Only You
by BumblebeeTights
Summary: An alternate ending to the book. A what could have been, if you will. Story begins at the end of page 395 and deviates from there. Characters belong to Jojo Moyes, I'm just borrowing them for my purely selfish reasons. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_I didn't know what I expected-maybe some white building next to a lake, or snow-capped mountains. Perhaps some medical-looking marble frontage with a gold-plated plaque on the wall. What I didn't expect was to be driven_ right past the modest wood sign marking the equally modest building I'd thought I was headed for. If I would have blinked, I would have missed it and whipped my head around just to make sure.

"Excuse me, Sir. I believe you passed up my stop."

The driver glanced down for a second, then back up into the rear-view mirror. "No Miss, says here I am to get you too the local hospital as soon as possible."

I slumped slightly, thoroughly confused. "Hospital?"

"Yes, Miss. Just a few minutes away."

By the time I was able to get my phone out to dial up Mrs. Traynor, we had arrived. I quickly ran into the building and right up to reception. The woman behind the desk seemed to know exactly who I was looking for even before I was able to get Will's name out.

I was escorted to the lift, then down a bright white corridor and finally into a wing marked Intensive Care. I hesitated outside the door, not knowing what to expect inside, before heaving a steadying breath and pushing my way inside.

Mrs. Traynor was the first person I saw.

"Louisa", she exclaimed, rising from the uncomfortable looking chair she was sitting in.

My expression must have conveyed my confusion. "What-?"

"Will's been taken ill," was all she got out before I took the last step and entered the room fully.

I noticed the bed first, Will seemed to be lost in the array of medical equipment around him. We locked eyes and my heart simultaneously broke for him and lept for joy that he was still alive.

We stared at each other for a moment before Will's glance shifted toward his mother. "I'd like to speak with, Lou. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Mrs. Traynor replied, swiftly grabbing her bag and summoning her husband and daughter to follow.

I felt Mr. Traynor place his hand on my shoulder as he passed and tried to send back an appreciative smile before turning back to Will. My questioning gaze must have been enough for him.

"Infection," he explained without my asking. "Bladder, possibly kidney as well. They're not entirely sure yet."

His voice was soft, but steady. His face impassive.

I stood there, unthinking, unmoving, until my heart spilled over into actual words. "I missed you."

"Come over here." And then, when I hesitated. "Please. Come on. Right here on the bed. Right next to me."

I did what he'd asked, mindful of any tubes or wires, and snuggled up beside him. Resting my head on his shoulder, I reached for his hand, his good right hand, and entwined our fingers together.

My silence must have tipped him off-he was always so bloody good at reading my mind. "I started to feel off shortly after we arrived," he began. "My downward spiral came hard and quick. They must have missed my rising fever and blood pressure, and by somewhere around 1am, I'd completely bottomed out."

I shifted slightly, lifting only my head to get a better look at him. We locked eyes and he swallowed hard. "AD. I began seizing and they called an ambulance."

Propped up on my elbow now, I looked down at him pleadingly. "You had a seizure?"

"So they tell me," Will replied, rather nonchalantly. "I don't remember much of anything other than waking up this morning, groggy as hell."

My eyes widened and I must have looked comical because I swear I saw a twitch playing at the corner of Will's lips. "It's happened once before, you know. Early on." And immediately, my mind went to the story Nathan had told me about Will's previous episode of autonomic dysreflexia, more than two years before, that had also landed him in the hospital-though I couldn't recall there ever being any mention of a seizure. "But ironically enough, I've escaped stroking out both times."

I felt his thumb brush over my knuckle and my eyes instantly filled with tears. Will smiled genuinely this time. "Come on, Clark. None of that."

The door creaking open startled us both. "Son," Mr. Traynor stated, walking in. "A Mr. Alhstrom is here to see you."

I felt Will suddenly stiffen underneath me, so I set his hand back down at his side and quietly slipped from his bed. Silently wondering who this Mr. Alhstrom was and what he wanted with Will.

A short, middle-aged man walked in between Mrs. Traynor and Georgina. "Mr. Traynor," the man greeted pleasantly. "I hope you're recovering nicely."

Gauging by the looks on the Traynor's faces, it immediately dawned on me who this man was and my heart sank into my stomach. "I've come to you this evening as a courtesy and to remind you of the clause in our policy that states if a session is cancelled, for any reason, less than twenty-four hours before the agreed upon time, said session is therefore nullified and the application must me reinstated-"

"What are you saying?"

Mr. Alhstrom cleared his throat nervously. "You must reinstate your application for approval-"

"Bloody hell," Will spat out. "You've got to be joking." He paused a moment before flashing an accusatory look over at his family. "Alright, which one of you put him up to this?"

Mrs. Traynor gasped. "William?"

"I can assure you, Mr. Traynor, nobody has put me up to this, as you say. Our policies are all very clearly stated in the contract you've agreed to. This clause happens to be on page three-"

"No," Will refused. "I'm not leaving until it's done. I'm here now. I'm ready-"

I could see the rage building up inside him, the flush of his cheeks, the shortness of his breath, and I panicked. "Will," I called out in desperation.

He'd seemed to have momentarily forgotten I was there, for when he glanced over at me, he seemed to calm a bit enough to ask. "How long will this take?"

"Once you've convalesced, you may reapply and if approved, it should be around two to three months. No more than six-"

"This is fucking ridiculous!" All eyes were trained on Will. He was nearly hysterical now. "If approved? You mean to tell me that in six months time, you can deny my request? A fucking request that has already been granted-"

Fearing his blood pressure would skyrocket again and he might actually suffer a stroke this time, Mrs. Traynor pleaded with her son to calm down. "And Georgina, go fetch a nurse for us, will you?"

"What I'm saying to you is a decision like this is never to be taken lightly and there are requirements. You must be of sound mind and body before-"

"I can assure you one thing, Mr. Alhstrom, this body will never be sound-"

"Will? Give me the six months."

He glanced over at me, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "What?"

I stepped closer, perched myself on the edge of his bed and reached out for his hand. "Give _me this_ six months," I repeated, much more confidently.

"What are you talking about, Clark?"

I sat up straighter and clasped both my hands around his. "You have to come back home to convalesce. Give me the six months and we can pick up where we left off. You can resubmit your request and while your waiting for the reply, we can finish all of the things we didn't get to do. Give me until March, the third anniversary of the accident. If-"

"That's seven months." His voice was almost a whisper.

"What?"

"The third anniversary of the accident is not for seven months, five days."

"Will, please."

"No, Clark."

"Why not?" I asked, not waiting for an answer. "Don't you see what this is, Will? It's another chance-"

"No. This is just the world mocking me yet again." He sighed heavily, screwed his face shut, and added through clenched teeth. "I should be dead-"

"Yes you should," I agreed quickly, and his eyes snapped open. "You should have been dead many times over. You had to be resuscitated twice after the accident." I saw his look of surprise widen at my knowing this piece of information and could only imagine his mother's expression was much the same. "You should have died during your last bout of pneumonia, after your suicide attempt. You should have stroked out twice already and you should have died at three-thirty yesterday afternoon." I gently squeezed his hand for emphasis and gave him a teary smile as I whispered, "But you didn't."

There was the slightest of change in his expression, which gave me the confidence to continue. "Now I don't know if there is some speck of cat DNA in you, or you just actually have nine lives, but it's because of someone, something, there is some reason you're still here."

He scoffed at me and I could tell he would have pulled his hand from my grasp if he could have. "What, God? Divine intervention?"

"I don't know," I replied, smile widening slightly as I shrugged. "All I know is that you have another chance. Please say you'll spend it with me."

He didn't respond, just continued staring at me. I leaned forward, my face nearly touching his. "Say yes, Will. Go on." And immediately, we were both transported back to that evening two months ago. "Please."

Just as he did that starry night, Will paused before whispering, albeit resignedly this time.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**A note from your author-I would first like to say that the response to this story has been astounding. Thank you all so much for your incredible kindness and wonderful feedback. My goal is give this couple, these characters I adore so very much, the continuation I believe they deserve. I hope to accomplish this is the most honest and accurate way, while still holding true to the beautiful backstory Jojo graced us with. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you!**

The Traynor's had been keeping Nathan up to date with all the details of the situation as it was unfolding, then passed the duties on to me. While our correspondence was mostly positive and he was truly grateful Will was alive, he warned that this sudden turn of events might actually cause a regression of sorts in him.

He wasn't that far off.

As predicted, Will began retreating into himself once again, and by the next day, was refusing any further medical care from the hospital staff in Switzerland. Something which left us scrambling for immediate medical transport for most of the weekend.

Our request was finally granted late Sunday night, too late to leave by then, so we arrived home early Monday afternoon.

After Will was settled in his new hospital room, I headed home for some much needed rest. I hadn't recalled that my house was no longer mine, that my mother told me if I'd gone off to Switzerland that I needn't come back, until my key was in the front door. I half expected her to have changed the locks, but when I turned the key, the door magically swung open.

"Louisa!"

"Mum."

My voice was soft, a vast departure from the exuberant cry I was met with. She immediately pulled me into a huge embrace and began sobbing. I let her hug me for a moment, I even hugged back, before breaking away. "Mum, I know you said I was no longer welcome here, but I had to-"

"No Love, I'm sorry. I should have never said that to you. This is your home and we all love you so very much." She glanced away for a moment, looking slightly embarrassed. "I suppose I was emotional, distraught even, thinking of poor sweet Will and what was about to happen to him-" Her tears began again and she pulled me back against her chest. "I can't imagine what you've gone through, can't imagine never seeing you again. Oh Louisa, I love you so much. Please tell me you'll come home to stay. Please."

The weight of the weekends events finally caught up with me and I began to sob softly into her shoulder. After a while, and I was fully composed, I pulled away again. "You're sure about this?"

She nodded vigorously. "Of course."

"Because it's really what you want?" I was asking very cautiously. "And not just because Will's still alive?"

"Will's alive?"

If I wasn't still holding on to one of her arms, I think Mum might have fallen over. "Of course he is. He-didn't Treena tell you and Dad?"

"I'm not sure about your father, but I know bloody damn well that sister of yours said nothing of this to me." Mum sounded angry now, but it quickly dissolved into a smile. "Oh Louisa, that's such great news. I hope now Will can-"

"He's in the hospital. They're treating him for a very serious infection," I began, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat, and sighed. "Mum, you have to understand that this turn of events might not be enough to ultimately change his mind. That he still may end up resubmitting his request for approval."

"I understand-even if I still don't agree with it. I trust Will to make the best decisions for his life, just as I trust and love you."

This time, I'm the one who pulled Mum into a giant hug.

We stayed there like that until the rest of my energy began to wane. "I'll head up for a bath," I told her as I walked over to retrieve the bag I'd dropped by the door. "And maybe a nap as well."

Mum smiled at me. "I'll make you some tea." I was just about to call out my thanks from the stairs, when she called out first. "Oh Louisa, this letter arrived for you this morning. It's from a Mr. Lawler in London. Looks important, even had to sign for it."

I forced a smile as I took the envelope from Mum, and quickly ran up the stairs, ripping it open before I'd even entered my room. I flopped down on my bed, read the short note that accompanied the graciously summed check, and immediately burst into tears. Tears of elation and relief, for I knew exactly what this gift was to represent.

* * *

I'd taken my shower, but had forgone the bath and nap in order to visit Will again before visiting hours had ended.

"What are you doing here, Clark? I thought I'd told you to go home and stay home."

It was the most he'd said to me, to anyone, all weekend, and I tried not to show my surprise, or slight pleasure in hearing him say more than yes, no, and I don't care.

"Couldn't stay away, I suppose."

It was meant to sound more playful than it actually did, and Will could see right through my facade. "What's wrong, Louisa?"

I pushed the visitors chair closer to his bed, but before sitting down, I pulled the envelope from my purse. "This came for me today, it's from Michael Lawler-"

I could see the change in his expression and he nodded for me to sit. "Okay, here me out," he began with a sigh. "I'd asked Michael to send that out on the thirteenth-a little something to show my gratitude for all you had done for me. I'd made sure that there was enough for a few weeks of unemployment and-"

He paused a moment to glance down at where my hand was caressing his. I knew Will's level of sensation was patchy at best, there were spots where he felt pressure or sometimes pain and other (larger, more significant) areas that were completely deadened to any stimuli. That patch at the base of his wrist, was definitely not one of those. "-and a holiday in Paris."

My head snapped up in surprise. "Will?"

"No fussing, Clark," he warned before continuing. "I did this because I needed to make sure you were taken care of. I wasn't going to be here to-"

"But you're here now."

The muscles in Will's neck and jaw tensed slightly. "You must promise me something, Clark. You must promise me that my being here-my being alive, will not prevent you from doing all of the things you've already set out to do. That you will still go after every dream you have and every goal you've set for yourself."

"I will." I smiled lovingly at him, and entwined our fingers together. "But you _are_ here and can now share those experiences with me-"

"I need time, Louisa," he muttered brokenly and I momentarily wondered if he were disappointed he was still alive, and more importantly, if he still wished he were dead. "I can't look farther than the here and now, at the moment. I'm still trying to process what's happened, what will be happening-." I felt the warmth of his hand squeezing mine, no more than a soft flutter, but with all the strength he had in it. "But I can promise you that I will try. That I _am_ _really_ trying."


	3. Chapter 3

**A note from your author...Absolutely must send out my complete gratitude for the continued support of this story. Thank you all so very much.** **With that being said, I've finally seen the movie(this past weekend) and I absolutely loved every minute. My only issue with it, besides wishing the ending had, of course, been different, was also wishing the scenes had been longer, or the movie itself would have been longer...I could have easily sat through six hours of just Will and Lou scenes. There were a few minor differences, such as timeline/setting, and the change in Will's age/injury level. As a result, I've decided to meld the book with the movie and have it take place in 2015(accident 3/19/13), with Will at a C4/5 injury level and 31/32 years old.**

I knew from the moment I woke, this day would be "one of those." I'd slept through my alarm, already late for Will's, only to find it raining sheets outside.

I knew I should have stayed over. He'd been released from the hospital only the evening before, still fighting off the last of a serious infection, and in near agony once we finally got him settled in his own bed. But instead, I caved to his medicated-to-the-point-of-stoned plea to head home and get a good night's sleep. _"There's no use in us all being wasted in the morning, Clark."_

Jumping from my bed, I scrambled to put together an acceptable outfit to wear(though I was sure Will would think it was anything but acceptable), threw my hair up into a messy bun, and raced downstairs. I was halfway to the door, keys in hand, when out of the corner of my eye, noticed the piece of paper on the dining room table.

 _Mum got a flat driving T to her seminar._  
 _Went to go help._  
 _Please look after Thomas this morning._  
 _Should be back soon._  
 _Love, Dad_

Shit.

I hadn't even thought of my nephew, or my parents, or my sister's last week of summer-whatever she was taking. All I could think about was getting back to Will. I rushed into my parents room and dug through the mound of sheets to rouse my slumbering nephew.

While Thomas was dressing and brushing his teeth, I sent Dad a text telling him to just go straight to work and have Mum pick Thomas up at the annex.

"What about breakfast, Auntie Lou?"

"I'll fix you something at Will's," I told him as we sprinted out the door.

I'd arrived at Will's almost an hour and a half after I told Nathan I would, though it wasn't that much later than my usual starting time. I could tell he was biting back a chuckle at my current state, soaked from head to toe.

"How is he?" I asked breathlessly.

"Rough night," Nathan answered, helping me out of my drenched jacket. "I've taken care of all the morning necessities. He's asleep now, finally." I could see a mask of concern briefly cloud Nathan's features, but he recovered quickly. "He should be out for a while. Make sure you get him to drink something when he wakes-a shake preferably, extra protein." I nodded dutifully. "I've written down his meds schedule. It's a lengthy one. He probably won't be very hungry, and that's okay. It's more important you push the fluids, and make sure he gets plenty of rest."

His gaze landed pointedly on Thomas and I cringed slightly. "My nephew," I began. "He'll only be here for a bit. My Mum should be here soon to pick him up. I've already explained to him that Will isn't feeling well and he needs his rest. And quiet. He's a good boy and has-."

"Right then, I'll leave you to it," Nathan broke in, politely interrupting my rambling. "Get yourself warmed up with a hot shower. Everything you need should be in the guest bedroom," he called out as he was leaving. "I don't need you getting sick on me too!"

As the door closed behind Nathan, I breathed a sigh of relief, then hurried to get Thomas settled. I fixed him a bowl of cereal, turned on the telly and laid out a pillow and blanket.

"Now after you've finished your breakfast, you go straight over to the couch and watch cartoons," I instructed and Thomas nodded. "I'm going to have a quick shower and dry these clothes."

"Okay, Auntie Lou," he replied, mouth full of cereal and feet happily kicking the air underneath his chair.

I stopped to check on Will on my way to the guest bedroom. He was lying on his right side, facing away from me. The room was dark. "Will?" I called softly. There was no response, not that I expected one anyway, and it took every ounce of control I had not to run over to touch him. Instead, I slipped quietly from the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

My shower took mere minutes to complete, but somehow felt like hours. I checked on my clothes to find they were still a little damp, before heading back into the kitchen, clad in only a plush bathrobe and towel turbaned hair. "You okay over there, Thomas?" I called out in the general direction of the living room. A muffled "Mm-hmm" was the only response I got, so I set out to make myself a cup of tea and some toast. I checked my phone to make sure I hadn't missed a call or text from my parents. I hadn't. "I'm going to head back to get dressed, I shouldn't be too long."

I didn't hear my phone ringing until I'd shut off the hair dryer and was halfway to the kitchen. I immediately cursed myself for not bringing it with me.

"Oh Lou, thank God I've finally reached you." It was Mum. "There was more damage to the tire than expected and we had to get it replaced. Dad waited with me for the tow, but he had to get to work. I'm at the shop now getting it serviced. I should be there in 30 minutes or so to get Thomas. How's Will?"

I realized then that I must get my chattiness from my Mother.

"He's fine. Thomas is fine. Will's fine too, I think. He should still be sleeping. I'll have Thomas ready for you." Yep, definitely get it from Mum. I hung up and headed for the living room. "Alright young man. That was Gran, she said she'll be on here way here soon to-"

The couch was empty, save for the pillow and blanket. "Thomas?"

I called out a few more times as I searched. I could see the light from Will's bedroom filtering into the hall as soon as I rounded the corner and my heart sank into my stomach. I'd barely made it to the door when I heard it.

"Go fish."

Not registering anything but my nephew being exactly where he shouldn't have been, I let out a huge sigh. "Thomas, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry Auntie Lou," he apologized fervently. "I had to go but I couldn't find it. I thought this was it and when I opened the door, I found Will. He was already awake, Auntie Lou-I swear. He said he needed a drink, so I got him one. Then I showed him my card game."

Apparently chattiness runs in our family.

I glanced from Thomas, to the glass of water sitting on the nightstand, to the bed as I made my way over. Had I really been gone _that_ long? "Oh Will, I'm so sorry," I began. "I'd only left him unattended for a few minutes while I got dressed. Well redressed after my shower-but only because I got soaked on my way over. And I only brought him over because my Mum got a flat and my Dad had to help. He was supposed to stay in the living room and watch cartoons-"

"Calm down, Clark," Will cut in, a bit sluggishly, but enough to get his point across. "I'm fine. He's fine. No trouble at all-though I think he's beating me."

I glanced down to where five cards were propped up near Will's face and smiled. "I suspect he might be cheating," I joked softly, carding my hand through Will's hair.

"Am not."

Will and I shared a smile at the grumbled response before I turned serious. "I'll make you a shake and get your mid-morning meds. Want to change position now or when I get back?"

"I'll get up."

"Will?"

"Really Clark, I need to get out of this bloody bed."

"Nathan will be back in a few hours. You can-"

" _You_ can do it, Louisa," Will cut in, gaze traveling to the suspended hoist set in the corner of the room. "You've done it before."

Will was right, I had done it before, but that was when he was in good health and only under the supervision of Nathan. "Will, you should really be resting in bed-"

"I promised Thomas I'd watch cartoons with him."

My deep concern momentarily lightened, but I wasn't backing down. "You can do that right here," I glanced pointedly at the large television hanging on Will's bedroom wall.

"Please, Auntie Lou?"

"Yes, please Auntie Lou?" Will parroted Thomas' request, complete with matching puppy-dog eyes and pouty lip.

"I can help."

"I thought you had to go to the loo," I smiled down at my nephew.

"I already did," he replied grinning. "Will let me use his."

I bit back a chuckle, then turned my gaze to Will and whispered. "Are you sure?" He nodded, and while I still had my reservations, Thomas and I got him safely transferred to his chair.

As much as he tried to, Will could not hide the soft groan of discomfort at being moved. My eyes silently asked him if he was okay, to which he replied, "Go on." Reviewing the checklist in my head, I reclined the chair slightly, made sure Will's blood pressure remained at a suitable level, adjusted his feet on the footrests, and as gingerly as possible, removed the hoist out from underneath him. I was just about to fasten his arms to the rests with the attached velcro straps, as we usually did when he was in a reclined position, when Will stopped me. "Don't, just leave them." I could tell he didn't think he'd have enough strength to maneuver his chair even a little bit. His gaze left the hands set in his lap and fell on my nephew. "Hey Thomas, do you want to be my driver?"

My skeptical look was met with a sly grin from Will, though it quickly faded when he realized his dilemma. "Hey Clark, put him on my lap, would you? I can't see his feet if he's standing next to me, and I don't want him to get hurt."

"Will?"

"I'll be fine. It's a ten second ride and he can't possibly weigh more than fifty pounds. There's no way he can hurt me."

"I weigh fifty-five pounds," Thomas chimed in, and neither Will nor I could stifle a laugh.

I switched the chair back from manual to power and carefully set Thomas on Will's lap. "Now Thomas, you must listen to what Will tells you and go very slow, sit still and don't kick-" And with that, they were zooming down the hall, Thomas squealing with delight.

Once I saw Will was safely parked next to the couch, Thomas perched on the arm next to him, I set out to fix his shake and assemble his meds. We worked in an alternating pattern, shake, then pill, then shake, then pill, until both were gone-though I couldn't help but notice the simple act of swallowing seemed to have exhausted him. I'd also began to notice that since Switzerland, I couldn't keep my hands off of Will. I felt this constant need to touch him, to make sure he was real, alive, to make sure this all wasn't just a dream.

One hand cupping his neck, I asked if he needed anything else, to which he shook his head no. I let my other hand drift to his arm and felt his skin under my fingers. "You're a bit cool. Thomas, hand me that blanket over there." My nephew jumped into action, eagerly assisting me in tucking the blanket around Will-and only after he was properly covered, did I leave to answer the knock at the door.

"Mum."

At the sound of my voice, Thomas ran over. "Gran!"

"Hello, my sweet boy," Mum greeted. "How was your morning with Auntie Lou?"

"Great. I had breakfast, watched cartoons-I even got to drive Will's chair."

My mother's gaze followed Thomas' and she gasped softly. "Oh dear Will. How are you, Love?"

Her hand on his shoulder, Will smiled up at her. "Getting better."

"Louisa told us how sick you were, Bernard and I were so worried," she paused to lovingly cup his face. "You're looking fantastic."

Will chuckled softly and held his smile. "I think that's a bit of a stretch at the moment, Mrs. Cl-Josie, but thank you for saying so. And thank you for the get well card, I really appreciate it."

There was another knock at the door and I left Mum, Will, and Thomas to chat while I answered it-though before I could, the door flew open and Mrs. Traynor walked in. "Good. Louisa, Will has-oh, I wasn't aware you had company."

There was an edge to her voice and suddenly, as if by magic, Will's entire demeanor changed. "Mother, this is Louisa's Mum, Josie Clark and her nephew Thomas."

"Camilla Trayor," she greeted guardedly, though still offered her hand.

"Very nice to meet you," Mum replied cordially. "It's been a wild morning. Car trouble. Bernard had to help and Lou was kind enough to take Thomas for us. But not to worry, Bernard made it to work on time, and I'm here to pick up Thomas."

Will was staring up at me, grinning with an amused smirk on his face, and I could read exactly what he was thinking, _The chatty Clark's, at it again._

"Well, we best be going. Thomas, pack up your things."

"Already did, Gran," he replied, holding up the small backpack he'd brought with.

"Thank you for keeping me company this morning, Thomas," Will began, a tired but genuine smile brightening his face. "You are welcome to come back anytime."

Thomas nearly jumped for joy. "Really? Can I, Auntie Lou?"

"Of course," I told him. "As long as it's alright with Will."

"Will, can you come to my birthday party?"

I chuckled. "Silly boy, your birthday isn't until November." Thomas blushed slightly with embarrassment.

"I'd love to." Will gave a weak nod. "And you know, my birthday is also in November-maybe we could celebrate together."

This time Thomas did start jumping up and down. "Can we, Gran?"

"I'm sure we could work something out," Mum assured Thomas, then turned back to Will. "Though I'd much rather not wait that long to see you again. Just as soon as your feeling up to it, you have Louisa bring you over for dinner again."

Will's smile widened. "I'd love that. Thank you."

Mum paused a moment, then pressed a soft, motherly kiss to Will's temple. "You get well."

"I'm in good hands," he whispered in reply, shooting me a pointed glance. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mrs. Traynor stiffen and I wasn't sure if it was because of my mother's action, or Will's response to it.

"I know you are," Mum smiled, a glimmer of moisture evident in her eyes.

My own eyes prickled at the exchange, but I held it together as Mum bid goodbye to Mrs. Trayor. It wasn't until the door closed behind them that I thought my tears might spill over.

"Louisa, are you mad? Bringing a child into this house-"

"Mother," Will stopped her tirade with one word. "I believe I've already asked you once before, but now I'm telling you. You are not to speak to Louisa that way."

"Will, you are still ill, your resistance is low making you susceptible to-," Mrs. Traynor paused to shutter. "That boy could have spread germs-"

I had never thought of that and suddenly I felt sick. "I didn't think it-"

"No, you didn't think-"

"That's enough." We both turned to look at Will. "Mother, I think it's time for you to leave."

"But Darling, I just came by to see-"

"You saw. I'm fine. Now please go."

My gaze sat trained on Will's face until I heard the door close. "Will, I'm so sorry-"

"For what? I loved having the company. Your nephew is a good kid, I had fun with him." My expression must have confused Will because in the next breath he was asking. "What?"

I shrugged slightly and giggled. "I guess I never pictured you as someone who takes so easily to children."

"Oh, I love kids," he replied with a sly grin and a slight chuckle of his own. "It's adults I'm not very fond of."

I turned serious all of a sudden. "Is that why you're so awful to your Mother?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. You're all sweet and playful one minute, charming the socks off my Mum. Then your Mum walks in, and you turn into this completely different person."

Will sighed audibly. "It's complicated."

"Then help me understand," I pleaded, perching myself on the couch arm next to him and taking his hand in mine.

It took Will a moment to collect his thoughts. "With kids it's easy. They're honest, innocent. They are genuinely curious-there's no pity there. To Thomas, I'm just a guy who needs help with things-and who has a pretty freaking awesome chair." His soft chuckle faded quickly. "When your parents look at me, they see me-a man. When my Mum looks at me, when she can actually stomach looking _at_ me and not through me, all she can see is her broken boy bound to this hideous chair. And it kills me."

Will's last sentence came out barely a whisper, so soft I'd almost missed it. "Have you told her how you feel?" I asked, my voice cracking with emotion.

"There's no point," Will replied softly, pausing first to press his cheek into the hand that was cupping it. "Did you know that my mother has never actively participated in any aspect of my care? Never learned to changed my tubes, never bathed me, or even get me dressed. Always hired the best nurses and carers to do that. And up until we got off the plane after our trip, she hadn't properly touched me like that in over two years."

I was surprised by what Will was telling me. I didn't think he'd ever want his mother doing those things for him, at least the clinical parts of his care. "I saw her hold your had at the hospital when you had pneumonia."

"Sure, one of the many parts of my body I have no feeling in, while I was unconscious."

I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that, or any of it for that matter. Will had never been this intimately open with me about his relationship with his mother, and frankly, it scared me a bit. "Maybe you should try talking with her?"

We sat there for a little while longer, heads pressed together, my arms wrapped around him from the side, my right hand tracing lazy circles onto his t-shirt clad chest. I couldn't help but notice how Will relished at my touch, how he always seemed to crave this type of attention. It occurred to me then that Will just didn't want to be shown love, he wanted, _he needed,_ to feel love. He just needed to feel.

It nearly broke my heart when I had to interrupt the moment, but I could no longer ignore the weary expression on his face. "We should be getting you back into bed," I whispered into ear, waiting for his nod before I released my hold on him.

"Under one condition, Clark," he proposed, just as I had stood from my perch on the couch arm-that sly grin returning to his face. "You join me there, for a bit."


	4. Chapter 4

**A note from your author...I truly have no words. Okay, yes I do...thank you, thank you, thank you! This chapter will tie into the book again(as will the next few), before the story totally takes off on it's own. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones...I am so very grateful for the support.  
**

Will sprung the news on me out of nowhere. We were simply sitting at the table during breakfast, I, marveling at the fact that he was finally able to stomach something other than liquids, protein shakes, and applesauce. And with every triumphant bite of scrambled egg he took, I became increasingly happier. Until-

"Your train leaves at 6pm tonight."

It took a moment for his words to register. "What?"

"Your train, it leaves at 6pm sharp," Will replied, as if this were common knowledge. "You'd best get home to pack when Nathan comes at noon."

"Will, what on earth are you talking about?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

He chewed and swallowed the next bite carefully before answering. "Your trip to Paris-please tell me you haven't forgotten?" Will waited for my response, and when he didn't get anything more than a continued blank stare, he gave me a slightly admonishing look. "It was all there in my note-you did read my note, didn't you?"

I lowered my head slightly and gave a little shrug. "I tried to," was my meek reply. As I lifted my eyes to meet his, a surge of boldness bubbled up inside of me. "But it's kind of hard to make out words on a page when you're sobbing uncontrollably."

"Oh Clark," Will exclaimed, maneuvering his chair so our knees were touching. He couldn't feel it, but he knew I could, and it was his special way of comforting me without having to ask for help in doing so. Something he could do completely on his own. "I never meant to make you cry."

I glanced up at him. My eyes had welled to the brim and I scooted closer so I could lay my hand over his. "You were dead, Will-well, supposed to be dead. How were you expecting me to react?"

He paused for a moment, as if he hadn't thought of that, or at least thought of it in that way. Maybe he thought we'd all be relieved once he was gone, because that is what he would have felt. Relieved from the burden he saw himself as. He couldn't have been farther from the truth.

"I'm sorry."

His words were barely a whisper, but so completely heartfelt and truthful. I smiled as I brushed away the tears that had fallen onto my cheeks. "No matter now, you're not dead so-"

"So you'll go?"

"I didn't say that," I replied, shaking my head in slight disbelief. "I can't possibly go to Paris right now."

"Why not?," Will countered challengingly, as he motioned with his head to the cup on the table beside me. "Juice, please."

"Well for one thing, you're not completely well yet," I shot back, lifting the straw to his lips.

His response came immediately after he swallowed. "That shouldn't matter."

"It does matter. I'm not going to go traipsing around all of Paris while you're here at home, still convalescing."

Will grinned, as if the thought of me traipsing around Paris amused him greatly. "I'll be fine, Clark. Nathan and I have everything figured out."

"What about my family?"

"What about them?" He was challenging me again, something that was making me increasingly annoyed. "You'll only be gone for two weeks, back on the Friday after next."

"But-"

"It really is the only time for you to go. Have you forgotten you start your classes the following Monday?" Of course he didn't wait for a reply this time. "Besides, the trip has already been paid for in full. If you don't go now, I lose my money."

"I thought it was my money now?" It was my turn to challenge him, though I did in the most innocent of ways.

Brow raised, I could see that playful spark return to his eyes. "A gift actually." Damn, he was good-in an infuriating kind of way, actually. "And a gift as generous as this, should never be simply discarded. You must go."

"Will?"

"Louisa." When he used my first name, I knew he meant business. "You promised me that you would never let me come between you and your plans."

"I'm not."

"You are."

It was clear by his steely gaze that there no use in even trying anymore-I was never going to win this argument. "Ugh! You are utterly exasperating, Will Traynor," I exclaimed as I stood up to deposit his now empty plate into the sink.

Will chuckled and turned his chair to face me, his triumphant grin spreading from ear to ear. "And don't forget to pack those stripy tights of yours."

* * *

I woke the next morning slightly confused. I'd slept well, who wouldn't in a bed this luxurious, but dreamt of Will the entire night. Dreams so real I could almost smell his scent, could almost feel him next to me as I stirred awake.

I followed Will's instructions word for word and soon found myself sitting in the shadow of a dark-green cafe awning, with a plate of croissants, a large cup of filter coffee, and a type written envelope staring up at me.

 _ONLY TO BE READ IN THE CAFE MARQUIS  
RUE DES FRANCS BOURGEOIS,  
ACCOMPANIED BY CROISSANTS AND A_  
 _LARGE CAFE CREME_

I had laughed, even as I teared up on first reading the envelope-typical Will, bossy as ever. Smiled though, when I recognized the font from the card he had sent me long ago.

Oh how I was missing him-even if it was only my first day here.

As I settled back into my chair, I began to read:

 _Clark,  
A few weeks will have passed by the time you read this._  
 _I hope the coffee is good and strong and the croissants_  
fresh and that the weather is still sunny enough to sit  
outside on one of those metallic chairs that never sit  
quite level on the pavement.

I paused to test the chair I was sitting in, and sure enough, it wobbled a bit when I moved. Smiling to myself, I continued on-though it didn't take long before that smile began to fade.

 _So here it is: the check you got in the initial envelope from  
Michael Lawler was not the full amount, but just a small gift..._

 _...he will give you the relevant documents so you can access_  
 _an account he has set up for me in your name. This account_  
 _contains enough for you to buy someplace nice to live and to_  
 _pay for your degree..._

What on earth?

 _Clark, I can practically hear you starting to hyperventilate from here._

He wasn't very far off there. I started to feel panicky, knotted stomach, sweaty palms. And when he started to talk about freedom, memorials, a better life, a new world, and me settling down with someone else, I felt as if I might throw up right there on the sidewalk. I grabbed my phone and texted Nathan for the third time that morning. I wasn't like him to not get back to me right away, and he hadn't, and it had been hours. Heaving a shaky sigh, I continued to read.

 _So this is it. You are scored on my heart, Clark. You were from the first_  
 _day you walked in, with your ridiculous clothes and your bad jokes and_  
 _your complete inability to ever hide a single thing you felt. You changed_  
 _my life so much more than this money will ever change yours._  
 _Don't think of me too often. I don't want to think of you getting all_  
 _maudlin. Just live well. Just live._  
 _Love, Will_

My slight panic turned into complete dread, and I nearly became hysterical on the street corner. I couldn't help but fear that Will had or was about to harm himself, that this was goodbye, that this was the reason he had been so eager for me to go on this trip in the first place. I picked up my phone again, my hands shaking so terribly I'd almost dropped it, intent on ringing the annex, when a text came across the screen. It was Nathan.

 _Sorry, issues here this morning.  
Laptop, video chat. ASAP_

I pulled my computer from the bag at my feet and immediately powered up. It felt like forever, but in reality was only three agonizing minutes before Nathan's face appeared before me. He looked as though he may have been crying, and my heart instantly dropped to my stomach.

"Bloody crazy morning here," he choked out. I could here a commotion going on somewhere in the room. "Hold on a sec." And then Nathan disappeared.

He returned a few seconds later, breathless and panting. I was already about to jump right through that computer screen. "Nathan, what's going on?" I demanded. "Where's Will? Is he okay?"

"Will?" he repeated, as if he were questioning it himself. "Yeah-Um. Just give me a minute."

Nathan disappeared again, then suddenly, the computer was moving. The blurred images on the screen began making me even more nauseous until it stilled, cleared, and I was magically staring at Will's smiling face. "Hey Clark, how's it going?"

My relief instantaneous, I still couldn't believe my ears, or my eyes. "How's it going?"

"Yes. How are you liking Paris?"

"How am I liking Paris?" The second time I repeated his question back to him, must have tipped him off. "Are you okay, Clark?"

"Am I o-," I paused for a moment and shook my head. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning-"

"Ah yes, funny story that is." Will seemed extremely amused, and I could hear Nathan laughing uncontrollably in the background. Laughing-not crying. "You see, there was this-Clark?" I had dropped my gaze and began chewing on my lower lip. "What-?"

"I came here for breakfast, just as you had instructed, and waiting for me on the table was a letter. This beautifully heartbreaking goodbye letter. Those things you said, I didn't know what to make of-"

"Oh Clark, you didn't go and think I'd driven myself off the side of the castle wall, did you?"

Covering my face with my hands when the realization hit, I let out an audible groan. "Well, that exact scenario hadn't actually crossed my mind, but now that you've mentioned it-"

"You know I wrote and sent out that letter before I'd left for Switzerland, just like the previous note."

"Yes," I grumbled through clenched teeth. "I do now."

I could hear Will chuckle. "I suppose this change in my current situation-would skew the meaning some, but nearly all of what I said still rings true. I do want you to know that." And when I didn't budge, his voice softened. "Louisa, look at me. Please."

I swallowed the huge lump that had formed in my throat, then slowly dropped my hands from my flushed face and lifted my eyes to meet his. "Take a deep breath," he instructed, and I complied. "Good. Now put aside everything that's just happened and look around you. Really look. What do you see?"

My eyes slowly panned the entire square until my gaze returned to the screen and Will's encouraging smile. "Beauty."

His grin widened at my answer, so much so that his dimples, his gorgeous dimples that I love so much, threatened to completely swallow his face. "Now take a bite of your croissant." I did. "And?"

"It's delicious."

"Take a sip of your coffee. Hmm?"

From somewhere deep inside me, a small giggle bubbled up. "It's perfect," I replied, and it was.

"Right? Now stand up for me. Let me get a good look at you." As I did what Will had asked, I saw his smile widen even more and I realized at that very moment, I could never, would never, adore anyone else as much I adored him. "Fantastic," he exclaimed, beaming. "You're ready."

My heart leapt in my chest. I had no idea exactly what I was supposed to be ready for, but apparently Will did. "I wish you were here with me."

"I am there with you, Clark. I'll always be with you," he assured me wholeheartedly, then let out another hearty chuckle. "Now go buzz around Paris, my little bumblebee."


	5. Chapter 5

**A note from your author...I've been trying to keep up with replying individually to each signed-in review(if I've missed any, I am sorry). As for my unsigned reviewers, Thank you all so very much! I hope to continue to keep you all engaged and invested in this story, it's truly become a work from the heart. There is a rather emotional arc headed your way, so stay tuned. Enjoy and Happy 4th to all of my fellow Americans!  
**

I'd decided, around day four of my trip, to not worry so much about Will. Of course he was always, would always be on my mind, but I refused to let my imagination run wild. I was no longer going to let thoughts of illness, and harm, and expiration dates, consume me. Will had promised me at least seven months and five days from that day in Switzerland, and I was going to hold him to that. I was going to make the most of every second we had left together-even the ones we weren't actually together for. I was going to live boldly. I was going to live, just like he'd asked me to.

However, that didn't mean it wasn't painfully hard being away from him for that long, and by the end of day twelve, I was about ready to jump out of my skin. I stuck it out though, but only up until the morning of day I was suppose to arrive back home.

Armed with my belongings and additional carry-on I was forced to purchase, holding all of the goodies I was bringing back home, I stepped onto the train a whole ten hours before I was scheduled to. I was so giddy with excitement that my knees were bouncing up and down the entire ride. That excitement only seemed to skyrocket on the ride home. I must have been chatting so incessantly that even the taxi driver couldn't wait to get rid of me-so much so, he sped through the countryside, arriving at Granta house in record time and refused the generous tip I had offered him.

I slipped quietly through the house, secretly hoping to not run into the Traynor's before reaching the annex. Throwing the door open, I nearly squealed when I saw Will sitting at the table, staring at his computer screen. Sure, I'd seen him multiple times a day while I was gone, through video chats and photos Nathan had sent, but to see him now, in person, looking so much healthier than he did when I'd left, made me heave a huge sigh of relief.

"Clark, what are doing back already?"

The shocked look on his face made me giggle. "Surprise!"

"Yes I am," he shot back jokingly, though the smile he was wearing, didn't quite reach his eyes. "I thought we were to pick you up tonight at 8."

"You were. But I couldn't wait to get home, so I exchanged my ticket for an earlier one. It didn't cost anything and I wanted to surprise you. I stopped at a few cafes before I left. Figured I could fix those delicious steak sandwiches for lunch today. Didn't bother with the frites though, they would have just gotten too soggy on the-"

"Alrighty Will, laundry is done." The voice that cut me off got louder as the source rounded the corner. "I suppose we should be thinking about what you'll be having for lunch today."

A woman suddenly appeared before me, mid-to-late forties, dressed casually, but not in the medical scrubs I was expecting. "Oh, hello-"

"Louisa, this is Helen," Will introduced, voice cracking slightly. "Helen, this is Louisa."

"Louisa, yes," she greeted with a smile and offered her hand. "Will and Nathan have told me so much about you."

I smiled back and shook her hand, taken slightly aback by her friendliness. Agency nurses weren't usually this cordial, she must have been a temp from a private facility. "All good, I hope," was my instinctual response. I then turned to Will. "No Nathan today?"

Will's face went as rigid as his body, when like magic, Nathan appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Hey Lou, I thought I heard your voice. Welcome home," he greeted, then turned confused and glanced between the two of us. "Wait. I thought your train wasn't due to arrive until tonight."

"Yes well, that seems to be the consensus."

There was a sharp edge to my voice and I could tell Will noticed, even if he had avoided making any eye contact with me. Instead, he glanced up to his right. "Thank you, Helen. Since Louisa has arrived back early, armed it seems with lunch for me, you're free to take the rest of the afternoon off if you'd like. And not to worry, the time off will not affect your pay."

"Why thank you, Sir." The smile was genuine as Helen collected her things. "Goodbye Nathan. And Louisa, it was very nice to finally meet you."

"You as well," I replied, my voice soft and still unsure. How did this woman apparently know me so well when I'd never even heard her name mentioned?

"Alrighty then, I'm off. Have a nice weekend and Will, I'll see you Monday morning, 8am sharp."

My eyes followed Helen out the door, my ears buzzing with the words she'd just muttered. I snapped my head back. "Will, what-?"

I couldn't miss the glance exchanged between Will and Nathan...something along the lines of I-told-you-so. "Well I see my assumptions weren't totally off. No, you didn't want me gone so you could harm yourself, you wanted me gone so you could have me replaced."

"It's not like that, Louisa."

Will looked pained, and while my heart softened a bit, I stood my ground. "What is it like then, Will?"

Nathan cleared his throat to excuse himself. "I'll give you two some time to talk," he stated as he walked pass Will. "I need to go over this supply list with Mrs. T before I leave, anyway."

I only broke my intent stare on Will for a moment when Nathan paused in front of me. His small smile was encouraging, but his eyes conveyed something altogether different. He wanted me to take it easy on Will, to not jump to conclusions before hearing him out first, and I suddenly felt guilty.

Will waited for the door to close behind Nathan. "I didn't want you gone-"

"But you've replace me as your carer?"

"Yes."

My heart broke in that instant, and it looked as though Will's had too. "Why?"

His gaze dropped to a spot on the floor and he took in as much air as he could-an action that mimicked a heaving sigh. "You need your freedom, you need to be able to focus on your studies without-"

"I will," I shot back in protest. "I'm taking correspondence courses, Will. Everything is done online. I can still go to school and take care of you. I can do both."

"But I don't want you to have to do both."

"What about what I want?"

At my plea he glanced up, as if he hadn't actually thought of that. "Clark, I can't-"

"I can do it, Will. I want to do it." It suddenly struck me how tired he was becoming, not a proper lack of sleep tired(though that must have been a factor), or a still recovering type of tired, but that highly medicated kind of tired, and in obvious pain. "Really, I can." As I stepped closer, I could see how truly bad off he was. The muscles in his neck and shoulders(the area of his body that gave him the most frequent and severe pain) were completely seized, so much so, he could barely move his head to look at me, only his eyes. And he was relying on his headrest, something he hardly ever used at home, only when were were out for long periods, traveling, or when he was reclined.

I gently brushed my knuckles across his cheek and smiled down at him. "You wouldn't even have to pay me," I began, my grin wide, my voice soft. "I mean it's not like you can afford to anyway, you've already given me all of your money."

"Not all of it," he muttered back, almost playfully. "My parents won't touch a cent of their cut, and I stopped payment on Georgie's check."

"Will?" I gasped incredulously.

His lips began to spread into a tight smile, pained as it was. "What? It's not like she even knew it was coming. She wasn't due to get it until my birthday."

"Why _your_ birthday?"

A soft chuckle escaped the sly grin on his lips. "Because I knew it would piss her off."

"You're awful," I teased with a giggle, then moved my fingers up and through his hair.

Will closed his eyes and I could see his tension release ever so slightly. I continued my ministrations, caressing his scalp, until he spoke again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Helen. I didn't want to ruin your trip."

His eyes remained closed, but I smiled anyway. "You need to stop doing that," I mock scolded.

"What, not tell you things, or ruin your trips?"

"Both."

Will's smile faded slightly as he popped one eye open, then the other. He held my gaze for what felt like minutes. "Helen stays."

"Part-time," was my instantaneous compromise. "She can take the morning while I do my schoolwork, and I'll take the afternoon." I paused a second, then smiled again. "That way we can have lunch together, chat a little, then you can help me with my homework."

Will made an adorably horrified face that made me giggle. "I'm not sure we can agree on the same definition of fashion, Clark."

"But it'll be fun."

"That it will," he replied, pulling one last smile out for my benefit. "Now go show me what you brought back from Paris in that absolutely hideous bag of yours."


	6. Chapter 6

**A note from your author...Sending heartfelt love to all of my readers and reviewers, thank you all so very much! And so we begin. I've divided this particular arc into a few chapters(still deciding if 7 &8 should be combined or split due to length). There will be a lot going on and the content may leave you confused and/or questioning, but I assure you, it will all make sense in the end. As for the cliffhanger ending...yes, that's my gift to you ;)  
**

I'd spent the weekend catching up with my family, laundry, and preparing for my correspondence courses. We quietly celebrated my Mum's new part-time job at the local library and the news that while my sister would be off at University to finish her degree, Thomas would be staying at home with Mum, Dad and myself so he could attend the same Primary school Treena and I did. I couldn't have been happier, next to Will, my nephew was the biggest joy in my life.

Come Monday morning, I headed up to the annex armed with my laptop and course work for the day, arriving right at my usual 8am start time-much to Will's chagrin, it seemed.

"I thought you weren't coming until this afternoon."

There was a slight edge to Will's voice that puzzled me as he emerged from down the hall, Nathan following right behind.

"I never said that," I balked, but gave my cheeriest of smiles. "This will be so much better than sitting all alone in an empty house and I fear if I went down to the library, Mum would feel the need to check on me every five minutes-and not get any of her work done." That got a small chuckle out of Nathan, but nothing from Will, he just continued to stare at some spot on the floor. "I can make us all some tea."

"Already done, Love," Helen announced from the kitchen. Funny, I hadn't even known she was there yet.

"Good morning, Helen," I greeted politely.

"Good morning, Louisa," she returned, smiling. "Well then Will, porridge is done. What do you say we get some breakfast into you?"

Without any other form of acknowledgement, Will maneuvered his chair over to the open spot at the table reserved exclusively for him. I followed suit, settling into the chair at the other end of the table. As I busied myself with the sorting of my papers, Helen set a cup of tea down next to me. "Not sure how you like it," she stated, then nodded to the tray of condiments she'd placed down next. "Thought I'd leave you to fix it yourself."

"Thank you," I replied and set out to do just that. It was more than just a little unnerving having someone else feed Will while I simply sat idly by, but I did my best to mind my own business. Only that wasn't working so well. It was no more than a minute into the silence filled with just the clanking of spoon against bowl, that my eyes began to drift up from my teacup.

I was completely taken aback. There was Helen, feeding Will spoon after heaping spoon of still steaming porridge without ever offering him pause or even a sip to drink-without even acknowledging him at all. My wide, concerned eyes locked with his but he quickly sent me a warning glare in return. And when I'd opened my mouth to speak, he was forced to painfully choke down the next rapid-fire bite. "Louisa," he hesitated, presumably to allow any residual food to go down first. "Don't you need to be logged-in by half past eight?" I nodded, following Will's gaze to the clock on the wall. I still had four minutes, but decided to hold my tongue-for now, and get to work.

However, as soon as Helen and Nathan left for the afternoon, I tore into Will.

"It's not that big of a deal, Clark."

"It will be when you start to choke and it all comes back up and you've aspirated into your lungs." My concern took on a slightly hysterical tone, though Will seemed anything but amused by it. "What kind of carer is she? It's all right there in your folder. Under the blue tab. She has read over your folder, hasn't she, Will?"

"I don't know," he grumbled, annoyed. "I guess."

"Well then she should know you require small bites of food, with frequent sip of drink, plenty of time to chew thoroughly, at a moderately warm temperature as to not cause choking, aggravate your acid reflux or-"

"I am acutely aware of my dietary restrictions and digestive issues, Clark. Thank you." I cringed at the slight bitterness in his tone, until he added. "I also seem to recall a time when you scalded my entire mouth with just one sip of soup."

"That was not my fault," I defended playfully. "That was due to the abnormal efficiency of your top-of-the-line thermos." Will's impassive expression puzzled me. I was under the impression he wanted to spar a bit. "I could talk to her if you'd-"

"No," he was quick to answer. A little too quick for my liking. "It's fine."

"Well it's not fine if she's doing things wrong, or worse, unknowingly doing things that may end up being harmful to you. You should really talk to her, or someone should-and not just about feeding, what if she get your medications mixed up?" I countered, just short of pleading. Will's eyes closed and his jaw tensed, so I softened my tone. "I worry about you, Will."

"Don't." His gruffness startled me, something he must have noticed when he opened his eyes to look up at me. "You don't-you have more important things to worry about."

Confused as I was, I really couldn't think of anything better to say. "Is everything alright, Will?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine."

Only I knew it wasn't.

"You should probably get started on your course work," was all he said as he turned his chair around to face the window.

The rest of the week went very much the same way. Will had mellowed some, so I chalked up the reason for his moodiness to be the result of the residual pain and spasms he'd been dealing with.

And then Thursday came.


	7. Chapter 7

**A note from your author...You guys never cease to amaze me! A huge thank you to all! I must apologize for the cliffhanger ending to last chapter, and in advance for this chapter ending...yep, you've guessed it, another cliffhanger(and only part of Thursday revealed...sorry;). But I promise, you will understand(and hopefully love) everything that happens once you've read chapter eight. As for this chapter, I hope you thoroughly enjoy it! Love, and happy reading, Bee!  
**

The day itself started out rather smoothly-that was until Helen shoved a piece of melon, so massive it threatened to block his entire airway, into Will's mouth.

"Um Helen," I started, not even caring if I sounded polite anymore. "I believe Will could use something to drink."

She lowered the fork, thankfully, and glanced down at the table. "Ah yes, I must have overlooked that. I'll get right on it."

I could see Will glaring at me out of the corner of my eye as I watched Helen head into the kitchen. "Coffee please-decaf, you know." As soon as I heard the faucet running, I stood up and made my way to the other side of the table.

Will had made some major headway with the Titanic-sized piece of melon in his mouth, but was still chewing. "I don't want any coffee," he grumbled through his busy teeth.

"I know, but I had to get her away from you somehow, and coffee takes the longest to prepare."

Will's gaze traveled down to the fork I was grasping. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life," I replied dryly as I continued to segment each of the three remaining large chunks of melon. "You can thank me later."

Once done, I lifted my teacup to Will's lips. Drinking from any vessel without a straw was anything but ideal for him, often proving both difficult and messy, but I had become attuned enough to Will and his needs to know just the exact way to get him at least a sip or two without any issues.

I knew he'd think it too sweet, and the disgusted face he pulled after swallowing only confirmed that.

I was gone before Helen returned to the table.

"How would you like it, Dear?"

"Black is fine." I could hear the annoyance in Will's voice as I swept in from behind Helen, casually dropping an ice cube and straw into the steaming mug, before flitting back to my seat.

I pretended to be engrossed in the papers splayed out in front of me-thankful for their use in hiding my smirk of amusement at hearing Helen mutter a perplexed "Hmmm" after noticing Will's plate seemed to have multiplied three-fold in her absence.

* * *

After Helen left for the day, a bit after noon, I went to check in on Will, who had been parked by the window for some time now. I gently laid my hand on his shoulder as to not startle him if he hadn't already heard my steps-he seemed to be in a far off place somewhere. In fact, he hadn't spoken much at all since the little stunt I'd pulled at breakfast, and I was beginning to fear I'd truly made him mad this time. "Will, what can I get you for-"

"I'm not hungry."

My fears confirmed, I heaved a sigh and moved to face him. "Will, I'm sor-"

The sound of the annex door opening cut me off this time. I looked up, expecting to see Nathan, but instead found Mrs. Traynor staring at me. "Can I have a moment of your time, Louisa?"

I paused a second, almost afraid to leave Will in his current state, shuttering as I recalled the request of those early days-to not be gone more than fifteen minutes at a time. "Um sure," I turned back to Will to see he hadn't reacted at all. Hand back on his shoulder, I whispered, "Be right back."

I followed Mrs. Traynor out into the foyer. She stopped and turned to face me, looking somewhat distraught and very anxious. "Nathan is dealing with an emergency with one of his other patients and won't be able to get here for his afternoon shift. Possibly not evening either. Would you mind staying with Will until he can get here?"

"Of course not," I replied instantaneously.

"Thank you, Louisa." A brief look of relief crossed her face. "Steven is feeling a bit under the weather and is worried about passing something on to Will." She glanced down at her watch. "And I need to leave for my two o'clock in a few minutes-"

"I'm happy to do it," I cut in with a wide smile, then turned on my heel.

"Um Louisa," Mrs. Traynor called out, pausing while I turned to face her again. "Will's schedule requires some necessities of a more medical nature-"

I could tell she was uncomfortable just bringing up the subject of Will's bathroom needs, so I nodded reassuringly. "I know all about Will's schedule. And as for catheter changes, Nathan's shown me how."

Mrs. Trayor seemed mildly surprised by this. "Oh so you've-"

"Yes, once when Will was sick."

"Very well then," she stammered slightly, then tried covering it up by clearing her throat. "There's one more thing, Louisa-." I paused, waiting. Mrs. Traynor began wringing her hands together and I couldn't help but wince at her discomfort. "Have you noticed a change in Will?"

"Change?"

"Yes, he's seemed more quiet-despondent, this past week or so-?"

"Since I've been back?" I couldn't help the slight edge that slipped into my voice at the implication.

"Oh no Dear, I didn't mean to imply that-"

"Yes I have noticed a change in him," I admitted almost guiltily. "And I'm afraid I just might be the reason."

Panic clouded her ever poised features. "Have you two had an argument?"

"Not an argument exactly, more like a disagreement."

"About his care?" At my nod, Mrs. Traynor stiffened. "This Helen woman, has she been-neglectful to Will?"

"No, not exactly neglectful. Just not as conscientious or thorough-"

"As you?" she finished for me. My face flushed a deep crimson and I could so nothing more than shrug helplessly. "I know nothing about this woman other than she started showing up about four days into your trip."

The awkward silence that followed only lasted a few seconds. "I'm also concerned about Will's-" Mrs. Traynor glanced away before asking, "Louisa, do you know of Will's plans-for the future?" Her voice was soft and broken, but strong enough to address that massive pink elephant lingering in the corner of the room.

"I don't." I knew this wasn't the answer she wanted to hear, but it was the truth. I was also well aware that what I was about to say would crush her. "And I don't want to know."

Gazing up at me in complete shock, Mrs. Traynor audibly shuttered. "Wh-why not-?"

"Mrs. Traynor, I love your son more than anything else in this entire world-more and more every single day." I smiled, though finally admitting this out loud brought butterflies to my stomach and tears to my eyes-and seemed to have done the same to her. "I can't-I won't have the fear of some expiration date looming over us. Nobody really knows how long we have left on this earth. So whether it be six more months, six years, or even sixty years, I intend to make the most of every second I have left with Will."

I could see her surprise falter and grief set in and I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms around her. But as soon as it began crumbling, her wall came right back up. "Thank you, Louisa," she managed with a soft sniffle and dignified nod. "For staying with Will today, and for your honesty."

I sighed, turning back toward the annex and stepping over the threshold-completely oblivious to the fact that the door had been left ajar the entire time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A note from your author...Ahhhhh! You guys are SO incredible! Thank you all! Over 15,000 views and 100 reviews(hooray). It's astounding! Okay, so I suppose this chapter isn't as long as I thought it would be. Still, here is the emotional arc I've been promising, and to be completely honest, I'm a little nervous to have you guys read it. I hope no one is disappointed. The content of this chapter deals with something that I think works well with this story and with the characters themselves. I hope you think so too. I've also thrown in a few references to the book/movie scenes, I'm sure you'll catch them when you read it. So without further ado, Enjoy!  
**

Will was sitting in the middle of the annex when I returned.

"Nathan's been held up with another patient," I stated, wearing a playful smile. "Looks like you're stuck with me for the rest of the day."

I thought I heard him say something, so I turned around. "Hmm?"

"No."

"No?"

"You're not staying."

I instantly became puzzled. Will was defensive and almost sad sounding. Something definitely wasn't right. "But I told your mother I would."

"And I will tell her you're not," he countered quickly. "I can call Helen back."

"That's ridiculous, Will. I'm here now anyway." I tried to sound indifferent for his benefit, but I was secretly looking forward to spending the time with him. I missed the intimacy of our days together. I had hoped he would feel the same. "I want to-"

"I thought you had plans for tonight."

It finally dawned on me after a moments pause, and I was shocked that Will had remembered what I had evidently forgotten. "Oh that was just Barbara from the coffee shop. It's no big deal. We can catch up another time."

"You should go."

"But I don't want to go." I held my gaze even if he wouldn't look back at me. "I want to stay here."

A twitch of his thumb and suddenly he'd turned his back on me. "This isn't working."

"What isn't working?" I asked as I circled around to face him again.

"This. Any of it," Will ground out in frustration, voice rising, eyes closing.

I was unable to process anything at that moment, other than the Traynor's rushing to the doorway-Mrs. Traynor with her coat on, keys in one hand, briefcase in the other. "What are you-Will, if this is about the way-look, I know I haven't been very receptive to Helen-"

"Helen?" he scoffed angrily. "You think this is about Helen, Clark?"

Up until that point, I suppose I had. "Then what is it about, Will?" I challenged.

He shook his head as best he could. "You-me-this-" When the right words wouldn't come, Will heaved a shaky breath. He looked on the verge of tears. "I heard what you said to my mother."

There was a split second of dead air. My face softened and I suddenly felt on the verge of tears myself. "And I meant every word."

"No," he gasped in agonizing desperation. "You can't, Louisa-it'll-I told you-I'll only end up ruining your life too-just like I have for everyone else I've ever-" Will didn't finish, couldn't finish. His chin began to tremble and I felt my heart breaking for him. "The minute I stepped off that curb, I ruined-."

"No. Will darling, that was just a terrible, tragic accident; "Mrs. Traynor declared as she rushed in, her tone pleading.

The minute he heard his mother's voice, Will's eyes closed and his jaw clenched. "I ran right into fucking traffic, Mother," he spat out.

Both Traynor's moved closer to us. Mrs. Traynor set down her things and stood to the right of Will while Mr. Trayor pulled over a kitchen chair to sit on, close enough for his raspy voice to be heard, but far enough away as to not spread any of his germs. "No Son, that wasn't your fault. It was raining hard that day, there was a street sweeper blocking your view, and the biker was going too fast for conditions. You already know all of this."

Will shook his head as if he didn't want to hear what his parents had to say. "What about all of the things in your life you've had to give up or change because of me? You've all sacrificed so much for me already. I-" There was a momentary pause before his gaze landed on Mr. Traynor. "Come on Dad, you sleep on my couch every night in case I should need something and to make sure I don't have some sort of random medical crisis while I'm sleeping. You come into my bedroom at 2am sharp to re-position me and give me my anti-spasm tablets. Every. Single. Night."

There was a steely determination behind Mr. Traynor's eyes that said he would do anything and everything to ensure the well-being of his son, but Will didn't see it, his gaze had already flickered up and to the right. "Mum, you've thrown yourself so into your job, you have no time for anything else." There was a subtle implication that he was included in that statement, but Will refrained from saying so. "Even Georgie, right out of Uni, took the first job she was offered, on the other side of the planet, because she couldn't handle any of this anymore."

I waited for the bitter remark about Alicia being thrust into Rupert's waiting arms, but to my surprise, it never came. Instead, Will inched his chair closer to me and angled his head to the side(a bit oddly as it was, without having the range of motion needed to properly look up). "And you, Clark," he sighed, swallowing hard. "Jesus, look at what I've already done to you. I couldn't bare it if-"

I wasn't about to let him finish that statement because it couldn't have been farther from the truth. "I'm willing to take that risk."

"I'm not," he countered, voice cracking with emotion. "You deserve so much-I can't be anything more to you-I can't be anything to anyone." Will let out a shuttering sigh that went right through me. "I _meant everything_ I said on the beach, Louisa."

Although tears filled my eyes at the memory, I couldn't help but smile at him. "And _I meant everything I said_ that night, Will. And everything I've said today." My words came out strong and certain, and my boldness came in the form of a touch. With my hand on his shoulder, I continued. "Will, you've taught me so much about myself, about love, about life, but you're not allowing me to live mine the way that I want to. I don't need the money, or the adventures, or the lavish trips, or even some bloody stupid fashion degree." Bending slightly, I'd hoped to convey the message he was so desperately trying to ignore. "I just need you, Will. I love you."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do." Standing, I pressed on, my fingertips ghosting over his cheek. There was so much anguish, and guilt, and frustration, and confusion behind those beautiful bluish-grey eyes of his. I wanted nothing more than to make it all go away for him, the man I loved with all my heart. "And nothing you say or do- _nothing,_ is ever going to change that."

It was then that he broke. His trembling chin and furrowed brow quickly dissolved into sobs, truly painful, shuttering sobs. I wasn't prepared for this type of reaction, especially from my ever stoic Will. It took me a moment to process the situation before I stepped forward to carefully lower myself onto his lap. His left hand slipped off the armrest and onto my thigh as I gently pulled him against me. My lips found purchase in his hair.

I glanced over at the Traynor's. Whether she was unable to bare the sight of her sobbing son, or she simply feared she might breakdown herself, Mrs. Traynor turned away toward the window. Her hand clutched her husband's shoulder while his squeezed hers in silent comfort. Mr. Traynor met my teary gaze.

There was nothing else for any of us to do, so I held him. I held Will close and said nothing, all the while telling him silently that he was loved.

Oh, but he was loved.

I couldn't say how long we stayed like that. It was only after Will had calmed enough for me to hear how truly labored his breathing had become, that I lifted my cheek from his hair. "Mr. Traynor, would you mind helping me get Will into bed?"

Roused from his own anguished thoughts, Mr. Traynor rose from the chair and nodded.

Will didn't stir as I slipped from his lap. His eyes remained closed and I could tell he was focusing on his breathing, and probably more than just a little embarrassed at having let his emotions show like that. I gently laid both of his hands in his lap before reclining his chair a few degrees and switching it from power to manual. In the next second, Mr. Traynor was behind Will, maneuvering his chair down the hall.

I suddenly found myself alone in the room with Mrs. Traynor. "If you need to leave-"

"No," she cut me off immediately, though not in a rude manner. She was just as broken as the rest of us, maybe even more so. "I'll ring my Clerk to tell them I won't be in this afternoon." Nodding, I left to give her some privacy and to tend to Will.

The room was still and quiet, the only sound was that of Will's increasingly labored breathing. Mr. Traynor noticed me and forced a smile my way. "I wasn't sure how you wanted to do this," he muttered, almost apologizing for Will still being in his chair.

"I need to help him clear his lungs first," I replied, toeing off my shoes so I could climb up onto Will's bed right after I'd lined the chair up with the mattress and set the brake. I raised the left armrest out of the way and positioned myself accordingly. "Just help me get him up here and I can do the rest."

Once Will was safely propped up against me, I set out to complete the clearing techniques Nathan had shown me. Having a significantly weakened diaphragm and very little use of his abdominal muscles, Will was unable to cough and clear his lungs properly. I repeated the exercises twice more before before I was satisfied that Will's lungs were clear enough for now and he no longer sounded like he'd just run a marathon.

Mr. Traynor raised the head of the bed per my request and I eased Will back onto the pillows underneath. "Would you mind handing me the blood pressure monitor?" I'd asked him next. "Top drawer."

Mrs. Traynor hadn't moved from the doorway. "Is he okay?" I heard her ask once I had finished.

Glancing over my shoulder, I flashed her a reassuring smile. "It's a bit on the higher side, but nothing too dangerous. I'm going to give him a little something anyway." I suppose I was being overly cautious, but I knew how unpredictable Will's AD could be and I really didn't want to chance a trip to the hospital-not after the day he was having.

When I returned with Will's meds, I found the Traynor's gathered next to the bed. I moved to the other side of him, gently carded my fingers through his hair, and whispered, "I need you to drink this, Will." I felt bad I'd hardly even acknowledged Will before this, other than to whisper _you need to cough_ into his ear before starting the clearing techniques. There was no other reaction from him, aside from the slight parting of his lips. Slowly, the beaker was drained.

"We'll let him rest now," Mr. Traynor announced softly, a few minutes later. His silent plea to his wife, understood.

Mrs. Traynor nodded as she hesitantly stood from the corner of the bed, her left hand still resting on Will's knee. Bending forward, she placed a delicate kiss to his cheek-so soft and gentle is was as if she feared he might break if she applied any more pressure.

Will didn't stir, though I knew he wasn't asleep. "I'm walking your parents out. I'll be right back," I whispered into the eerily still room.

It was a slow, somber trip to the annex door, none of us uttering a sound until we'd reached the threshold. Suddenly, I was enveloped into a strong embrace. "I'm so glad you're here for him." To my surprise, it was Mrs. Traynor, her voice sounded even more broken than she looked, but her words were completely sincere.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," I assured her definitively, and gave a watery smile in return.

More tears threatened to spill over when Mr. Traynor opened his arms for me next. "You're the best thing to ever happen to our boy, Louisa Clark. You remember that," he added, squeezing me gently as he placed a kiss atop my head. "If you two need anything, you just ring the intercom."

Unable to speak, I nodded my thanks, and turned back for Will's room. Studying him from the doorway for a moment, I was able to wipe away the tears I'd shed. He looked almost peaceful, aside from the still slightly labored breathing. I made a mental note to help him clear his lungs again after he'd rested some.

I quietly lowered myself onto the left side of the bed. At this point I could no longer tell if he was asleep or not. "Can I get you anything else, Will?"

While my words were nearly inaudible, Will's response was a simple mouthed, _No_.

I sat there for another long moment, just staring at him. My heart swelled with affection, but my stomach sank with anxiousness at the ticking of the clock. I hated to disturb him, but it really could no longer wait. "Will?" I called out, scooting forward on the bed and placing my hand on his upper arm. "Your schedule's been all thrown off and it's getting rather late. I really need to-"

His slight nod cut me off as I watched resignation cloud over his face. "Just-go ahead."

I worked as quickly and deftly as possible to change Will's collection bag with minimal fuss, then set out to wash up in the kitchen and fix him a shake.

"Will?" I called out upon reentering his room. "I brought you a shake since you've missed lunch."

"You have too," he pointed out, suggishly cracking his eyes open as he accepted the straw I had waiting at his lips.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "I'll make myself something in a bit."

At the moment, my priority was Will. I watched as he slowly drained the beaker, only getting about a third of the way through before pushing the straw away. "Thank you, Louisa," he muttered softly as he let his eyes drift shut again.

I hesitated for a few seconds, then placed the beaker on the bedside table before climbing on the bed next to Will. I felt bad for not asking permission beforehand, but I just needed to be near him, to hold him again. "Is this okay?" I asked lowering the head of the bed slightly so I could curl up against his side without causing him to topple over in the process.

His eyes cracked open again as soon as he could sense the mattress dipping. Will followed my every movement, watching as I gently laid his left arm across his abdomen, noting how my hip lined up right against his. It was only when I slipped my right arm underneath his shoulders did he allow himself to totally melt into me and his eyes fluttered shut again.

We stayed like that for a while. I considered asking if he wanted to watch the television, tried to figure out the best way to break the ice- but Will actually did that for me.

"I told her not to read it."

His words were so soft and muffled, I wasn't sure I'd heard him correctly, or at all for that matter. "I'm sorry?"

"Helen," he answered a little louder. "My folder. Nathan told her about it, but I said she didn't have to read it."

I paused a moment to study him. "Why would you do that, Will?"

I was certain at that moment that Will would have given just about anything to be able to shrug properly. Instead he had to settle for that little head nod to the side that mimicked the gesture, an action I found completely adorable, especially when accompanied by the twitch of his eyebrow. "I thought it would help."

"Help what-your demise?" I asked, only half joking.

Will was quiet for more than I was comfortable with-though his face remained impassive. "I wanted-I needed her to be the complete opposite of you." As if the fact that she was twenty years my senior, blond haired, and the mother of six children, wasn't enough of a contrast. "I needed her to be reserved, a plain dresser. I needed her to not care how the laundry was folded, to not care how my food was cut, to not care what my interests were-"

As his words trailed off, I could see emotions rising back up in him. "It worked for a bit, while you were away." Will's voice began cracking and he swallowed hard. "But then you came home, this ball of energy and color, this ray of sunshine in yellow and black stripes and all I could think of-selfishly, all I wanted was your hands on my face again, your smile staring back at me, and your lips on mine."

I scooted down and little and leaned in closer so I could do exactly as he had just instructed. Will's chameleon eyes flickered open, red-rimmed and looking the most deep-sea blue I had ever seen them. He looked so conflicted and utterly exhausted, it scared me. His chin began to tremble and I could tell he was trying valiantly to hold back the tears again.

"Will you stay?"

If the look on his face hadn't already broke me, those three painfully whispered words most certainly did. Still, I managed to smile down at him. "For as long as you want me to."

Will closed his eyes again and took in a shuttering breath. "No, stay here-with me. Move in."

I could tell how hard this was for him to ask-to fully allow me access into his world, into his heart. "Yes," I replied immediately as I moved in slowly to again seal my promise with my lips.

This kiss lingered as if it were both our first and our last. Will opened his eyes to gaze at me. "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, Clark."

My tears spilled over into a giggle as my smile widened. "You're living."

"I don't know if I can-" he began in protest, pausing only to reign in his own flow of tears. Only, he couldn't this time.

"Shhh, it's okay," I murmured into the top of his head as I used the palm of one hand to brush the wetness from his cheeks. "You need to stop punishing yourself, Will. Please. You deserve to be happy."

"Bloody hell," Will sniffled and let out a noise that resembled an exasperated sigh. "I have the physical capabilities of a newborn-less than actually, and now I can't stop blubbering like one."

I laughed a little in spite of my tears, in spite of everything that had happened. It was so good to hear, even just that tiny sliver of my Will, return.

He turned quiet again and his serious gaze flickered up to meet mine. "I'm scared, Louisa."

"I know," I told him, slipping back down to wrap both of my arms around his slim shoulders. "I am too."


	9. Chapter 9

**A note from your author...You guys are incredible! I cannot express how much you all mean to me. Your continued support of me and this story truly means the world to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Now, onto this story business...because of the astounding response to this story, my imagination seems to have gone haywire and I keep coming up with more scenes, and more chapters, and more ideas, and I have you all to(blame)thank! SO, this chapter is meant to be a filler, bridging the gap to the end of this arc(next chap). After that, I will be continuing at a slower pace than originally intended. That means more chapters and more storyline. I hope this pleases all of my loyal readers and excites any new ones. As always, thank you so much, and enjoy!**

Nathan had made it back in time for Will's bedtime routine, but I still stayed the night, taking on the duties of the under-the-weather Mr. Traynor. I left for home not long after Nathan arrived for his morning shift. I needed to pick up a few necessities to hold me until the weekend and to tell my family of my plans. I also thought it good to give Will some space. He seemed overwhelmed enough by the previous days events, and I didn't want my slight hovering tendencies to add to his stress level.

Before I left, however, I pulled Will's binder out of the kitchen cupboard and set it on the table, complete with a note that read:  
 _Helen-  
Please read completely and follow thoroughly_  
 _all instructions regarding Will's care._  
 _If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask._  
 _Thank you,_  
 _Louisa and Nathan_

I may have been overstepping my bounds, both in writing the note and in adding Nathan's name to it, but Will's health, safety, and happiness would always come first to both of us.

Mum and Dad were thrilled when I told them the news, Thomas on the other hand, was going to take a little more effort to convince. His sniffled, _But I'll miss you, Auntie Lou_ , brought me to tears. Of course once I reminded him that I'd just be living right across town and promised that I'd most likely still see him every day and that now he could come to visit both me and Will anytime he wanted, he quickly overcame his initial sadness. In fact, he'd asked if he could skip school and visit with us instead.

Dad left for work so Mum and I walked Thomas to school, then headed to the library so she could finish her cataloging and I could work on my course studies. When I'd finished earlier than expected, I found myself wondering around the park. Dropping my bag to the ground, I sat on the familiar swing and stared off in the distance. I reminisced about _that_ day, then quickly thought of how much our lives had changed in six short weeks. I'd gone from wondering how I was ever going to live _without_ Will, to actually living _with_ him. A small flutter of excitement hit as I imagined what the next six might bring.

I soon began missing Will. Picking up my bag, I only spent enough time meandering around town to pick up some lunch at my favorite bistro, before heading back to the annex.

Nathan had just finished tending to Will and Helen was already packed and ready to leave for the day. "I'll see you Monday, Louisa," she called out as she walked past. Glancing over my shoulder, I sent back an equally cheerful goodbye. If she had mentioned the note to Will or Nathan, neither of them had said anything to me.

"What have you brought me?" Will asked instead, just as I was setting the bag down onto the table.

"What makes you think I have anything for you?" I teased back, eyebrow raised, grin wide.

I noticed the corners of Will's lips twitch upwards, cheeks indenting ever so slightly. "Well, it's afternoon, you're the one to usually feed me lunch, and whatever is in that bag smells suspiciously delectable."

I could have kept this banter going for days, it felt so good, but I could tell Will was curious and more than just a little hungry. Smiling, I reached for the bag. "Soup, salad and sandwich. I thought we could share." I paused my unpacking to look up. "Here or outside for a picnic?"

Will had to turn his chair to get a good view out the window. "Looks a bit blustery."

I nodded. The wind had picked up significantly on my way home. "Inside it is," I declared, then went to fetch us some drinks.

Nathan was bidding Will a farewell when I returned to the table. He gave me a parting smile as well. "And Lou, you're okay with the evening stuff?"

"Yep, all good," I replied, smiling as I divided our lunches. When I looked up, Nathan was gone and Will looked none too happy. "Are you okay?"

His jaw was set, but his eyes flickered up to meet mine. "I think he might be taking advantage of you living here."

I was surprised to hear a slightly protective edge to Will's voice. "You know how bad off this patient of his, is. She probably won't last much longer," I reminded him. "Besides, I really don't mind-"

"But I do," Will cut in softly, gaze lowered, jaw tensing.

While I was completely unfazed by the matter, I knew there was a large amount of self-consciousness Will felt when it came to the subject of his care. Of course it saddened me that he would feel this way, especially with me, but I could also see his point of view. This was one of the main topics of discussion in the chat room I belonged to. In fact, many of those in similar situations to Will, refused to have family members or significant others(or whatever I now was to him)take part in any aspect of their care-for some, that even included feeding.

"I know," I replied, gazing down at our choices as a means to change the subject. "What would you like to start with?"

There was a pause, but I didn't look up until Will spoke. "The salad." A soft giggle bubbled up past my throat. "Surprised you, didn't I?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes actually, you did," I answered, just as playfully. Will took the offered bite and I continued to watch him as he chewed, smile widening, brow raised. "It's good, isn't it?"

He gave a slight nod of concession, but there was no masking his smile. "Yeah."

A sudden wave of relief washed over me, and not just because Will had eaten vegetables willingly and without complaint, but because the previous days events seemed to have had no negative effect on our relationship. In fact, our bond seemed stronger than ever. I had laid awake much of the night worrying about how Will would react once he'd processed it all. Would he be embarrassed, ashamed? Would he hate me for witnessing him at his weakest?

My fears were for naught.

There was nothing left to hide. With his walls down, Will could finally be himself around me. We, could finally be us.

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening that I finally remembered what I'd meant to discuss with Will earlier. We were both at the sink, Will keeping me company as I washed the dinner dishes.

"So, my parents have invited us over for dinner tomorrow," I announced, side-glancing to gauge his reaction. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous about it, Will seemed to like my family well enough-and they were completely enamored with him. When he didn't respond, gaze still transfixed on how I was loading the dishwasher, I panicked. "They thought we could come early so I could properly pack up the rest of my things, then have a-but if you don't want-"

"Well, it's about time." Turning suddenly, I almost dropped the saucer I was holding, onto the floor. It was obvious Will could see through my confusion, and was thoughtful enough to clarify. "Your Mum originally invited me over a month ago." Thinking back to that day, I nodded, then returned to washing. "It sounds fantastic, really. I'm looking forward to it. I haven't seen them for a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" I asked, perplexed. "But you just said over a month-"

Will's grin widened. "They came to visit me-while you were in Paris. A few times actually."

"My Mum and Thomas?"

Will's slight nod only intensified my shock. "Your Dad too."

"Let me get this straight," I began, my voice rising a bit as I shut the tap and dried my hands on a towel. The dishes could wait for now. "My family came to visit you, more than once while I was gone-gone for no longer than two weeks, might I add. And none of you thought to mention this to me, not even once?"

"Come on Clark, it's not like we were intentionally keeping anything from you," he assured me, though my expression still held some skepticism. "It was quite insignificant, really-just like a normal part of any day." Will's lips began to twitch upwards when I placed my hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side. "Look, if it means that much to you-your Mum came twice, once alone and once with Thomas. The first time was to bring some new movies they'd gotten in at the library she thought I'd enjoy. And the other was to bring me the absolute best Yorkshire pudding I'd ever tasted."

I couldn't help by smile at that, Mum's pudding was definitely the best. "Your Dad stopped by before work once to let me know he'd be doing some work around the grounds and that if I needed anything done on the inside, to just holler for him. Nathan was in the middle of my range of motion exercises, so he obviously didn't stay long." Will's cheeks tinged slightly, but to my surprise, didn't seem all that embarrassed by it. "And the second time wasn't an actual visit-in fact-" he paused to let out an amused chuckle. "He and my Dad-"

"Wait? Your Dad and my Dad?"

"Yeah," Will answered, trying to hold back his laughter, but failing miserably. "So you remember that day you couldn't get a hold of Nathan-?"

It was my turn for flushing cheeks and I groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me."

"Yes, the day you thought I'd offed myself." While he was teasing playfully, I suddenly had a sinking suspicion I would never be able to live that down. "Well, there was this cow-"

"A cow?" I repeated incredulously.

"Yes, a cow from one of the neighboring farms had wondered onto the grounds. It wasn't doing anything, but my Mother was concerned it might trample through the gardens-" Will paused to catch his breath. "So our Dad's went out to try to catch the bloody thing. Only the cow was having none of that. He turned and started chasing them instead."

We were both laughing pretty hysterically now. If the actual scene was anything like the image in my mind, I could see why Nathan had been breathless with tears in his eyes.

"That's what Nathan was doing when you'd called," Will added, though this time only requiring a short pause to recompose himself. "He was checking both their blood pressures."

"I wish you would have told me this then," I mock scolded, then reached out to dab away the wetness pooling in the corner of Will's eyes.

"Come here," he implored, turning serious all of a sudden. I circled around to sit sideways on Will's lap, loosely draping my arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

I wasn't actually sure what Will was apologizing for. Was it for not telling me the story in the first place, or was it for the way he began acting after I'd returned? I decided I really didn't care. I simply pressed my lips to his temple and let myself get lost in the feel of him-so much so, I hadn't even heard the door to the annex open, or Nathan walk in.

"Hey there," he called out cheerfully. "You ready for me?"

He was acknowledging Will, but smiling at me. "No, not really," Will grumbled and I couldn't help but giggle.

I reluctantly slipped from Will's lap and smiled at Nathan. "Yes he is."

Nodding his head, Nathan waved for Will to follow. "C'mon Mate, faster you get done with me, the faster you can get back to your girl."

And while Will hadn't acknowledged what Nathan had said, he hadn't corrected him either. I smiled to myself as I watched them both retreat down the hall.

 _your girl_

Yes, I could easily become accustomed to being Will Traynor's girl.

 **P.S...The cow "scene" was taken directly from a post from Sam about how he and Matthew were chased by a heard of cows while out for a walk one day. Thought it would be fun to throw a bit of "real life" in there too ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A note from your author...My love for you guys just keeps growing! And as a result, I seem to be cranking out these updates at a record pace. I couldn't wait to get this one up and to you guys. It's full of some serious adorableness(in my opinion, hope you think so too), lots of dialogue, but no actual dinner scene. I'm sorry! Please don't hate me for that, I have another dinner scene in the works for the next chapter and didn't want to have two back to back. I hope you understand. I've also slipped a little reference to Sam's real life, into Will's backstory. Let me know if you spot it. Please enjoy this final chapter to the "emotional" arc. Next arc will be set up in chapter eleven. Thanks for reading(and reviewing;) and Enjoy!**

We'd arrived at my parents midday on Saturday. I could see Mum and Dad standing at window just as well as I could hear Thomas chanting, "They're here. They're here," as soon as I got out of the van. My cheeks colored pink but Will flashed me a supportive smile as he maneuvered down the van ramp and onto the sidewalk. He paused to wait for me so we could stroll up the path together.

Suddenly, there was a blur of little boy in front of us. "Hi Auntie Lou. Hi Will," Thomas greeted, taking his one and only breath. "Grandmum and Granddad are waiting inside. They're going to help Auntie Lou pack up her things. You can hang out with me, Will. Gran said we could have snacks and drinks and watch the telly. But we can't make too much noise and bother Great-Granddad, especially if he's napping. Sometimes he gets a little confused when he wakes up. And he has to stay in the house so he doesn't wander off, but that's fine because I want to show you what Granddad brought home for me the other day."

"Well hello to you too, Thomas," Will returned with a soft chuckle, once he'd recovered from his slight bemusement.

The door opened fully to reveal my parents smiling faces. Of course they acknowledged Will first, Mum bending down to gently wrap her arms around him as she pecked him on the cheek, and Dad lightly clapping him on the shoulder while he faked a small, poorly executed curtsy. They all but ignored me as we shuffled through the doorway, and I couldn't have cared less.

"Can I get anyone anything? " Dad was asking before we'd even made it out of the entry way.

Will and I shared a smile and both shook our heads. "No thanks, Dad."

"Well I've got some snacks in the kitchen for when you're ready, then," Mum announced, not missing a beat. It was clear she'd taken some time to prepare for us-at least from her excited tone, it was.

"In that case, I'll have a glass of water," Will countered, being the gentleman that he is.

Mum beamed at him. "With a straw?"

"Yes, please," he chuckled in reply.

My grin widened at the exchange. "Here Mum, just use this," I suggested as I pulled Will's beaker out of his bag.

"Hey Will," Thomas beckoned. "Come see what Granddad got me." We followed my nephew into the family room until he stopped in front of the television stand, then began bouncing on his toes in excitement. "Look."

"Wow, that's really nice, Thomas," Will exclaimed, acknowledging the game system my nephew was pointing at.

"It's a second hand unit," Dad cut in, sounding almost apologetic. "Our neighbor was throwing it out with the trash, said it was broken and his kids had gotten a new one. I asked him if I could take a look at it-turns out it cost less than ten to fix." He gave a small triumphant smile. "Saved so much, I was able to get Thomas two games for it."

"This one's my favorite," Thomas declared, holding the case with the cute roly-poly looking characters up to Will's face. Then like a flash, he was gone and back again. "And it has two controllers. Do you wanna play with me, Will?"

I cringed at the question even before I saw the expression on Will's face fall. "I wish I could, Thomas," he muttered regretfully.

"But is has the same control thing as the one on your chair," Thomas countered, grinning as he wiggled the small joystick button for emphasis.

Will flashed a slightly forced smile. "And quite a few buttons that probably require two hands to use. I don't even have that much use of one hand."

"What do you have?" Thomas queried.

Flashing a glance up to me before answering, Will asked silently for my assistance. I gave a small nod as I gently pulled his arm back at the elbow, then laid his hand out, as flat as I could get it, onto the arm rest. "Well, my index finger there, the one that's bent upward a bit-that one doesn't quite lay straight and I can't lift it, but I can move it back and forth some," Will explained, demonstrating as he spoke. "My thumb I can lift only a tiny bit, but I can move it both back and forth and side to side. And if I'm having a really good day and concentrate very hard, I can almost make the two touch." Will was trying his best and expelling an exorbitant amount of energy in the process, but still could not get his hand to cooperate.

"Is that all?" Thomas asked, in all the innocent frankness of his almost six years.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's it," Will confirmed with a slight nod.

"Oh, okay," my nephew muttered dejectedly, head dropping down as he walked over to return the controllers to the game bin, then out of the room.

I tried to hold it together, but nearly lost it when I glanced over at Dad, who looked equally distraught.

"I suppose it's really not all that impressive anyway," Will's brokenly soft voice cut through the silence. His eyes flickered up, but he couldn't quite hold my gaze. "Nor does it appear to be a good day for me in this department either." He was staring at his hand again, his cheeks tinged pink with what appeared to be a mixture of both disappointment and embarrassment.

"Thomas isn't like that, Will," I stated in defense of my nephew, as I busied myself with returning Will's hand to it's previous position. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by the-"

"I know that," he cut in, flashing me an appreciative smile. "I just wish I could do more."

I was just about to respond to that when Mum returned with Will's filled beaker. "Sorry it took so long, I had to get Granddad settled with his tea first. He's a bit of stickler when it comes to following a schedule."

"Oh, I know a thing or two about schedules," Will joked lightly. "Thank you," he added, acknowledging Mum, in regards to his drink.

Just then, Thomas came bounding back into the room, full of excitement. "I found it, Will," he nearly shouted. "I found a game that we can play that doesn't require using our hands at all."

I looked at the box in my nephew's hand and grinned, then bent down to whisper in Will's ear. "See, I told you." He met my gaze this time and matched my smile.

"Come on, follow me." We did what Thomas had asked, following him into the dining room. Mum and Dad excused themselves to go upstairs, leaving just the three of us around the table. "Auntie Lou, will you help Will get set up?"

"Of course," I replied, taking the necessary game pieces out of the box.

"What are you doing with that thing, Clark?" Will asked cautiously as I was reaching for him.

"I'm putting it on your head," I answered, giggling.

"Why?"

"Because that's how you play the game," I explained, not even trying to hold back my amusement anymore. "You wear this headband attached with a card you can't see, then you ask your opponent questions about your card. Whoever guesses correctly first, wins the game."

"Sounds easy enough," Will commented casually, though I had to bite down on my lip to keep from laughing as I placed a card with a picture of a hippopotamus on it, into the slot on Will's band.

"It is, and quite amusing," I replied, once I was fully composed. "Need anything else?" As Will shook his head no, I took a moment to admire these two adorably ridiculous looking men in my life and grinned from ear to ear. "Alright, you two boys have fun."

I giggled the entire way up to my room.

* * *

I hadn't realized I'd lost track of so much time, almost forgetting Will and Thomas were in the dining room until I heard them laughing as I began bringing boxes down from upstairs. Panicking a little, I glance down at my watch to see I hadn't missed any important scheduled times, and blew out a small sigh of relief. Will wasn't due for his next dose of anti-spasm meds for another hour or so.

I was just about to head back up for another load when I heard Thomas' voice. "Will, do you like my Auntie Lou?"

My heart skipped a beat as I waited for Will to answer. "I do Thomas, very, very much."

Warmth spread over me like a blanket as I quietly tiptoed closer to the dining room entrance.

"Good, because I like you," I could hear Thomas telling Will.

Will chuckled next. "Well I like you too, Thomas."

There was a pause and I had to fight the urge to peek around the entry. "I didn't like Patrick very much," Thomas said next and I nearly choked on the air I was breathing.

Apparently, so did Will. Though it sounded as if he were able to cover his up with a small chuckle. "And why is that?"

Another pause and it was nearly killing me to not be able to see their interaction. "He wasn't very good to my Auntie Lou." Thomas' words caught me off guard, I didn't think that would be something a five year old would notice. "He always wanted to talk about himself. He never took her places or gave her presents. And that sometimes made her cry."

"I'm afraid I've made your Auntie cry too, Thomas."

"But she cries with you because you make her so happy."

My heart clenched in my chest. "Yeah?" I heard Will ask. "Well, she makes me happy too."

Tears sprang to my eyes and I was seconds away from bolting in there to hug them both, when Thomas spoke again. "I don't think Patrick liked having me around either. He would get all jealous when Auntie Lou wanted to spend time with me. And the only time he ever talked to me was to tell me what sports I should be playing."

"Don't you like sports?"

"Only football," Thomas answered Will's question. "Patrick always wanted me to do cycling or running, not football. He said it was a sissy sport."

There was another pause, but this time I didn't have the urge to run in the room. Instead I sat down against the wall. I was content with just listening, though I was starting to feel a bit guilty in doing so. "You know, I used to play football," Will stated. "From the time I was about your age until I was sixteen. I even wanted to play pro ball when I grew up."

"What happened? Was it because of your accident?"

I could hear Will chuckle softly. "No, that was much later," he went on to explain. "I broke both my ankles when I was sixteen and had to stop playing."

"What did you do then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you couldn't be a professional footballer? What did you do after that?"

"Well, I went to a fancy university, got a fancy degree, and worked for a fancy company in London."

I could hear Thomas giggle and I could just imagine the faces Will was making as he was speaking. "What's your job now?"

Thomas' question must have really thrown Will off because there was another, longer pause this time. "I don't have one anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well after my accident, I had to leave the job I had. I couldn't do that kind of work or live in London anymore."

"So why didn't you just do something else?" Thomas suggested. "You got hurt and couldn't play football anymore, so you did something different. Couldn't you do something different now?"

"I suppose I never put much thought into that," I could hear Will say after a minute or so.

It was Thomas who spoke next. "Would you teach me how to play football, Will?"

"Thomas, I don't think-," Will began to stammer. "I can't actually show you how to do-"

"Well you don't use your hands and arms unless you're a goalie-"

"But I can't use my legs or feet either, Thomas."

"You don't have to. You can just tell me how to use mine. I've got my ball upstairs in my room. I'll be right back."

I sprang to my feet as soon as I hear the word upstairs and reached for the nearest box to me, making it look as if I had just come down the stairs with it. "Hi Auntie Lou," Thomas yelled as he flew past me. "Will's going to teach me how to play football."

I smiled at my nephew as I rounded the doorway into the dining room. "I'm assuming you heard that," Will asked, looking up at me from his bewildered state. I smiled and nodded, hoping to not give away just how much I had heard. "I'm not sure I'm going to be much help to him."

"Oh, I think he just want someone who knows a thing or two about the game," I replied nonchalantly. "My Dad loves the game and he tries, but he's an awful player."

Will chuckled a little at my joke, but then turned serious when he glanced at the box I was still carrying. "Sorry I couldn't be more help to you today."

"Are you joking?" I gasped in mock disbelief. "You keeping Thomas occupied and out of our hair is about the most important job anyone could have."

Will let out another small laugh and shook his head slightly. "Speaking of jobs, your nephew seems to think I need one."

"Oh, does he?" It was my turn to laugh now, my amusement written all over my grinning lips. "I think he might be onto something."

If Will was perplexed by that statement, I hadn't noticed, my attention shifted to the table strewn with toys and games and a half eaten tray of snacks. "Well, it looks like you two really did have fun."

Will grinned sheepishly as he followed my gaze. "Not exactly the sodium restricted diet I'm accustomed to."

"Yeah," I grimaced in agreement. "Sorry about that."

"Are you kidding me?" Will shot back incredulously. "I absolutely despise bland food. This was a nice treat." A soft chuckle bubbled up out of him. "And I haven't had those fish-shaped crackers since I was a little boy."

It was then I realized that Will must have allowed Thomas to feed him and that thought, along with the conversation I'd just overheard, made something flutter deep within me. I almost mentioned something about it, when I heard Dad call out. "Ready to pack the van when you are, Lou."

Will and I shared a smile. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but if you're still looking to be more helpful, you can bring this out to my Dad," I instructed, carefully setting the box I was holding onto Will's lap. He looked almost surprised by my request, but smiled and nodded. "The door should be open, then he can help you out back. And don't worry, you've got meds in about thirty. I'll make sure to come get you before Thomas runs you completely ragged."

I'd caught Will staring at me. "Come here," he beckoned and I complied, bending at the waist. "Closer." I did what he'd asked and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. We lingered a moment before he muttered a "thank you" into them, then turned his chair to leave.

I would wear the smile the memory of that kiss left on me, for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The van was packed in no time, so I spent the extra few minutes straightening up the mess in the dining room. I noticed Will's beaker then remembered it was almost time for his meds and headed to the kitchen to refill it.

"Hey Treen," I greeted my sister. "When did you get home?"

"A little while ago," she answered distractedly.

"What are you doing?" I asked, going about my previous business.

"Watching your boyfriend play with my son."

I scoffed as I came around to join her at the back door. "He's not my boyfriend."

"I beg to differ."

"He's not-"

"You're living with him."

"We're housemates."

Treena burst into laughter. "Is that what you're calling it?"

"Treen?"

"You're living together, yeah?"

"Yes."

"And you eat meals together?"

"We have to, I'm the one who has to feed them to him."

Treena shook her head dismissively. "And you watch movies together?"

"Yes."

"And go out together outside the home? Like picnics, walks, concerts, weddings, romantic vacations-and don't say you have to go with him."

I couldn't help but giggle a little. "Yes."

"And you've kissed him?"

I began to blush slightly. "Yes."

"And he's kissed you?"

"Yes."

"And you've told him that you love him?"

"Yes Katrina, you know all of this." My voice took on a defensive tone that my sister must have noticed.

"But he hasn't said it back to you yet?"

I shook my head. "I don't think he's in a place where he can do that just yet. I know he cares for me, it shows in everything he does-and that's good enough for me."

"Are you're happy with him?"

"Very."

Treena grinned wildly. "Then that, my dear sister, is your boyfriend," she declared as she threw her arms around me.

I could do nothing more than laugh and hug back.


	11. Chapter 11

**A note from your author...Hello loves! I bow down to each and every one of you. You make this story what it is and for that I am so truly grateful. I'm actually pretty excited(and of course, a little nervous) to share this chapter with all of you because it shows a dynamic I've only ever just touched upon before. There is one little book reference in here, but I've changed it to fit into this story, since I seem to be entwining more of the movie into the book rather than the other way around(obviously, my Lou had never previously moved into the annex). Either way, this sets us up nicely for the next arc that is coming soon. Thank you for all the kind comments, likes, favorites, alerts, and reviews. Please enjoy!**

Unfortunately, the over-indulgences of Saturday began to have a negative effect on Will later that night. There was a slight spike in his blood pressure, swelling in his limbs, with increased frequency and intensity of his spasms and pain. As a result he was forced to spend all of Sunday and much of Monday in bed.

For the most part, Will was unable to hide his deep frustration and disappointment, but never once did he lash out with the anger I feared was coming. And I was surprised to overhear him tell Nathan that his current misery had all been worth the look on Thomas' face when his foot finally made proper contact with the ball and sent it soaring right into the makeshift goal my parents had in their backyard. Mum's tasty beef stew hadn't exactly hurt all that much, either.

Since I'd put keeping Will's spirits up, while trying to acclimate to our new living arrangements, above everything else, unpacking was pushed off until later in the day on Tuesday. I was determined to finish in a timely matter and started early that Wednesday morning-taking it so far as to eat my breakfast in my room.

I was walking down the hall, cereal bowl in one hand, newspaper in the other when I suddenly came face to face with Mr. Traynor. "Oh, good morning," I greeted, hoping I had covered up my slight shock with genuine politeness.

"Good morning, Louisa," he returned, chuckling softly. "I was up early today, just thought I'd stop by to see how Will was doing-and bring his post."

"He's not up yet. Do you want me to give him a shout?" I replied, suddenly feeling more than just a little self-conscious. My hand flew to my chest, shielding it with my newspaper. I was wearing my deeply v-ed Minnie Mouse t-shirt paired with my pink and purple embroidered Chinese silk pajama pants, fuzzy blue socks, and my hair twisted up like a birds nest atop my head. I must have looked affright.

"No, no. Not if he's sleeping. Let him rest."

"Are you sure?" I asked again when he appeared to deflate slightly. "Nathan will be here within the hour, so it really wouldn't hurt much if he woke up now."

Mr. Traynor held his hand up in protest. "Really, it's fine. I can stop by later to see him." He turned to leave, but only got three or so steps before glancing over his shoulder. "He's feeling better, then?"

"Yes, much," I assured him with my brightest smile. "Almost back to his old self."

"Good." I could see Mr. Traynor crack a small smile as he walked forward. "Thank you, Louisa." And then he was gone.

It was some time later, while sorting the box containing my photos and frames, that I realized Mr. Traynor hadn't been to properly see Will for over a week-not while he was recovering from his cold and definitely not since I'd moved in. Guilt twisted deep within me. I was now the one to spend evenings with Will, the one to re-position him in the middle of the night, the one he'd have to ask if there was something he needed. I'd single-handedly replaced Mr. Traynor overnight, without ever intending to.

"Hey there," I greeted Will from the doorway of his bedroom.

"Good morning," he returned, voice gravely and still blinking the sleep from his eyes. "Nathan here?"

"Not yet," I replied, bringing his morning meds over to his bed. Will was already positioned on his back so I simply raised the head of the bed a few degrees. "Is this alright?"

Will nodded against the pillow supporting his head and dutifully took the medication being offered to him. "I thought I heard voices earlier," he asked after swallowing the last sip of his water.

"Oh, that was your Dad," I countered, somewhat distractedly as I was busy checking his blood pressure.

"Is he still here?" Will asked, but I shot him a warning glare instead. Once I got the full reading and marked it down, I shook my head no. "Damn. I didn't get to wish him a happy birthday."

"Wait, what? Today is his birthday?" My mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Yeah. It's the thirtieth, right?," Will answered as casually as if we were discussing the weather. I nodded. "He's sixty-six today."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I must have looked and sounded mildly hysterical because Will furrowed his brow and grinned. "I'm sorry. I didn't-I guess it's just common knowledge around here, so it must have simply slipped my mind."

"But now I look like an idiot," I grumbled, pouting slightly. "He was here and I didn't say anything."

Will let out a soft laugh. "You don't look like an idiot," he assured me, though teasingly side-eyed the bedclothes I was dressed in. "But if it will make you feel better, we can ring him up in a bit and ask him to stop back by so we can both properly extend our wishes."

"No," I countered, grinning with excitement. "I've got a better idea."

* * *

"Go."

"You're not coming with me?"

The look on Will's face was priceless, but even more comical was that he was serious in asking me that question. "No, I'm not coming with you," I countered, lightly nudging his shoulder. "Now go."

I watched as Will slowly drove his chair through the foyer and into the sitting room where his mother was. I couldn't make out anything but the soft sound of classical music filtering through the room, so I tiptoed closer to the entryway.

"Hello Mother," I heard him say, though he was still about three meters away and her back was to him. When she didn't respond, Will moved his chair closer. "Mum?"

Mrs. Trayor jumped slightly and turned, her hand clutching at her chest. "Oh William, you startled me."

"Sorry," he apologized, a bit sheepishly. "I didn't mean to."

"Oh no, it's fine. I just didn't hear you come in," she replied, then instantly turned concerned as she glanced over at the entryway he'd just come through. I was hidden enough to where I could see in, but couldn't be seen. "Are you alright, Darling?"

"I'm fine," Will answered quickly, that slight edge returning to his voice. "I was wondering if you had a moment."

I don't think I had ever seen so many emotions cross over someone's face so quickly. Mrs. Traynor turned from concerned, to pleased, to surprised, to concerned again-all in about two seconds flat. "Of course," she managed to say as she lowered herself to the nearest chair so she could be eye level with her son.

Even with his back to me, I could tell Will was tense, and Mrs. Traynor was growing more anxious with each ticking second. "Do you and Dad have plans for tonight?" Apparently the only way to do it, was to simply ask outright.

"Plans?"

"Yes. To celebrate his birthday."

I could tell that was about the last question Mrs. Traynor was expecting to be asked. "Wh-well no-um, not that I know of," she stammered through her answer. "I haven't actually discussed the matter with your Father, yet."

"Well, if you don't have any other plans, Louisa and I would like to have you both over tonight for dinner."

Mrs. Traynor's cheeks flushed slightly and her expression turned from surprise to near complete shock. "Dinner? Yes well, that sounds lovely, Darling. I'll be sure to run that by your Father." Satisfied with that answer, Will simply nodded as he turned his chair around. Then Mrs. Traynor's voice rang out again. "Um Will, what time would you like us?"

Will stopped and swiveled around, pausing as if in thought. "Seven?"

A small smile broke through Mrs. Traynor's usually stony expression. "Seven will be perfect," she said. There was a slightly more awkward pause before she stepped over to her son and bent at the waist to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Darling."

The simple exchange brought tears to my eyes, and apparently Mrs. Traynor's too. She stood there in complete disbelief, just watching him retreat. "Sweetheart?," her voice cracked as she called out after him one last time. "Do you need any help getting back-"

"No thank you, Mother," Will cut her off, politely enough though. "I've got this." There was a slight look of annoyance on his face as he entered back into the foyer, but nothing that had transferred to his tone. He was smiling again by the time he reached me. "It's a go."

"Great," I cheered excitedly, then glanced down at my watch. "We'd better get on to the market, then."

"We?"

I couldn't help but giggle. The expression on Will's face looked almost identical to the one he wore when we first started this whole conversation. "Now don't you dare think you're going to get out of helping me with this, Will Traynor."

"Right Clark, because I can be just so much help," he retorted sarcastically, but in a totally playful manner. "Need I remind you, this was all _your_ idea?"

"Nope," I chuckled, all but ignoring his previous statement as I entered the annex to retrieve my purse, keys, and Will's bag. "Now let's get a move on."

* * *

My nerves threatened to get the best of me about halfway through the prep work. My hands started shaking so badly, I'd almost chopped off a finger along with my vegetables. I checked(and double checked) settings, set timers, stirred, basted, frosted, and sprinkled for the better part of the afternoon.

After making sure everything was set for dinner, and I had gotten dressed for the evening, I set out to straighten up a bit while Nathan was assisting Will. There wasn't much that needed to be done, but I had all of this nervous energy that needed to be expelled.

"Um, Clark?" I was in the middle of hanging a row of crepe-paper streamers when Will's voice erupted from somewhere behind me. I spun on my heel and smiled at him. "Where did you get these things?" he asked, though I couldn't quite tell if he was just puzzled or properly appalled.

"Too much?" I inquired, glancing from my decorative masterpiece, back to Will again.

"No," there was a slight hesitation, "not if he were five."

I let out an audible groan. "I was just trying to make the room look more festive."

Will moved closer just as I was about to begin disassembling my work. "Leave it. It looks lovely. I'm sure my Dad will appreciate the gesture." I flashed an incredulous glare his way and he chuckled slightly. "Just maybe no more balloons."

I rolled my eyes and heaved a shuttering sigh as I started to toss the leftover decorations back into my bag. "Hey, don't be so nervous," Will murmured compassionately.

"I've never actually hosted a dinner party before," I replied, twisting my fingers anxiously.

"It's my parents," he countered nonchalantly.

"Exactly!" I grumbled.

"Alright, I'm off," Nathan announced, heading to the door.

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner?" I asked, hoping he'd reconsider my previous invitation.

"Sorry, I've got to get some studying in," he explained, frowning slightly. "But I'll be back later tonight. Give my regards to Mr. T."

Will gave a small nod. "Thanks Nathan."

It felt like mere seconds had passed between the time Nathan had left to when there was a knock at the door. I began to panic. "They're early."

Will glanced at the clock and chuckled. "Only seven minutes." He looked up for my permission first, before calling out. "Come in."

The door slid open and in walked the Traynor's looking striking as usual, even in their more simple casual wear. I was glad that I'd went with the mostly monochrome color palate as opposed to the more festive attire I usually chose for parties.

"Happy Birthday Dad," Will greeted his father with a smile.

Mr. Traynor bent forward to hug his son. "This was a very nice surprise, Will. Thank you."

"It was all Louisa's idea," he corrected, flashing me a conspiratorial smile.

"Thank you, Louisa," Mr. Traynor acknowledged me next, with a warm embrace of my own.

"Happy Birthday, Sir," I returned, maybe a bit too formally for the occasion. I quickly dismissed it as nerves.

Mr. Traynor held up the bottle he was holding. "Brought this one. Figured a white would go good with just about anything."

Will read the label and nodded approvingly. "Very nice."

Mrs Traynor patiently waiting for her turn, handed me a large vase filled with the most beautiful arrangement I'd ever seen. "Just a little something from the gardens I threw together," she explained flippantly.

I thanked her, then carefully carried the leaded crystal vase over to the table-praying with every step that I wouldn't trip over my own feet in the process. I turned around just in time to see Mrs. Traynor greet Will with a kiss to the cheek and thank him again for inviting them. Smiling, I took in the awkwardness of the situation and announced before my nerves got the best of me, "I'll get dinner on the table."

If I thought their arrival was awkward, sitting at the dinner table with the Traynor's was downright unnerving. I could feel Mrs. Traynor's eyes on me the entire time I was feeding Will. I was being meticulous in my actions, cutting every bite just so, giving him plenty of pauses, plenty of sips, anticipating every need-so much so, I'd completely forgotten my own plate until Will quietly mentioned it. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Shaking my head at the oversight, I smiled up at him and replaced his fork with my own. "Delicious meal, Louisa. Thank you," Mr. Traynor complimented as he took a second helping of chicken and potatoes.

"You're very welcome," I replied, blushing slightly.

"I have to agree with Steven," Mrs. Traynor spoke next, to my complete surprise. "Though I'm much more impressed that you've been able to accomplish something that I've never been able to do." I looked at her imploringly and she motioned over to Will's plate. "You've gotten my son to eat all of his broccoli."

It was Will's turn to blush, but we all shared a good-natured laugh. With the ice properly broken, I was finally able to relax a little.

The rest of dinner, as well as dessert, went just as smoothly. I prepared some coffee and set out the store bought cookies I'd picked up. Mr. Traynor marveled at the deliciousness of his birthday cake-declaring that it tasted exactly like the ones his grandmother used to make him when he was a boy. He had a second helping of cake, as well.

As the evening was winding down, Will flashed a glance my way. Taking my cue, I went to fetch the envelope on the sideboard and handed it to Mr. Traynor. "What is this?" he asked curiously.

"Happy Birthday, Dad," Will exclaimed, grinning.

"This wonderful evening was more than enough," Mr. Traynor countered appreciatively. "You didn't have to get me a gift." Will and I both watched with excitement as he read the card, then carefully unfolded the paper inside. "Well, I'll be-" he chuckled, pausing to show the voucher to his wife. "Football tickets."

"The actual tickets will be waiting for you at the stadium, in will-call," I informed him.

"I know it may seem a bit rushed, with the game being this Saturday-"

"Son, I'm not sure I could talk your Mother in to sitting through a football game no matter how far out the game was being played," Mr. Traynor cut in teasingly.

"Actually Dad," Will interjected softly. "I was hoping you and I could go together, just the two of us."

Mr. Traynor stared at his son in mild disbelief as the magnitude of his request sunk in. He nodded, then placed his hand on Will's knee. "I would enjoy that very much," he managed to say, in spite of the cracking of his voice and the moisture pooling in his eyes.

Mrs. Traynor lifted her hands to her face and began dabbing at her eyes as well. I smiled down at her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as I too, tried holding back my tears.

Will grinned through it all, though paused first to swallow the large lump that had formed in his throat. "We thought it best to do it as soon as possible, before the weather, or my current health status, change any."

Mr. Traynor's smile lit up the room. "This has been the best birthday I've had in a long while," he commented graciously, moving in to embrace each of us. "Thank you all so much."


	12. Chapter 12

**A note from your author...I really want to thank you all(again, and again) for the continued support of this story. Almost thirty-thousand views, almost two-hundred alerts and just 19 reviews away from 200(think we can make it?). You guys are incredible! Thank you all so very much! I'm excited for this chapter, the first of my next arc. There will be a new family dynamic and some surprises in store for you. As always, I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave any questions, concerns, ideas in your reviews or PM me directly. I try to respond to every signed-in message I get. I love you all, thanks again!  
**

Saturday was here before we knew it. I could tell Will was feeling a bit anxious about his upcoming outing. It would be his first time going anywhere without me or Nathan. Not to say Mr. Traynor wasn't capable to handle Will's needs, just that Nathan and I were more accustomed to helping with them. I'm sure the prospect of being in a crowded stadium with thousands of people wasn't very comforting to him either.

"So, do I look like a proper fan?"

"Yes you do," I replied, eyeing him approvingly. He was wearing a team t-shirt underneath his parka, track pants, and his tennis shoes. "Very stylish."

Will flashed me that charming, boyish smile that weakened my knees every single time. "I've packed your bag," I told him, after first regaining my train of thought. "Extra meds in case you run late. An extra jumper in case you get cold."

"I shouldn't need it today," Will countered casually.

"Just because you can't feel the cold, doesn't mean you won't get a chill."

Will was smirking at me with that incredulous look that screamed; _yes Clark, quite aware of that._ "What I meant by that was, the weather should warm up nicely this afternoon." I flashed an apologetic smile at him and he grinned back. "But better to be safe than sorry, I suppose."

"Which I why I also grabbed a blanket," I added, sheepishly playful as I placed the folded bundle onto his lap. Even though he hated the need, Will was slowly allowing himself to accept my concern for what is was-Love.

I heard him laugh as I hefted the bag onto the hook on the back of his chair. "What else have you packed in that thing? It must weigh a ton."

"Just a few snacks, sandwiches, and bottled waters," I answered.

Will smiled as he shook his head. "It's a stadium, Clark. They don't allow any outside food or drink."

"Yes well, I've never figured you as the stadium food type." I replied in challenge. "There are just a few simple, healthy items in there. If they give you a hard time, you could always just cite your _special dietary restrictions_ as the reason."

"Ah yes, one of the many _perks_ of being stuck in this thing," Will bit off bitterly, a change in his demeanor I wasn't anticipating. "No one ever questions you."

I frowned slightly, but didn't have a chance to respond before Mr. Traynor walked through the door.

"Oh my God!," Will nearly laughed out loud. "Dad. Wow."

Mr. Traynor was dressed from head to toe in team apparel-cap, scarf, and jacket to go along with his authentic jersey. I was even willing to bet that if he lifted the leg of his jeans, we'd see he was sporting team colored socks on his feet, as well.

"What? I've had this stuff for years," he scoffed at his son, playfully. "Don't tell me you've never seen me wear them."

"I have," Will chuckled. "Just not all at once."

Mr. Traynor laughed in spite of himself. "Ready to go?"

At Will's slight nod, I rummaged through my pocket. "Keys," I stated, handing them to Mr. Traynor. "Bag's packed. A few extras in there as well."

I hesitated for a moment, not quite sure how to proceed. I had this deep desire to kiss Will goodbye, and from the look on his face, he seemed to be feeling the same thing. Neither one of us acted on it, though. Instead, Will simply flashed me a smile as I'd called out, "Have fun."

* * *

I'd spent most of the afternoon at my parents house, catching up and playing with Thomas. He was a bit disappointed that Will wasn't around to join us, but was very excited to hear the stories he would tell about the fun he was having at a "real live" football game. Something in my chest clenched as I hoped with all my heart that Will was actually having fun.

Returning to the quite annex was both peaceful and a little unnerving. I busied myself with more unpacking. Took a bath. Changed into my pajamas. Made a snack. Even painted my nails, toes and fingers. I was just about to pop a dvd into the player when I heard the door creak open. Expecting Will and his father, I was surprised to be face to face with the one Traynor I wasn't expecting to see.

"Oh, Hello," I greeted, politely but with more than just a little self-consciousness.

"Hi," she returned, smiling. "You're Louisa, right?"

"Yes."

Georgina Traynor was a stunning creature. Piercing blue eyes like her mother, long flowing strawberry blonde hair from her father's side. The same prominent cheekbones, full pink lips, and gorgeous dimples as her brother. The complete supermodel package all wrapped up in a five-foot-eight, twenty-three year old body.

"Can I help you with something?" The question sounded better in my head and I suddenly felt like kicking myself for even asking it.

"Well since my parents aren't anywhere to be found, I thought I'd drop in on the one person I knew would be home."

I bit down on my lip and shrugged apologetically. "Actually, he's not. Will and your Dad are at a football game."

"My Brother? At a football game?" Georgina gasped incredulously. "Out in public? Willingly?"

I couldn't help but giggle at her shock. "Yes. And your Mum is held up in London on a court case."

"Hmmm-last time I try to surprise my family with a visit." She paused to eye me curiously. "So if Will's not here, then why are you?"

I felt a blush creep up my neck as I cleared my throat. "I'm no longer an employee. I live here now. Moved in just last week."

A slight smirk spread across Georgina's lips. "Good God, why am I the last one to know anything in this family?"

I knew the question was rhetorical so I didn't respond until she began walking toward the kitchen. "Would you like me to get you a drink?"

"Thank you, I can help myself," she replied, doing just that. After first hesitating at the opened door of the refrigerator, Georgina finally settled for the bottle of white wine leftover from Mr. Traynor's birthday dinner, and poured herself a glass.

She slid onto a stool at the center island and studied me a moment before taking a long sip of her wine. I began blushing under the intense scrutiny. "You're not going to hurt my brother, are you?"

Taken aback by her question, I gasped audibly. "No, of course not."

"You're not hanging around for the money or status he can give you?" I shook my head. "And you're not going to break his heart by shagging his best friend on the side while you play the martyr and wait for some miracle that's never going to happen, like that bitch Alicia did-are you?"

She sounded almost angry until I realized it was a protective response. "No, Georgina. I care about your brother very deeply and I would never do anything to hurt him."

"Good," she muttered softy, eyes cast down, finger tracing the rim of her glass. "He's been through enough. He doesn't deserve anymore heartache."

I must have been staring oddly at her because as soon as she lifted her eyes, Georgina let out a hearty giggle. "You know I don't hate my brother nearly as much as he'd like you to believe." I smiled back at her, but she suddenly turned serious. "So you know about Alicia and Rupert?" she asked in the next breath.

I nodded. "I escorted Will to their wedding."

"But you don't know the whole story?"

My expression turned confused. "I know that she was dating Will at the time of his accident and that he pushed her away not long afterward."

"Ah yes, that's what she'd love for everyone to believe." Georgina shook her head in disgust. "It was about a week after the accident. Will was still pretty out of it, barely lucid for more than a few minutes at a time. He couldn't talk or even breathe on his own yet, he still had a tube down his throat and a machine pumping air into and out of his lungs. It was bloody awful." She paused a moment and I could see the emotions bubbling up inside of her. "My Mother thought it would help if Will had some familiar things around him, so I went to his apartment to grab some photos, his music and a blanket or two. When I got there, I heard some noise coming from the bedroom. Thinking Alicia had the same idea, I walked right in and found her in bed with Rupert."

"Oh my God," I gasped incredulously, a sick feeling filling the pit of my stomach. "In Will's bed?"

"Yeah. While he was in the critical care unit, fighting for his life," she replied, downing another sip. "She played it off as the distraught girlfriend seeking comfort, but I knew better. I didn't tell Will right away. I couldn't, he was just too fragile, both medically and emotionally. I waited until he was strong enough, after he was transferred to the rehabilitation center. He didn't believe me at first, but it wasn't long before he saw the change in her-in both of them. Then some friend of hers posted a picture at some party where you can clearly see the two of them kissing in the background. I showed it to Will before it randomly disappeared. He started to push her away after that. It didn't take her long to leave."

"That's horrible."

Georgina nodded as she drained the rest of her glass in one smooth gulp. "He's hated me ever since," she announced, then paused for a second. "Well, longer actually. Since he was eight and wanted a puppy, but got a baby sister instead."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that, though I had no recollection of Katrina's birth, or even our first three years together.

Just as I was about to reply to that, the door swung open and in came Will followed by Nathan. "Look who pulled up just as we did." That and a huge smile is what he greeted me with. "How's that for timing?" Only after Will maneuvered fully out of the hall was he able to notice the other occupant in the room-and his expression instantly fell. Jaw set and eyes filled with something just short of contempt.

"Surprise," Georgina exclaimed with a plastered smile and flourish of her hands.

"Hey George," Nathan returned, genuinely happy to see the girl. Georgina walked over to give him a friendly hug. "Bring me anything from back home?" he asked as they broke apart.

"A huge care package from your family," she told him, her lips breaking into a wide grin. "It's up in my room. I'll go grab it in a bit."

"Thanks." Nathan looked pleased with the news as he turned to his patient. "Will, I'll go get things set up."

"Thanks, Nathan," Will muttered under his breath, his eyes never leaving his sister's face. "What are you doing here, Georgie?"

"I came to surprise Daddy for his birthday," she replied curtly.

Will scoffed, "That was last week."

"Yes Genius, I'm aware of that," Georgina shot back. "I phoned him up on Wednesday." The air between them became thick, and I don't think I'd ever witnessed a staring contest quite as intense. "Things have been crazy busy at work and this was the only week I could get off."

Will chuckled incredulously. "You're sleeping with your boss."

"Dating," Georgina countered, throwing a pointed glance my way, that made Will's cheeks flush a deep pink. "It really is the perfect week to be back here, I absolutely love the Fall Festival," she added, looking quite pleased with herself. "I've even decided to enter Apollo in the best of show competition."

Will raised his brow quizzically. "Why?"

"Because I know he can win."

The conversation had taken a confusing turn and aside from talk of the upcoming county-wide Fall Festival that signaled the end of the summer tourist season, I was at a loss.

"So why are you really _here,_ Georgina-at this end of the house?"

At Will's challenge, his sister's lips spread into a mischievous grin. "Why to divulge all of your deepest, darkest secrets to Louisa, of course." Jaw twitching, Will held Georgina's gaze with his narrowing eyes. "Well, it's getting late. I'd best say goodnight to Daddy before he turns in." She walked up to Will and pecked him on the cheek. "Night, Brother. Louisa, it was very nice chatting with you."

"Likewise," I replied, giving a small wave.

"I'm sorry about my sister," Will apologized as soon as the door closed behind Georgina.

"She was fine, Will," I assured him with a smile. His brow raised skeptically. "Really." I proceeded to remove his father's cap from his head and scarf from around his neck, before helping him out of his parka. "How was the game?"

"It was great," he replied, grin spreading from ear to ear. "They won."

As I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to smooth out his hat head, I couldn't help but notice. "You look exhausted."

Dimples deepened. "I am. But it was worth it."

Carding my hand down to cup his cheek, I smiled back. "You should probably get ready for bed."

"Yeah," Will muttered, just as softly as I had. He let his eyes fall shut, relishing in my touch for just a moment, before glancing back up at me. "Will you wait up?"

"Of course," I promised, brushing my thumb across his cheek. Gingerly slipping onto his lap, we locked eyes and I could no longer hold back my desire. "Will, can I kiss you?"

"Yes, please." His sigh of relief was masked by a soft chuckle. "I've been waiting all day to hear that."


	13. Chapter 13

**A note from your author...As always, I extend my deepest gratitude to you all for your continued support of this story. I am so incredibly blessed. This chapter is meant to be a filler. A fluffy little arc bridging chapter filled with Will/Louisa adorableness with a huge side of Georgina thrown in for good measure. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. I know I tend to switch gears a little, flipping from action/emotion pack chapters, to slow moving filler chapters showing the mundane simplicity of everyday life. I try to stay true to the characters and story lines while still building on the plot itself. There is also usually some sort of reference to Will's disability in just about every chapter, such as a schedule mention, a dose of medication, a slightly self-deprecating quip made by Will himself...done not because I feel the need to remind or reiterate, but because that is his reality and it is my job to stay true to his character, to all of the characters. In closing, thanks again for reading, reviewing, liking, messaging, etc. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"You weren't kidding last night when you said you were exhausted."

"God Clark, I am so sorry," Will grimaced through his apology.

"Stop. I was just teasing," I assured him as I walked the rest of the way into his bedroom, morning meds already in hand. In the days since I'd moved in, Will and I fell into a routine where as I would complete the first-thing-in-the-morning duties...re-position, meds, BP check. It shaved about twenty to thirty minutes off of Nathan's start time and provided Will and I with some additional time together. I was very happy to take whatever time he was willing to give.

Will was resting on his left side, so I first had to remove the support pillows from behind him before easing him onto his back. I adjusted any awkwardly position limbs, then raised the head of the bed slightly. "Nathan said you were asleep before your head even hit the pillow."

"I'm surprised I made it that far," Will added, keeping the playful banter going. "Nearly fell asleep during my shower."

I laughed, even if Nathan had already shared that piece of information with me the night before. "Well, you'll just have to tell me all about your day over breakfast then," I announced, just as I had administered the last of Will's medication. "Have you thought of what you'd like this morning?"

Will's gaze lingered on me for a moment. "Whatever you want," he finally stated, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. I raised a curious brow at him. "You always make what I like to eat. So today, I'd like to try something you enjoy eating."

My expression turned skeptical at first, but was quickly replaced by a spreading smirk of amusement. "I like just about everything," I countered, shrugging indifferently as I reached for the blood pressure monitor.

"Surprise me then," he replied, once the test was complete.

"I think I will," I whispered coyly as that deep desire from the day before, suddenly returned. This time, instead of ignoring it, I acted on it and pressed my lips firmly to his. Will seemed surprised by my brazenness, but not at all displeased.

I stood immediately upon hearing the annex door open and the familiar sound of Nathan's footsteps nearing.

"Clark?" Will called out after me, and I turned to face him. "Thank you. For yesterday. For the idea of the tickets. For everything."

* * *

As soon as I stepped over the threshold of the back door of the annex, I could hear muffled voices coming from the kitchen.

"-join us for brunch."

"I've already eaten," Will's impatient voice rang out. "Louisa and I had breakfast hours ago."

"Where is Louisa?" I could hear Georgina ask next.

"Church with her family."

"And you didn't go with?"

Will scoffed. "You're really asking that?"

There was an awkward silence after that and I used it to consider my options.

"Will, please," Georgina nearly begged.

Easing open the door I had just entered from, I shoved it closed, this time with more force than actually needed. "I'm home," I called out, heading through the hallway. "Oh hi."

I acted surprised, and while Will looked annoyed, Georgina looked almost relieved to see me. "Good morning, Louisa," she greeted with a genuine smile. "I just came by to see if you and Will would like to join us for Sunday brunch."

"That sounds lovely."

"We've already eaten," Will interjected pointedly.

"Yes well, true as that is, I'll never turn down a good cup of tea," I quipped playfully as I paused at the sink to first wash my hands. "You coming?" I'd asked Will in passing. Sometimes the only way to get him to do something he didn't want to do was to head off and do it yourself.

Georgina and I had gotten all the way to the doorway and Will still hadn't budged. When I glanced back, he glared at me and heaved a reluctant sigh, but slowly followed us out.

Mrs. Traynor has spared nothing in preparation for this gathering-platters of delicious smelling food, her finest crystal and china. My stomach fluttered slightly at the formality of it all. I was never so relieved to be wearing my conservative Sunday best.

"Oh Will, Louisa, I'm so happy you could make it," Mrs. Traynor exclaimed by way of greeting. She seemed uncharacteristically nervous for some reason as she rushed to remove a dining chair and open a spot for Will.

"Don't bother, Mother. I won't fit," he muttered, gaze set on the large scalloped lip of the ornate table. Deep disappointment clouding her features because of the oversight, Mrs. Traynor tucked the discarded chair against the wall so Will could do what he wanted with the space. He pulled up almost parallel to the table, angled toward me.

"What can I get you, Louisa?" Mrs. Traynor asked, after first clearing her throat.

"Just a cup. Honey and lemon, please. And maybe one of those," I replied, blushing slightly as I pointed to the platter farthest away from me. "I simply can not resist a good looking pastry."

She smiled as she passed me my items, then turned to her son. "Will?"

"I'm not hungry," he countered, but conceded to the offer of tea with his unique head nod version of a shrug.

"So what are your plans for today?" Mr. Traynor broke the ice as the platters were passed around the table.

"I'm really not sure," I answered, glancing over at Will for some guidance. He looked equally surprised by the question. "We hadn't planned anything yet. Maybe a picnic in the gardens?"

Mr. Traynor nodded his head approvingly. "What about you, George?"

Georgina considered her answer as she chewed and swallowed her last bite of food. "I need to take Apollo out for a bit, then probably get started on the grooming."

"Yes. A beautiful day for a ride."

"It is," Georgina conceded, smile widening as she turned toward me. "Would you care to join me, Louisa?"

"Horseback riding?" I gasped, taken aback by her question. "I've never been."

Georgina let out soft giggle of disbelief. "Then you absolutely must."

I glanced over at Will who had a small smirk playing at his lips. "She's got the perfect outfit for it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, though there was nothing but mirth behind it. I knew he was mocking my 'mad woman' attire from our failed racing outing, but there was also something else about his demeanor that I couldn't quite put my finger on. "Oh, I don't think-"

"You should go," Will cut me off mid-sentence.

"But I-"

"Clark."

"You'll come with?"

Will seemed genuinely surprised I'd asked, but flashed a supportive smile my way before nodding and switching his gaze to his sister. "She should ride Lilly."

Georgina broke out into a huge grin. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

Taking in the sibling's exchange as well as Mrs. Traynor's hopeful expression, I couldn't help but concede. "Well, I suppose I should eat something more than a danish if I'm going to spend the afternoon learning how to ride a horse."

There was a soft echo of laughter as the platters were passed around for the second time that morning.

* * *

I could see Will watching from beyond the fence as I trotted along behind Georgina and Apollo. Lilly was the most beautiful horse, white as snow with the silkiest coat and the tamest disposition of any animal I'd ever seen.

"You're a natural, Clark," Will called out as we neared.

"Oh, I don't know," I replied, heaving an anxious sigh. "I think she can just sense how terrified I am."

Will laughed. "More terrifying than scuba diving?"

"Oh God no," I gasped incredulously. "I still have nightmares of being devoured by sharks."

"But it was all worth it, wasn't it?" he queried, smile widening.

"Yes it was," I conceded, matching his grin.

"Okay Georgie, take her to a gallop."

At Georgina's nod, I nearly panicked. "What? Will?"

"You can do it," he assured me wholeheartedly. "You'll be fine, Clark. Just hold on tight. She won't hurt you."

I did do it, and she didn't hurt me, and it was one of the most exhilarating experiences of my life.

We slowed to a stop near the fence. Georgina held the reins while I dismounted. "So you had fun?" Will asked, even if he already knew what my answer would be.

I nodded in reply, still in awe of the creature standing next to me. "I think she's the most beautiful horse I have ever seen."

"She is," Will concurred. "And the most gentle. You'll never find any better."

"Oh you're just saying that because she's your horse," Georgina teased.

I sent a perplexed look Will's way. "I thought you hated horses?"

"I do," he joked back, but motioned with his head at Lilly. "Just not that one."

"Will saved her from this awful breeder who was about to put her down because she wasn't winning every race he'd entered her in," Georgina supplied, glancing pointedly and proudly over at her brother. "Daddy paid a hefty amount for her. That was more than twenty years ago."

"You were just a boy," I commented softly, as emotion began bubbling up in my stomach. "I can see now why you hate horse racing."

Will gave an indifferent head nod, but I could sense what he was feeling. Taking the reins back from Georgina, I walked Lilly closer to the fence. "Hey there, old girl," Will greeted, inching his chair a bit closer. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

I could barely hold it together, especially when Lilly seemed to nod in response to Will's question. And when she nudged the side of his head with her nose, as if planting a gentle kiss, I glanced behind me to find Georgina struggling to keep herself composed as well.

"Well then, I'll be off," she stated, covering up her sniffle with a soft cough. "I'm going to take Apollo for a short run, then get on to the grooming. Louisa, you can take Lilly back to Henry in the stables, whenever you're ready." She turned to leave, then trotted back around. "And if you two aren't doing anything later, we should go for a swim."

"Wait. You have a pool?"

Georgina gasped in response to my question. "Will?"

"What?" She's only lived here a few weeks," he countered defensively. "And I don't exactly swim, Georgie. I pretty much sink."

"She started working for you almost eight months ago," Georgina answered her brother first, then turned to me. "We actually have two, Louisa. One on the other side of the tennis courts, and yes, we have tennis courts as well. And one inside, at the farthest end of the house."

"And completely inaccessible to me by two flights of stairs."

"Steps, five of them and easily navigable with the simple installation of a ramp. Or two as the case may be," Georgina pointed out. "Something I'm sure Daddy's head of maintenance can have done within a few hours."

She was wearing that priggish smirk I'd seen her brother sport, more than once or twice. "And just how do you suppose I'd get in and out of the pool once you've gotten me to it, Georgina?"

"I'm sure Nathan could arrange for a hoist to be delivered. But in the meantime, I know that Daddy and your fine specimen of a male nurse would be more than happy to help."

I loved the fire Georgina Traynor stoked in her brother. She challenged him in just about every way. She was exactly like Will, and that infuriated him.

That familiar expression returned to his face, set jaw, narrowed eyes and I had to bite back my slight amusement.

"Right. I'll see you two later, then."

I glanced over my shoulder to wave at Georgina and when I turned back around, Will had his eyes closed and was taking in some calming breaths. After a few seconds, he lifted his eyelids, but kept his gaze lowered. "Do you still have that red bathing suit?"

"The one with the white polka-dots?" I asked, grinning. Will nodded. "It's at my parents house."

"Think we could head over there?" he asked, sounding mildly annoyed, and didn't wait for my answer. "That way you can pick up your suit, and I can talk ramp specifications with your Dad."

 **P.S...There is a small reference to After You in this chapter...those of you who have read that book will probably catch it;) As well as another "real life" reference tucked in there. Also wanted to let you know that I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Have a great one!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A note from your author...I will never be able to express my appreciation for each and every one of you! Thank you all! This chapter is the peak of the arc and starts out pretty fluffy, but turns slightly dramatic toward the end. There is another 'real life' snippet in here(I just can't help myself) that I think fits well. As you may have noticed, this story is being written solely though Louisa's POV, therefore, any dialogue she is not in earshot for, will be in italics-as is the case at the end of this chapter. I hope you are all still enjoying this story, and while I know not everyone is going to like/agree with everything I write, I ask that you stick it out until the end. I have a lot in store for these two, and I think it just might be worth the ride. As always, feel free to leave any comments in reviews, or pm's.** **Thanks again and enjoy.**

Will didn't join Georgina and I in the pool that Sunday evening. I had a suspicion that his reluctance had less to do with the aforementioned swim not coinciding with his shower schedule and more to do with the actual process it would take for us to get him ready, and into and out of the pool-even with the help of my Dad, Mr. Traynor, and Nathan. He backed out again on both Monday and Tuesday, but come Wednesday, we refused to accept anymore excuses, as the ramps and hoist had finally been delivered and installed.

Will's self-consciousness was apparent, which was understandable from an outside point of view. His body was thin, lacked tonicity and was full of scars, both surgical and self-inflicted. I wasn't bothered by any of it, though it bothered me that he would feel that way, especially around me. And unfortunately, no amount of assurance on my part was going to convince him just how desirable he was to me.

So I decided to stop holding back my feelings and start showing them.

I greeted Will with a kiss that Thursday morning, not bothering to ask permission first. I'd brought along my course work for the day and joined him in the sitting room while he was watching the television, just to be near him. I'd even climbed up into his lap not long after lunch, simply because I felt like it.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked laughingly.

I shrugged, but smiled sweetly. "I missed you."

This time a true laugh erupted from within him. "How? You've spent all morning with me."

"Not really," I countered innocently.

Will quirked up a brow. "No?"

Grinning, I loosely draped my arms around Will's shoulders. "No," I whispered into his ear.

We sat there for a few minutes, heads pressed together, just us.

"Hey, I was-," Georgina stopped in her tracks and giggled. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't," I greeted her reassuringly.

Will, it seemed, wasn't feeling quite as cordial. "To prevent that, one would usually knock before entering a room."

Georgina's smile simply widened at her brother's slight embarrassment at being 'caught' with me on his lap. "I'll remember that for next time, thanks."

Will shoulders tensed under my arms and he looked utterly annoyed with his sister, but I didn't move. "What can we do for you, Georgina?"

"Oh right," she gasped, summoning her train of thought. "I was wondering if you had any ribbon, Louisa?"

"Ribbon?"

I could hear the slight exasperation in Will's voice, and found it almost comical. Georgina must have felt the same because she ignored her brother for the moment and focused on me. "Apollo is looking a bit drab and could use some sprucing for the parade tonight. I've already checked Mummy's craft bin, but it's in very poor shape."

"I do actually," I exclaimed, nearly leaping off Will's lap. "I have a ton of ribbon, in almost every color. I'll go grab my box."

It was probably no surprise to either of them, and I hurried to my room in search of the ribbon. I'd only gotten about halfway down the hall, before pausing when I heard an amused feminine voice ring out. "You two make an adorable couple."

"We're not a couple, Georgina" I could hear Will protest.

"You should be."

I could just imagine the look on Will's face. "We are just two people who enjoy each others company."

"Could've fooled me."

Smiling at the sibling banter, I rushed into my room before I missed anymore of it.

"-Daddy and I are taking Apollo down soon. And then he'll come back for Mummy later, after she finishes up a few things for work."

"She could just ride down with us."

"You're going?" I asked Will as I approached the entry way.

"Aren't you?" he countered, maneuvering his chair to face me. "I thought you were meeting your sister and nephew in town."

"I was-I mean, I am," I stuttered slightly, still recovering from my bit of shock. "I just didn't think you'd want to go try to navigate through the crowded streets of a parade route."

"I don't," Will quipped, though the humor never quite reached his eyes. "But Thomas sounded so genuinely excited-"

"Thomas?"

A sheepish grin spread across Will's face. "He called last night, while you were in the bath," he supplied, trying to play it casual. "He asked if I'd be coming with you-I just couldn't say no."

"Well look at that. Will Traynor wrapped around the little finger of a-" Georgina was quick to tease, but had to pause to look over at me for assistance.

"Almost six," I replied, my own grin widening.

"Six year old little boy." Georgina's pleased smirk was enough to elicit the opposite response from her brother. "Well then, I suppose I'll see you all later. Thanks for the ribbon, Louisa."

Georgina hadn't even closed the door behind her yet, and Will was already turning his chair. He stopped, grinning up at me. "So, where were we?"

* * *

I don't think I could have foreseen the amount of people who had come out to line the streets of our tiny town. I had no idea there were even this many people in our entire county. We were fortunate enough to find plenty of marked parking, but then fought to navigate through the thick crowds and less accessible pavement to get to the spot Treena and Thomas said they were saving for us.

We were both surprised to find them standing in an offset area with a level platform that was separated from the rest of the crowds by a rope fence-but with a completely unobstructed view of the entire parade area. It wasn't until we got near that we noticed it was an actual handicapped accessible viewing section.

"Will, Auntie Lou-over here."

Thomas was waving madly and jumping up and down. Will wasn't joking when he said my nephew seemed genuinely excited.

"This is fantastic," I told my sister as I greeted her with a quick hug. "I had no idea they even offered anything like it."

"I hadn't either," she replied, smiling. "Thomas noticed it right away. We took a chance and asked if we could hold a spot for you guys and were told yes, as long as we let them know when you got here." And with that, Treena waived to the attendant monitoring the area and motioned over at Will and myself.

"That was very considerate of you Thomas."

In all the excitement, I'd nearly forgotten Mrs. Traynor was with us. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Thomas, you remember M-"

"You're Will's Mummy," he exclaimed, grinning up at the tall woman.

A noise erupted from a very amused looking Mrs. Traynor, something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. A very dignified, refined giggle. "Yes I am," she replied with a nod, her features softening into a wide smile.

As caught up in the exchange as I was, it didn't take long for me to remember my manners. "Mrs. Traynor, this is my sister-"

"Katrina Clark," Treen cut in, holding out her hand. "Very nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"You have quite the precocious young man, Miss Clark," Mrs. Traynor commented, returning the gesture. "Reminds me much of my Will when he was that age."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Will blushing slightly.

"That's a good thing, right?" Thomas asked, his question eliciting laughter from the adults.

Still smiling, Will's gaze fell on my nephew. "I really appreciate you thinking of me and finding us this spot, Thomas."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to see anything if we were in the back and all the other people were standing up," he explained, innocent and honestly. "I'm short too. Granddad's working a booth and I'm too big to sit on Mummy's shoulders anymore."

Will's grin grew impossibly wide and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Well if you should get tired of standing, remember you have a spot to sit right here," he offered, gaze pointedly landing on his thighs.

Thomas smiled, then looked up at me for permission. I gave it in the form of a nod, then helped him to properly climb onto Will's lap-hips set on the right thigh, legs draped across the left. "We'll switch sides in a bit," I told my nephew, then lovingly glanced at Will before stepping behind him to rest my hands on his shoulders.

* * *

Mr. Traynor and Dad met up with us just as the parade had officially kicked off. Thomas opted to alternate standing, with Will's lap, instead of sitting on Dad's shoulders, so he wouldn't be blocking anyone's view. He made that very clear. "That's only for when you're stuck in the back, Granddad."

Thomas watched in awe as the procession of horses passed us. Will pointed out his sister Georgina and her horse Apollo, then offered my nephew a chance to meet and even learn to ride the horses in the Traynor stables. "You know your Auntie is learning to ride on my horse."

"She is?" Thomas' eyes widened, before landing on me. "Is it fun, Auntie Lou?"

"It's wonderful, Thomas," I assured him as I smiled at Will.

I don't think I'd ever seen my nephew, or Will for that matter, so enthusiastic about a prospect before.

Mum was up not long after the horses had passed. She was marching with her co-workers from the library and nearly jumped for joy when she spotted our group. "There's my family," she announced to the others, pointing and waving excitedly at us. Glancing down at Will, he didn't seem all that bothered at being lumped into that category. In fact, he looked almost pleased.

We'd all gone on our separate ways after the parade had ended. Mum and Dad went to work the festival booths they'd volunteered for. The Traynor's left to support Georgina in the first leg of her equestrian competition. And Treena took Thomas to play some games. As for Will and I, we wandered away from the crowds and found a quaint little section of the park to share the dinner I'd packed for us.

It was a beautiful evening, still on the warm-ish side, but with just a hint of autumn in the air. We sat for a while after we'd finished eating, me on the bench next to where Will was parked, my head resting against his left shoulder.

"What do you say we go get some dessert."

Lifting my head a bit, I smiled playfully at him. "As long as you're buying."

"Wallet's in my bag," he replied, grinning back. I stood up and began walking toward the path, hoping there would be someplace in the town open during the festival. "Where are you going?" Will called after me.

I was about to answer when I saw his gaze shift again. "You want to go back in?" I assumed by the increased noise level, that the size of the crowds had most likely doubled since we'd left to eat.

Will gave a small nod, exuding more confidence than I assumed he was feeling. "Saw an ice cream vendor on our way out-"

Ahh, that infamous Traynor sweet-tooth. I couldn't miss the suggestiveness of Will's tone, or the smile it brought to his gorgeous face. "Mind if I text Treena and Thomas to meet us?"

"I was hoping you would."

We met my sister and nephew in front of the ice cream vendor booth. It was difficult to tell which one of the boys was more excited for the treat.

While Treen and Thomas asked for a simple scoop, Will ordered the most outrageous concoction of a double scoop cone covered in miniature marshmallows, topped with a cookie for us to share.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" I asked after being handed the cone.

"I suppose I didn't think this one through very well." Will laughed, chewing on his lower lip as he considering our options.

The marshmallows began to slide and I panicked. "Here, just take a bite. It's starting to melt already."

Will did as instructed, only to end up with ice cream on his chin and marshmallows in his lap. Laughing, I cleaned up his chin with the tissue in my hand, then went on to find rhythm that worked for us. I also headed back to the stand to grab a spoon.

"So Thomas, how were the games?" Will asked between bites.

"Okay. The prizes were rubbish though," my nephew replied, giving a noncommittal shrug. "I was trying to win a fish."

"I could have bought him an entire aquarium with all the money I spent on that stupid game," Treen quipped, shaking her head in mock disbelief.

Will and I shared a smile as we finished the rest of our ice cream. I had just popped the last of the cone into Will's mouth, when suddenly, my stomach dropped.

"Louisa?"

At the familiar sound of my name, I plastered the biggest smile I could muster onto my face, however forced is may have been, and slowly turned around. "Patrick." There was my ex, arm in arm with a leggy blond, similarly clad in workout clothes. "How have you been?"

I tried to sound cheerful, or even just a little sincere, but my voice betrayed me and came across as being forced. If Patrick noticed, he didn't show it, just wore that same dopey smirk he always has on his face. "I'm great. Been working with a new trainer, says I have a lot of potential. I've increased my stamina tenfold and put on a ton of muscle. Cut my mile down by almost twenty seconds. All set to compete in the triathlon tomorrow afternoon-"

It was nice to know some things never change, and if it wasn't for the jab to the ribs delivered by leggy-whatever-her-name-was, Patrick would still be talking himself up. "Oh yeah. Louisa, you remember Leanne from the gym, don't you?"

I smiled, even though I hadn't. "Nice to see you," I said anyway, and gave a curt nod. "And you remember Will, don't you?"

Pat's eyes narrowed a bit and his jaw tensed, as Will smiled brightly up at him. I couldn't help but notice the wary expression Thomas was giving Patrick, or the way his hand was set protectively on Will's arm.

"I thought you had died."

Patrick's accusation held contempt, but Will never faltered. "Sorry to disappoint," he quipped, not missing a beat. "Funny how those crazy rumors get started in the first place. Don't you think?" I bit back a smile as a look of guilt passed across Patrick's face, though we already knew he was the one responsible for trying to make money by slandering the Traynor's good name. "It's a good thing my Mother is friends with the editor of the newspaper-got that article retracted the same day it came out."

There was an awkward moment of silence that followed, until Leanne spoke up. "Isn't Patrick just the greatest?" Her random praise seemed out of place, but then again, it matched her ditzy, giggly, disposition. "He's such an amazing athlete, so strong and ambitious. He's heading into the Ironman trials soon, and in the running again for entrepreneur of the year," she gushed, glancing up at him with giant doe eyes. "And is simply the most thoughtful boyfriend. He won me this adorable teddy bear at the strongman game. First swing and he hit the bell."

I could tell what she was trying to do, and it wasn't working. "That's sweet," I exaggerated my admiration for her benefit. "If you're into mass produced, polyester filled, hideously ugly carnival toys. I much prefer intellectual conversation, delicious meals, long walks, a good movie-a boyfriend who puts the relationship first. One who treats me with a mutual respect. One who actually pays attention to my likes and dislikes."

"Of course. Pat and I are a more physical couple, I suppose," Leanne cut in, and suddenly her demeanor shifted. "We love long walks _holding hands._ And I absolutely adore it when he wraps his big _strong arms_ around me, to hold me tight. Or when he takes me _dancing_ into the wee hours." She smirked as she moved to brush past me, only leaning in for a split second. "And then there's always the _sex-_."

"Yeah, if you can find it," I called after them, but the damage had already been done. Even if Will hadn't heard the last bit that came out of her mouth, he'd surely heard the other digs Leanne was throwing out at him. Either way, he remained impassive.

"Night Treena. Timmy," I could hear Patrick yell into the dark.

"It's Thomas," my nephew shouted back, then turned to me. "Auntie Lou, now that Patrick is gone, would you ride the Ferris wheel with me?"

If it wasn't for that sweet boy, I was pretty sure I would have been in tears of rage at that point. I glanced over to find Will giving me an encouraging nod. Flashing him an apologetic smile in return, I grabbed for Thomas' hand and left in search of the rides.

Will and Treena followed silently, which continued awkwardly, as we stood in line. Thomas and I entered the car of the ride and instantly felt at ease. "Mummy, look. Will, watch us," he called out to pair on the ground.

"I'm watching, Thomas," Will assured him, and I thought I saw the outline of a smile forming on his lip as the ride pulled us up and away.

 _"He adores you," Katrina told Will._

 _A small chuckle escaped his lips. "He's a great kid, Katrina. You've done a really good job with him."_

 _"Oh I can't take all the credit. My parents and Lou helped a lot. It really does take a village, I suppose." Katrina paused to study Will. "My sister adores you too."_

 _"I wish she didn't," Will countered in protest._

 _"And why is that?"_

 _"There's a lot more to this life than just not being able to feel or move, Katrina." Will paused to take in some air. "It's difficult, even at it's best. I don't want that for her. I don't want any of this for her. She deserves better. She'd be better off without me."_

 _Katrina was surprised by Will's candor, but wasn't about to back down. "Would you feel the same if the tables were turned?" she asked casually. "If Lou was in your position and you were in hers?" Bewildered, Will simply stared up at her. Noticing the ride slowing to a stop, Katrina placed her hand on Will's shoulder. "You don't have to answer, just think about that. Think about it before you make any decisions regarding my sister's, or anyone's, best interests._


	15. Chapter 15

**A note from your author...as always, I send out my sincerest appreciation for all the love and support I am receiving on this story. Such an honor! This chapter predominately shows a Lou/Nathan dynamic. I love exploring the friendship of these two characters. There will be some heavily clinical (medical as well as frank) talk in this chapter...again, just showing as much of Will's(and Lou's) reality as I can, while still keeping it relatively light and "real". We are heading into the tail end of this second arc(next chap), then will jump a little in time. I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks again!**

One step forward, two steps back. Figuratively, of course.

That seemed to be the way things were going-whether in regards to our relationship or Will's health, we always seemed to struggling to maintain a sense of balance.

It was late by the time we'd gotten home from the festival. I had texted Nathan to let him know, but he was already at the annex, sorting supplies, when we walked in.

"You two have fun?"

I glanced down a Will to see a small smile forming on his lip, then nodded. "We did," I told Nathan, hoping Will's response was as genuine as I'd made it out to be. "It was crowded and a bit hard to navigate in some spots, but we made do." No mention was made yet, about bumping into my ex and his current girlfriend.

"Fantastic," he exclaimed, grinning as he slid off the island stool. Nathan then turned to Will. "You ready to get going, Mate?"

Wordlessly, Will made his way down the hall to his room, so I took the time to get myself ready for bed as well. I began to feel a bit anxious when some time after I'd finished, Nathan was still tending to Will. It was taking longer than usual as it wasn't shower night. I tried brushing it off as the simple, yet routine daily maintenance of his earlier missed exercises and stretches-though a part of me couldn't help but replay the jibes leggy-Leanne had so callously muttered, just hours before.

But then suddenly, my uneasiness was replaced by concern when a distracted looking Nathan brushed past me on his way to the medical cupboard. "Is he alright?"

Nathan gave a small nod as he rifled through the supply boxes. "Fine," he replied, collecting the needed items. "There's a spot on his backside, just below his left hip I'd like to keep an eye on. No skin breakdown yet, just red and irritated."

A small pang of guilt hit me. I hadn't realized how much time Will had actually been spending in his chair, until that very moment. It appeared, Nathan hadn't either.

"I've tried to get him to agree to a midday massage or at least a break for some stretches, but he always refuses-says they're not necessary. That twice a day, morning and night with you, is enough."

"He's stubborn, Lou, or have you forgotten that?" Nathan joked, with enough playfulness that it momentarily masked his own feeling of guilt. "I've been a bit preoccupied lately, and I'm sorry about that."

I didn't know much about the patient taking up so much of Nathan's time, other than she was a previously healthy elderly lady nearly recovered from a pelvic fracture who inexplicably suffered a severe brain hemorrhage and was now in a vegetative state.

"It's not your fault, Nathan."

"It's not yours either," he countered assuredly, brow raised and lips spread into a wide grin. "Pressure sores can be unpredictable sometimes and pop up out of nowhere. Could have been caused by spending too much time in the chair, worsening circulation issues, some outside irritant-even a bloody wrinkle in his trousers. It happens."

I nodded, blushing slightly as I flashed an appreciative smile. "I really do wish he'd let me help more."

"I know. And maybe because of this, we can sell him on that proposition." Nathan paused and sighed as he looked down at the supplies in his hands. "Right now I need to convince him that aggressive treatment is the only way to prevent it from getting worse. He's was none too pleased with my bed rest order."

My heart sank for Will as I realized we'd probably have to cancel the rest of our weekend plans. No watching Georgina compete in her equestrian events. No taking Thomas on the Art Walk. No hitting up the Farmer's Market to stock up on Fall favorites. No cheering on Mum as she bakes her way into pie competition. "Is that really necessary?"

Nathan tucked the supplies against his chest and placed his free hand on my shoulder. "Maybe not. We'll see how it looks in the morning, and go from there."

I nodded again. "Thanks, Nathan," and watched as he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

I was pacing by the time Nathan exited Will's room the second time. "He's a bit cranky at the moment, but still awake if you're feeling brave enough to go in there."

Truth is, I wasn't feeling brave at all, and it had nothing to do with Will's current mood.

"I've got him on his right side, salve and patch covering the area," Nathan began, competently barking out my orders. "He'll need to be re-positioned at least two to three times over night. Try to avoid lying him flat on his back. Make sure he's at the very least, propped up at a slight angle, but that there's nothing pressing on the area with the dressing. Left side is okay, just keep in mind the no pressure area."

"Got it," I replied, hoping I sounded confident enough.

"And if you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

I watched as Nathan prepared to leave. He got so far as shrugging into his coat and walking to the door before I called out. "Nathan, wait?" He turned to look at me and I rushed over to him. "You said Will was cranky. Did he talk to you about the festival, or say if anything was bothering him?"

"Aside from the obvious frustration with the pressure sore situation, no, he was actually pretty quiet tonight-almost uncharacteristically so." I was afraid of that. _Damn._ "Did something happen tonight at the festival?"

I pulled a slight grimace at the memory. "We sort of ran into my ex and his new girlfriend."

"Patrick?" he asked and I nodded. "No, he didn't mention that at all." I blew out the breath I was holding, but it did nothing to ease the teeming butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Nathan must have picked up on that. "Is there something else, Lou?"

"No," I began shaking my head, but then shrugged instead. "Well actually, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about in private, but you've been so busy-not that I'm saying that's any fault of yours-and we never really have any time alone, but I'm not sure how to-I mean I don't-it's just something was said today that triggered-"

Nathan chuckled. "Just spit it out, Lou."

I lowered my gaze, fingers picking nervously at my polish, while a deep crimson blush crept up my neck. "What is your view on sex?" I could hear my barely whispered words echoing loudly in my ears and I closed my eyes.

"Well I'm actually quite fond of it."

"Nathan?" I gasped, eyes popping open with disbelief-though I'd thoroughly set myself up for that. "That's not what I was referring to."

"Right. I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself," was his amusement laden apology. My nod was a form of acceptance, but I still couldn't quite meet his gaze. "You're asking for you. And Will." It wasn't a question, just more of an observation, and I nodded. "Then I think you need to talk to Will about this, Lou."

"I know," I sighed heavily as I began to chew on my lower lip. "I'm just not sure how to approach him with the subject."

"Be forward, like you were with me."

"You make it sound so easy." I frowned slightly at Nathan's advice. "I'm also worried about what his reaction might be if I bring it up. We've been becoming so much closer lately, I don't want to jeopardize that and end up pushing him away."

Nathan's expression softened. "Look Lou, you're an intelligent girl. It's obvious you've done your research on the subject." The lowering of my gaze must have been confirmation enough. "But you want to know how all of that information applies to Will and his injury."

Again, another observation, but before I could answer, Nathan took my hand and led me over to the nearest set of chairs. He paused for a moment after we'd sat, as if collecting his thoughts.

"By law, I can't give you any medical information without his consent. But as his friend, and yours, I can tell you that this is a subject you will definitely need to discuss with Will, _and his doctor."_ I nodded, fully understanding the implication of that statement. "I will also tell you that under the right circumstances and with the right intervention, it can be possible." Another nod, and Nathan scooted forward to place his hand on my shoulder. "It's a process, Lou, there are a lot of factors to consider, and it's not going to be easy on either of you. But if you're both willing, receptive, and open, I don't see any reason why you two wouldn't be able to have a healthy and fulfilling relationship."

I smiled and blew out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Thank you, Nathan."

He smiled back, nodded, and moved to stand up, then turned to glance over his shoulder at me. "But you might want to hold off _that_ discussion for a few days, alt least until he's in a better frame of mind."

I giggled a bit at his suggestion. "Okay."

Nathan shot me a supportive grin. "You good?"

"I am," I nodded, smiling back at him.

"Remember, if you need anything-"

"We'll be fine," I assured as I closed the door behind him.

* * *

I stepped quietly into Will's room unsure if he was asleep or not. When he didn't respond right away, I set out to collect the things I needed for the night-a blanket, a book, and my favorite pair of Will's socks.

"What are you doing?" Will grumbled, his voice a bit thick. He must have been dozing.

"Settling in for the night," I replied, dropping my things onto the chair in the corner as I walked around the bed to the side Will was resting on.

"You don't have to," he countered, pulling a frown.

"I know."

"Why don't you go get my Dad?"

"Because I'm already here," I'd playfully pointed out as I gently lowered myself to sit on the edge of the bed.

I watched as Will slowly closed his eyes in resignation. "I'm sorry about the weekend," he muttered, soft and apologetically.

"Why? Nathan said he was just being overly cautious and that he'll check it out in the morning to see-"

"You are aware I'm not new to this, Clark?" Will cut me off gently, eyes now open and set on me. "I know exactly how it works. Nathan will come in the morning, see the area is redder and angrier than before. He'll try valiantly, but despite his best efforts, in a few days the skin will begin breaking down and inevitably the side of my arse will split open, leaving a gaping, oozing hole."

"It's a small spot, and near your hip," I scoffed pointedly. "Now wasn't that just a bit melodramatic?"

"I suppose," he sighed, frowning. "Though you're lucky I didn't get to the part where the inevitable infection sets into the bone and they have to lump off the entire limb just to save me."

"Oh my God, Will?" I mock scolded, smiling a little as I gently swatted him on the shoulder.

I could see a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips, but it faded just as quickly as it came. "You'll still go, even if I can't."

His words came out more as a request, to which I gave a quick shrug. "If I have time-"

"You should go. Have fun. Make sure you take Thomas on the Art Walk."

I couldn't help but smile, even if my heart was heavy for Will. "And if you're feeling up to it, you will join us."

Will held my gaze and gave a small nod into his pillow. Satisfied, I stood and set the alarm on my phone before walking back over to the chair I had deposited my things on earlier. "Wait. Where are you going to sleep?"

Glancing over my shoulder, I grinned again. "Right there on the other side of the bed."

"But you'll be half hanging off."

"Not really. It's not that bad. I did it that time you were sick. It's actually quite comfortable, though I'm still surprised I fit."

"Bed's custom, wider than most," Will explained, matter-of-fact. "My Mum made sure of it. Had this fear I'd fall out, though I'm not sure how she thought I'd manage that particular feat."

I giggled at the quip. "Do you need anything else?" I asked, hand on the lamp switch.

"No. Leave that on for now," Will answered softly. I nodded, then proceeded to circle around the bed. "Wait, Clark?"

"Yes?" I queried, stepping back around.

"Don't sleep over there," he instructed delicately. "Lay here, next to me. I really want to be close to you. I want to look at you," there was a pause as Will swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. "But more than anything, I would really just like to hold you."

Happy tears immediately sprung to my eyes. "Okay," I whispered, carefully climbing next to Will. I pressed my lips to his before turning over so my back was against his chest. "You alright?" I asked before proceeding. At Will's nod, I gently lifted his left arm from where it was positioned across his side and wrapped it around my torso. Entwining our fingers together, his hand set on top of mine, I made sure to lift it enough for Will to see me place a kiss to his knuckles.

I wasn't long before the calmness of sleep, welcomed us both.


	16. Chapter 16

**A note from your author...Sending so much love out to you guys! Sorry for the delay, but real life got the best of me this week(weekend, actually). As a way to show my heartfelt thanks, I will try my best to get the next chapter up by this weeked/early next week. This is the final chapter of this particular arc and because of that, I've heavily featured the Traynor family dynamic. As we continue with this story, I would like to reiterate my philosophy...every subject, character and story line I write about has a direct link to the plot, each chapter builds on itself and into the next. I know at times there might be something that seems insignificant, mundane, even confusing, but I assure you it will all make sense in the end. To all of my wonderfully loyal fans, past, present, and to come, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
~Bee**

Unfortunately, Will was correct in his assumption that the sore on his backside would be redder and angrier(just a touch, however) the next morning. Nathan cleaned, medicated, and dressed the area methodically, then left the instructions for Will to spend, at least the next two days, on complete bed rest. He was not amused.

I tried my best to keep his spirits up, though I had a sinking suspicion I was just making things worse. I finally relented to Will's insistence that I proceed alone with our plans, midday on Friday. He went so far as to refuse even the slightest altering in said plans, especially since they would be put in place only to accommodate him. So of course my suggestion that Thomas and I spend our scheduled time together at the annex instead of on the Art Walk, was met with the stiffest resistance. _"It's the one thing he's been looking the most forward to, Clark. I'll be damned if I'm the reason he misses out on that experience."_

I appeased Will, for the most part. I'd only cut out early a few times, using the excuse of bringing back a treat, or unfinished course work, or just being tired myself as the reasons for my return. And while still completely enjoyable, many of the experiences just didn't feel right without Will there by my side.

Sunday morning we were met with bright sunshine to start the day and the good news that Will would be able to slowly transition back to brief periods of time in his chair, later on that day.

"So, what would you like this morning?" I'd asked Will after first seeing Nathan out.

"To get out of this bloody bed," he replied with a dramatic groan.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Later," was my compromise. "For now, I was asking about breakfast."

"I know," he muttered before pausing. "Maybe just some fruit. I'm really not all that hungry."

I nodded, saving my frown until I'd turned around. I was hoping Will's appetite would have returned now that things were looking up, but setbacks always seemed to effect him in the most negative ways.

I fixed Will a bowl of berries, then added a few other choices to the tray hoping he might pick one. But before I could get back to his room, there was a knock at the annex door.

When I returned to Will's room, I had a huge smile on my face, no tray of food, and a line of guests filing in behind me.

"What is this?" he immediately asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

While the ladies stood back, Mr. Traynor stepped forward and smiled at his son. "Since it's Georgie's last day with us and she has to leave right after the awards this afternoon, we thought we'd have one more family brunch together."

"In my bedroom?" Will quipped incredulously.

I heard Georgina softly giggling from her place behind me and I couldn't help but crack a smile myself.

"Of course not Darling, but since you're currently incapacitated, we decided it would be easier if we just brought brunch to you," Mrs. Traynor stated, forcing cheerfulness into a rather bleak situtaion.

"Actually Mother, I think it's safe to say that I'm pretty much _always_ incapacitated," Will sneered, though his tone lacked it's usual contempt. "And while I'm not all that hungry, I'll take any excuse to get out of this blasted bed sooner than scheduled."

I could tell Mrs. Traynor was expecting more resistance from her son than she'd received, and a small, triumphant smile quickly spread across her lips. "Nathan's advised that, yes?"

"He said everything was healing nicely and later on today would be fine," I answered with a nod.

"It's later now, Clark," Will countered, cutting off any argument before it had even started. I had to bite back my grin of amusement at his tenacity.

"Steven, why don't you help Louisa get Will settled while Georgina and I take care of things in the kitchen?" a satisfied Mrs. Traynor instructed, and with a flourish, the two women were gone.

Mr. Traynor opted to use the transfer board, as Nathan usually did, instead of the hoist and within minutes, we had Will situated in his chair.

We met up at the table just as Georgina placed the last platter of food down. Will seemed to be none too concerned with his appearance, never asking to be changed out of his sweats, or any other form of grooming for that matter. Mrs. Traynor looked mildly amused as her son pulled up next to her. Smiling she tried to smooth the unruly mop atop his head. "Oh this hair," she commented, chuckling.

"Bedridden cripple, it's all the rage these days." Will's quip was met with a fiercely disapproving glare from me. "Sorry," he glanced up and apologized to his slightly startled mother almost immediately. "Louisa, would you mind giving me a trim later today?"

"Of course," I replied, my smile both exuding the love I had for him as well as warning him to behave himself.

For such an exuberant invitation, the air around the table seemed to thicken and become awkward, very quickly. Pleasantries were passed with the dishes, but were quickly replaced with the repetitious clanking of silverware. Ironically, it was Will who broke the ice, just a few long minutes into the meal. "You have one more event today, Georgie?"

If Georgina was surprised by her brother's acknowledgement, she covered it up quite nicely. "Two, actually-Dressage and Best of Show."

Will gave a small nod of understanding, then flashed a pointed glance in my direction. "Some strawberries please, Clark."

As I was feeding Will the bite, Mr. Traynor joined in the conversation. "Apollo was very impressive this weekend," he commented, sounding somewhat distracted.

"Yes, very Impressive," Mrs. Traynor nodded in agreement, smiling tightly. "I fully expect him to take the championship ribbon today. Of course with him already being so far in the lead, that's not much of a stretch."

"Hmmmhmm," Mr. Traynor hummed satisfactorily. There was a brief pause before he glanced back up from his plate and over at his wife. "Delicious meal, my Dear."

"Thank you," she returned with a cordial nod. "Georgina helped me prepare two of the dishes. She's becoming quite domesticated, wouldn't you say?"

I'd momentarily forgotten the fork I was holding up to Will, but couldn't help to notice the suspiciously confused glances being exchanged between the pair of siblings.

"What's going on here?"

At Will's authoritative tone, I returned the fork to his plate and set my hands in my lap.

"What do you mean, Darli-"

"You two have been acting strange all morning," Georgina cut in for her brother.

The Traynor's shared a uncomfortable glance at one another before Mrs. Traynor had to look away and the previous awkwardness returned ten-fold. Mr. Traynor cleared his throat. "Your mother and I didn't just arrange this time together as a farewell for you, Georgie, but also because there is a matter the two of us need to discuss with you and your brother."

Will's expression was unreadable, but poor Georgina looked on the verge of tears. I tried not to be disruptive as I slowly stood from my chair to give them some privacy. "Oh no Louisa, you're welcome to stay," Mrs. Traynor stated, her voice shaking only slightly.

I only locked eyes with Will for a split second, but they spoke volumes before he shifted them over to his parents. I lowered myself back down to my seat, but this time, rested my hand on Will's arm.

"Your Mother and I have been experiencing some marital issues for some time now. Something I'm sure you are both well aware of," Mr. Traynor started off, his tone apologetic. "We've thought long and hard these past few months and have come to a mutual agreement to seek out a professional for marriage counseling."

"Oh thank God," Georgina sighed, crumpling with relief. "I thought you two were about to announce you were divorcing."

"We have a lot of issues to still work out, Georgina," Mr. Traynor cautioned his daughter.

I followed Mrs. Traynor's gaze. "Will?" she asked guardedly. He sat rigidly, not with his usual stillness, but that tense jaw, narrowed eyes kind of stiffness.

"You're sure about this?" he challenged them both, but gazed pointedly at his father. "That this is what you both want?"

"Of course, Son-"

"What about _her,_ Dad?"

Time stilled. Both Mrs. Traynor and Georgina shifted uncomfortably and tried to hide the tears forming in their eyes. It felt wrong for me to be involved in such an intimate family conversation, but I just couldn't leave Will's side, especially with him sounding so distraught.

"I've broken it off. Weeks ago in fact, the night we returned from Switzerland."

"So now you're doing this for me? For us?" Will scoffed, sending a glance in his sister's direction. "We're not children anymore, Dad. You two don't have to _stay together for the kids_ , you know."

"Not _for_ you two, but rather _because_ of you two," Mr. Traynor corrected. "I was tired of living like that, of hurting the people I loved most." He paused a moment to glance at his wife, then held his hand out for hers. "What happened in Switzerland and the events that have followed, have made me reevaluate everything in my life. They've showed me what was truly important. Louisa's words, about second chances, those have especially hit home."

The appreciative smile Mr. Traynor was giving me, made my cheeks flush and my own eyes tear up. Squeezing his wife's hand, he switched his gaze to her. "I realized then that I wanted a second chance. A second chance, maybe the only one we'd have left, to be a proper family again. To be the family we once were."

Will's eyes were closed and he was trying his best to control his breathing. I wasn't sure if there was something I should be doing, but before I could react, his eyes slowly began to open. "Do you still love her?"

"Your Mother?" Mr. Traynor asked his son, after first following where his gaze had landed. "I never stopped, Will."

"Then how could you do that to her?" he demanded, blowing his words out in one anguished breath. "How can you say you love someone, say that you'll stay with them, yet be with someone else?"

The Traynor's glanced at one another, but Georgina was looking straight at me. We both knew that Will was no longer just talking about his father's extramarital affair, but also his own betrayal by Alicia and Rupert.

"I was selfish. I wasn't thinking of your mother, or you and your sister. I was only thinking of myself." Mr Traynor paused to clear his throat. "I was sad, lonely. It was a dark time-" Will's grumble of disdain, cut him off. "I'm not trying to justify my actions, Will, just trying to get you to understand them."

"I'm not sure I ever will, Dad," Will ground out, both softly and sadly.

"Precisely my reason for doing this," Mr. Traynor admitted to his entire family, me included, I suppose. "I have to at least try."

Time stilled again, but then Georgina rose from her seat to embrace her parents as Will simply looked on. I sat watching him. He no longer looked angry anymore, and though his jaw was still tight, the tenseness in his shoulders had eased some. There was mention of how late the time was getting and the three quickly broke apart.

Mrs. Traynor stepped over to Will and let her hand fall to his arm. "Are you feeling alright, Sweetheart?"

"A bit tired," he replied, curtly. There was a moment of pause as neither of them knew how to proceed. "If you're wanting to give me a hug, Mum, I'm afraid you're going to have to do most of the work."

A still teary-eyed Mrs. Traynor gave a slight nod and chuckled as she awkwardly embraced her son. I swore I heard her whisper, _"I love you, Will"_ , into his ear before straightening up.

As Mr. Traynor neared, a look of disappointment clouded Will's features and he avoided eye contact. "We'll talk later?" Mr Traynor asked, hand gently squeezing Will's shoulder.

"Sure," he muttered, giving a small, noncommittal nod.

I was a bit perplexed by Will's reaction. I thought he'd be thrilled with the prospect of his parents reconciling.

The Traynor's bid me goodbye and thanked me for hosting on such short notice. I found that a bit funny since I was, by default, living in their house, rent free.

The only one's left to interact, were Will and Georgina.

"So. My flight leave shortly after the awards ceremony, and I won't be coming back to house-" she began, but paused and hesitated for a moment, as if considering what to say next. "November is a bit of an insane month for me, with everyone booking their winter holidays and such. I'm not sure I'll be able to get back here for your birthday, but I will definitely be back for an extended holiday at Christmas."

Will's eyes flickered upward, seemingly surprised by the announcement. "I'll be here."

I saw Georgina's expression soften instantly and a teary smile spread across her face. "You promise?" she asked, her voice as child-like and her tone was relieved.

At his slight nod of confirmation, Georgina gently slipped into her bother's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. I thought I heard her murmur a soft _"thank you"_.

Will seemed caught off guard at first, but then his jaw tensed again and an expression settling somewhere between deep frustration and utter sadness, crossed his face. It suddenly occurred to me that he wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around his baby sister and hold her tight. My chest clenched painfully for the both of them.

It seemed Will Traynor did not hate his sister as much as she would have liked everyone to believe, either.

* * *

Mr. Traynor stayed behind to help me get Will back into bed. Once he was settled and necessities were taken care of, I sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. "Quite a morning?" Will didn't look at me, just let out a small grunt of agreement. "Are you okay?"

Only then did his deep grey eyes shift. "Why do you ask?

I gave a small shrug. "Oh, I don't know, you just don't seemed pleased with your parent's news."

Will frowned. "My family isn't like yours, Clark. "We're-," he paused for thought, "-complicated. As you can probably gauge from the awkwardness of our conversations, we rarely ever talk. I think we've eaten more meals together this past week than we did when I was in primary school. And how about those hugs?"

I stifled a laugh. "It seems as though they're making an effort to be more willing and open," I felt the need to point out.

"Or they're just going through some major mid-life crises," he countered, almost playfully, but then turned very serious. "As for my Dad and his affair, I'm not sure I'll ever be okay with it."

"I'm confused," I admitted, furrowing my brow. "It seems as though you have a much better relationship with your Dad than with your Mum. If his affair bothered you so much-"

"I hated him. As for the relationship, that part was purely out of necessity. I needed him more," Will cut in bitterly, sad eyes locking on mine. "Before you, it was just my Dad and Nathan to care for me."

"But your Mum-"

"The accident changed all of us so much, Clark," he muttered though a drawn out sigh. "It was just easier for me to keep villainizing my Mother and pretend that the affair wasn't actually happening, than to face it." I began to wonder which affair he was referring to, but said nothing. "Would you fix my pillows?"

His soft words broke me from my reverie. "Up or down?"

"Up."

I smiled and nodded, then got to work. "How's that?" I asked, adjusting the pillow that had shifted behind his shoulders.

"Better."

"Would you like me to raise the bed as well?"

"Yes, please."

I pressed the button on the control panel until Will's eyes told me to stop. He was more upright than usual, more than I was comfortable with, almost at a full ninety degrees. I was so preoccupied with my concern for his comfort and safety that I hadn't noticed just how close our faces were until he spoke. "Thank you, for being here," he murmured, eyes locked with mine. "I'm not sure I'd be able to handle all of my family's insanity if it wasn't for you."

My stomach fluttered and I had to swallow the lump in my throat before attempting to speak. "I'm not going anywhere," I vowed, hoping he could see the truth of my words in my smile.

"You promise?" Will asked, much like his sister had asked him, no more than an hour before.

"I promise," I replied, pressing my lips to his.


	17. Chapter 17

**A note from your author...sending out so much love to all of you. You guys are the absolute BEST ever! Here is the next chapter as promised. A filler chapter, but one with a lot of content and tons of progression. Some creative liberties taken in regards to university studies and a few 'clinical' bits at the end, but only what is pertinent to the rest of the story. Plus, I think it's important to show daily life as it is for both Will, and Lou. Hoping to have the next chapter up by the weekend. Enjoy!**

As the days wore on, they began to get shorter as well as colder. Along with these changes, our time spent out and about, shortened as well. I began to notice Will's days had become routine, and his routines became mundane. Of course there would always be the necessary scheduled daily routines of his care that had to be maintained, but those were not the issue at hand.

Everyday once breakfast was finished, Will would ask for his laptop to be set up so he could read up on whatever was the interest of the day. Around ten, he would ask for a drink and we'd chat a bit. About eleven, he would use his new and improved voice-activated control system to put on the telly or play some music. At noon, now that Nathan was currently unavailable to make this time slot, came lunch prep, the addressing of bathroom needs, and ending with the eating of said lunch. Two was clean up and by three, we were usually in the media room, watching a movie.

Every single day.

I would occasionally catch a glimpse of Will watching me, or gazing longingly out the window at the cold, damp bleakness of mid-autumn - or worse yet, stare blankly out into space at nothing in particular, so hard sometimes, he'd start to doze off in his chair.

The only time he seemed remotely interested in anything was when he was on his computer, pouring over the latest financial reports.

I suppose I may have dared a glance in his direction a time or two, myself.

"Will?" I called out from the kitchen one late October day, while preparing lunch. "Have you put anymore thought into what Thomas said?"

I heard the hum of his chair before I turned to see him approaching. "About what?" he asked, chuckling slightly. "The last conversation I had with your nephew involved a very long, very intense discussion on the theories of dinosaur extinction."

Smiling slightly, I heaved a steadying sigh and proceeded carefully. "No, I meant what he said a few weeks back, about you needing a job."

Will shot me an incredulous glare. "I can't get a job, Clark."

"Why not?"

"Well, starting with the obvious, I can't work. I can't _do_ anything," he spat out pointedly. "Besides, who would even want to hire someone like me?"

"Someone like you?" I parroted in challenge. "You mean, brilliant?" Will scoffed at me, but I wasn't backing down. "Good God Will, you have three graduate degrees." I glanced pointedly at the framed diplomas hanging on the far wall. "You have a double major in business and finance, with a minor in corporate law. You _can do_ just about anything."

"Except be a reliable employee," he countered immediately. "I'm now much more of a liability than an asset, Clark, no matter how many degrees or years of experience, I may have."

"How do you figure?"

"Simple logic." When I tilted my head in askance, Will's look of exasperation intensified. "Take for instance a few weeks back, when I was forced to spend three days in bed as a precaution because of a simple red spot on my arse-"

"Who said you had to work for anyone? You can work for yourself, here from home. That way, you'd be able to make your own hours and work at your own pace-"

"Fine, point taken. But what happens when I inevitably get sick again and end up in the hospital? There would still be work that needs to be done, and deadlines, and clients depending on me?" he argued valiantly.

"You can find a partner to shove all of that onto then, or work from your hospital bed," I offered with a slight shrug. "I don't know. But there is plenty you can do. All you really need is your computer and your voice."

Will glared at me suspiciously. "Why are you so adamant about this?"

I hesitated, briefly glancing down at my feet. "Because I think it would be good for you. Not that I'm implying in any way, that I know what's best for you. I just _want_ what's best for you," I finally said, biting my lip as I let out a huge sigh. I came around the center island and studied him for a moment, before lowering myself to the stool so I'd be more at his level. "And because I simply can't stand around anymore and watch you squander your-" I watched as his eyes narrowed in challenge. "Yes, I'm going to say it - _potential -_ like that."

"It would never work," he insisted with a small shake of his head and tilt that represented a shrug. "Nor would it matter much, anyway."

Something twisted deep within my stomach, but I brushed the feeling of impending dread aside for the moment. "I just want to you to make the most of every day," I murmured, voice cracking slightly with building emotion. "You told me yourself, you weren't the kind of man to just settle. Live boldly, right?"

Will's look of annoyance quickly dissolved into a small smirk of amusement, and he seemed genuinely sorry for upsetting me. There was a long pause before he spoke. "Alright Clark, what would you have me do, then?"

Hope began to bubble up inside me, and I could hardly contain my excitement. "What about personal finance?"

"I'm not a banker."

"No, but that doesn't mean you can't advise people on their finances."

"I'm not an accountant, either."

Bloody stubborn man. "Okay. You're right, this will never work. It was a stupid idea, and I should have never-"

"Louisa?" Will called, cutting me off mid-hysterical rant. I turned to him, eyes burning, chin trembling. "Thank you. I appreciate your efforts. And you're right, Fall and Winter around here are a bit dull and drab for me." He inched his chair closer so that his leg brushed up against mine. "And while I'm not sure a full-fledged business startup is the right thing for me at the moment, I will consider broadening my horizons just a little bit more. Maybe find myself a hobby."

He chuckled through the last sentence and I couldn't help but smile madly at that. "You could start by helping me out," I suggested playfully.

"With what?" he returned, just as buoyantly.

"Investing," I replied, grinning from ear to ear. "It just so happens that I've recently come into a large sum of money that I have absolutely no idea what to do with."

Amused, Will played it casual - business casual. "I suppose I still have a few connections available to me."

I giggled as I slipped into his lap. "And who knows, maybe you'll end up creating this massive empire out of one simple phone call and turn out to be the next Young Entrepreneur of the Year?"

Will's hearty laugh shook us both. "Now, wouldn't that be something?"

* * *

"I'm not sure what's gotten him in such a good mood, but I hope it sticks around a while longer," Nathan commented a few mornings later. "He asked me to take him down to the pool again tonight. Third time this week."

"It's good for him, right?"

"The pool?" Nathan asked and I nodded. "Yeah. It's great for him, though I do wish we were a bit closer to it. I hate risking him catching a chill." I shuddered at the thought of Will getting sick again, especially since he'd be more susceptible in the winter months. "He's even putting more effort into physio."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "How so?"

Nathan shrugged nonchalantly. "Engaging in conversation, asking questions. He usually shuts down during our sessions, but now he seems more motivated to keep himself healthy."

I beamed elatedly. I'd began to notice the slow changes in Will soon after the festival. Maybe it was seeing his sister again. Maybe it was his parents reconciling. Maybe it was me. Whatever it was, I honestly didn't care. I now had hope. "Nathan, do you think he's reconsidered?"

Stepping next to me, Nathan looped one arm around my shoulders and squeezed. "I really don't know, Lou," he stated, somewhat sympathetically. "But we're in a good place right now, and we should be thankful for that."

I nodded into his chest, then turned slightly to throw my arms around his neck, enveloping him into a big hug. "Thank you, Nathan."

"Just doing my job," he threw out over his shoulder as he started walking back toward Will's room, but then turned to look at me. "You might want to take advantage of this good mood and have _that_ conversation with him sooner, rather than later."

I was grateful Nathan's tone was hushed, but just the thought of discussing intimacy with Will made my stomach flutter and my cheeks flush. "I don't know," I replied, biting down on my lower lip. "I was going to wait until we got closer to his birthday-"

"Why? Are you going to wrap yourself up in a bow and gift yourself to him?"

I knew he was teasing, but my face practically went up in flames. "Nathan!"

"Sorry," he apologized, chuckling as he shook his head. "Just don't wait too long. He can get a bit grumpy this time of year."

"Grumpy?"

"Down. Maybe even a little depressed," Nathan warned, and once again his compassion and concern for his friend, outweighed their professional relationship. "He doesn't do well around his birthday, holidays. It's dark and cold and he's at a higher risk of getting sick - plus he's never been much for celebrating." My disappointment must have shown because when I looked up, Nathan was giving me an encouraging smile. "But I'm willing to bet that might change with having you around this year."

I grinned back at him, my mind already swirling with ideas. "I sure hope so."

* * *

I considered taking Nathan's advice once during dinner, but quickly chickened out. After picturing myself standing naked in the middle of the annex with just a bow atop my head, I'd decided to completely push the thought out of my mind until there came a time where we could approach the subject more naturally - and without that image in my head.

"I guess no swim today," I heard Will mutter distractedly, nearly three-quarters into our movie.

"I texted him over an hour ago," I replied, referring to the message I had sent Nathan when he didn't show up at his scheduled time. "We could still go if you want."

Will shook his head slightly. "No, that's okay. It's too late now, anyway."

While Will wasn't showing any outward signs, he was still focused on the television screen, I sensed that he was a little disappointed he wouldn't be able to spend time in the pool as we'd planned. I was about to say something when Nathan's response finally came through. It wasn't at all what I'd expected. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Will asked, concerned.

"Nathan's patient, the elderly lady-"

"Did she pass?"

"Not yet, but very soon. Probably just hours, I'm afraid," I replied, saddened at the news, even if I didn't know the woman or her family. "He won't be able to make it back tonight, so it looks like I be handling bedtime." I gave Will my most confident smile, though the butterflies teeming in my stomach would say otherwise. "What shall we start with? Teeth? Shave?"

I seemed to have lost Will for a moment because a few seconds later he blinked rapidly then shook his head. "Would you ring my Dad?"

"Why? I can manage alone."

Will's jaw began to tense. "It's shower night, so I'll need him to-"

"Wait, that's perfect," I squealed, then smirked suggestively. "It'll be just like we're down at the pool, since we didn't get our swim in. I can even wear my red and white polka-dot bathing suit."

Will smiled but shook his head. "No really, I need my Dad."

"I understand how being without clothing might make you feel a little self-conscious in front of me-," I paused, hoping my cheeks weren't as read as they felt. "So if it'll make you feel better, you can wear your swim trunks and I can wear my mint bikini instead. That tiny thing leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination," I quipped teasingly, but Will looked less than amused. "Besides, I think your Mum and Dad are still out on their date."

"I'll call him myself, then."

"Will?"

At my plea, he stilled, though couldn't glance up to meet my gaze. "Look, Clark-," he paused to take in a slightly shuttering breath. "Along with the shower, there are functions - um, necessary-" It was difficult for him to get the right words out and I suddenly felt very guilty for having pushed the subject. Heaving as big of a breath as he could, Will continued. "There are certain aspects of my care that I'm just not able to share with you," he muttered, soft yet insistently. "And bowel management would have to be number on on that list." Another hesitation and I saw a dozen emotions cloud his features, mainly frustration and embarrassment. My chest clenched. "Dear God, it's mortifying just mentioning it to you."

"Okay, I'll text your Dad."

I acquiesced, not because I no longer felt I could complete the task at hand, but because it was what Will had asked of me. He let out a sigh of relief and dared a glance, but couldn't quite manage. "Thank you, Louisa."

My heart just about broke for him. "Well, we can get started in the meantime," I then suggested, just as I'd finished typing up my message. Will looked mildly surprised at my persistence, but not against it. "Shall we go ahead and brush your teeth first?"

When he finally glanced up at me, the corners of his lips twitched upward ever so slightly. "Sure."

I'd managed to get Will's teeth brushed, his face shaved, his collection bag emptied, and a few layers of clothing removed before Mr. Traynor arrived home. I used that time to get myself ready for the night.

I waited about ten to fifteen minutes after hearing the water shut off before knocking on Will's door. "Mind if I come in to finish up?" I'd hoped I wasn't being too forward in asking, but I really wanted to be the one to care for Will in that close, intimate way. I could hear mumbling going on inside the room before Mr. Traynor called out, "Give me a few minutes to get him decent for you, Louisa."

It wasn't terribly long before the door opened and Mr. Traynor stood opposite me. "I've got him toweled off, clean collection bag attached, and underclothes on," he'd listed off as he smiled and stepped aside to let me in. Will was semi-reclined in bed, light sheet pulled up to his chest. "Supplies are on the nightstand. He said you'd take care of medication as well."

"I will," I reassured him with a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Traynor."

"Right. I'll be off then," he called out, first stepping over to the bed to brush the still slightly damp bangs away from Will's forehead and place a kiss atop his hair. "Goodnight, Son."

"Goodnight, Dad," Will murmured softly, a hint of embarrassment still evident in his tone. "Thanks."

The air thickened slightly once Mr. Traynor left. "So, pajamas next?" I asked outright, pushing aside any looming awkwardness.

"Um, lotion first actually." Will's eyes shifted over to the nightstand. "You have to apply then gently massage it in."

It was obvious Will was reluctant, and maybe even a little bit nervous since he's just given me directions on how to use lotion - as if I'd never applied it to myself before. But then I realized how easy it would have been for him to just let his father finish prepping him for bed. He hadn't though, he wanted me to do it. "All over?"

The question sounded better in my head and suddenly, I was the one feeling nervous. Will gave a small nod into his pillow. "For the most part. A light application, none between the fingers or toes and don't worry about any already covered areas."

I nodded and got right to work. I was surprised that Will had kept his eyes open during the massage. I'd heard Nathan mention a few times, that Will usually shut down during his care or physio sessions - closing his eyes, and ultimately his mind off from what was going on. But he didn't with me, just watched - eyes studying my hands mostly, and I wondered if he were trying to remember what it would feel like to be touched like that again. I made sure to pay extra attention to his thumb and the base of his wrist on his right hand, the area I knew he had the most sensation.

His eyes flickered up to meet mine when I got the area of his shoulders and upper chest, the only part of his body that had normal sensation. I suddenly felt my face flush under the intense scrutiny and God, I just wanted to kiss him. I kept it professional, this being the first time, and continued on. It didn't take long, and once I got below his waist and down toward his legs, Will as predicted, shut down. I quickly finished the massage in silence, then dressed Will for bed and administered his medication.

Once he was settled on his left side, I sat down on the bed next to him and grinned. "Mind if I stay?"

A small smile played at the corners of his lips and he nodded best he could. "Not at all."

I carefully slipped in next to Will, but facing him this time, and reached out for his right hand. He watched intently as I began playing with his hand in mine - drawing small circles on his palm with my finger, kissing his knuckles. "I want to-"

"Shh. Don't say anything," I tried to stop him before he could go any further, but that of course, wasn't going to happen.

"I just wanted to thank you. It's quite a lengthy, involved process, wouldn't you say?"

"You don't have to thank me, and I love spending this time together." His incredulous glare made me giggle. "I'm just doing what needs to be done, it's not a chore or a burden to me. I would do anything for you, Will. I love you."

"I know you do."

My heart skipped a beat. Albeit barely a whisper, it was the first time he'd acknowledged my words without denying them. And while he might not have been able to say the same in return quite yet, it was definitely a step in the right direction.


	18. Chapter 18

**A note from your author...truly humbled by the continued support of this story. So much love and appreciation. Super long chapter here, lots going on. Character development, relationship development, all mixed in with some super adorable moments. I wanted to show two similar situations in slightly contrasting way, but did focus more on the Clark's for this chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, I love to hear what you think in your reviews, messages, and comments. You guys are my driving force. Thank you!  
**

Will phoned his contact in London the day after I'd asked him to help me invest and within the hour, had at least a dozen clients inquire about the 'return' of the apparently infamous Will Traynor. By the end of the workday, he had himself a job.

It was temporary, and part-time, and not nearly as glamorous as corporate takeovers, but it was something he could do from home with just his computer and his voice.

 _"Right. It has to be processed today before noon if they're to expect it by Monday."_

Will looked up and flashed me an apologetic smile.

 _"Well, it's almost noon. Yes, we are still talking New York time."_

He rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but giggle to myself.

 _"Right. Yes. Yes. Thank You. Talk to you soon. Bye."_

Will didn't have to give the verbal command to end his call since the person he was talking to, disconnected first, but I still waited for his permission before removing the lightweight headset from his head.

Lifting his eyes upward, Will's smile turned appreciative. "All done?" I asked.

"Yes, finally," he replied as I disconnected the voice-activated headset from his computer. It was an amazing piece of equipment really, one device that allowed Will to control his computer and phone simultaneously. This meant he could make calls, download information, send e-mails, do just about anything by simply using his voice. Once set up for the day, he could work almost completely independently. "Sorry it took so long."

"Not to worry. Though I fully believe working on a Saturday should be counted as overtime." I teased.

"Not when you're only actually averaging less than twenty hours per week," he countered, just as playfully. "Besides, it was just a quick phone call. Easy fix."

I couldn't help but beam at him. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

Will chuckled softly. "Yeah, I guess I am," he admitted, his grin spreading from ear to ear. "It's going good so far."

I was just about to comment when Will grimaced as he coughed softly to clear his throat. "Are you okay?" I asked, my amusement quickly shifting to concern.

"Bit of a sore throat."

"Oh God, I hope you're not coming down with something."

"I don't think so," Will replied reassuringly. "Probably just irritated from all of the talking I've been doing." He laughed it off, but still my hand gravitated to his forehead. "I feel fine, Clark. Honestly."

I was still skeptical, but let the feeling slide for the moment. "Here," I said, pulling a piece of hard candy out of my purse. "This should help." I unwrapped it and popped it into Will's mouth, then watched with concern as he pulled a slightly disgusted face. "What's wrong?"

"Butterscotch?"

I couldn't help but chuckle as I apologized. "Sorry, it was the first thing I grabbed." I offered Will my hand for him to spit it out in, but he just shook his head no and rolled the candy around in his mouth, presumably to make it dissolve faster. "I'll go get you a drink," I stated, then spread his mail out onto the table. "Why don't you go through your post in the meantime."

I was only gone a minute, but by the time I'd returned, the candy had disappeared - I assumed it had become small enough for Will to simply chew it up and swallow it, and his face had brightened with a smile as he eyed the envelopes in front of him. "The one on the far left. Open it for me, would you, Clark?"

I did what was asked of me, but was unable to control my reaction when I revealed what was inside. "Jesus. Will, is that your paycheck?"

He let out a hearty laugh. "Oh God no. That's just my signing bonus."

"Just?" I gasped in disbelief as I rechecked the amount.

Will nodded. "I should be earning about triple that-"

"Per year?"

"Per month," he corrected, smirking "And half of that is yours - as is my monthly salary."

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open in disbelief. "Wha-why would I get half?"

"Because you suggested I needed a partner for this job. So I'm making you my partner."

"I can't be your partner, Will," I protested strongly. "I have absolutely no idea what it is you do all day." It wasn't all day, wasn't even every day, but every time I heard Will talking to a client or coworker, I felt he was speaking a different language.

"Fine. I'll make you my assistant," he offered in compromise. "I need assistance, you assist me. Makes perfect sense, don't you think?"

"Except assistants don't usually make as much as their bosses," I countered pointedly.

"I'm not your boss," Will returned emphatically. "One-third."

I shook my head. "I'm living here rent free. I pay for nothing, Will."

"Yet you do just about everything around here, and get paid for none of it." he replied, but before I could respond, added, "I can't do this job without your help, Clark. I need you. Please let me pay you."

I pretended to be thinking about Will's offer, but in reality, the only thing I could focus on at that moment were not just the words, but the way he said _I need you._ "One-quarter. And not a penny more."

Will accepted my compromise with a small nod and wide smile. "Fantastic."

My heart swelled as I leaned forward to cup his face, then pressed my lips to his. The kiss lingered longer than it needed to and when we broke apart, I was positively beaming. "Fantastic."

* * *

"So who's going to be there tonight?" Will asked, just as we were approaching my parents neighborhood. We'd planned our celebration for the second Saturday of November since it fell right between both birthdays - Thomas' the Wednesday before and Will's the Tuesday after.

"Just us I believe. Treena said she was having Thomas' friends over early this afternoon, but they should be gone now. Why?"

"I remember you mentioning once that Thomas doesn't see his Dad, but what about his other family members?"

I scoffed. "They've all denied his existence, even before he was born. None of them believed he was the father, even accused Treen of trying to trap their son."

"Couldn't she have proven it with a paternity test?"

"I suppose, but she was only ever with him," I explained, a little self-consciously. "Besides, we could have never afforded it. Those tests cost a fortune."

"Sad though," Will muttered softly. "He's such a good kid."

I smiled at the adoration in Will's tone when he spoke of my nephew. "Well, I think he's better off. Thomas has plenty of positive male role models in his life - my Dad, you, Granddad, even your Dad and Nathan when he sees them."

Will blushed slightly at the acknowledgement, but didn't have time to dwell since we had pulled up to my parents house. The ramp hadn't even fully lowered and Thomas was running from the house, screaming our names - our usual greeting, it appeared.

"Auntie Lou, Will, I'm having the best birthday. All of my friends came and we played games, had cake - Mummy even got a pinata. Want a gumball?" he asked, but only after shoving a large sphere into Will's mouth. Then he reached up to me.

I couldn't help but laugh as I bent down so I could receive mine. "Thank you for the gumball, Thomas," I could hear an amused sounding Will call out from behind me. "It's been ages since I've had one."

"Come and see my presents," Thomas beckoned us to follow.

As I glanced back over my shoulder at Will, a huge giggle bubbled up from inside me. "Your entire mouth is blue."

Will raised a pointed brow and smirked. "Well, yours is shocking green."

"The taste is awful," I muttered into his ear as I followed him up the ramp.

"And my jaw is killing me," he whispered back.

Mum and Dad were waiting for us in the entry, and they both bit back chuckles when they finally saw us. "I see Thomas got you two as well," Dad teased as Will and I tried desperately to lick the coloring from our lips. "We got lucky. Mum's was pink and mine was red."

We all laughed for a moment before Mum clapped her hand together and threw her arms around Will. "Happy Birthday, Sweetheart."

Blushing slightly when Mum released him, Will grinned up at her. "Thank you, Josie. I really appreciate all the effort you've gone through to include me in Thomas' birthday celebration."

"No trouble at all," she insisted, positively beaming. "I'm so glad you were able to come celebrate with us. Though I hope you don't mind, I've prepared Thomas' favorite dinner - spaghetti and meatballs."

"Are you kidding?" Will chuckled, following my parents into the family room. "I love Italian."

"Yes, that's what Lou said." Will glanced up at me and we shared a smile.

"Well what can I get you, Will?" Dad asked next. "Glass of wine, or a beer-"

I could see Will hesitate, as if calculating his medication schedule in his head. "That sounds great. I think I can manage a beer tonight."

"Lou?"

I shook my head. "Nothing for me right now, Dad. Thanks."

Dad went off into the kitchen and Thomas reappeared at my side. "Look Will, I made us birthday signs," he stated, pointing to the two massive paper signs hanging side by side on the far wall. "Mummy didn't know how old you were turning so I had to ask Auntie Lou. I'd already drawn the other three, but was able to turn it into a two without too much difficulty. Gran says you can't even tell."

Will gave a hearty laugh. "It's fantastic, Thomas. Thank you. I love it!"

Delighted, Thomas smiled. "I've got a hat for you to wear and you can also have my extra button. I've already got this one that says _I'm 6._ "

My nephew had already placed the cone-shaped party hat on Will's lap for safe keeping and was going for his lapel when I stopped him. "Here Thomas, let me do that," I offered, taking the sharp object from his little hand.

I could barely contain my amusement as I pinned the _"birthday boy"_ button on Will's jacket, then affixed the hat onto his head, elastic strap and all. "Your going to take a picture of this, aren't you?" Will grumbled under his breath.

A giggle erupted and I nodded. "Absolutely."

"But you're not going to post this to any social media sites, right?"

"Oh, I don't know," I replied, shrugging innocently and laughing as Will groaned. "I'm definitely going to send it to your sister, though."

"Clark?"

I straightened up, ignoring Will's plea as I turned to my nephew. "Come on Thomas, hop onto Will's lap," I instructed, carefully helping him up. My heart nearly melted at the sight, and for some reason, tears threatened to fill my eyes. "My two favorite birthday boys," I exclaimed, as cheerfully as my emotions would let me. "Say cheese." Will's eyes narrowed for a split second in mock annoyance, but then his smile appeared and was completely genuine.

The shot was utterly adorable.

We were summoned to the table almost immediately after. Will and Katrina exchanged pleasantries in passing. "Sorry, Mum had me slaving away in the kitchen all afternoon," she quipped as her apology for not greeting us when we'd come in. She then hugged him and wished him a happy birthday, before sitting down next to me.

Thomas declared that, because they were both the guests of honor, he and Will should sit at the head of the table, opposite ends of course. Dad laughed and graciously gave his spot up to Will. And while the angle was a bit off, Will and I were determined to make it work. "This may get a little messy," he whispered in warning as I was removing the party hat from his head. "You might want to cover me in a sheet instead of that tiny napkin."

I giggled at his joke, but was slightly grateful Mum had dug out her Autumn toned, rust colored napkins, instead of using white. "You'll be fine," I assured him, then glanced down at the other end table. "It's Thomas who is going to need a splat-mat."

The spread was amazing and quite delicious. Will complemented Mum on that, but also seemed equally impressed with my delivery skills. "You're getting good at this," he muttered, grinning as he took the next offered bite.

"Halfway through the meal, and not one drop of sauce on you," I whispered, smiling back. I'm sure it helped that Mum heeded my warning and went a bit easier on the sauce as to not exacerbate Will's acid reflux, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"I hope you don't mind, Will, but I've made us a non-traditional dessert to go more with the meal than with a birthday celebration," Mum stated, almost apologetically as she carried the trifle dish in from the kitchen. "I figured we could use the leftover cake from the kids party to sing with later."

"I don't mind at all," he assured her without reservation. "Especially when the dessert is tiramisu and looks as delicious as yours does there, Josie."

I loved watching Will interact with my family. He was at ease around them, and they were with him. No one cared that Will had to be fed, or that it usually took him longer to finish eating. Conversation was easy for all, and he was always so eager to join in - especially when it was Treen and Dad poking fun at me.

We lingered around the table for a while after we'd finished dessert, until Thomas could no longer hold out. "Can we _please_ open presents now?"

A round of laughter filled the house as we all made our way into the family room. "You can go, Thomas," Will stated as he took 'his spot' in front of the window.

Thomas looked around the room, frowning slightly. "These are your presents, Will" he replied, pointing to the stack on the coffee table. "I don't have any."

"Hmmm, no presents at a birthday party?" Dad quipped from his place in the doorway.

"Odd, isn't it?" I replied, innocently enough.

"Think I recall noticing a large box in the van," Will stated, playing along.

"A large box, you say?"

Thomas could see right through the smiles on our faces. "Quit teasing, Auntie Lou!"

"Oh okay, you got me," I caved, rubbing noses with my boy. "Why don't you go with your Granddad to the van," I instructed next as I began to fish through my pockets. "My keys are-"

"In your purse," Will finished for me.

I flashed him an appreciative smile, then turned to Dad. "On the kitchen table."

"I wasn't expecting presents," Will whispered to me as soon as Dad and Thomas left the room.

I smiled down at him. "But it's your birthday."

"Still, they didn't have to go through all that trouble-"

"They didn't _have to,_ they wanted to," I assured him. "And it was no trouble at all."

Just then, Dad and Thomas returned with the present. "Mummy, look how huge it is?"

"Oh my God. There better not be a live animal in there," Treena warned, mouth agape in mock horror.

"Why would you think we got him a live animal?" I countered incredulously.

"Because I know how you are," she shot back. "You're the type to rescue an entire kennel, then pass them out like candy." I could hear Will chuckling next to me. "And you know how much he wants a puppy."

"Be careful what you wish for Thomas," Will cautioned teasingly. "I asked for a puppy when I was eight. Got a baby sister, instead."

Treena's eyes went wide, but she was smirking. "Not gonna happen, Will."

Will's eyes sparkled with amusement and the two shared a laugh.

"Can I open it now?" Thomas pleaded anxiously. Unable to torture the poor child any longer, I nodded and he immediately tore into the package. "Mummy, Mummy - look what it is."

"A new football," Treena exclaimed, getting caught up in her son's excitement.

"And a uniform, and socks, and guards," he squealed as he unloaded the contents of the box. "Everything I need to play."

"There should be an envelope in there as well," Will added, grin widening. Thomas fished out the envelope, just as Will was mentioning it. "Can you read what is says, Thomas?"

My nephew scrunched his face in concentration. "Football club?"

Will chuckled, and nodded then glanced up at Treena. "It's a years membership for lessons and league play," he explained to both them, as well as my parents. "We've signed him up for his age group, and then they will promote as they see fit. It's the same program I started with as a boy, just at a new facility, About twenty minutes north of town. It's indoors, so he can start immediately."

I wasn't exactly prepared for the reaction of my family, all three adults were stunned silent and had tears in their eyes. Granddad, however, looked to be dozing in his easy chair. "What's that mean Mummy?"

Treena smiled down at him. "That means you get to learn how to play football."

"On a real team?" Thomas squealed excitedly.

"Yes, on a real team."

As soon as the words left my sister's mouth, Thomas launched himself at Will. "Thank you so much, Will," he exclaimed, throwing his arms around his shoulders.

Thomas' head was close enough for Will to rest his cheek on, and 'hug' back. "You are very welcome, Thomas. Happy Birthday."

I discreetly wiped the tears from my eyes, as did Mum, Dad, and Treena, before clearing my throat. "There's also a little something else in your card, Tom Tom."

Thomas released his hold on Will, only to find he'd knocked Will's left arm of the rest, in the process. "I'm sorry, Will."

Will gave a good-natured laugh as he glanced down to see what my nephew had apologized for. "It's okay, your Auntie does it all the time."

My hands flew to my hips and I let out a mock gasp of indignation, followed by a playful smile as my gaze shifted from Will to Thomas. I watched as the boy carefully set Will arm back on the rest, as best he could. "Is that alright?"

"Just fine," Will replied, not bothering to look for more than a second. I made a mental note to properly readjust when Thomas wasn't looking.

Curious, Treena opened the envelope for Thomas. "Football tickets?"

"Season passes," Will corrected. He must have noticed the look of utter disbelief on my family's faces, and proceed to explain. "My Dad purchased a suite when we attended a game for his birthday. It's good for any and every home game and open to the whole family." At his nod, I pulled the laminated passed out of his bag and handed them out. Thomas immediately looped the lanyard around his neck. "Though you may have to share the space with him, when you go."

"Are you going to be there too, Will?"

Will grinned at my nephew and nodded. "I'll try to make as many as I can, Thomas."

Satisfied with that answer, Thomas beamed up at him. "It's your turn now."

Mum pulled on my arm and guided me away from Will. "Why didn't you tell us about all of this?" she asked, whispering into my ear. "I can't, in good conscious, give him _those_ gifts after giving us these."

I patted her hand and smiled. "He's not like that, Mum. He wasn't expecting anything in return. It's just something he wanted to do." In the background, I heard Thomas' little voice, _"These are from us."_

"Lou, Jojo?" Dad called out.

We both turned around. Mum was barely composed, but smiling. "It's not much," she stated apologetically as she walked back over to Will. "Not nearly as extravagant as what you've given Thomas - what you've given to all of us."

"You really didn't have to get me anything," Will countered, just as I knew he would. "The dinner and company was more than enough. And as for doing what I did, there was nothing more I wanted to do for my birthday."

Tearing up a bit, Mum nodded, then bent forward to give Will a small peck on the cheek.

"Here Will, this one first," Thomas cut in, thrusting the box at Will. I helped him carefully guide it onto his lap. "It's from me , Granddad, and Great-Granddad. It's the 'boys' gift."

"Thank you," Will chuckled, raising a brow. "But, you're going to have to help me open it."

Thomas didn't need to be told twice and he immediately tore into the paper and packaging to pull out a familiar looking device. "Granddad fixed it up so you can play."

Will marveled at the adapted video game controller in Thomas' hand. "Bernard, wow. This is amazing."

"Had some help getting specs from my little elf, Lou." At the mention of my name, Will glanced up and smiled. "You have more use of your thumb than index finger, yeah?"

Will nodded. "About fifty percent in the thumb, but only ten to fifteen in the finger, and much less sensation."

"Having that and the info on your chair, I was able to contact a tech friend, who knows a guy in London that works for an adaptive equipment company. I was able to get the parts and re-fab it to work much like the control on your chair." Dad demonstrated by adjusting Will's hand onto the control, after first asking his permission. "It might take some trial and error, but it should work out well for you."

"I don't know what to say," Will exclaimed, his grin quickly spreading from ear to ear. "This is just - fantastic, really. Thank you."

"Wanna play with me now, Will?" Thomas asked excitedly.

"Absolutely," he replied wholeheartedly. "Though I think we should open the 'girly' gift first."

"Okay," Thomas agreed, giggling as he brought over the next package. "This is from Mummy, Gran, and Auntie Lou."

Will shot me a questioning glance, before turning his attention back to the package. "You admired the one we made for Lou for her birthday, I thought you might like to have one for yourself," Mum stated, wringing her hands a bit nervously.

"Don't worry," I told him as I placed the album onto his lap. "I can assure you there are no photos of me, or you, as children in here. And no stickers or sparkles."

Will chuckled, then turned serious as I began turning the pages. "How did you get all of these? I don't remember taking any of them."

"They're mostly candid," I replied, stating the obvious. "Nathan took the majority of them while we were on holiday, and the few shots around the annex. The more recent ones are courtesy of Treena and Georgie."

Will was completely flabbergasted, until we got to one particular page and he laughed. "Alicia and Rupert's wedding? How on earth did you get those?"

"Mary Rawlinson," I admitted with a giggle. "She's Alicia's Godmother."

"Yes, I know," Will replied pointedly, yet with a slight tone of amusement mixed with wonder.

"We became friends at the reception and have kept in touch a bit since then. She was nice enough to send these out to me," I explained, smirking. "She adores you, you know?"

"Yes, I know," he repeated, cheeks pinking just ever so slightly.

"There are a few blank pages left, if you'd like to add to it in the future," Mum told Will.

"Like the one of us from today," Thomas suggested, grinning.

"I'd love that," Will replied, matching that grin. A sudden wave of emotion seemed to come over him and he glanced up at Mum. "Thank you, Josie. This is probably the single most thoughtful gift I've ever received."

Mum looked stunned, then like she was about to cry and threw her arms around Will. "Happy Birthday, Love."

"Thank you, for everything," he muttered softly, but genuinely. As Mum stood from the embrace, Will opened his mouth to say something else, but then hesitated. After a moment, he continued. "I just have one question. Do you know if it's possible to get copies of these photos?" He paused again, this time to smile up at me, as he added, "I have some picture frames at home that need a little updating."

* * *

On Will's actual birthday, we spent the majority of that Tuesday afternoon dispersing the new, newly repaired, and newly updated picture frames, throughout the annex. I was surprised at first when Will suggested we branch outside his bedroom, but the more we added to the living area, the better his mood became.

That was, until his mother stopped by.

"I can't believe she made reservations at a restaurant," he grumbled under his breath as soon as she'd left the annex. "She knows how much I hate eating in public."

"So tell her you don't want to go," I countered incredulously. "It is your birthday."

"But she's my mother."

I scoffed at him. "When have you ever let that stop you before?"

Will sighed resignedly and tilted his head in a shrug. I couldn't help but grin. Rule of thumb; the best way to get Will Traynor to do something he doesn't want to, is to tell him not to.

I made sure to wait a few minutes before asking, just in case he'd changed his mind. "So what should I wear to this place? It's fancy, right?" Will nodded slightly. "Red dress fancy?"

"No, not that fancy," he replied, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips. "Though I wouldn't mind seeing you in that thing again." I blushed at the compliment, but he didn't notice. "I don't know - wear something simple. Like what you'd wear to church."

I nodded, considering my options, before glancing back over at him. "What are you wearing?"

"The red dress," Will joked without missing a beat, and I nearly fell off the chair, laughing.

Despite his obvious discomfort, both physically and self-consciously, Will seemed determined to not let anything ruin his birthday, or his good mood.

We'd arrived at the restaurant without incident and were quickly escorted to our table, which was a bit more out in the open than I think Will was hoping for. He hated the bulkiness of his chair and worried about sticking too far out into the aisle, but luckily enough, he fit relatively well into the space allotted.

Hurdle number one, met.

Mr. Traynor ordered their finest bottle of red and an appetizer I had no idea how to pronounce, let alone try to guess what it was.

"Just a bit, Clark," Will muttered softly when I offered him the wine. "And no straw."

Conversation seemed a bit strained at first, but slowly began to flow. Will talked about work, me about school. Mrs. Traynor commented on how lovely our new 'decor' looked, and how it brightened up the annex.

Will opted for a chicken dish without any hint of red sauce, to avoid the possible embarrassment said sauce might cause. I chose the lasagna I knew was his favorite(as well as mine), in hopes he would attempt at least one bite I was sure to offer.

After dinner, Will summoned the waiter and rattled of the most melodic string of sentences I had ever heard. When he glanced over at me and smiled, I looked back at him perplexed. "It's a flavored cappuccino, sweetened. You'll like it."

"You speak Italian?" I asked, surprised.

Will nodded. "Spanish and French too," he replied, his grin widening. "Would you like me to teach you?"

"Yes," I beamed, excitedly. "I know a little French and Spanish, but no Italian. I'd love to learn."

"We'll start tomorrow," he replied, looking more than pleased.

"Dinner was delicious," I commented to Will on the ride home.

He motioned for me to scoot closer. "Your Mum's tiramisu was better," he whispered, presumably so his parents couldn't hear. "So was her sauce." I laughed to myself nearly the entire rest of the way.

Once back at the annex, the Traynor's presented Will with the most decadent chocolate cake I'd ever seen, or tasted, and a brand new computer - something he insisted he didn't need. Gracious, if not slightly annoyed, Will thanked them anyway.

"Well Clark, what have you got for me?" he asked as soon as the door closed behind his parents.

"What makes you think I've gotten you anything?" I shot back, making as if I were walking away. When in reality, I was heading over to fetch the box I'd hidden in the closet.

I began to blush even before I returned to the table. "You'll probably think this is a ridiculous gift and that I spend way too much time on the internet, but I honestly had no idea what to get for you and this seemed like a really fun-"

"Are you going to tell me what it is, Clark - or are we just going to sit here and stare at it until it opens itself?"

I knew he was just teasing, but for some reason Will's playfulness made me even more nervous. "It a 'thing' box," I muttered, almost too softly to hear.

"A _thing_ box?" Will repeated, trying hard to hold in his laughter.

"Stop making fun," I groaned, hiding my face in embarrassment. "I knew you'd think it was stupid."

"I'm not making fun, Clark," he assured me, even though he was chuckling. "Just explain the _thing_ part to me."

I removed my hands from my face and heaved a sigh, but didn't look at him. "It's a box filled with pieces of paper with suggestions written on them. _Things_ we could do together. Things like, 'take a walk in the gardens', 'go into town for the day', 'breakfast in bed', even though I know you hate eating in bed, 'see a movie at the cinema', 'stay in your pajamas all day'. I thought if we pick one thing to do each day, it would break up the monotony of the season a little."

When I glanced up, Will looked deep in thought. "Would any of these _things_ involve kissing?"

"Kissing?"

"Yes. I think you should write that down and add it to the box."

I detected a crack of playfulness in Will's serious tone. "No, I don't think so," I replied, sounding just a bit regretful. "I think it would be better if we just added it to each of the things already in the box. Like, 'take a walk in the gardens - and kiss', 'watch a movie - and kiss'.

"That would definitely be better," he concurred in mock seriousness, though his eyes sparkled. "Do you think we can start this _thing_ right now?" Smiling, I nodded and began reaching for the top of the box. "No, not the actual _thing_ part. The kissing part."

"I believe that can be arranged," I laughed suggestively as I slipped onto Will's lap.

The kiss was long and tender, and held the promise of the same for tomorrow. I couldn't help but smile into his lips.

"Happy Birthday, Will."


	19. Chapter 19

**A note from your author...as always, sending out my love to each and every one of you! I find so much pleasure in writing this story and even more joy in knowing it is well received. With that being said, I now present you with the next chapter. It is a shorter one, the base chapter setting up our next multi-chap arc. There is a slight reference to the book at the very end, which caps off that cliffhanger ending quite nicely. You can thank me later;)  
Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

Will and I began picking out of our box of 'things' to do, the day after his birthday. For the most part, the activity turned out to be a huge success.

The kissing part was fun too.

In the nearly two weeks since I'd presented him with this gift, the weather had only hindered our plans twice, and we were only sidelined once by Will's health. Early in the second week, he started coming down with a slight cold. I'd walked on eggshells for the better part of three days, praying that his sneezing, sniffles, and sore throat wouldn't turn into anything more serious. I was so relieved when they hadn't.

In fact, this was the longest stretch his condition, if you will, had remained steady - for as long as I could remember, at least. Will seemed to have more stamina recently. He was managing his pain quite well - though I knew, in part, that he was always trying to hide the majority of it from me. So, aside from the minor cold, he hadn't been sick since the pressure sore, weeks ago.

Of course I was elated, and and a bit preoccupied with enjoying our time together - but there was always that lingering feeling of dread, deep down in the pit of my stomach, that was waiting for that other shoe to drop. Turning away from the window, I heaved a steadying sigh and pushed it out of my mind for now.

"Will?" I called out from the edge of the kitchen. "Where are the Christmas decorations?" I'd been rummaging through the entire annex, through every cupboard, drawer and closet and could not find one single item.

"The what?" he asked as he was rounding the corner of the media room doorway.

"The Christmas decorations," I repeated casually. "Tomorrow is already December first and we haven't put anything up yet. I've looked all over, and I can't find a thing."

"And you won't find a thing, Clark, because I don't have any decorations," he answered in an equally matter-of-fact tone.

I gasped in mock disbelief. "What do you mean you don't have any?"

Will shot me an incredulous glare, but chuckled slightly. "I'm not sure why I need to spell it out for you, Clark. I don't have any, because I've never had the need for any."

"But it's Christmas," I muttered imploringly.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly the celebratory type," he chuckled in reply, though there was a slightly apologetic tone to his voice. "We actually never celebrated Christmas at home when I was growing up, we were always on holiday somewhere."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

Will gave a small nod. "Then after the accident-," he paused, his expression turning somewhat melancholy. "I, um - I was still in the hospital during Christmas, two years ago."

"Oh," I gasped, this revelation surprising me more that the first. Even for an injury as severe as Will's, nine months seemed like an awfully long time to be hospitalized. I realized then, that I knew very little about his accident and his recovery process.

"Inpatient rehabilitation facility to be more precise," he clarified, deducing my curiosity from just the look on my face. "I was actually due to be released right around Christmas, but the annex wasn't quite ready yet, and my Mum didn't want to risk something happening. I think she put it off from as long as possible because she was afraid to have me come home."

There was something in his voice that made my chest clench. I couldn't help but wish I had been there for him, then.

"I came home a few days after the new year." Will finishing his thought, roused me from mine. "Last year, my Mother tried to sneak a small tabletop tree into my bedroom. Let's just say that did not go over very well."

Will's tone returned to the lighter playfulness it held previously, and I couldn't help but smile at him. "And this year?" I asked, sounding hopeful.

Eyes panning the room, Will gave his version of a shrug. "I guess I'm open to some. I think a small tree over by the picture window might not be so bad. And a wreath hanging on the door, maybe. Nothing too crazy."

Hands flying to my hips, I gasped incredulously. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Will's lips spread into a wide grin. "Oh, I don't know, Clark. I think if I left it up to you, the annex would be covered in thousands of twinkling lights and baubles hanging from the ceiling."

I narrowed my eyes in mock exasperation, but my smile conveyed the complete opposite. "Is that what you think then?" I challenged and he smirked. "Fine. You'll just have to go into town with me today after lunch and be the one to rein in my impulse from buying every decoration I see."

"Okay," Will agreed, a lot easier than I was expecting him to. His gaze shifted to the left. "Is this one of the activities in that box of yours? Decorate the annex for Christmas?"

My cheeks immediately flushed. "Actually, it is," I muttered in reply, slightly embarrassed. "As is having a holiday movie marathon, and baking Christmas cookies." I could see the deep amusement in Will's eyes and a hearty laugh bubbling up inside of him. "Why don't I just open the box and find that one for today, and then we can be done with it."

I couldn't keep the slight annoyance in my voice from edging through, but Will didn't seem to notice, or care - he just kept staring at me with this warm, dare I say, _loving_ gleam in his eye. "Or we could simply forget the box altogether, for just today of course, and move right on to the kissing."

Goodness, this man was impossible - but then again, who was I to argue with that logic?

* * *

Will was in an impossibly good mood for the rest of the morning. In fact, his spirits had been at a steady high for a few weeks now. To mine and Nathan's surprise, there were no signs of the severe depression or even the constant state of grumpiness that usually accompanied Will this time of the year - aside from the occasional bouts of frustration, annoyance, and pain showing through, Will actually seemed _happy_.

"It smells amazing in here," he commented, pulling up next to me as I was preparing our lunch.

"Braised beef stew in the slow cooker," I replied with a smile. "For dinner, of course. I'm afraid it's a simple ploughman's for lunch today."

Will didn't seem disappointed in the least. "Yours are my favorite."

I couldn't help but blush at the second compliment in the course of a minute. "With extra veggies," I warned playfully.

"Eh." Will gave his version of a shrug, complete with the widest grin. "I'll still eat it."

Those gorgeous blue-grey eyes, those dimples, the closeness of him, his scent. I couldn't help myself. I was overcome with emotion and before I knew it, I was in his lap, my lips pressed to his - our lunch all but forgotten.

A slight wave of embarrassment washed over me as we broke apart.

"Well, I suppose I should compliment you more often," Will teased playfully.

I swatted lightly at his chest and blushed as I pressed my forehead to his. "Sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away," I confessed, toying with the collar of his shirt to avoid having to look at him.

"I don't mind."

At Will's breathy utterance, my eyes flickered up to meet his. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. "Will?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you." I paused a moment to regain my composure. It was now or never.

He raised a brow in askance. "Go on."

"It's been on my mind for some time now, and I wasn't exactly sure how to approach the subject. But I - well, I think that maybe it's time to take our relationship to the next level." Will wrinkled his eyes in what appeared to be confusion. "You know, intimacy."

The seconds seemed to tick on forever as the grimace on Will's face intensified. I swore I heard a muffled _no_ before he swallowed audibly. "Would you get off please?"

"What?" I asked, hoping I hadn't heard his whispered words correctly.

"Please get off of me, Louisa."

I did what he had asked, slowly slipping from his lap and as soon as I was clear, Will turned his chair away from me. "Will, wait."

"There's nothing to discuss, Louisa," he shot back as he headed in the direction of his bedroom. "I thought I'd made that very clear that day on the beach."

Rushing over, I stepped in front of him, blocking his exit. "You spoke of not feeling you could give me all the things someone else could. I don't want what anyone else can give, Will - I want you. I thought I've been making that perfectly clear."

"And I thought I'd made it perfectly clear that I can't-"

"Nathan said there's no reason why we-."

"Nathan?" he cut me off angrily. "You've discussed this with Nathan?"

"Not really. Not in detail, anyway," I tried to clarify, but it only seemed to upset him more. "Look Will, there are may ways to be intimate. We don't have to limit-"

"No."

"No? You're not even going to try?," I pleaded, becoming slightly hysterical. "Will, this can be as simple as going to visit your doctor."

"I said no," he ground out, eyes narrowed, jaw set. "Now move."

"Fine," I growled, matching his gaze for a second before grabbing my coat and stalking off to the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard him call after me.

"Out."

"Where?"

"We need fire wood."

"No we don't. We have plen-"

The slamming of the door cut Will's words off. I groaned the moment I realized I'd stormed out of the wrong door and now had to circle the entire annex just to collect the firewood we actually didn't need.

I set off in the pelting rain, marching across the gravel drive with purpose, muttering to myself the entire time at just how infuriating Will Traynor was.

 _"Tells me to live fully, yet when I try, he shuts me down."_

 _"Won't even attempt to find ways around the obstacles."_

 _"Why can't he see that I will love him forever, no matter what?"_

 _"Bloody stubborn, stupid man!"_

 _"Ugh!"_

Just as I'd round the stone wall entrance, my foot slipped on the pavement. My heart lurched a split second before my body followed. And then, like a nightmare, I was weightless, my legs sliding out from under me as I hear the shriek that must be my own-

 _Crunch_

And then all is black.


	20. Chapter 20

**A note from your author...Well here it is, hope it was worth all the wait(and worry). I'd like to profusely thank each and every one of you, again and again and again, for your continued support of this story. You are all my inspiration! Sooooo, lot's going on in this chapter. Lots being left open-ended as a catalyst for growth and development in future chapters. And lots of creative liberties taken in regards to the divulging of medical information, as well as the procedures themselves. I took inspiration for Lou's injury from a little known real life event that occurred during the filming of the movie that I think fits absolutely perfectly into this story. I am a very visual person, so seeing things that the cast had posted and/or chatted about in interviews, influenced and inspired this story in a big way. I so hope you enjoy this one and please don't hate me for the slightly cliffhanger-ish ending...I promise there will be proper resolution in the next installment.  
Much love, ~Bee **

***SEE AUTHOR EDIT BELOW***

"Lou?" I thought I heard my name, but it sounded so far away and I was so comfortable.

"Louisa?" The voice was closer now and I suddenly realized that I wasn't actually comfortable at all, but cold and wet.

Reluctantly, I began to pry my eyes open and was instantly assaulted by a bright light, then a familiar, handsome face. "Nathan?"

I sounded pitiful, but he looked relieved, then concerned. "What happened, Lou?"

"I think I slipped," I replied, lifting my head in preparation to sit up, but Nathan's strong hand held me down.

"Don't move."

"Why?"

"You could have broken bones," he warned, the nursing instinct in him, kicking in. "I'm calling for an ambulance."

"No. I don't need an ambulance, Nathan," I tried reassuring him, even if I wasn't so sure myself. "I'm fine."

"You blacked out?"

"I think so. Yeah."

"For how long?"

"I don't know," I replied, and suddenly it all came crashing back to me. "Oh my God, Will."

"Will? What happened?" Nathan asked, his concern heightening - and not just because I was pushing up on my elbows this time. "Stay still, Lou and tell me what happened."

"I have to get back to Will." I pleaded, nearly hysterical. "We had an argument and I stormed out. He's all alone inside-"

"For how long?"

"I don't know." I was crying now, hot tears mixing with the sharp pelting of the cold rain. "Please Nathan, we really need to get back to him."

Nathan paused for a moment in thought. "Let me check you out first-"

"Hurry."

He nodded and began palpitating, starting a the base of my neck and moving down. I was getting impatient, especially since this appeared to be a total waste of time and I was fine-.

"Ow!"

Nathan's eyes locked on mine, his hands stilling at my hips. "Which side?"

"Right," I replied, grimacing slightly. The pain had shot down my leg and now the whole thing was throbbing.

"We should really call an ambulance-"

"No, I'm fine," I reiterated, cutting him off again. "I think it's just bruised from how I landed because my right elbow is sore too, but I can move it just fine." I demonstrated by waving my arm and flapping my feet. "Just please help me back into the annex."

"I'm really not comfortable moving you, Lou."

"I know, but Nathan, please. I'm freezing and I'm soaked, and I just really need to make sure Will's alright."

Nathan's reluctance was palpable, but overridden by his concern for Will. He knelt down beside me and slipped his strong arms underneath my knees and back, then gingerly lifted as he stood. I muffled a groan into his shoulder as the pain slowly subsided into relief.

* * *

"Listen Clark, I know-" Will's words drifted off the minute he saw me in Nathan's arms. "Oh my God. What the bloody hell happened?"

"Lou slipped."

"I'm fine," I managed to get out before choking back a sob of relief at seeing that Will was okay. "Though I suppose this wasn't the best choice of footwear to be walking around in while it's sleeting outside."

My attempt at a joke fell on deaf ears, for Will's worry-filled eyes were boring straight through me. "Jesus, Clark, you're bleeding." The realization hit with the slight pulsing of my forehead as I lifted my fingers to my hairline and felt the stickiness. "We should get her to a doctor."

Will's voice sounded authoritative and bit panicked. Nathan nodded as he helped me out of my drenched coat. "Let me just get a better look at her hip first."

"Her hip?" Will asked, his obvious concern growing.

"It was pretty tender," Nathan confirmed, then turned his attention back to me. "You okay with this, Lou?" I nodded, but my face flushed with embarrassment. I was laying on my left side, head pillowed on my arm. Nathan discretely pushed my skirt up a tad so he could peel back my wool tights. He didn't need to expose very much. "That's quite a bruise you've got forming there, as well as some swelling. You're going to need a scan."

A mask of disappointment clouded over my face. "You think there might be a fracture?" Surprisingly, it was Will's voice, not mine, that echoed throughout the room - both of us thinking the same exact thing.

"Possibly," Nathan replied with a small shrug. "Only one way to find out."

"Then let's go," Will all but demanded.

I was beginning to feel a bit excluded from the conversation, and more than just a little concerned, by theirs. "Do you really think that's necessary?"

"I do. As well as a check for concussion," Nathan confirmed. "The sooner the better."

"We'd better go now."

"Wait," I protested, just as Will's thumb twitch at the control. "My head feels fine and my hip is just a bit achy now. Will hasn't eaten lunch yet-"

"For bloody fuck's sake, Clark you're hurt-"

"But-"

"Lou, you really need to get checked out."

Outnumbered, I let out a sigh of concession. "Can I at least change first? Just my tights and shoes, they're soaked."

As I shifted to sit up, Nathan's hand flew out to hold me back. "It's not a good idea for you to move more than absolutely necessary. I'll go, just tell me what you need?"

"I have pajama pants and socks set out on my bed," I told him, a bit self-consciously - though not nearly as much as if I had to have Nathan rummage through my closet or dresser drawers.

"And a blanket, she's shivering."

My eyes locked on Will's, neither of us even noticing that Nathan had already left the room.

"I'm sorry."

"What are _you_ apologizing for?"

"Being so clumsy."

Will's gaze lowered to the floor and gave a slight shake of his head. "If I wasn't being such a stubborn arse, you would have never run off like that in the first place."

I could hear the guilt in his voice, but also the deep pain and embarrassment. "I should have never brought up the subject-"

Before I could finish, Nathan returned with my things. "I grabbed this coat and your boots as well." I flashed him an appreciative smile as he spread the blanket over my lap, then helped me ease into a semi-reclined position. I couldn't help the slight groan of discomfort that slipped past my lips, at the movement.

"Can you give her something for the pain?"

The ache in my hip was immediately replaced with one in my chest. Will voice sounded so broken. "I'm fine," I tried to reassure him.

Nathan shook his head. "Nothing yet, I'm afraid. Not until she's been cleared for a head injury by a doctor." He then turned back to me as I began the slightly tedious process of ridding myself of my wet clothes. Thankfully, I was able to get both my skirt and tights down to my knees without too much effort, where Nathan then removed them the rest of the way. My wet articles were replaced with fuzzy rainbow striped socks and fleece pajama pants with penguins in Santa hats on them. The reverse procedure went off just as smoothly, Nathan getting the pants up past my knees and me shimming them up slowly and discretely under the veil of the blanket covering me.

Even with the measures taken to keep my modesty intact, a wave of embarrassment washed over me at needed so much help, and I couldn't help but imagine that this had to be just a fraction of what Will felt most days.

"Okay Lou, you sit tight while I get Will ready and then will be off," Nathan stated once he'd slipped my hot pink boots on my feet and handed me my coat.

"Just grab my bag," Will instructed impatiently. "We should probably go now."

"Let's get some lunch in you first and take care of the midday, then we'll head out."

"We need to go now," Will all but demanded. "You said yourself, she could have a head injury."

Nathan and I shared a look. "I've checked her out, Mate, she's stable for now."

"For now? Bloody hell, Nathan, we need to get her to the hospital immediately." Will's eyes darted between us pointedly. "Just forget about me for a minute and focus on - my stuff can wait. Here, put her in my lap."

"I'll carry her out to the van first," Nathan offered up the suggestion since I was already in his arms. "Then I'll come back to get your coat on and get you loaded."

"Dammit Nathan, forget the coat. Just put her on my bloody lap and throw the blanket over the both of us," Will all but demanded as he pulled up in front of us - not budging until I was carefully settled in his lap.

"Let's go."

* * *

The ride to the hospital was quick, and eerily quite. Will silently watched me out of the corner of his eye, reading my face for any sign of pain or worsening of my condition. I tried not to show it, but couldn't help the cringe that escaped when some of the bumps were particularly jarring.

Will insisted I ride on his lap into the building, though once inside, policy forced me into one of their hospital issue wheelchairs. It was boxy and cold and I immediately missed the soft warmth of Will's body against mine. We only waited mere seconds before a nurse came out to whisk me back to the triage unit.

"Wait," I pleaded, keenly aware of how childlike I sounded. "Can he come back with me?" In a moment of panic, I motioned over at Will. "He's my, um - boyfriend."

The nurse frowned. "We usually only allow immediate family back with our patients-"

"But they're not here yet," I implored, and wondered for a brief moment if they had even been called. "And I've never actually been in the hospital before."

Nathan at Will shared a curious look, but said nothing. The nurse glanced from me to Will, then nodded. "I believe we can make this one exception."

Apparently at this hospital, things happen, and at lightning speed, when you've dropped the last name Traynor.

"I'll be here if you need me," Nathan called out after us.

We were settled in a back room with plenty of space for Will to maneuver comfortably and for both of us to fit. The nurse handed me a clipboard with forms to fill out, then proceeded to ask me almost the very same questions to be entered into the computer she was sitting in front of.

"And now for some personal information," she stated, eyeing Will warily. I nodded for her to continue. "Are you sexually active?"

I nearly choked on the air I was breathing. I didn't think she was going to get _that_ personal. "Not currently," I answered, avoiding Will's gaze.

"About when was your last sexual encounter?"

The surprised look on my face turned incredulous. "I don't know. Five, six months ago." I dared a glance at Will after hearing him clear his throat and he looked stunned to find out I'd stopped being intimate with Patrick, more than a month before I broke up with him.

"First date of your last menstrual cycle?"

I rolled my eyes, though this question had been the least awkward, so far. "Three weeks ago. The tenth, I believe."

"Could you be pregnant?"

"What? I just said I haven't been sexually active in five or-"

"Yes I know, but I have to ask. Sorry, it's policy."

"No. There is no chance I could be pregnant."

"Do you use oral contraceptives?"

"Yes."

"Currently?"

"Yes."

The nurse seemed surprised so I could only imagine Will looked much the same, though I wasn't about to check. She nodded, then reached out for the clipboard in my lap. "It says here that you have no private health insurance?"

"That's correct," I replied, forcing a tight smile. "But I-"

"I will be paying for any additional bills that may accrue," Will cut in, straightforwardly. "I expect her to have the absolute best care available."

I was taken aback by his generosity and just about to protest when I noticed the nurse's demeanor change ever so slightly. "Of course, Mr. Traynor," she responded, smiling brightly at him. "That's very gracious of you." I wondered for a moment if Will even realized that she was flirting with him.

"Well, I am her boyfriend, after all," he quipped, grin widening as she nodded politely, then turned to walk away.

"Sorry about that," I apologized softly once we were alone. "I didn't know what else to say and I didn't want to be alone-"

"You've really never been in the hospital before?" he asked, raising a skeptical brow and effectively changing the subject.

"Nope," I giggled in reply.

"No stitches? Never broken a bone?"

"No, neither." I was laughing now. "Okay Mr. tough guy, how many bones have you broken in your lifetime?"

"Seventeen in the accident-"

"Oh my God, Will," I gasped in disbelief, the levity of mere seconds ago, crashing down like a ton of bricks.

"What? You didn't just think I'd broken my neck, did you?" he countered, chuckling. I knew he was trying to be light-hearted about it, but I couldn't stop the rush of tears that filled my eyes. "Which would bring my grand total to thirty-one, I believe."

"What? So you've broken nearly every bone in your body, then?" It was my turn to tease him, once I'd fully composed myself.

"I think I've spared a few, or hundred and seventy something," he quipped back, just as playfully.

"Alright Louisa, we're going to take you down for some scans now," a second nurse announced cheerfully, as she and the first stepped through the curtain.

My nervousness must have shown on my face because no more than a second later, Will's soothing voice rang out. "I'll be right outside with Nathan," he paused to swallow a lump that seemed to have formed in his throat. "And I call your parents."

As I gave Will an appreciative nod, I realized with sadness that I couldn't get up to give him the hug and kiss I so desperately wanted to - I was barely able to touch him with my outstretched hand, only managing to brush my fingers against his unfeeling arm as I was whisked away.

I silently held in my sobs, the entire ride to radiology.

* * *

 _Will was escorted back to the waiting room, and was surprised to see it was more than just Nathan out there._

 _Josie was the first to approach him. "Will, dear - how's our girl?"_

 _He flashed them a comforting smile. "She's doing just fine. No signs of concussion and she won't need stitches for the small cut on her forehead. They said they can patch that easily with skin adhesive," he explained, knowing Nathan would have already filled them in. "They took her back for a scan of her hip."_

 _"I'm so glad you were here for her," Josie sobbed, throwing her arms around his shoulders._

 _Guilt clouded Will's features and he was finding it hard to keep his emotions in check. "It should have never happened," he muttered dejectedly._

 _"That's our klutz of a daughter for you," Bernard chuckled. "Only person I know who can trip on water."_

 _"Oh Bernard!" Josie mock scolded, swatting at him playfully. Will recognized the action as something very much like that of which Louisa would do, and he smiled.  
_

 _"Mind if I borrow him?" Nathan asked the Clark's, acknowledging Will with a nod of his head. "We've got a few things to take care of."_

 _Bernard and Josie were very understanding. Will however, made no effort to hide his annoyance, but still turned to follow Nathan out of the corridor. It was then he noticed his parents._

 _"Mum, Dad, what are you two doing here?"_

 _"I was with Bernard when Nathan's call came through," Steven explained, motioning over to where the Clark's were standing. "I rang your Mother immediately after."_

 _"I came to bring you some food-"_

 _"I'm not hungry, Mum," Will cut in protest._

 _"Which is exactly what Nathan had said you'd say," Camilla retorted in challenge. "So I brought you a shake, as well."_

 _Will let out a small sigh of resignation, but gave a small nod. "Thanks, Mum."_

 _Cupping the side of his cheek, Camilla smiled and pressed a kiss to her son's forehead. "You need to take care of yourself," she warned softly. "Louisa needs you."_

 _Her words struck a chord with Will, and also tugged deep at his heartstrings. He drank his shake, even ate a few bites of the pasta dish his mother had brought, and allowed Nathan to take care of the far neglected scheduled necessities, with the promise that they be done as quickly and efficiently as possible so he'd be there waiting for when word came._

 _It wasn't very long before the nurse reemerged._

" _Clark family?"_

* * *

Turned out I had a minor stress fracture in my hip. I would be sent home with a pair of crutches and strict instructions to rest and limit pressure on that leg for four to six weeks - but not until the following day. The attending physician admitted me overnight as a precaution since I'd blacked out when I fell. The head of orthopedics, and good friend of the Traynor's, who was called in as a second opinion, concurred, stating that I would be much more comfortable where they could monitor me as well as manage my pain.

I had my doubts.

Will stayed behind after everyone else had said their goodbyes for the night, making good on his promise to squeeze in every single second of those strictly enforced visiting hours.

I was grateful it was now just the two of us - well, us and Nathan, and I smiled as held out my hand for his.

"Nathan, would you?" he asked, glancing pointedly down at his right hand.

Smiling, Nathan nodded as he gently lifted Will's hand from where it was resting on the control panel of his chair, and placed it into my waiting hand. I felt his thumb brush over the base of my wrist.

"Will?" I asked, suddenly feeling very drowsy. "Tell me something good."

I watched as his chin began to tremble and his eyes filled with tears, but he was smiling at me. "I wi-li-lished I li-li-lived in Molahonkey la-la-land. The la-la-land where I-li-li was bo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lorn-," was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep with a smile of my own.

 _His thumb still caressing her hand, Will was powerless to stop a single tear from rolling down his cheek._

 _"Oh how I love you, Clark."_

 ***Author edit** **9/13/16*...Hello all, just a quick edit to address the healthcare issue. Yes, I am aware that the UK has a national healthcare system. However, even after my research, I was under the impression that this did not include specialty care...for example, Nathan. Will could have any government appointed nurse care for him free of charge, yet the Traynor's opted to hire Nathan privately, therefore they are responsible for paying for his services. Will opted to get a second opinion from the Head of Orthopedics(mostly likely not necessary for a minor injury such as Louisa's), therefore would have to pay for his services if other policies were not in place. If I am mistaken, or have not been clear with my intent in the above chapter, or with my explanation, then I am truly very sorry. I always strive to be as thorough as possible, but I'm only human and sometimes mistakes happen.  
Thank you,  
~Bee  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A note from your author...Here we are at another and here I am again in complete awe over the continued (and fiercely loyal) love and support for this story! There truly are no words! This chapter feels a bit like a roller coaster, lots of ups and downs, highs and lows, but all in a very good way;) Tremendous growth and development that I think you'll all be pleased with. Again, thank you so very much for making this story what it is. Enjoy!**

My stomach fluttered as soon as I recognized the familiar soft hum of Will's chair approaching outside my hospital room.

"Are you decent, Clark?"

A smile spread from ear to ear at the sound of his voice. "I suppose that depends on your definition of decent," I called out playfully.

Will entered with Nathan in tow. He looked a bit weary and his posture a tad stiffer than usual. A slight pang of concern settled deep within my stomach, but he was smiling so I was able to push it aside for the moment. "How are you feeling?" he asked immediately.

"Fine actually," I replied with a soft giggle. "As long as I don't move, I feel fantastic."

Both men laughed at my joke, but then Will turned serious. "Are you in much pain?" He winced as he said it and I briefly wondered how much he was currently in.

"Not particularly. They got me up early this morning moving around a bit. Had breakfast in the chair over there. And while sitting completely upright is not the most comfortable position at the moment, it wasn't too terrible," I rattled off. "I will tell you that I had the absolute best sleep I've had in a long time. I'm not sure what they slipped me last night, but I slept like a baby."

Nathan chuckled, and while Will smiled, it never quite reached his eyes. "I'm willing to bet not having to get up at 2am for position change, helped a bit."

I wasn't sure how to respond. The comment puzzled me, and though his tone was light and matter-of-fact, it still stung. No matter how restful a night I had, I would have much rather been home at the annex with Will - changing his position a hundred times, if I had to.

"No more lines." Nathan's observation, thankfully, broke through the dead air that followed.

Glancing down at the small bandage on my arm that had replaced the intravenous needle, I shook my head and smiled. "They took it out this morning," I added with a small sigh of relief. "Now we just have to wait for the doctor to sign my release papers and I. Am. Outta. Here!"

"Has Dan been in to see you?" Will asked and I couldn't help but grin. Only he would be on a first name basis with his own doctor.

"Not yet. I was told it probably wouldn't be until later in the evening. I guess he has a full schedule and is only available after hours, since he had only agreed to take over my case as a favor to one of his patients," I replied, eyeing Will pointedly.

He flashed me an incredulous smirk. "You deserve to have the best possible care, and he is the best."

The sentiment touched me deeply, but I tried to play off the extravagance. "Though not entirely necessary for a minor injury such as mine."

"For you, it is," he countered softly, and while there was a hint of guilt evident in his tone, the rest exuded pure affection.

I was nearly brought to tears when that familiar urge to jump up and kiss him senseless hit. The fact that I couldn't, at the moment, was weighing heavily on me. I swallowed the lump, cleared my throat, and changed the subject. "Mum rang earlier to say she was dropping a bag off at the annex."

Nathan nodded as he lifted the small sack from the chair he'd placed it on. "Right here for you."

I gave an appreciative smile that turned a bit self-conscious. "As much as I can't wait to shower, I'll settle for simply fixing my hair, brushing my teeth, and changing into some real clothes. I caught a glimpse earlier and I look affright."

"No you don't."

Will's contradiction made me blush slightly, but also made me roll my eyes and smirk at him skeptically. "Even with this major case of bedhead, no makeup, and dopey narcotic hangover?"

"You look beautiful," he muttered reassuringly. "You always look beautiful."

My insides fluttered for a second time that afternoon as I relished in the complete sincerity of his words. For the past three months, Will had seen me nearly every single day, first thing in the morning - fresh out of bed, completely unkempt, no shower - and still thought I was beautiful. As emotional as that was making me feel, I couldn't help but tease him for it anyway. "Shameless flatterer."

"I do try my best," he quipped back, though the levity was waning.

I held his gaze, my playful expression softening into concern. "If you don't mind me saying, you're not looking much like yourself at the moment."

Will gave a small nod of concession. "Bit of a long night, I suppose."

"Even after I warned him he was trying to do to much," Nathan piped in, as casually as if he were discussing the weather.

Will scoffed at him. "The error in that statement, Nathan, is that I didn't actually do much of anything. I _can't_ do much of anything."

I could hear the exhaustion and frustration bubbling up in Will's voice, and I'm sure Nathan could too, but he chose to ignore it. "Yesterday was a long day and you were up late," he pointed out, more for my benefit I believe, than Will's. "I know there's a lot going on, but you need your rest too, Mate. And you need to start eating a damn sight better than you have been, or you're going to be the next one to end up in here."

"I haven't been very hungry," Will mumbled defiantly, as he slowly let his eyes fall shut.

I read his demeanor even before Nathan flashed me a pointed look. "Well, I could eat a horse," I announced, less than a beat later.

"Hospital food definitely leaves something to be desired," Will noted, cracking his eyes open, one at a time. "Even in a private facility such as this."

"I suppose I lucked out with breakfast then," I went for an attempt at humor. "Though one would think it'd be rather hard to screw up cold cereal and fruit."

"Oh you'd be surprised, Clark," Will countered flippantly. And there it was - success.

"Well lucky for the both of you, we've got that covered," Nathan stated, pulling up the insulated bag from where he'd placed it when he walked in.

"You're not going to join us?" I asked by way of offering.

He gave a slight shake of the head. "Thought I get the two of you set up first. I can hold off a bit." I quickly realized the implication of his words and I wasn't having any of it. I wanted to be the one to feed Will his meal, especially since it seemed he was actually willing to eat this one.

I began to press the controls of my bed, much to Will's dismay. "What do you think your doing, Clark?"

"Joining you two over at the table," I answered as casually as I could while Nathan was helping me ease into a more comfortable position.

"The hell you are," Will refuted, I assumed after noticing me wince.

I tried brushing off his concern with a soft chuckle. "Can you bring me that walking frame over there, Nathan?"

He did what he was asked of, but not before the nurse in him kicked into overdrive. "Remember to go slow. Steady gentle pressure on the left leg, none on the right-"

Nathan was just about to help me to standing, when Will's voice rang out. "No. It's too far of a walk and you're already in enough pain."

"I can do it, Will," I muttered through only slightly gritted teeth. "I'll have you know I made it all the way to the bathroom and back on my own, this morning."

"Well I'm here now, so you don't have to," Will all but demanded. "On my lap, Clark."

After a good chuckle, I willingly obliged, looping my arms around Nathan's neck so he could help me shift my body across Will's thighs. Once settled and the throbbing subsided a bit, I wrapped my arms around Will's shoulders and inhaled his unique scent as he moved us both closer to the table. "You're going to spoil me, Will Traynor."

I could feel him smile against my cheek. "You bet I am."

* * *

My anxiety didn't pique until I was being released. I felt fine in the hospital, pleased with my pain management thus far, and my swiftness at picking up the use of my newly acquired crutches. But as soon as Will's specialist friend came in and started rattling off a list of restrictions, and timetables, along with prescriptions, follow-ups, and physical therapy, I began to panic a little.

We'd gotten along fine at lunch, with Nathan's help, of course. Though it hadn't occurred to me until we were headed home, that I would be relying solely on crutches to get around for the next two weeks. That while I would still able to feed Will, I wouldn't be able to prepare those meals on my own, or even bring him a drink. That it was now going to take me twice, maybe three times as long to get to him, if he needed something.

How was I supposed to take care of Will's needs, when I could barely even take care of my own?

I was thankful it was already dark out by the time we loaded into the van and left for home - that way there would be less of a chance of Will noticing the tears swimming in my eyes. And it wasn't until we pulled up to annex, did a subtle feeling of relief wash over me.

Will exited the van first, and I assumed he and Nathan would disappear into the annex for a bit, to get him settled. To my surprise, the side door opened to reveal both men. A smiling Will staring at me expectantly. "You can't be carrying me around everywhere for the next two weeks, Will."

"And why not?" he countered, grin widening playfully.

I knew he was well aware of the reasons, but I answered him anyway. "It's not good for you. It puts too much pressure on your legs."

"You know she's right, Mate," Nathan concurred from behind, for good measure.

Will gave a small nod of concession, then maneuvered his chair so he could meet Nathan's gaze. There was a slightly conspiratorial glance between the two men. "Just let me carry her inside, alright?" And before I knew it, I was gingerly helped from the van and placed back into Will's lap. "Close your eyes," he instructed as we neared the door.

"What? Why?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Will raised a brow. "Humor me."

There was something in the way he said it, the way he _looked_ when he said it, that completely melted me. I'd closed my eyes as directed and wrapped my arms around Will's shoulders. I could hear the crunch of gravel underneath our wheels. Distinguish when Nathan opened both sets of the courtyard doors for us to enter through. Could feel the warmth emanate from the inside once we'd made it past the threshold and into the annex. "Open them."

I slowly lifted my eyelids to reveal a simply stunning sight. The entire annex was awash in bright twinkling lights, and elegant decorations in hues of burgundy, evergreen, ivory, and gold. "Wha - Will?" The shock hit first but quickly turned into excitement and I began to squeal much like I had on my birthday. "Oh my God, how did you do this?"

"Well, I didn't actually do any of it, Clark."

"Stop. You know what I mean," I mock scolded with a light swat to his shoulder.

"I had a little help." Will smiled back at me. "I talked with my Mum, and she called over her decorators."

"She has more than one?" I asked incredulously.

He gave a small nod and chuckled. "She has an entire staff, employees at the castle."

The realization hit and tears immediately sprung to my eyes. "This is what you were doing late into last night."

I could tell Will was pondering a reiteration of his previous quip, but held back. "I wanted you to come home to something special."

His tenderness nearly broke open the floodgates. "Coming home to you is special enough," I reassured him after I'd managed to compose myself. "But this - this is just -." Another squeal of elation emanated from deep within me. "Take me around, I want to see everything."

Will laughed along with me as we toured our festively decorated living space. Everything was picture perfect, from the flickering candle arrangements to the enticing smells of balsam and cinnamon. "Are those our stockings?" I shrieked, pointing over at the ornately adorned fireplace. "And embroidered." One green and one burgundy, both embossed with a gold stitched initial.

By the time we arrived at the focal point of the room, my heart nearly stopped. "That thing is massive," I declared, craning my neck at an awkward angle, just to get the entire tree into view. "How did it even get in here?"

Will chuckled. "It was our Dads and Nathan," he explained. "It was quite a comical site watching them wrestle it in here."

"A bit like the Three Stooges?"

"Something like that," he laughed, then turned slightly serious. "Mum kept the decorations pretty basic, that way you can make it your own."

"That way _we_ can make it our own," I corrected, cupping Will's cheek in my hand.

"Okay. _We_ can make it our own."

"This is absolutely amazing, Will. I love it. I love you."

Will began to nod, but then stiffened slightly as his chin started to tremble. "I - um, I - oh God, I love you so much, Clark."

The sudden onslaught of tears that began to spill down my cheeks had nothing to do with the current exhaustion or discomfort I was feeling.

Will was crying now too. "I love you so bloody much, it scares me to death. And I just - I couldn't -"

"It's okay, Will. I know," I tried reassuring him with a gentle caress and soft kisses. "I know how much you love me. It shows in every single thing you've ever done for me."

"But you deserve to hear it."

"I did, last night." Will's eyes flickered up in surprise, and locked on mine. "I'd thought perhaps I was dreaming, but I wasn't, was I?" I gazed into his eyes for confirmation, and when I received it, I rested my head against his and held him.

* * *

We muddled through a late dinner consisting of expertly warmed leftovers, courtesy of Nathan. Mum stopped by to stock our fridge with prepared meals, enough it seemed, for the entire month and to help me get ready for bed. I was so grateful to finally have a shower, even if it was a tad embarrassing realizing how much assistance I was actually needing. She stayed a while after and we chatted. She was obviously concerned, but only suggested once that maybe it would be easier if I came to stay with them for a bit while I recovered. I politely declined - the thought of leaving Will, for any extended period of time, seemed unbearable. Especially now.

Mum left me tucked in with a book, my phone, the television remote, my pain medication, and a glass of water on the nightstand. Nathan popped his head in a few minutes after she'd gone, to see if I needed anything. "I think I'm good for now, thanks," I replied with an appreciative smile. "Is Will in bed?"

"Yeah, finally," he gasped in playful exasperation. "That man can be bloody stubborn sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I quipped and Nathan full on laughed.

"Had to threaten to leave him in bed all day tomorrow, if he didn't get enough rest tonight." I laughed along even as my deep concern for Will's well-being began to bubble up to the surface. "He wanted me to check up on you first."

I couldn't help but smile. "You can tell him that I'm just fine."

"Will do," he replied with a small nod. "I'll be out on the couch tonight, if you need anything. Just holler or shoot me a text."

"Thank you, Nathan. I really appreciate it."

"Aww, you're like a little sister to me, Lou. I'd do anything for you," he stated, stepping into the room to place a light kiss to the top of my head. " 'Night."

"Goodnight."

I snuggled into my mattress, trying to get comfortable. It took me a moment to realize that for as exhausted as I was feeling, I wasn't actually tired. I decided to read for a bit and reached for my book, but had only gotten to page three before the words started to blur together. The buzzing of my phone startled me, so I put my book down and, not bothering to look at the caller, answered. "Hello?"

"Hi."

I'd expected my parents, maybe even my sister, but definitely not the voice that greeted me. "Hey," I forced a laugh.

"Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Are you crying?"

The concern in Will's voice was palpable. "No," I squeaked, hoping it sounded more confident through the phone.

"Clark?"

Damn. I heaved a shaky sigh. "Okay, maybe a little," I managed, just before the sobs began. "I don't even know why." It was a minute or so before the odd silence on the other end of the line, hit me. "Will?" And another minute or so before I heard the muffled conversation from down the hall.

He was at my door in an instant.

"Will." I let out a deep sigh of relief, but instantly felt guilty. "You should be in bed."

"I've already given him his blood pressure meds," Nathan added pointedly, acknowledging me, but aiming the emphasis at Will - an importance he was already very well aware of.

"Just recline me a bit, Nathan. I'll be fine for a little while." A tad reluctant, Nathan did what was asked of him, and made sure to stay close.

I watched as Will's eyes began to pan the room. "What?" I asked defensively, as soon as a smirk began to appear.

"I just realized I haven't been in here since you moved in."

"Really?" I gasped incredulously. Will nodded, then chuckled slightly when his gaze settled on the wall behind me. "Yeah, it's a bit - busy."

"It's perfect," he replied, though his beaming expression soon turned curious. "Are those photos of your feet?"

I was laughing now, and blushing with embarrassment as I glanced up at the pictures hanging above my head. "My favorite shoes."

"You have a lot of favorites."

"Well, I have a lot of shoes." The mood had lightened a bit, but the tears returned. "I don't know why I'm so weepy," I cried apologetically.

Will inched his chair as close to the bed as he could, then paused to take in a breath. "You've been hurt, and you're in pain. Your limitations are frustrating you. You feel completely overwhelmed by the situation and you're scared," his words were soft and comforting and described exactly how I was feeling.

"Yes. How-?" I stopped. Of course he understood. He understood better than anyone else ever could.

Will was smiling at me. "I'm going to stay with you until you fall asleep."

"No," I protested, but of course it fell on deaf ears.

In the next breath he was asking Nathan to help him line his chair up next to the bed and lift the arm rest out of the way. "Take my hand," he instructed and I did. I felt that faint familiar squeeze of his thumb and finger against mine. "Try not to be upset. I know that seems hard right now, but you're going to be okay, Clark." He smiled as his thumb brushed lightly over mine. " _Everything_ is going to be okay, and I'll be beside you through it all, every step of the way."


	22. Chapter 22

**A note from your author...Sending out my heartfelt thanks once again to the most amazing readers on the planet. LOVE! This chapter is formatted a little differently than the others. It consists of snippets into Lou and Will's daily life, within a span of two week. This way we can see Lou's recovery progress while still advancing the timeline. Took a few creative liberties in this one. Hope you enjoy it!**

As I began to stir awake, the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled my nostrils. I could feel the warmth of the winter sun streaming in through my window as I stretched my arms above my head and - "Ow!"

"You okay, Clark?"

The voice startled me and my eyes snapped open as I gasped, hand over chest. "Jesus, Will."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized as he let out a small chuckle.

"That's okay. I just wasn't expecting you to be up and about this early," I replied, shifting the rest of the kinks out of my back and shoulders.

He was laughing now. "It's half past nine. I've been up for hours."

"Oh God, seriously?" I groaned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "I can't believe I slept that long."

"You needed the rest," I heard him say as he maneuvered over to my bed. "And some food. I brought you breakfast."

Lifting my hands from my face, I pushed up on my elbows and sure enough, Will was sitting in front of me with a tray of food set on his lap. Tears immediately sprung to my eyes. "That's so sweet - what about you?"

"I've already eaten." I figured as much, though I was still a little disappointed at missing an opportunity to share a meal with him. "However, I'm happy to stay here with you, so you won't have to eat alone."

"You don't have to," I replied in protest, even if my heart swelled at the invitation. "I can come out there and join the land of the living."

"No, you should be resting."

I shot him an incredulous look. "I seem to remember the same being suggested of you."

Will smirked. "I got a pretty good night's sleep. I'll be fine." I gave him a slightly skeptical glare in return as I shifted to sit up against the headboard. "Do you need me to get Nathan?" he asked, tone full of concern.

"No, I think I've got it," I replied, determined to do it on my own. Bending my left leg at the knee, I set my hands behind me and gingerly slid back, pausing only to adjust the pillows behind me. "There," I sighed, pleased with this small accomplishment. "Now hand over that food - I'm starved."

* * *

Day three felt very much like days one and two. I'd wake up, hobble to my bathroom, hobble back to my bed, take my medication, wait for my meals to be brought to me - and repeat.

On this particular morning, however, Will came into my room as usual, but instead of food on the tray in his lap, there was a box.

I frowned when I saw it and let out a disappointed sigh. "You do realize we won't be able to do most of the things I have listed in there."

Will didn't respond, simply continued to smile at me. "Just open it."

I shot him a skeptical look, but still did what he'd instructed. Sticking my hand inside the box, I pulled out a folded square of paper. As I opened it, I was surprised to find the words were not written in my loopy script, but bold blocked typed letters. "Will?"

"I replaced the ones you made with things we can still do while you're recovering." As he was explaining this, I nearly burst into tears. "I've saved them so we can put them back when you're feeling up to it." I heaved a shuttering sigh, but still managed to smile. "Pick another. We missed three days."

My immense feeling of contentment, turned slightly suspicious when I glanced inside to see only two more slips of paper. "Hmmm, now I'm not so sure the others won't say 'kiss' on them as well."

He flashed me those gorgeous dimples and I giggled. "Watch a movie," I read off.

"Your choice," Will replied and watched as I reached in for the last one.

"Eat breakfast together."

"It's your get out of jail free card."

"Really?" I squealed, nearly jumping for joy - well, in my head I was, at least.

Will nodded. "Nathan said you've been doing so well. It's time." Heaving a huge sigh of relief, I shifted gingerly in my bed. "Want me to get him?"

I shook my head. "No, I have you. Just stay close." Glancing up while preparing to stand, I saw the immediate change in Will's expression - as if he were shocked I would feel comfortable enough to rely on him. I don't think he had any idea how much I relied on him, every single day.

"You're getting good at that," he complimented me as we slowly made our way down the hall.

"Good enough to race you soon," I teased back.

"You'd lose."

I playfully scoffed at him. "Only because you have the unfair advantage of a battery power pack." Will's laughter rang through the annex, but I was suddenly reduced to tears. Set on the table was the most beautiful breakfast spread I had ever seen. "All of my favorites," I exclaimed, as I was eased into the seat with Nathan's help.

Will nodded slightly as he beamed at me. "Well, go on then."

I grabbed my fork and knife, but paused mid cut and beckoned for him to move closer to me. "No, you get the first bite."

As delicious as the meal may have been, I couldn't wait until it was over so I could kiss the sweet syrup right off of Will's lips.

* * *

I woke up on day six, feeling awful. My leg was stiff and my hip achy - in fact, my whole body was a bit achy. I tried to hide how badly I was feeling, but by mid afternoon, Will was becoming suspicious. "You're getting sick."

"I don't get sick," I countered, even though my head was now pounding and I'd just realized my throat was becoming scratchy.

Will chuckled. "Everyone gets sick, Clark," he replied, raising a pointed brow after I tried to hold back a sneeze. "And you are _definitely_ getting sick."

"I can't be sick," I groaned, then sniffled. "Ugh. How did this even happen?"

I narrowed my eyes at him when he started laughing at me. "Coming down with a cold is not actually unheard of this of time of year, you know," he quipped playfully, which only exasperated my mock annoyance. "Besides, you were still wiping my nose and helping me clear my lungs, not all that long ago. You nearly froze to death outside in the sleeting rain less than a week ago. And you spent a day and a half in the hospital, a virtual petri dish of germs. I'd say you hit the trifecta in ways to catch a cold."

When he turned his chair to face me, I nearly jumped off the couch - though immediately realized I would not have gotten very far. "No. Don't come near me," I warned him, one hand outstretched in front of me and the other covering my nose and mouth. "I don't want you to catch this."

"Too late, Clark," he retorted indifferently. "The germs are already in the house. If I'm going to get it, its inevitable."

The realization hint in an instant, and my hands flew to my face. "Oh God, Will - we kissed this morning," I cried. "I may have already given this to you. I am so sorry-"

"I'm not. That kiss was fantastic."

If I wasn't so worried about infecting him and I could actually get up off the couch without a significant amount of effort, I would have swatted him on the shoulder. Instead, I had to settle for rolling my eyes at him. "This is no joke, Will. You could get very sick from this."

Will let out a soft sigh of resignation. "The fact of the matter is, I can get very sick from just about anything. That's simply a part of this reality, Louisa." At the use of my given name, my eyes flickered up to meet his. There was a steely determination behind them. "No need to dwell on what may be. Right?" At my reluctant nod, he smiled. "Right. Now we need to focus on getting you better."

"Where are you going?" I asked as he began to turn his chair.

"To ring your Mum."

"My Mum? Why?" I called out after him.

Will paused and swiveled around, his grin wide and just a little bit mischievous. "To ask if she could whip you up some chicken soup, Clark. I can't wait forever to kiss you again, you know."

* * *

Day nine found me feeling much better physically, but feeling anxious about something. I had been restless for most of the night, a difficult thing when you're limited in your ability to toss and turn. Giving up around six, I'd decided to hobble my way out into kitchen, to make a cup of tea.

To my surprise, Nathan was standing in front of the open medicine cabinet, looking very tired and extremely concerned. I knew the instant he turned to face me. "What's going on?"

"Bad bought of nerve pain," he replied without the need for further explanation. "It's been a pretty rough night."

"Why didn't you come wake me?"

"He didn't want me to." Nathan flashed me a small, sympathetic smile. "Didn't want you to see him like that. Like I said, Lou - it's been pretty bad."

My eyes were now practically swimming in tears. "How is he now?"

"About the same. Meds have barely even touched the pain."

"I want to see him."

Nathan seemed torn between my request and Will's wishes, but he nodded for me to follow. I wasn't entirely prepared to see Will in the current state was in. He was in absolute agony, pale but still flushed with the effort of trying to endure the pain. His breathing sounded labored, coming out in short, choppy puffs of air. And even though I knew it was physically impossible for him, he looked a bit like he was shivering.

"Hey Mate, got the okay from the Doc to double up on your dose." Will emitted a grunt of acknowledgement, but no other response. Then Nathan threw a look over his shoulder at me before adding, "And Lou's here too."

"I know."

At his garbled whisper, my tears instantaneously returned. "Hey, how are you feeling?" The question sounded ridiculous even to my own ears, but I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Like my neck - and shoulders are on - fire." I cringed at Will's answer as I slowly made my way over to the bed.

"Well, let's get these meds into you and see if it doesn't help with that," Nathan stated from directly behind me. "I'm gonna have to raise your head a bit."

I could tell by the grimace on Will's face that even the slightest movement would be agonizing for him. Before Nathan could get started, I gingerly lowered myself to the edge of the bed, and rested my hand on Will's knee. A soft moan escaped past his lips when the head of the bed was being raised, but thankfully, it didn't have far to go - just elevated enough for Will to be able to swallow his medication without choking.

"Alright. We'll let the meds do their thing," Nathan remarked, as if thinking out loud. "In the mean time, I'll go change out this water and we can try the cold compresses again."

"Just let Clark put - her hands on me," Will began muttering, and you could tell it was taking a huge amount of effort for him to simply speak through the pain he was in. " - they're usually cold - as ice, anyway." Nathan and I both shared a small chuckle at Will's attempt at interjecting some humor into the situation. The resilience of this man truly did inspire me. As Nathan headed for the bathroom, I scooted forward and reached out to cup Will's face. "See?" he gasped through a moan.

Even though I was smiling, my heart was breaking for him. "Will, how can I help?"

"Just keep doing that," he whispered in reply. I immediately realized one hand was caressing his scalp and the other had slipped behind his neck, my thumb on his cheek.

His eyes were closed, but I nodded anyway. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"But you were trying to do too much-"

"No. Just my screwed up body's way of -," Will paused and swallowed as his breathing began to even out. I prayed the pain medication was helping. "Don't blame yourself."

He was properly drowsy and slurring his words now. "Fine," I agreed, smiling for my own benefit. "I'll do that, but only if you stop blaming yourself for me getting hurt."

Will used the last of his energy to crack his eyes open to linger on mine. " 'kay."

I helped Nathan to cover Will's neck and shoulder with the cool cloths, grateful that he barely even stirred. "When do we start to worry?" I asked, though it was clear that I was already there.

"If he's not better by tonight, or gets worse, we'll take him in. They can give him something stronger."

"Clark-?"

"Hush," I whispered as one hand drifted lower to meet his. "Now it's my turn to sit here and hold your hand while you fall asleep."

* * *

Will spent the next three days, resting in bed, recuperating - precautionary for the most part, but at least we'd avoided a stay in the hospital this time around. Day twelve found us both up and about and back to relatively normal activity.

"What are you doing?" he laughed as he asked, mocking me playfully.

"Knitting you a winter cap," I replied, pausing to beam up at him.

"And why would I need a winter cap?"

"Because it's winter," I answered sarcastically. Two could play at this game. "And it matches the scarf I've already finished."

His amusement was as infectious as the smirk on his face. "Because I just spend so much time outside in the winter."

"You will be," I sung definitively. "Just as soon as I'm able, we will be going on all the outings I planned before I got hurt."

"Well then, we'd better get to work," he quipped, "before that hat becomes a blanket."

"Work? What are you talking about?"

"I've fallen behind these past few days and since you've finished with your studies for the semester and I am paying you to be my assistant, I need you to assist me."

"With what?"

"I need you to write up a proposal."

"A - what?" I gasped incredulously. "Will, I've never done anything like that. I have no idea how-"

"I'll walk you through it," he assured me, then turned his chair. "Let's go." I reached for the crutches that were resting beside me and scrambled to my feet. "Grab a notebook," Will instructed as we paused in front of the bookcase. I did and he smiled. "Toss it in my lap." I did that as well and his grin spread even wider. "Now follow me."

A little more than an hour later, we were sitting in front of the computer when the reply came in.

"Wait, don't open it," I pleaded, clasping my hand over his.

"Why not?" he chuckled.

"What if I screwed up?"

"You didn't."

"Yeah, but what if I -?"

"Clark?"

I paused mid rant to see Will side-eyeing me, very pointedly. I glanced down and immediately realized that even the slight weight of my hand over his was preventing him from moving his thumb against the modified mouse he used to work his computer. "Sorry."

I quickly removed my hand and watched as he clicked to open the message. Instead of trying to decipher the business lingo on the screen, I studied Will's face for any indication of bad news. Of course he showed no emotion what-so-ever, bloody stoic man, until the very end and his lips twitched upward. "What?" I nearly begged.

Will couldn't exactly face me since his hand was on the mouse and not the control of his chair, but he was able to turn his head just enough to glance over and smile at me. "Congratulations, Louisa Clark. You just closed a million dollar deal."

"What? I can't believe it. This is incredible! A million, really?" I rambled on as I readjusted his hand back onto the armrest of his chair.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Clark. Our commission is only about ten percent on this account."

I gave a scoff of mock incredulity as he swiveled to face me. "Still, that's a huge amount of money," I smirked, "And you have little old me to thank for it."

Will was laughing now, and it was music to my ears. "You're a pretty useful assistant, Clark," he teased, ever so beautifully. "I suppose I'll keep you on for a bit."

Even seated, I thrust my hands onto my hips and playfully narrowed my eyes at him. "You'd better watch it, Will Traynor or I'll go right back over to that couch and knit you up a pair of matching mittens to go with your scarf and cap."

* * *

Day fifteen. I'd gone for my two week followup the day before and got the all clear to start some light physical therapy and try a few experimental steps here and there without my crutches - only around the house, of course. I hadn't had the courage though.

"You can do it."

"I'm scared."

"I know," Will acknowledged with the most comforting tone. "But you can do this."

"What if I fall?"

"You're not going to fall."

"But what if do? What if my leg is too weak to support me? I've only been putting pressure on this leg for a few days and that was with my crutches-"

"Clark," Will muttered his compassionate warning. "Here, hold onto my shoulder and we'll walk together. Then when you feel comfortable, let go." I did what he'd instructed and when he stopped, I kept going, shuffling the five additional steps to the table on my own. I used the kitchen chair for support as I turned around. Will was positively beaming. "Now back to me."

I was nearly in tears of relief by the time I reached him. "How does it feel?" he asked, most likely chalking up my reaction to pain instead of elation.

"A bit stiff, and still weak, but okay." I matched the smile he was giving me and reached up to cup his face. "So, when do we go dancing?"

"How about now?" Will suggested, grin wide, eyes sparkling. "Stereo on. CD three. Track six."

At his command, music filled the room. "Ed Sheeran?" I teased and Will blushed. "Not your usual ear drum murdering music."

"You can't exactly dance to my preferred choices, I suppose," he countered as he waited patiently for me to climb up onto his lap. "Besides, it's _your_ CD."

Once I was settled, Will spun me around the room, in much the same way he did at Alicia's wedding - only this time, our love for one another was no longer a secret.


	23. Chapter 23

**A note from your author...Hello my loves! Can we please just take a moment to sit in awe at your greatness. Over 70,000 views, 200 favs, 300 alerts, and 400 reviews. INCREDIBLE! I am so deeply indebted and so very appreciative. Here is the next chapter. It's a filler, or bridge if you will, that leads us into the Christmas festivities. With that being said, there is still a great deal of content and character growth, both on the personal as well as relationship levels. I would also like to note that even with the research I've done, I've taken some creative liberties toward the end of this chapter(please see ending AN). I've also reformatted a few things and those story lines that I thought were going to be revisited in this chapter have been pushed off into another...but don't worry, they will be readdressed soon. Again, I can't thank you enough for your continued support. I truly hope you enjoy this one.**

"You know she's going to kill us if we do that," I warned Will playfully that Saturday morning, as we sat drinking some tea.

"I don't see why," he reasoned, accepting the sip I was offering. "Once she sees how happy it makes him, she'll forget all about murdering us in our sleep."

"You don't know my sister," I laughed.

Will response was a mischievous smirk, complete with a raised brow. "It really is the perfect gift." I smiled back at him, ready to respond, when he shifted his glance pointedly down at the table. "Your phone." I gave him an appreciative nod as I reached to check the incoming text. A soft giggle erupted from inside me. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"My Mum and Treena want to take me Christmas shopping," I squealed with delight, a response that had Will gazing at me expectantly, which then made me blush with embarrassment. "So, every year the three of us spend one day hitting the shops, the Christmas markets, the mall - just getting ideas or picking up some last minute things. With me being laid up, we haven't gone yet, so this would be our only chance."

"Sounds like fun," Will replied, beaming at me - though his expression turned slightly serious. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

His concern made my heart swell. "Yeah, I think so. I've been moving around better, not much pain - and of course I'll have Bill and Ben with me-."

"Who?"

The look on Will's face was comical and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Bill," I answered motioning with one hand then the other, "and Ben."

"You've named your crutches?" he gasped incredulously, though his amusement was evident.

"Of course," I countered, in innocent defense. "You don't have a name for your chair?"

"Oh, I've called it a great many things," Will interjected, quite definitively. "But never by an actual name."

I was laughing now, and it didn't take long for Will to join me. "Would you like to come with us?" I asked in all seriousness, once we'd both settled down some.

"Shopping? The weekend before Christmas?" he challenged. "Have you gone mad?"

I pushed my lip out in an exaggerated pout. "But you said yourself it sounds like fun."

"For you three, maybe," he quipped raising a pointed brow. "I for one, have done what most sane people do this time of year and ordered all of my gifts online."

"You have not," I countered in mock disbelief. "We haven't received even one single package-"

"I never said I had them shipped here," Will cut in, a cheeky smirk playing at his lips.

An amused smirk of my own began to spread across my face as I gently lowered myself onto his lap. "Will Traynor, you sneaky, sneaky man," I teased before pressing my lips to his.

Our kiss lingered, and we were totally lost in the moment until there was a knock at the door. Will looked slightly annoyed with the interruption, and let out a soft sigh when I slid off from his lap and returned to the chair I was previously sitting on.

"Good morning, Darling. Louisa," Mrs. Traynor greeted us as she walked into the annex.

"Good morning, Mother," Will replied, a slight tone of suspicion evident in his voice.

"Good morning," I parroted.

"Do the two of you have a moment to discuss our Christmas Eve plans?"

I glanced from Will to his mother and nodded. "Sure." Mrs. Traynor smiled, though her son was looking less than thrilled.

"Lovely," she muttered as she sat down next to me. I watched as she opened her leather-bound planner to the appropriate page and spread out her loose papers around the table. I'd never known anyone as meticulous and organized as her. "If I could have a headcount, that would be very helpful," she began, pen in hand.

"Louisa and I, the Clark's, you, Dad, Georgie and her boy-toy," Will rattled off almost as if he'd already rehearsed it in his head. "That's eleven."

"No Nathan this year?" Mrs. Traynor asked, surprised.

Will shook his head slightly. "He hasn't been home in a while. I thought it would be nice for him to celebrate with his family. I've given him a plane ticket and a week off. He'll be leaving two days ahead to compensate for the time difference."

"Very well," she returned with a nod, then scribbled something down. "I'll be sure to give him his bonus check before he leaves." There was a pause as Mrs. Traynor shuffled some papers around. "I've gone ahead to prepare a menu," she added, handing me the sheet she expected me to peruse over with Will, then presumably return to her with our stamp of approval. "Please let me know if there are any allergies or specific dietary restrictions I need to know about so I can make the appropriate revisions."

"It looks fine to me," I replied cheerfully, then held it up for Will to look over. "And quite delicious. Thank you, Mrs. Traynor, for hosting." After a curt nod from Will, I handed the menu back over, and smiled. "My Mum, sister and I would love to help with anything you need done - say, prep a dessert or appetizer? And my Dad is a whiz behind a bar."

"That would be very helpful, Louisa. Thank you," Mrs. Traynor replied, smiling. "What were you thinking-"

"Actually Mother," Will interrupted, though politely. "Louisa was just on her way out."

"Oh, it's okay," I assured her as she began apologizing and packing her things up, but not before I flashed Will a very disapproving glance. "It's just my Mum and sister. They won't be here for a few minutes yet."

"That's alright Dear, we can do it another time." I felt awful now, but just when I was about to say something, Mrs. Traynor turned to Will. "Sweetheart, that response to your cousin's wedding is due this week-"

"Just you and Dad, Mum," he cut in softly before she could finish. "I really don't think I'm ready for that yet."

The expression on Mrs. Traynor's face fell further, but she nodded, as if expecting that for his answer. "Right." She'd turned to leave, then paused just in front of the door. "Oh, one more thing before I go. Louisa, Steven and I would love to get your nephew a little something, but have no idea what he likes. If you wouldn't mind jotting down some ideas or sizes, that would be fantastic."

"That's very kind of you, Mrs. Traynor, but not at all necessary," I protested, though the thought was simply heartwarming. "I'm sure Thomas will be getting plenty of presents this Christmas-"

"Really Dear, we insist," she interjected, quite definitively. It wasn't hard to see from whom Will got his quality of stubbornness. "He's such a lovely little boy. It would please us greatly to this."

My eyes nearly filled with tears at the sincerity in her voice. I watched powerlessly as her hand reached for the door knob. "Wait." She glanced over her shoulder at me. "Do you have any plans for today, Mrs. Traynor?"

"Plans?" she asked, swiveling around completely. There was a pause as a wave of curiosity washed over her. "No, not really. I was just going to work on my January schedule-"

"Would you like to come shopping with us?" Mrs. Traynor let out a small gasp of surprise at my question, then glanced over at Will, who looked equally shocked. "It'll just be Mum, Treena and myself. It's sort of this little tradition we have-"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be," I assured her. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to come." Mrs. Traynor flashed as small smile. "And this way, you'll have the three of us there to help you pick something out for Thomas."

"Well, I - that sounds lovely my Dear," she stated after a moments pause. "I'd very much enjoy that." Practically beaming, I glanced over at Will to find him looking more than a bit skeptical. "Let me just return these things to the office and grab my coat an bag, and we can be off." But before she could, Mrs. Traynor turned to Will. "What about you, Darling?"

I could tell he was annoyed with her concern, though only slightly so. "Nathan will be back this afternoon. I'll be fine by myself for a bit, Mother."

"Very well," she replied, to both of our surprise. "Your father will be working on some paperwork today, just ring him if you should need anything."

With that, she was out the door. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Will asked in the next breath.

"Of course," I answered smiling down at him. "I like your mother." He pulled the most hilarious looking face and I couldn't help but giggle. "Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Famous last words.

Not that there was anything was wrong with the current arrangement, just the atmosphere felt a bit - awkward. Mum was obviously intimidated by Mrs. Traynor, while she seemed to feel a bit out of place. The beginning of the ride to our destination was spent in uncharacteristic quite. The three of us usually spent the ride singing along with the radio or one of the many Christmas cd's Mum kept in her car this time of year - but Mrs. Traynor had insisted on driving Mr. Traynor's more spacious SUV to give us a little more room and comfort.

Thankfully, Treena broke the silence about halfway through, regaling us with stories of Thomas latest antics. And we'd all found a mutual point of interest.

I detected a small smile playing at the corners of Mrs. Traynor's lips. "Once when he was about seven or eight, Will removed a display piece from the castle."

"I think he told me this story," I cut in giddily. "It was a sword, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. A very large, very heavy sword," she answered, chuckling softly. "Did he also tell you that he'd pulled the entire mounting and part of the wall out, with it?" A chorus of laughter rang out and I could see a wave of wistfulness wash over Mrs. Traynor. "We'd thought we'd been robbed until we found him hours later, trying to lug the bloody thing up the stairs to his bedroom. That boy was forever getting into mischief."

A flutter of excitement bubbled up inside me and I realized at that moment that I wanted to know every single thing about Will Traynor. Not just the man he was before the accident or even the one he was immediately after. No, more important to me were the stories of baby Will, little mischievous Will, even snarky teenage Will. I wanted to consume every detail of the thirty plus years of his life, before I became a part of it.

The four of us wandered from store to store. Mum found Dad the prefect tool box to replace the too small one he now found himself struggling with. Treen and I both bought him a few new pieces to go into it.

"Lou, love," Mum called out in one particular clothing store. "Do you think this is something Will would like?"

She was holding up a nice looking button-down shirt in the warmest shade of blue I'd ever seen. Mrs. Traynor turned to look at the same time I did and suddenly I felt a bit awkward answering. "What do you think, Mrs. Traynor?"

She looked surprised that I had even asked her opinion, and let out a small, almost melancholy chuckle. "Oh dear Louisa, I honestly have no idea. You know my son's tastes much better than I do."

I honestly felt sorry for the woman. To think that I, in my mere ten months with him, as compared to her thirty-two years, should know her son better than herself. So I hesitated, flashed her an unwavering smile, and watched as she walked over to Mum. "It is very nice," she commented, fingering the sleeve. "High quality, soft fabric. I think this would work well for him." At Mum's slightly questioning gaze, Mrs. Traynor went on to explain. "It's quite astounding really, but even though Will can't feel most of it, his body tends to know when a material is too tight, or scratchy, or irritating in any way. We have to be particularly careful when selecting his trousers."

A brief thought of just how mortified Will would be if he knew our mothers were having this conversation about him crossed my mind, but I quickly pushed it aside. "I like the color too." Both women smiled in agreement as Mum set off to pay.

I soon found myself limping through the racks, wondering what I was going to get Will. He was constantly insisting he didn't need or want anything. Still. I'd picked up a few small things earlier in the morning, and had dozens of ideas swirling in my head for months now, but was still searching for that one _perfect_ gift.

"Hey Lou," I heard Treena call out from behind me. "I found the perfect gift for you."

As I turned and laid eyes on the garment she was holding up, my face both blanched and flushed at the same time. Dangling from the hanger in Treena's hand was the most sexy, yet tasteful negligee I had ever seen, and something I would never be caught wearing - especially around the annex. My sister was wearing the biggest Cheshire grin as she brushed past me. "Or should I say, for Will," she'd whispered into my ear.

"Oh Lou, that is gorgeous," Mum commented next, and I cringed.

It wasn't until I heard Mrs. Traynor say, "I agree Darling, that would look lovely on you," that I prayed the floor would somehow open up and swallow me. I pasted a smile onto my face and slowly began to turn around, pausing only to grumble at Treena to put the damn thing back on the rack. "So, who's ready for lunch?"

The stores had been ridiculously crowded, and from the looks of it, the restaurants were even more so. We were about to stop at the first place we found and I instantly felt my stomach sink. "Um, Mum? Do you think maybe we could find a place a little less - um, pub-ish?"

She dared a glance from Mrs. Traynor's to the establishment in question and was just about to nod in agreement when to my surprise, I heard. "Nonsense. This place looks quite charming - and to be completely honest with you, I haven't had a proper hamburger in ages."

* * *

True to her word, Mrs. Traynor enjoyed her meal, even washing it down with an entire pint - of their finest ale, of course. We hit the mall after that and I was so relieved to find out Mum had reserved one of those small power scooters for me to drive around in, as my hip was becoming just a tad achy.

We'd arrived back home late afternoon. Mrs. Traynor insisted on helping me by carrying my packages into the annex. By the way she was glancing around the room, I suspected she was hoping to catch a glimpse of Will, as well.

"They're down at the pool," I told her, once I'd found Nathan's note on the table.

There was a moments hesitation before she nodded, then gently pulled me into an embrace. "Thank you for inviting me today, Louisa. I had a very nice time with all of you."

I squeezed back and held on longer than what was probably necessary. "Thank you for coming with."

I could swear I saw a hint of moisture in Mrs. Traynor's eyes as we broke apart. "I'm going to go see what Steven is up to," she told me in the next breath, composed as ever. "Would you let Will know that the two of us might stop in later to see him?"

"I will," I replied, giving one last squeeze of her hand before she turned to leave.

Glancing down at the note still in my hand, I considered my options. Nathan had asked me to meet them down by the pool when I got home, but one look at the packages needing my attention and all I wanted to do was slip into my comfortable pajamas and start wrapping.

Then suddenly, my phone buzzed. It was Nathan. _"Come now. Hurry."_

Panic began to rise as I limped as fast as I could through the main house. Another text. _"Will says take your time. Be careful."_

An odd sounding chuckle escaped my lips and before I knew it, I had rounded the corner into the pool area. "In here, Lou" I could hear Nathan call from the fitness room located off the other end of the pool. I was nearly breathless by the time he met me in the doorway. "He has a surprise for you." I instantly let out a sigh of both exasperation and relief. "Can you manage?" he asked, reaching for my crutches. I nodded as I handed them over to him and grabbed onto the arm he was holding out for me. "Close you eyes." I did and was led about halfway into the room. "Okay"

As I slowly lifted my eyes, I was so grateful to have been holding onto Nathan. There standing, yes _standing,_ in front of me was Will. "Oh - what, I - um -"

"Don't get too excited, Clark," Will chuckled softly. "I'm propped up and packed in here as tightly as a mummy in it's sarcophagus."

My eyes were swimming in tears and I looked over at Nathan for some sort of explanation. "It's a standing frame. A piece of physio equipment we use to get patients upright. He's had trouble with it in the past - blood pressure issues. But he's been running pretty normal lately and we've been doing some weight bearing exercises in the pool, so he wanted to try again."

The tears were flowing freely now. Stepping forward to get a better look, I had to admit the contraption did seem to resemble a medieval torture device with all of it's metal and straps(though these were of the Velcro kind). But none of that really mattered - the only thing that currently did matter, was that Will was standing in front of me. "Nathan, can you move that?" I asked, motioning to the tray-like apparatus Will's arms were resting on. At his nod, I squealed. "I just really want to hug him right now."

I'd helped Nathan gently lower Will's arms to his side and waited for him to remove the tray before stepping closer. "Wait. How am is supposed to do this?" I asked after realizing my dilemma, then looked up and giggled. "You're incredibly tall."

"No, you're just ridiculously short," Will teased, glancing down at me.

If I wasn't on the verge of combusting with joy, I would have swatted at him. Instead, I stepped up on my tiptoes, my left leg taking the majority of the weight, and looped my arms through Will's and around his back.

"Nathan, would you?" I heard Will whisper and immediately felt the warmth of his arms envelop me. It was surreal.

We stood there for I don't know how long, my ear resting against his chest, just listening to beat of his thrumming heart. "How ya doin', Mate?"

"Okay." I could sense by the tone of both their voices that our time was almost up. Nathan had gently lowered Will's arms back to his side and was now strapping a blood pressure cuff to his left arm.

"Lightheaded?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Lou, we need to get him down."

"I know," I replied, raising my head to first pepper his lips with about a half dozen kisses. In my final act, I reached up and cupped Will's face to stare deeply in his eyes before moving to give Nathan the room to work.

"This is kind of a two man job," he explained during the reverse process. "Once I've got a good hold on him, I'm going to need you to unfasten the lower restraints." I nodded and did as I was told, then helped Nathan get Will settled back into his chair. He was immediately reclined with Nathan already taking a second reading.

"You're going to be paying for this in the morning," I warned playfully as I began carding my fingers through his hair.

"What are you talking about? I'm paying for it right now," he countered teasingly, though grimaced when a particularly strong spasm ripped through his neck and shoulder, causing his whole arm to twitch. "But it was all worth it just to see the look on your face."

I frowned slightly as I bent forward to place a small kiss to his temple. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I had to make sure I could do it first," he answered just before Nathan held a pill to his lips. I waited for him to swallow it down with some water. "And I wanted it to be a surprise."

That it was and I chuckled. "I told you, you have to stop doing that to me."

Will let out a small laugh as his eyes locked on mine. They beckoned for me to come near and as soon as I did, his lips captured mine. "I love you, Louisa," he murmured once we'd broke for air.

My smile said it all, but I vowed to never give up an opportunity to say it back. "I love you too, Will."

 **A second note...I would just like to reiterate that even with the necessity of physiotherapy and all it encompasses, this 'exercise' was not intended to infer any indication of recovery of even improvement for Will. I hope there was no false sense of hope and I apologize for any disappointment. I'm trying to stay as true as possible to the characters and their situations. Thank you for understanding.  
~Bee**


	24. Chapter 24

**A note from your author...my dear loves, I must first apologize for taking so long to post this update, but once you read you may get a better understanding as to why. It's not a terribly long chapter, just very detailed and full of content and development. I know there's a lot going on and hopefully it won't be confusing to follow, but I needed to jam it all in there so that the chapters that follow will all make sense. Took some creative liberties with this one, but in my research found both Merry and Happy(paired with Christmas)to be used in the UK. I truly hope that it has been worth the wait and that you all enjoy this little bit of Christmas in October. Much love and appreciation.  
~Bee**

Georgina and her boyfriend, David arrived home late on the twenty-third, well after Mr. Traynor and I had gotten Will settled into bed for the night. I'd stopped in the main house just to say hello, before turning in myself.

I could barely sleep that night and woke up giddy beyond belief. "I suppose 'like a kid at Christmas' would be an accurate description of your mood right now," Will teased with a soft chuckle. We were about halfway through his morning routine and I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"I can't help myself," I giggled as I worked through his range of motion exercises. "I'm just so excited."

Will flashed a skeptical but playful smirk. "You forget, we're going to be spending the entire day with my family."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. "And mine. I think that's what has me most excited." He scoffed so loudly that we both dissolved into a fit of laughter.

A little more than an hour later, I had Will dressed, groomed, and with the help of Mr. Traynor, up in his chair. The three of us then headed out to the main house for breakfast.

"So David, what are your intentions toward my sister?" Apparently Will was wasting no time in getting right down to business - the last passed platter hadn't even been set down yet.

"Excuse me?" Georgina, pausing mid-forkful, gasped incredulously.

"What?" he countered nonchalantly. "You guys have known each other for what, five years? Been dating on and off for at least that long and have been living together for almost a year now?"

"Your point?" Georgie scoffed.

"My point is, you're not getting any younger-"

"I'm twenty four, Will."

"Not long to twenty five," Will clarified, then turned to David. "And you're two, three years older?" At the younger man's nod, terrified though it was, Will grinned. "Don't you think it's time you've made an honest woman out of her?"

"Oh my God," Georgina groaned into the hands covering her face.

"You know you're Mum and Dad's only chance at having grandchildren-"

"Will, just stop," she grumbled, then turned pleadingly toward her parents. "Mummy? Daddy?"

Jolted from her own haze of perplexity, Mrs. Traynor glanced pointedly at her son and muttered, "William, please. It's Christmas."

Less than pleased by her mother's half-hearted attempt at harmony, and thoroughly mortified by her brother's insolent meddling, Georgina took matters into her own hands. "Louisa, if you would please keep the food coming," she paused to narrow her eyes at Will, "maybe his mouth will be too busy chewing to actually do any speaking."

Giving a nod, I flashed a small but genuine smile. "I will do my best," I reassured her, as I quickly got the next bite into Will's mouth before he could utter another word.

The remainder of the meal was spent in relative silence, save for the small bursts of random chatter here and there. Thankfully, Will had behaved himself - for the most part. He seemed content to just sit and listen, displaying nothing but a pleasantly amused smirk.

We returned to the annex as soon as breakfast was over, it was then that I tore into him. "You weren't very nice to your sister or David this morning."

"I was too," he countered defensively, though a shadow of that pleased smirk was still apparent.

"That was nice?" I shot back, with only a hint of mock disapproval. "Will, you basically interrogated him at the dining table."

I could see his grin widening ever so slightly and I tried my best to temper my reaction, but those gorgeous dimples threatened to do me in, every single time. "No. I asked him direct questions with simple answers-" At my incredulous glare, Will let out a small chuckle. "Okay. I needed to make sure he was sincere, serious about being with her this time. He broke her heart once before - I bloody well wasn't about to let that happen again."

My expression softened and I smiled as I reached out to cup his cheek. "Now why couldn't you have just said that to them in the first place?"

The slight flush of his cheeks was completely innocent, but the upward flick of his eyes to mine, was anything but. "What? And risk him not taking me seriously?" Will intoned, finishing with the raising of his brow for emphasis. "I should have just kicked his arse when I still could."

"Ah, so that's what this was? Your version of a proper arse kicking?"

Will's smirk matched the one I was giving him as he nodded slightly. "Yeah, something like that."

Shaking my head in mock resignation, I simply leaned forward and kissed those inviting lips of his. "Alright you," I'd announced once we'd broken apart, "off to bed for a bit."

"You're putting me down for a nap?" Will scoffed, his tone sounding more than just a little annoyed.

"No, just hoping you'll rest some."

"I'm not tired."

Yes, but we have a busy day ahead of us and I'm pretty much running solo here at the moment, without Nathan. I won't have you getting sick or developing a pressure sore on my watch."

Will knew I was right, but the special accommodations made for him were still one of his biggest sources of frustration. "Will you join me?"

He'd asked so softly and sweetly that it nearly broke my heart to say no. "I promised your Mum and sister that I'd help them finish the baking."

"For just a bit?" Smiling, I caved with a nod and followed Will into his bedroom. "Do you need my Dad?" he asked once he'd realized I actually was running solo.

"No, I've got this," I assured him as I got right to work setting up the hoist. "In is much easier for me than out."

The transfer went smoothly and soon enough I was snuggled up to Will's left side, DVD popped in and television remote in hand.

* * *

Even though he can't feel the actual sensation, one of my favorite things to do is to hold Will's hand - usually his left since his right is almost always otherwise occupied. I'm forever lacing our hands together or running my fingertips up and down his forearm. He's never complained or asked me to stop, so I choose to believe that he at least, appreciates the gesture.

That's exactly what I had been doing before the sound of muffled voices slowly filled my ears. The realization suddenly hit, and my eyes flew open as I scrambled up slightly in the bed, my hand still loosely clasped around Will's.

"Oh, M-Mr. Traynor, " I stammered as I acknowledged the older man casually sitting on the chair at the other of Will's bed. He smiled that fatherly smile of his and gave a small nod. "I must have dozed-" I began, but glancing up at the television screen, noticed the film we had been watching was nearly over. "Oh my God, how long was I asleep for?"

The two men shared a soft chuckle. "Camilla sent me in to check on the two of you when you failed to return."

Properly roused, my heart nearly dropped into my stomach. "I was supposed to help them," I gasped, ready to leap from the bed when I turned to my right. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Will grinned devilishly. "Seems you needed that nap much more than I did, Clark," he teased, earning an equally wicked glare from me. "And you looked so comfortable, I didn't want to disturb you."

"But I was suppose to-"

"Not to worry. Still plenty to do, my dear," Mr. Traynor cut in reassuringly.

I nodded, then reluctantly let go of Will's hand as I sat up, trying in vain to smooth my hair back to it's previous state of neatness. "I best get out there to help, then."

Mr. Traynor must have sensed the reason for my hesitation and flashed a smile and a glance between Will and I. "You go ahead, I'll take care of things here." He knew the strain of getting Will out of bed could aggravate my still healing hip, and made it a point to always come and help at that time of the day. I nodded again, appreciatively this time, then hurried into the main house.

I'd found Mrs. Traynor and Georgina in the kitchen as expected, their hushed conversation silenced when I walked into the room. "How was your rest, Louisa?"

Blushing intensely, I flashed an embarrassed smile at Mrs. Traynor. "I must apologize. I never meant to fall asleep - only to stay with Will until he did. But he didn't. And I did. I'm sorry."

"No need, Dear. It's to be expected," Mrs. Traynor let out a soft, dismissive chuckle, though the grin that remained was all knowing and surprisingly pleased looking. "You've tacked on a lot more than usual these past few days." I immediately realized she was referring to my role as primary carer for Will, now that Nathan was on holiday. "And you're still recovering from a traumatic injury."

"Oh no, I'm okay-"

I tried brushing off her concern, but she was having none of that. "I know you're doing quite well, but you also need to take time for yourself every once in a while." My heart swelled and I couldn't help but match the smile she was giving me. "Now it you wouldn't mind getting those cooling cookies onto that platter, that would be very helpful."

"Yes, of course," I replied and got right to it. The task only took a minute or two and so once finished, I turned to help Georgina apply the toasted coconut to the freshly frosted cake she was working on. "I'm sorry about Will this morning," I said after a moment.

Georgina let out a soft giggle. "Oh Louisa, you don't ever have to apologize for my brother's deplorable behavior," she replied, though it was obvious it was meant to be in a completely playful manner. "He knows exactly what he's doing when he's doing it. His favorite pastime is trying to get under my skin."

"But I do think he really cares," I countered, casually trying to defend Will.

"Funny way of showing it, wouldn't you say?" And I was just about to, but Georgina beat me to it. "Like I've told you before, Louisa, my brother and I have this delicate love/hate relationship." She let out a soft chuckle, but the humor never quite reached her eyes. "It's just the way it's always been."

There was a slightly wistful sounding tone to her voice that led me to believe it hadn't always been like that. And I knew for a fact, it wasn't truly like that anymore. "Last time you were here, you told me you didn't hate your brother," I began, muttering softly for only Georgina to hear. "I can assure you, he feels much the same way." A soft smile began to spread across her lips "Even if he is too bloody stubborn to admit it."

The 'to you' was left implied since it was already established that Will had admitted this to me. Georgina laughed, but I could swear I noticed a hint of moisture pooling in the corner of her eye. Her recovery was quick, however. "Speak of the devil," she quipped just a moment later.

I immediately shifted my gaze to see Will rounding the entryway, permanent smirk plastered on his face. "So you were talking about me?" he countered, just as buoyantly. "Figured as much."

A smirk rivaling her brother's suddenly appeared, as she feigned an innocent shrug. "Were your ears burning?" Will parted his lips, presumably to shoot out a witty retort, but Georgie was there at the ready. "Don't you dare," she warned playfully as she snatched a cookie from the tray and broke off a piece to shove into his mouth, before brushing past him.

* * *

The doorbell chimed at exactly 4pm. I wasn't exactly sure why I was so nervous, everyone with the exception of David and Granddad, had already met. And our families seemed to get on just fine in the short time Will and I had become an actual couple.

I was standing in the foyer next to Will, my right arm draped over his shoulders and my left hand lazily set on his arm. We were met with a blast of cold air as the door swung open, followed by the familiar noise of a proper Clark family entrance. Both Will and I were suddenly taken aback when our father's greeted one another.

"Bernie?" I repeated Mr. Traynor.

"Steve?" Will quipped, parroting my Dad, then glanced up at me as best he could. "If your Mum calls my Mum, Cami - we're both leaving."

I couldn't help but laugh at his joke as the rest of my family slowly shuffled in. I saw from the corner of my eye, Thomas dart through the crowd at the door to get to us. Or should I say, to get to Will. In a flash, he'd breezed right past me and scrambled up into Will's lap. "Merry Christmas, Auntie Lou," he has at least greeted in passing. "Merry Christmas, Will," Thomas then added, throwing his arms around Will's neck.

"And a very Merry Christmas to you as well, Thomas," Will replied, tilting his head against my nephew's as his way of hugging back.

The sight completely melted me, as did most of the interaction between my two men. But instead of breaking down in front of them completely, as I thought I might, I decided to have a little fun with them first. "Well, is that all I get?" I queried, playing the victim. "Haven't you forgotten to give me something, young man?"

Thomas thought hard for a moment. "Right. Thanks, Auntie Lou," he finally stated. My pleased smirk only lasted a few seconds, when instead of the hug I had been anticipating, my nephew simply shrugged out of his coat, and handed it to me. Will instantly dissolved into a fit of laughter, which earned him a glare of mock anger from me, and a confused look from Thomas. "Am I suppose to take off my shoes as well?"

We'd moved into the sitting room where the rest of the pleasantries were exchanged and the packages were dispersed around the stunningly grand tree. Will and I were still near the doorway when I noticed my sister bustling around like a mad woman. "Treen, what are you doing?" I whispered once she was in earshot.

"Keeping an eye on Mum," she replied, nearly breathless. "You know how she gets when she's nervous."

"She has absolutely nothing to be nervous about," Will scoffed, chuckling dismissively.

"You try telling her that," Treena countered with an exasperated roll of her eyes. "She spent hours today trying on every piece of clothing she owns, trying to find the perfect outfit. She had Dad pack the van at one, then check it at two and three. We left at half past three to make sure we got here on time - we live only ten minutes away - then spent the better part of fifteen minutes sitting in your drive waiting for it to turn four. And don't even get me started on how many times she made that salmon spread this week, trying to get the recipe 'just right'. I can even stomach looking at it anymore."

"I tell you what," Will began, his thumb twitching at the control. "I'll have my Dad make you both a nice cocktail-"

"Oh God, no. Please don't," Treena cut him off. "She's much worse when she's been drinking." I laughed at the slight panic in my sister's voice, even if what she was saying, was true, then followed her gaze. "Great. Now she's fussing over Granddad," Treen sighed and turned to leave. "I'll talk to you two later."

I smiled after my sister, then got lost in the moment of watching these two totally different worlds collide. Mum, Thomas, and Georgie were admiring something near the tree. Mrs. Traynor was assisting Granddad at the buffet. And Dad, Mr. Traynor, Treena, and David were all chatting away at the bar.

"You're a lot like your Mum, Clark."

Will's melodic voice roused me from my reverie. "What makes you say that?" I asked, a bit cautiously.

He grinned. "Your nervous habits - and you can't hold your liquor."

"I most certainly can," I shot back in defense. "And I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not nervous at all." At least I wasn't feeling that way anymore.

"Really? You've been doing that all afternoon," he countered, eyes cast downward. I followed his gaze to where my hand was. "If you keep that up, you're going to rub a hole right through the knit."

"Sorry," I apologized and immediately let go of his sleeve. There was this look on his face and sparkle in his eye that always fueled our sparring sessions. "That actually wasn't nervousness, just me unable to keep my hands off of you."

"Oh really?" he challenged, dimpled grin widening. "Follow me then."

"Will, where are we going?" I called out after him. He abruptly stopped when we reached the middle of the foyer, then turned to face me. "What are we doing back in here?"

"I was hoping that hand thing might transfer itself to a lip thing," he muttered, eyes flicking upward pointedly.

I followed where his gaze would have landed if he had the mobility in his neck to do so. "Is that mistletoe?"

"I have no idea," he replied, smirking. "But I'm willing to pretend it is."

Climbing into his lap, I was willing to do just the same.

* * *

Dinner was superb as expected and from the looks of things, everyone was having a wonderful time. Once the dessert buffet had been placed out, we all gathered around the tree to exchange presents. It was a bit of an odd setup, but basically it was the Traynor's exchanging with the Clark's not currently living with them. The individual family gifts would be exchanged the next day - me with the Traynor's Christmas morning and Will with my family at their house in the evening.

Mrs. Traynor had completely indulged Thomas, from books, to clothes, even the expensive train set he'd been wishing for. He was in absolute six-year-old heaven.

There were envelopes set on the tree, that had accidentally been passed around, and not noticed until I gasped as I read the contents.

"Those were not supposed to be opened until tomorrow," Mrs. Traynor stated, sounding more apologetic than upset.

"What is it, Lou," Mum asked excitedly.

I looked down at the papers in my hand, then back up at Mum. "Um, a two week holiday - to Italy."

My entire family looked stunned. This wasn't exactly a common Christmas gift to receive. "The last week of January through the first week of February. This works best with my schedule as well as Georgina's and David's. Louisa, you should be fully healed by then and since the two of you study and work remotely, I figured your schedule was open as well."

"Mrs. Traynor, this is a very-"

"Extravagant gift, Mother," Will cut in over my use of the word generous.

"We haven't had a proper family holiday in some time," she went on to explain. "And now with the two of you in a good place overall and in strong, healthy relationships, I thought it would be the ideal time for that."

Will gave a curt nod and forced her a smile before turning back to me. "Right. A fun family holiday to probably one of the least accessible destinations in all of Europe," he muttered under his breath.

"I've already mentioned that to her," Georgie whispered to her brother.

"You knew?"

"Only this morning when she asked about our schedules," Georgina confessed. "But don't worry, I've already done some digging and have a few tricks up my sleeve. We'll be fine." I had to bite back my amusement at the slightly conspiratorial smirks that began to appear on the faces of both Traynor children.

"Okay, there is one more gift that cannot wait until tomorrow, simply because Louisa and I would never be able to pull it off on our own," Will announced, giving Mr. Traynor his cue to silently slip from the room. "Now Thomas, this gift is from your Auntie and I and comes with a great deal of responsibility. We both know that you will do a great job with that responsibility and hope this gift gives you as much joy as it does us for being able to give it to you."

At that moment, Mr. Traynor walked in with the gift in question. "A puppy," Thomas nearly shouted as he ran to meet his new companion halfway. "He's exactly what I asked for."

"She," Will corrected with a chuckle. "That alright with you, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, that's just fine," he giggled in reply. "Look, Mummy."

Treena nodded and smiled, then turned to us and muttered through her clenched teeth, "I'm going to kill you both."

Will and I shared a laugh at our little ongoing joke. "But Treen, look at him," I pleaded, pointing over at a laughing Thomas rolling on the floor as his puppy licked his face.

"I can't afford this puppy, Lou," she countered sadly. "You know that."

"Louisa and I will be taking care of all her vetting," Will went on to explain. "We've talked it over with your parents and they're fine having her at their house."

"So all you have to do is buy the food and toys," I added, grinning. "Though we may have thrown some of that in as well."

Treena continued to glare at us, but her expression softened just a bit. "I'm still going to kill you."

* * *

It wasn't long after that the party started winding down. Goodbyes took a while, but soon enough Dad had a dozing Thomas in his arms while Mum carried the equally sleepy puppy.

Treena was the last out the door, hugging me first, then Will - without threatening our lives this time. "Oh Lou," she called out as she turned and pulled something from her bag, then tossed it at us. "Merry Christmas."

A blur of red landed in Will's lap and it took me a moment to realize just what it was. I scrambled to ball the satin and lace negligee into my hand before anyone else could see it, and shot my sister the same glare she had given me just a few hours earlier.

"Merry Christmas, Will," she giggled and gave a small wave.

"Merry Christmas, Katrina." he called back, sounding equally amused.

I was grateful that is was implied that I would be the one helping Will get ready for bed, though it was hard to think about that and not blush with the scrap of fabric I had hidden in my hand. We'd only made it halfway through the hall that connected the two living areas when Will finally spoke. "You are going to wear that tonight, aren't you?"

"Oh my God. Will?" I gasped, blushing even redder than before.

"What?" he laughed, entering through the door I'd just opened. Intent on ignoring the entire subject, I moved to toss the offending object onto the table, when I noticed a box sitting there. "Oh, looks like Father Christmas has arrived early this year."

I rolled my eyes at Will. "I thought we weren't going to exchange any gifts until morning," I intoned, sounding much more annoyed that I actually was. "And how do you even do these things?"

Will laughed at my question, and gave his little version of a shrug. "Elves?"

Dropping the negligee, I moved the small rectangular shaped box closer and lifted the lid. Inside was and envelope and inside the envelope was a paper. "The ballet? Will, how did you know I've always wanted to go see the Nutcracker?"

"I heard you mention it to Georgie."

"That was just this morning," I gasped in disbelief.

"Amazing how quickly those elves work," he teased, but then his expression turned very serious.

"Will?"

Eyes cast down at his lap, he heaved in a steadying breath. "It's not for a few days but I've also made an appointment to see a specialist while we're in London."

"Do you think you need that?" I asked, once the realization set in.

"I've discussed it with Nathan and my Primary and they both agree it would probably be wise to cut out the middleman," Will continued to explain, even if he couldn't quite meet my gaze. "This doctor specializes in um, working with men with my type of injury and - the ah, side effects of it."

My heart ached for him. I knew how awkward and difficult it was for me to talk about intimacy, I couldn't even imagine what he was going through at that moment. "And you're okay with this?" I asked softly.

"No Clark, I'm not actually okay with any of it," he countered as he let out a sigh of frustration. "I'm not okay with you having to deal with medications that might not work, devices, surgical implants. I-"

"Shh," I muttered, pressing my lips to his. I hesitated for a moment after we parted, then took his hand in mine. "You're always so worried about how things affect me. I want to know what you're feeling."

Slowly, he lifted his eyes to meet mine. "I just want to be with you."

My smile preceded my tears, but only by a few seconds. "I want to be with you too." He gave a small nod of concession and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "You have to believe me when I say that none of this freaks me out, or scares me - okay, well some of it scares me but that's alright. I'm not going anywhere, Will. Ever. I can handle this. All of it."

I prayed Will would hear the sincerity in my voice and the truth in my words.

"The problem is I'm not sure if I can," he muttered brokenly.

Cupping his face, I kissed him as I slipped into his lap. "Then we'll figure it out together."


	25. Chapter 25

**A note from your author...My deepest gratitude to all of you...your continued support means the absolute world to me! With that being said, I am SO sorry to have kept you all waiting(again), but I'm hoping this sweet bit of Christmas Day fluff will have been worth it. This chapter is a bit of a filler-ish chapter as it contains more plot building detail, than actual movement in the story lines. A ton of cuteness, as well as a nice dose of some sibling banter awaits you. So without further ado, here it is. Enjoy!**

I'd spent the whole of Christmas Eve night in Will's room. Not the dozing in the chair or curled up at the foot of the bed, half on the mattress, half on the storage bench housed there, as I had before - but stretched out next to him, like any proper couple would be. A completely platonic arrangement that bestowed upon me, the most contented sleep I think I'd ever had in my life - even rivaling the medicated slumber I'd experienced on my overnight stay in the hospital.

I woke to Will's scent filling my nostrils and his hair tickling my face. Smiling, I cracked my eyes open to see he was already awake. "Good morning."

"Merry Christmas," he returned, grin widening to match mine.

I had shifted Will from his side to his back, overnight, so now the angle was a bit awkward, and I had to prop myself up onto my elbow, just to reach him. "Merry Christmas," I parroted, leaning in to press my lips to his.

We lingered there, just savoring the moment for a little longer than necessary. "Did you sleep well?" I asked after we'd broke apart and carded my fingers through his hair. I'd given him a trim a few days before, but made sure to leave it long enough so it would still curl a bit at the ends.

"I did," Will answered softly as he relaxed further into my touch. "You?"

"Wonderfully," I replied, giggling slightly as I dove right in for another kiss. "So much so, I think I'll just take care of the absolute necessities and climb right back under the covers. You really do have the most comfortable bed."

Will let out a small laugh. "Not that I'd ever turn down an offer to remain in bed with you, but what about all those presents waiting out there to be opened?"

Sitting up fully, I raised a brow and smirked at him. It amazed me every time just how meticulous he was in his planning, right down to the very last detail - especially considering he usually required the help of others to put said plans into action. I began to wonder if he actually did have a family of elves hidden somewhere in the annex. "I could just bring them in here."

Will paused to consider my suggestion. "And miss out on the tradition of sitting around the tree, Christmas morning in you pajamas? A crackling fire warming the entire room, while soft music played throughout. The smell of sweet pastries baking, filling the entire house."

"How did you kno-"

"I didn't," Will confessed with a chuckle. "That's just how I picture Christmas morning to be at your house."

I nearly corrected Will in saying that the annex was now my house, but something stopped my - maybe because it wasn't my house, but ours. "Described it almost perfectly."

"What did I miss?" he asked teasingly.

I let out a small laugh. "Only the absolute chaos that is everyday at the Clark household."

"Sounds perfect," Will exclaimed, grinning brightly.

* * *

True to my word, I only set out to complete the absolute bare minimum of Will's morning schedule - emptying his collection bag, administering his meds, and attempting to get him into his chair without assistance, though only after promising to ring his dad if the task aggravated my hip in any way.

As expected, the annex had been transformed to exact state Will described, right down to the fresh baked pastries. Once we were settled in by the tree, I began distributing our packages. I was relieved to see I didn't have many more than Will. I'm not sure what I was expecting, really - I suppose the holiday to Italy we'd received the night before, had skewed my perspective a bit.

I started to get nervous as I began to open Will's first gift. He teased me for wrapping it in the first place, which made me relax instantly, ironically enough. "All the more for me to open," I joked back.

"A waste of paper if you ask me," he countered, but his playful expression soon turned serious. "I love that." The small dated picture frame ornament, adorned with a photo of us and the words 'Our First Christmas Together', dangled from my finger. "Put it there on the tree." Will motioned with a nod of his chin, but I had a better idea.

"Come with me," I stated as I stood, and waved for him to follow. "We should do it together."

I was aiming for the center of the tree, but Will must have had a better vantage point from where he was sitting. "A little higher, and to the left," he suggested, then smiled. "Right there." When I turned to look at him, he was absolutely beaming - his eyes dancing in the light of the tree. "It's your turn." I couldn't resist planting a small kiss to his cheek before we headed back over to the couch. I was just about to reclaim my spot, when Will's voice rang out. "Open the small rectangular one first."

I shot him a suspicious look, but picked up the package anyway. I should have known what was in it the instant memories of my birthday present flooded my mind. "No you didn't!"

Of course he was laughing too hard at my animated reaction to actually answer at first. "I overheard you a couple of months ago, saying how you wished your bumblebee tights came in other colors - like black and orange for Halloween or candy cane stripe for Christmas."

I clutched the red and white fabric to my chest and sighed at his thoughtfulness. He always seemed to know exactly how to make me the happiest person on the planet. "That must mean you bought the others as well," I quipped playfully.

Will laughed again and gave a slight nod. "They obviously didn't arrive in time for Halloween, so I had Nathan tuck them away. They're in a drawer in my bedroom." I immediately threw my arms around his neck and began kissing his face. "Okay Clark, before you maul me to death," he teased with a chuckle, "open up the next one."

I paused only to look at him. "But it's your turn."

"Yes well, the two sort of go together," he replied, raising a mischievously pointed brow. "And it's not like you aren't the one opening all of them up anyway."

Conceding his point, I sat back down on the couch cushion - pausing only to wonder what on earth would actually 'go' with candy cane striped tights. However, knowing Will, I should have seen this one coming as well. Lifting the lid of the box, I almost choked on the air I was breathing. "Will? I can't believe it. How-?"

"I contacted the company," he replied, as casually as if he were discussing one of his work accounts. "Gave them the specifics. Had Nathan scan that photo from your book of you wearing them. And had them made."

I pulled the first boot out and then the second, marveling at the way the light caught the silver glitter, causing it to sparkle like a rainbow, just as it had when I was five years old. "Will, they're amazing - exactly how I remember them."

"Bigger, I hope," he teased, and if I wasn't already on the verge of tears, I might have come back at him with a witty retort. The watery smile I was wearing was no longer about the boots, or the tights, but the man - the man I woke up next to that morning, and hopefully many more mornings to come - continuing to make every single one of my dreams come true.

* * *

It didn't take long before we were both ready to make our way into the main house. I hated to admit that I was feeling more than just a little self-conscious. "This doesn't look too - elfish, does it?" I asked Will as I made my way to the center of the annex where he was patiently waiting for me.

He smirked, not that I expected anything less, and paused to fully take in my outfit. I watched as his sparkling chameleon eyes (they were currently the same shade of blue he was wearing) traveled down from my red knit jumper with white polka dots, to my deep green pleated skirt, and finally down to my candy cane tights. "No glittery Wellies?"

"I'm saving them for when we go to my parents, later," I replied, beaming excitedly as a tapped the toe of my black patent heels. "Thought I'd give these a test drive." It had been almost a month since I'd worn any type of heeled footwear, and while I still hadn't been given full clearance yet, I figured I could at least make it the distance to the Traynor's formal sitting room without pain or falling.

"So what's the verdict?" Will asked, his tone lighthearted but his concern, evident.

I smiled lovingly at him. "So far, so good."

"We'd best get on, then," he grinned back at me before turning his chair.

The rest of the family was gathered in the sitting room, waiting to help us unload our gifts before heading to the dining room to eat. Georgina took the pile from Will's lap while I handed over the tote I'd slung on the hook on the back of his chair, to Mr. Traynor.

Brunch was it's usual splendid affair, with just a few added extras thrown in there for the holiday. Mrs. Traynor began to look a bit out of sorts once we got back to the sitting room for presents, and I briefly wondered if these small, intimate gatherings were harder on her than those larger ones like the one with my family, the night before - or it was simply due to the fact it was _her_ family.

I watched her for a bit, subtly glancing from Will to Georgina, alternating between smiling at her children and nervously twisting her fingers.

The gifts were extravagant, which made me slightly self-conscious - especially the designer orange trench coat Mrs. Traynor brought back from London for me.

"Do you like it, Dear?"

"Like it?" I repeated, completely taken aback. "Yes, I - it's beautiful. But far too generous. I don't know what else to say, but - thank you, Mrs. Traynor. And you, Mr. Traynor."

chuckled softly. "You are very welcome, my dear, she replied, but then turned slightly serious. "But don't you think it's time you stopped acknowledging us so formally?"

"Indeed it is," Mr. Traynor piped in. "From now on, you just refer to us as Steven and Camilla."

"Or just Mum and Dad," I heard Georgina mutter under her breath, and I had to stifle a laugh, as well as the urge to glance over to see if Will had heard her too. From the pleased smirk gracing Georgie's face, I was certain he had.

"Okay, I will," I conceded with a smile. "Thank you both so very much."

"There's one more thing," Mrs. Tra - I mean, Camilla stated, handing both Georgina and I, a thick envelope. "Steven and I thought it would be nice for the two of you to have a girls day together, since you both seem to have hit it off so well."

"A spa day," Georgina squealed with delight. "Full treatment and hour long massage with Alex. Oh Mummy, thank you. This sounds divine." At Georgie's glance in my direction, I nodded excitedly. I'd never been to an actual spa before.

"So this Alex person-," Will began, but his sister was quick to intercept.

"Not to worry, big Brother. I do believe in this case, Alex is short for Alexandria," Georgina smirked as she whispered to him teasingly. "Of course you know Mummy would never dream of allowing another man to touch your girl."

"Funny, since I have quite a bit of difficultly doing that myself," he muttered back to her, just under his breath. I was afraid to look at Will, I didn't want my expression to give away just how sad it made me to hear him get down on himself for things completely beyond his control. Instinctively, my hand went out to grasp his arm. He may not have been able to reach out to touch me, or even feel my hand there, but I could, and he could see it. Sometimes that contact was all either of us really needed. 'What I was going to ask was, has this Alex person been notified of Louisa's recent injury?"

"Yes Darling, I mentioned that when I made the reservation," Camilla assured her son with a small smile.

"And I'm sure Louisa is perfectly capable of letting the staff know of this, when we get there," Georgina made sure to add.

"Now Louisa, do try your coat on for us," Mrs. Traynor requested, thankfully changing the subject. "I'd love to see how it looks on you."

I began to blush as I did what was asked, and not just because all of the attention in the room was on me, and not because this was the most expensive article of clothing I had ever tried on(or even looked at), but mostly because I was afraid I'd look like a hideous clash of color in this remarkably monotone room.

However, no one seemed to notice, least of all Will, who just sat beaming with approval.

* * *

We were headed out to my parents by mid-afternoon, which didn't leave much in the way for downtime. I was a slightly more concerned with Will's stamina than usual as I knew how energy zapping spending time with Thomas could be. Add the new puppy to the mix and I feared we would both be doomed.

My stomach began to knot when he grew quieter as we neared. "You alright?"

"Mmmhmm," he muttered, gaze still fixed out the window. "Just thinking."

"About what?" I dared to ask.

Will let out a low chuckle and turned his head as far as he could to look in my direction. "Nothing, really - oddly enough." There was a slight pause as he shifted his gaze back out the window. "Just watching all the people out and about. Going to their family's for dinner, or coming home after a long day. The kids playing outside with their new toys. Just people living their lives." Will became quiet again and I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. "Do you ever wonder what their stories are?"

"Sometimes," I replied, just as softly as he'd asked, and continued to watch him, as I watched the road. There was a slightly wistful look about him that made my heart heavy. "But over in this part of town, I pretty much already do know everyone's story."

"Ah yes, the cafe," Will deduced with a laugh.

"Six years in the same coffee shop will do that to a person," I added playfully as we rounded the corner of my parents street.

I was surprised to see Dad was the first one out to greet us. Will must have been as well. "Looks like we've been replaced by a far fluffier version on four legs."

I laughed at his joke, though secretly worried that Will was now regretting our decision to give Thomas that particular gift. My fears were for naught, and as soon as we passed the threshold, my nephew came barreling at us, puppy hot on his heels. "Merry Christmas Auntie Lou. Merry Christmas Will. Come see what I taught her."

We were quickly summoned into the family room. "Hasn't touched a single toy he's gotten, all day," Mum stated pointedly while she waited for me to hand her the coat I had just shimmied out of. I smiled at Will as I got to work on helping him out of his.

"Aside from the train set your parents got him," Treena added, acknowledging Will in passing. "Had Dad set it up under the tree as soon as we got home last night."

"Too bad the puppy goes insane every time you turn the bloody thing on," Dad quipped, and we all fell into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, I think she's ready," Thomas called out excitedly. The puppy looked at him just as eagerly, tongue out and tail wagging. "Sit." When she didn't respond, Thomas tried again. By the third time he was getting a little frustrated. "Go on - sit, Willa."

"What did you call her?" I asked as soon as the word left my nephew's mouth.

"Willa," he replied, beaming at the both of us. "For Will and Louisa. I named her after you two."

As if my heart wasn't already about to burst, Thomas threw his arms around my waist and squeezed, then moved over to embrace Will. "That was very nice of you, Thomas," Will said with a giant grin. "And quite an honor. I don't think I've ever had anything named after me before."

We were just about to be enveloped a second time when a shrill shriek came from the kitchen. "Thomas Bernard, you take that puppy outside this minute," Treena ordered, then let out a frustrated sigh. "Third pair of socks I've had to toss in the wash today."

Will and I both stifled a laugh.

"Will you come out with us, Will?" Thomas asked hopefully.

I had just finished removing his coat and would now have to reverse the process, but the look Will was giving me, was equally hopeful and I caved. "Dad, there's a blanket in the van," I asked, without actually asking, and he smiled at me.

"I'm on it," Dad called out, taking the keys I was offering him.

The three were pretty much inseparable from the time we got there, so it was no surprise to find them snuggled up together in the family room, later that evening. The sight itself, however, took my breath away.

"Is he asleep?" Will asked, eyes cast down to the top of Thomas' head, which was resting on his chest.

I nodded since I couldn't quite trust my voice yet. "They both are," I whispered, a soft giggle escaping my lips. "The puppy's asleep at you feet."

Will's pleased grin widened. "It's a good thing I didn't try to move," he joked, but I wondered if that were even possible, without the puppy lying at the foot of his chair - or Thomas on his lap, for that matter.

"Let me go get my Dad."

"No Clark, wait," he called out quietly, just as I had turned. "Not yet. He'll be fine for a bit." My smiled widened at the adorable scene in front of me. "Come sit with us." I did what he had asked and sat down on the couch next to where Will was parked. Immediately, the puppy stood at attention and stared me down. "I think she wants you to pick her up," Will instructed with a soft chuckle. "She did the same thing to me until she realized that wasn't going to happen. That's when I figured Thomas must have fallen asleep."

Sighing, I picked up the fluffy yellow bundle and placed her in my lap. "She's so sweet," I exclaimed as the puppy shifted to get comfortable, finally resting her head on the arm of the couch.

"Would you, Clark?" Will asked, gaze lowering pointedly. "I'd like to pet her."

I nodded as I took Will's right hand in mine, and lowered it down onto Willa's back. The movement must have roused Thomas from his slumber, because in the next second his little hands went up to rub at his eyes. "Can you feel how soft she is, Will?" he asked sleepily.

"Not very well," Will answered honestly, though he was smiling. "But a bit, yeah."

"Try behind her ears. That's the softest spot."

I had already moved Will's hand up to that spot before he could even think to ask. "You're right, Thomas," he acknowledged my nephew, even though he was looking directly at me.

I wasn't entirely sure Will could sense the difference, but I said nothing - just continued to watch the beauty of the moment unfold in front of me. "I love her, Will," Thomas muttered a minute or so later. "She's the best present ever."

"I agree with you, Thomas," Will replied, his expression changing slightly, but his eyes never leaving mine. "She most certainly is the best present ever."


	26. Chapter 26

**A note from your author...I would first like to give a shout out to all the new readers. Welcome! And of course thank(with all my heart)my loyal readers for their unwavering support! Much love being sent to everyone. This chapter has the feeling of a filler, slow moving, but with a ton of growth and development. I suppose a sort of hybrid chapter. Some backstory, mixed with a little fluff, and a dash of what's to come. I truly hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you.  
~Bee**

I was never so glad for Christmas to fall on a Friday, specifically so we could have an entire weekend to recover. By the time we returned to the annex on Christmas night, we were both utterly exhausted and in some pain - though Will was in a great deal more than I. Mr. Traynor came to help with Will's shower while I soaked for a bit in my tub with the new bath products I'd gotten from Mum and Dad. Once sufficiently washed and dressed, I gave Will his nighttime meds, with the addition of his strong pain killers, and snuggled up in the bed beside him - the one place we ended up spending most of our time, that weekend.

Monday arrived soon enough and it was back to work as usual for Will, and off to the spa for me, Georgina, and the late addition of Mrs. Traynor. I think we surprised her when Georgie and I asked if she would like to accompany us - I know the invitation surprised Will, but she accepted graciously.

"You off?" Will asked as I stepped up and gently wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Just about," I replied, kissing him on the cheek. "Need anything else before I go?"

"I'll be fine, Clark," he insisted, with a teasing chuckle. I knew he probably would be, but it still worried me to leave him alone without anyone around to immediately refill his beaker of water, scratch an itch, or tend to a medical crisis, should any of those issues arise. Especially since Will thought it completely logical to also give Helen the same week off as Nathan. "My Dad should be by around noon. I won't be alone very long."

I was facing him now, leaning back up against the corner of his desk. "You promise to ring him if you need anything before then?"

Will smirked as he nodded. "Only if you promise to ring me if my mother and sister become too much for you to handle."

"They'll be fine." At my protest, Will expression only turned even more skeptical and I couldn't help but giggle. "Okay, I promise."

His grin widened as he held my gaze. "You seem excited."

"I suppose I am," I replied, surprised it was that noticeable.

"Even at the prospect of having to spend the entire day with my mother and sister?"

"Will, stop it." I could tell he was joking, but I playfully scolded him anyway.

"You should be, though. Excited, I mean," he stated, turning a bit serious as he continued. "You deserve a day of pampering. Having someone take care of you for a change."

Touched, I reached my had out to cup his cheek. I knew how difficult it was for Will to accept not being able to reciprocate in the same way, those things I did for him - something he seemed to be struggling with even more since I'd been hurt. I only wished there were some way to convince him that the things he did do for me, meant so much more than the simple act of making a cup of tea or brushing his hair.

"Oh, I don't know," I began with an indifferent shrug as I gently moved his left arm from the rest and placed it in his lap so I could lean up against his chair without hurting him . "I'd honestly much rather spend the day here with you."

"Right?" he scoffed incredulously. "Because being stuck in bed all bloody weekend long because this broken body of mine can't handle more than one day of activity, wasn't enough fun for you."

"Hey," I warned, but smirked suggestively as I moved in closer. "I had an amazing weekend with you." I pressed my lips to his, and lingered there for emphasis. "And I would never pass up the opportunity to spend time in bed with you."

Moving from his side, I caught a glimpse of Will's slightly scandalized expression. Holding back a giggle, I returned his arm to rest, then leaned in to kiss him again.

"I love you," he muttered sweetly into my lips, and my heart swelled so much I could barely bring myself to leave.

"I love you too."

* * *

The ride to the spa was less than an hour away and I was surprised to find such a posh, luxurious retreat so close to our simple little town. Immediately upon arrival, we were whisked away to an awaiting room where we were handed a plush bathrobe to change into and a mimosa to drink.

The three of us were separated after that. I was the first to get my full body massage, and while I felt slightly uncomfortable at first, it ended up being one of the most relaxing hours of my life.

We were reunited in time for crudites and finger sandwiches, which was to be washed down with a glass of champagne. I was feeling quite loose and giddy after that. Good thing the only thing left to do was sit back and have our nails done.

"What color are you going with Louisa?"

I glanced from Georgina back to the wall of nail polish bottles and shook my head. "I don't actually know. I have never seen this many different colors in all of my life." We shared a laugh and I soon found myself considering what Will my like to see on me. Unlike Patrick, Will always made a point to notice when I changed a hairstyle or wore something new - or even to compliment the color of my nail polish. I suppose his being so reliant on my hands would make that more noticeable.

"I think you should go bold and bright," Georgie suggested, holding up a bottle of shocking purple in one hand and jewel toned glitter in the other.

"This combination definitely is both that," I replied with a giggle as I seriously considered it.

"Or you could go with a color that will compliment whatever you have planned for the rest of the week," Mrs. Traynor recommended from her spot in one of the pedicure chairs. "Let's see, you have the ballet tomorrow, with an overnight in London. Do you and Will have any other plans while you're there? Anything special for New Years?"

I detected a slight tremble in her voice and wouldn't have thought anything of it, if it weren't for the slightly disconcerted look Georgina shot her mother. "Just New Years Day dinner with my family, so far," I replied with at least some certainty. "And as for our London trip, just the ballet and his doctor's visit."

"Doctor's visit?" Camilla gasped in surprise. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, Will's fine," I quickly reassured her. "It's a quick visit with a specialist-"

"A specialist? That does not seem fine to me, Louisa."

"I assure you-"

"I thought we were past this," Mrs. Traynor muttered, letting out a tortured sigh as she flashed me an equally pained look. "Believe me Louisa, we've sent Will's medical records to every specialist we could find and they've all told us the same thing, that there is no hope for recovery, or even purposeful improvement at this time."

"Oh no, Mrs. Traynor. Camilla. That's not the type of specialist at all," I countered, trying to deflect while still being discreet. "This is a colleague of Will's primary. He recommended going to see him since he specializes in those issues of a more personal nature." I could feel the heat creeping up my neck, so I heaved a huge steadying breath. Georgina glanced over and flashed me an understanding, if not slightly sympathetic smile of encouragement.

"I just don't understand why he insists on keeping these things from me-"

"Probably because they're personal, Mother," Georgie cut in, giving Mrs. Traynor a very pointed look that she didn't seem to immediately pick up on. "Mummy," Georgina then continued, tone softening. "I do believe Will is wanting to become intimate with Louisa."

"Well of course he would want that, Sweetheart, she's his girlfriend." As her realization hit, so did my embarrassment. Camilla cleared her throat and drained the last of her champagne glass. "Very well, then."

We left it at that, me turning away in hopes that no one would be forced to witness my face go up in flames - only to notice in the large full-length mirror, that the color my cheeks had flushed to, would look absolutely perfect on my nails.

* * *

I thought lunch would be much more awkward than it actually was - though I suppose there probably isn't anything much more awkward than discussing your sex life with your boyfriend's mother.

"Wine, Miss?"

I looked up at the waitress and smiled. "No thank you, just water."

"No wine, Louisa?" Mrs. Traynor sounded concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh yes, of course. Great actually," I reassured her with the brightest grin. "It's just I've already had two drinks, I wouldn't want to come stumbling home to Will."

Camilla's features softened into the most endearing expression, one I'd only seen her wear when looking at her own children, or Thomas from time to time, and it nearly made my eyes well up with tears. "You care so much for my son," she muttered, voice cracking and nearly breaking down herself. I could barely respond, only able to force my quivering lips into a smile and nod. "I'm sure you never imagined all those months ago, especially after your first meeting, that you would fall in love with him." There was a pause as Mrs. Traynor managed to compose herself and smile. "But you did."

I cleared my throat and let out a small chuckle. "I'm pretty sure he felt much the same way."

The three of us share a soft laugh as our salads were placed in front of us, but as soon as our server left, Mrs. Traynor continued. "You've made him happy again. I'm not sure Steven and I could have asked for anything more than that."

"Except maybe for him to be a more active participant in our family again," I heard Georgie mumble into her wine glass.

"Georgina, please," Mrs. Traynor scolded mildly, then let out a soft sigh. "He really is trying."

"But to not even go to Philip's wedding?" Georgie scoffed at her mother. "Mummy please, those two were nearly inseparable growing up."

"I know, Darling," Camilla sighed again, though this one was drawn out and slightly sorrowful. "But I'm not sure what else I could say to make him change his mind. If Louisa couldn't even convince him to go-"

"Um, actually," I cut into the conversation as gently as possible. "I had no idea there was a wedding until you mentioned it last week. Will never said a word to me."

I caught the slightly bratty 'I-told-you-so' look Georgina was giving her mother, but Mrs. Traynor didn't seem to notice, as her gaze remained fixed on the centerpiece in the middle of the table. "Then I suppose we should just leave things the way they are."

"Mummy?"

"Georgina, your brother has his reasons, even if you may not agree with them," she tempered, then glancing over, must have picked up on my puzzled expression. "Will has always been very close with my side of the family," Camilla began to explain to me. "He's the eldest of the grandchildren, with Philip just a few years younger. The boys, Will, Philip, and his brother Timothy were, as Georgina mentioned, inseparable - skiing trips, rock climbing, wind surfing. But the accident changed all that."

Even though the air began to thicken around, I found these words tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them. "How so?"

I wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how a tragic event like Will's accident could change a person, an entire family, but Mrs. Traynor seemed unaffected by my asking. "He began to shut down slowly, not long after the doctor's gave him their prognosis. Then my father passed away suddenly just a few weeks later." This was obviously difficult for her to talk about, but Mrs. Traynor forced a small smile for my benefit. "He's named for my father, you know." I smiled back, tears forming in my eyes. "They were extremely close as well, and I know Will still harbors some guilt over not being able to attend his services."

My heart began to hurt for all of them. "But why? How could he, he was still in the hospital, right?"

"Just barely out of critical care," Georgie supplied softly.

"There was a point in time that I wasn't even sure I would be able to make it," Camilla recalled, a slight shiver running through her. "Once Will was transferred to the rehabilitation center, he broke up with Alicia, and completely shut himself off from everyone and everything."

I watched as Georgina reached for my hand. "Until you came along."

* * *

The three of us made it through the rest of lunch without shedding too many more tears. The alcohol may have been to blame, but Mrs. Traynor spoke easily about her family, both immediate and extended. To my surprise, Will wasn't the main topic of the rest of our conversations. In fact, there were even a few where he hadn't come up at all.

But by the time we'd arrived back to the annex, I couldn't wait to see him, though never expected what I'd stepped into.

"Will? What is all of this?"

Turning his chair to face me, he grinned. "I got bored." At my incredulous glare, he began to chuckle, and followed my gaze to the beautifully set table. "I didn't want you to come home from a day at the spa and have to cook, so I rang your Mum. Dinner's in the oven. Should be ready in about twenty minutes or so." I'd crossed the distance between us in record time, and immediately captured his lips as I slid onto his lap. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah."

I must not have sounded very convincing because in the next breath, Will let out a sigh. "Good God, what did they do to you?"

I wasn't quite sure if he was referring to the staff at the spa, or his mother and sister, but I laughed anyway. "Nothing, it was great," I quipped reassuringly. "I had the most glorious massage, a mineral skin peel, and even had my face covered in seaweed."

"Did you know seaweed is edible? Quite common in Japanese cuisine."

"I've never been to Japan."

Will grinned at my saucy retort. "I'd take you," he countered, just as flippantly. "Have you ever had sushi?"

I wrinkled my face in disgust. "Raw fish?"

"Not all of it," Will chuckled, but I turned serious.

"You'd really take me to Japan?"

"If you wanted to go."

My heart skipped a beat. "I'd go anywhere with you," I murmured in reply, as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Even say, your cousin's wedding."

I watched as Will's eyes slowly fell shut. "Did they put you up to this?"

"No, it just came up in conversation." His jaw began to tighten and I feared he was about to shut down. "Look Will, I'm not here to convince you to do anything you don't want to do. In fact, this really isn't even about the wedding. From what I've gathered, your family loves you and misses you very much - especially your Grandmother."

His eyes immediately shot open, but he wouldn't look at me. "I miss her too."

"I doesn't have to be like this."

"It's not that easy, Clark," Will countered softly, his forehead resting against my cheek.

"I'm just asking you to think about it," I returned and immediately felt him nod against my face. We stayed like that for only a few seconds before the oven timer went off. "I'll go get that," I stated before slowly disengaging myself from his lap.

Will didn't move from his spot in the middle of the room, and I was so preoccupied with removing the delicious looking food from the oven, that I almost didn't hear him. "Would you want to go to the wedding?"

I paused for a moment to smile encouraging at him. "Only if you want to go."

Will nodded slightly, then turned his chair in the direction of his small office space. I had busied myself with plating our dinner when I heard the soft ringing in the distance. While never intentional, it wasn't hard to overhear when the only way for Will to use his telephone on his own, was through the speaker.

 _"Hi Uncle Mark, it's Will."_

I could almost hear the smile in his voice and a blanket of warmth spread over me.

 _"Yeah, it's good to hear your voice too."_


	27. Chapter 27

**A note from your author...Almost 95,000 views and nearly 500 reviews, you guys are INCREDIBLE! I hope you all find this chapter to be worth the wait(which I immensely apologize for). I've formatted it much like chapter 22, with snippets that span the course of the two days they were in London. Were still in the building process, so not a lot of resolution of issues, but I promise, that is all coming soon. Thank you all for sticking by this somewhat slow moving story and for the support and love. Enjoy!**

Packing for a overnight stay should not have been as difficult as it ultimately turned out to be. There were of course the necessities, then the extras, then the extra extras in case of an emergency. I'd woke early, gotten both Will and myself ready in near record time, checked and rechecked, but still felt like we were forgetting something.

"You almost ready, Clark?" Will asked as he rounded the doorway into my bedroom. "My Dad's already loaded my things into the van."

Glancing between Will and the selection of dresses laid out on my bed, I frowned. "I still don't know which one to wear."

"Bring them all," he suggested, a slight hint of amusement evident in his voice. "You can decide when we get there."

As I zipped the dresses into my garment bag, I noticed Will's gaze shift to the suitcase and duffle sitting on the floor behind me. The same two bags I'd packed for an entire weeks stay in Mauritius. "Yes well, I suppose I had trouble deciding on more than just the dresses."

Will's lips spread into a soft grin. "If this is what you bring for an overnight, I can only imagine you'll be clearing your closet for our trip to Italy," he quipped playfully.

"Not all of it, only the warm weather items," I countered confidently, thinking I'd bested him.

"Oh no, you're going to have to bring everything," he shot back with a knowing smirk. "It's just about as cold there as it is here, this time of year." At my slight frown, Will chuckled. "I still have no idea why she would book us on a holiday, and there of all places."

"Maybe because she knows how much you love it," I reasoned, though I was just as surprised as he had been.

"It's been ages since I've been there. I think I was seventeen or eighteen," Will scoffed, then softened slightly. "Georgie was just a little girl." I couldn't help but smile as his eyes danced to the memory. "Wait no, we were there once after that. Our holiday to the Alps. We crossed the border and stayed in Italy for a few days. I had to be mid-twenties that time."

My grin widened, pleased Will didn't seem at all sad or depressed talking about his past. "I can't wait," I murmured as I carded my hand through his hair. There was a look of surprise, and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on, that passed over Will as he lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"Best get a move on, then," Steven called out from the doorway. I flashed him a small smile and nodded. "Are these ready to go, Louisa?"

Glancing down at the bags in question, I nodded again. "Yes, thank you."

We followed Mr. Traynor out into the heart of the annex where Mrs. Traynor was waiting for us. "Looks like the weather will stay clear for your trip," she commented as she picked up Will's coat from where I'd left it on the back of the kitchen chair. "This one, Darling?" At her question, he nodded. There was a somewhat awkward pause as Camilla considered her options, before ultimately handing the coat over to me. I thought I could detect a slight flicker of concern pass across her face, but didn't think anything of it at the time, instead I simply went to work on getting Will into his coat.

* * *

Will mentioned nothing of the parting awkwardness, let both of his parents kiss his cheek and wish us well and fun without fuss, and even promised to bring home a souvenir from the ballet.

I tried to keep some measure of a conversation going throughout the ride, but noticed the closer we got to London, the quieter Will became. "Are you alright?" I asked after our longest period of uncomfortable silence threatened to get the best of me.

"Hmm?" he hummed in reply before he could fully process my question. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He was as dismissive as I figured he'd be and I tried not to frown. "Nervous about the appointment?"

"No, not nervous," Will returned stoically. "Just not looking very forward to it."

"You don't have to do this, Will," I stated, suddenly feeling guilty for the self-consciousness and embarrassment this subject alone, produced in him.

"Yes I do," he replied definitively, much to my surprise, though his tone had a softness about it. I wanted to remind him that there were many levels of intimacy. To reassure him that no matter what, I was in this for the long haul. That it wasn't even about sex for me. At that very moment, I wanted to turn the van around and go straight back home... "I want nothing more than to be with you, Louisa." Will's tender voice startled me from my reverie. There was a pause, followed by a soft sigh. "I just wish it could be easier."

I glanced over from the corner of my eye, to see him doing the same, and immediately realized there was no going back. Reaching out, I took his hand in mine and gently squeezed. "I know you do," I whispered encouragingly. "So do I."

* * *

We'd arrived in London more than an hour before Will's scheduled appointment.

"We've got some time," I began as I remained en route to the hospital complex. "What do you say we go grab something to eat first?" His expression turned contemplative, so I was quick to offer another suggestion. "Or we could head right to the flat to unpack?"

"Actually Clark, I'm not very hungry at the moment," Will began his rebuttal, as I'd been expecting. "I was hoping to go straight to the hospital, to see if they could get me in a bit earlier." At my curious glance, he flashed me an encouraging smile - the only one I had seen thus far. "I just want to get this over with so we can enjoy the rest of our trip."

Excitement began to bubble up within me and I instantly grinned back.

We were pleased that the staff was able to accommodate us so readily. Will was whisked back almost immediately, but as I rose to follow, he paused and maneuvered to face me. "Just me for this part, Clark," he stated, sounding both apologetic and relieved at the same time. "Why don't you go get yourself something to eat now. I'll have them ring you when I'm finished."

I nodded and tried to hide my slight disappointment behind a forced smile as I watched him disappear through the doorway. Concern hit next. Of course he would put my needs before his own, expecting me to have lunch while he goes without, and trying to shield me from the more difficult aspects of his life.

Determined to do the same, I sat back down into my seat, pulled out one of the snacks I had packed in my bag, and proceeded to read every single informational pamphlet I could get my hands on.

* * *

It was hours before Will reemerged, looking both emotionally and physically drained, So much so, I worried he wouldn't be able to make it back to the van, let alone through dinner and the ballet.

"You okay?" I asked as we made our way out of the building.

"Fine," he returned, as evasively as ever.

"So, how did it go?"

Will's expression turned slightly stony, which I was expecting, but not the cloud of self-consciousness that followed. "As I expected," he replied after a short hesitation. "I'll need to be back first thing tomorrow morning for them to finish up the evaluation." Frustration was next. "It'll just be me again, so you can still tour the city as planned."

As much as I would have much rather scrapped the plans we'd made for the following day in favor of heading back to the hospital with Will, I knew that would upset him more than it would me to go sightseeing without him. "You must be starved," I remarked instead. "And you haven't had your midday meds."

Will actually cracked a small smile at the panicked tone of my voice. "Lunch no, but they did have me take my medication," he clarified before stopping to glance up at me. "You never left."

It was more of a playful accusation than a question and I tried mask the smile that was threatening to break through. "I did too," I returned, just as teasingly. "Once to the vending machine down the hall to get a drink and once to the loo."

Will nearly rolled his eyes at me as he scoffed, though his grin was clearly evident. "Good thing we're both hungry then," he'd decided, then pressed his thumb against the control of his chair. "I've got the perfect place for us to have dinner tonight." When I didn't immediately move, Will swiveled around to glance back at me. "Well what are you waiting for, Clark? We don't want to be late for our reservation, now do we?"

* * *

When Will mentioned that his family's flat was near the hospital, I never imagined it would only be a few minutes away. "This is where my family stayed after my accident," he stated as the ramp was lowering to the ground. I didn't respond, simply waited to make sure Will had made it down safely before heading around to the back of the van. "Leave the bags, Clark," he added, almost as an afterthought. "The doorman will send someone out to fetch them." At my slight look of surprise, Will smirked. "I do believe his name is George."

I playfully narrowed my eyes at him before heading to retrieve only the medical supply bag - the one thing I was told to never entrust with anyone who wasn't authorized. Nathan once told me the worth of the bag's contents climbed well into the upper hundreds, but even more priceless was it's worth to Will's health and well being.

We were greeted by none other than George himself, then pointed in the direction of the hall that would lead us to the ground floor residence.

I was amazed at the space. It was modern, yet traditionally furnished, spacious, and very elegant. Not exactly Mrs. Traynor's style, but something I could see her living very comfortably in, while she stayed here.

"There are three bedrooms and two full baths, but we can take the master." I couldn't help but smile at the casualness of Will's tone, or the way he emphasized the word ' _we'._ "The master has an attached bath with a walk-in shower and if I'm not mistaken, a shower chair should have been delivered already."

A soft gasp suddenly escaped my lips. I'd completely forgotten it was shower night, and while I was well aware we could get by with a simple bed bath if need be, there was also Will's bowel management regimen, with no visible hoist or - "Oh God Will, I didn't pack your transfer board," I groaned in disbelief. Transfers would be questionable even with the board, and almost impossible without it. "I don't know how I'm - "

"Relax Clark," Will's soothing voice cut in. "We'll be fine. I've got everything covered." My expression was just about to turn skeptical when there was a knock at the door. "Answer that, would you?" he gestured with a nod on his way to the bedroom. "Hope that's an employee with our bags. We have a ballet to get to."

* * *

To my surprise, there was a portable hoist in the bedroom as well as a transfer board which made getting Will into the bed and changed into his tuxedo, a much easier task. "No tags this time," I couldn't help but tease as I fixed his collar one last time.

We arrived for our dinner reservation with only with only minutes to spare.

"The world's most romantic restaurant?" I murmured playfully into Will's ear as we waited to be seated.

"What? Did you think I was taking you for fast food?" he countered under his breath, smirking the entire time. "Where else do you think we would go, dressed like this?"

"We do look fantastic," I reasoned, a slight smirk playing at my lips, as well.

"You look stunning tonight," Will complemented as he eyed me approvingly, yet again.

I smiled sweetly as I swayed in my midnight blue velvet dress that Will said made my eyes look the most gorgeous shade of blue he'd ever seen. "You don't look half bad yourself."

Will flashed me those dimples of his, right before the Maitre d returned. "Traynor, table for two."

There was an air of confidence about him as he spoke. True that Will may have been hiding behind the money or the prestige of the Traynor family name, but the spark was definitely there, even if only for a little while.

* * *

Dinner was sublime. Modern French cuisine served at our secluded little table in the back of the restaurant, under the most beautiful setting imaginable. I didn't think my night could get any better until we arrived at the theater and were led up to a private balcony box, reserved exclusively for the two of us. And if that wasn't enough, Will had arranged for me to have an exclusive backstage tour, complete with photos opportunities, and a signed pointe shoe from none other than the ballerina dancing the part of the Sugarplum Fairy.

Another childhood dream come true, courtesy of William Traynor.

We arrived back at the flat later than anticipated, but to my surprise, we were no longer alone.

"Nathan!" I squealed and nearly jumped into the older man's arms.

"Hey Lou," he greeted with a strong hug back. "Happy Holidays."

"How was your flight?" Will asked, nodding to acknowledge the pat on the shoulder Nathan had given him.

"Not bad. Got in a little over an hour ago," he replied, smiling a bit wearily as he turned to me. "I hope you don't mind me staying the night."

"Not at all," I reassured him with another hug. "I'm just a little surprised to see you - though Will seems to enjoy springing these things upon me last minute."

Nathan chuckled. "Well I was supposed to fly back tomorrow then ride home with Mrs. T., but my flight was bumped due to weather," he went onto explain, then glanced over at Will. "But it seems to have worked out for the best. Ready to get back into the swing of things, Mate?"

Will cracked an incredulous grin as he gave a noncommittal tilt of his head. "It's not like I have much choice in the matter."

With the soft chorus of laughter and the ease of familiarity, the boys disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Nathan completed all of the 'heavy lifting' duties and left me to complete the task of getting Will ready for bed. It didn't take long before we were both sound asleep.

Unfortunately, that peacefulness didn't last very long.

I was stirred awake by the change in Will's breathing. It had gone from even and steady to short and shallow. It took a moment for me to register what was happening, but as soon as I did, I jumped right into action. "Will?" I called softly, and gently shook his shoulder. "Will?" His face contorted slightly when I nudged him again and I wasn't sure if that was from physical pain, or something else. "Will, are you okay?"

His eyes flew open with a start and it took him a few moment to focus. "Yeah, I'm fine," he finally muttered, sounding both raspy and winded.

Not completely convinced, I propped up on my elbow to get a better look at him. It was hard to see in the darkness of the room, but felt the slight dampness as I ran my fingers through his hair. Definitely not good. "You don't seem fine," I replied as I slipped from the bed. "I'm going to check your blood pressure."

"You don't have to do that," Will countered as I began bustling around the room, retrieving the monitor, switching on the bedside lamp, attaching the cuff to his arm. "It was just a bad dream. I really am fine."

I shot him a warning glare as the machine worked through the process. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked once the reading appeared. His blood pressure was elevated as I'd expected, but not dangerously so.

"Not really," Will replied dismissively. "They used to happen much more frequently," there was a pause as his pointed gaze locked on mine,"but not as much anymore." I couldn't help but smile slightly at the implication his words held. "I suppose it makes sense being back here in the city, back at the hospital." There was another, shorter hesitation this time, followed by a ghost of a smile. "I didn't live far from here, you know."

I briefly considered striking up this conversation, but Will's increasingly weary expression told me otherwise. "Are you in any pain?"

"A bit," he admitted, which usually meant a lot more than he was letting on. "Not so bad, though."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just a glass of water."

I noted the time as I walked to the bathroom to fill Will's beaker, and grabbed his medication as well. Twenty minutes ahead of schedule wouldn't hurt him any.

Once his meds were administered, I set out to re-position him. "Right side please, Clark," he asked and I complied, before carefully snuggling up against his back.

"How's this?"

I swore I heard a contented sigh before his breathing began to even out. "Much better."

* * *

Even though Will seemed refreshed when we finally woke up that morning - Nathan had let us sleep in nearly a whole extra hour - he didn't have much of an appetite or interest in joining our conversation.

As he grew more distant, I began to wonder if the dream, or nightmare, or whatever he'd gone through during the night was still plaguing him, or if it was his upcoming doctor's appointment that was weighing so heavily on his mind.

After the absolutely magical evening we had, it broke my heart to see him struggling like this.

"I was thinking," I began, offering up a piece of my scone, to which he grimaced and shook his head at. "Since you'll be at the doctor all day today, why don't we stay an extra day and just shift all of our plans to tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is New Years Eve, Clark," he scoffed incredulously. "The city will be insane, completely swarming with people. We would be able move, let alone enjoy any attractions. It's probably best if we leave tonight."

I nodded, though I'd completely forgotten about the holiday. "And just how do you picture us ringing in the New Year?"

I wasn't trying to be nosy, or even suggestive at this point, but the question made Will frown and lower his gaze almost sheepishly. "I hadn't actually thought that far ahead."

Nathan looked away much in the same manner and I suddenly felt like there was more meaning to Will's response than the obvious. "Oh, well that's okay -"

"Enjoy yourself today," Will cut in determinately. "Go out and do all the things we planned and I promise to make it up to you tomorrow."

He had totally misinterpreted my reaction. "No Will, that's not what I meant. You don't have to make anything up to me -"

"I do and I will," he made sure to reiterate. "I've left you a card to use while you're out."

"I have my own money," I smirked in challenge.

That, at least, got a smile out of him. "I know, but I want you to use mine - well yours actually. I've put you on my accounts."

"What? Why?"

"Because as my assistant, I may need you to purchase things on my behalf, or take care of finances if I'm not able," he explained, with reasoning that made complete sense. "But as my girlfriend, I just want you to have it." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, or the tears that pricked at the corners of my eyes, or the feeling of complete adoration as I gently pressed my lips to his.

* * *

I made it through the museum before noon and now found myself wandering around Covent Garden, perusing the markets, and admiring the shops. I'd picked up a few things, though nothing extravagant, and in doing so, came up with the idea to turn the tables on Will and surprise him instead. Since the next day was New Year's Eve and he hadn't planned or would have time to plan anything, I thought it would be nice if I did the planning for once.

Though coming up with said plan and putting it to action, seemed to be alluding my at the moment.

"Louisa?"

At the sound of that familiar voice calling my name, I turned and smiled brightly. "Hi, how are you?" I asked, opening my arms for an embrace. "This is crazy. I never expected to run into you here. What's brought you to London?"

Mrs. Traynor's smile widened in amusement. "Work," she replied, the obvious answer flushing my cheeks with embarrassment. "We had to get as many cases in today before the holiday." At my slight look of confusion, she motioned somewhere behind me. "The courthouse is right over there."

"Right," I muttered with a nod as I recalled what Nathan had said the night before, about the two riding home together.

"Is Will with you?" she asked, eyes scanning the perimeter.

"No, he's at the doctor."

"But I thought that was yesterday," she returned, her motherly concern evident.

"It was," I began, then paused a moment. "But he had to go back today. A followup, I believe."

"And everything is alright?"

I flashed her an encouraging smile. "As far as I know."

Camilla blew out a soft sigh of relief and smiled. "And you're enjoying yourself?"

"I am," I replied, returning the smile. "It's been ages since I've been to London. I absolutely love it."

"It is a beautiful city," she commented, her eyes getting that slight wistfulness that I'd seen many times in her son's expression. It was remarkable actually, how much of her I could see in him.

"Are you still working?"

She looked a bit surprised by my asking. "No, we just finished for the day."

My smile spread from ear to ear. "Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

"I'd love to," Mrs. Traynor replied as she opened her elbow for me to loop my hand through. "And I know just the place."

* * *

Mrs. Traynor left the city before traffic picked up. I could tell she was disappointed at not getting a chance to see Will, and to be honest, it had been hours since I'd last saw him, and I was becoming a little concerned.

My latest correspondence with Nathan was a text asking me to head back to the flat to pack up anything we may have missed before we'd left that morning. There wasn't much, so I was done within a few minutes, then began the process of stacking everything by the door.

It was more than an hour before the door opened and in walked Nathan. "Where's Will?"

Nathan's expression softened at the deep concern in my voice. "He's in the van," he replied as he began hefting a few bags onto his shoulder. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I answered, though his hurried actions were making me a bit more nervous. "Is he alright, Nathan?"

"He will be. He just wants to get home."

I nodded as I grabbed the rest of the bags and followed Nathan out.

With the help of one of the complex's employees, the van was loaded in only one trip. As the hatch was lowering, I turned to Nathan. "Do you mind driving home?"

He flashed me an encouraging smile and squeezed my shoulder. "I planned to. You get back there with him."

Even with just the overhead light of the interior, I could see Will looked utterly exhausted. He had totally melted into the support of his headrest and his eyes were closed. "Hey," I whispered, reaching out for his hand.

"Hey," he murmured back, but didn't open his eyes.

I wanted to ask how his appointment went, but thought it best to simply let him rest until we arrived home. However, as my hand was caressing his, my fingers hit something hard and plastic. "Will, what's this on your wrist?"

His right eye cracked open a sliver. "A hospital ID band," he answered, a bit hesitantly.

"And why would you be wearing a hospital ID band?" I didn't want to press, because he was obviously feeling awful, but I simply couldn't help myself.

"They had to admit me for a bit."

I was glad to have been wearing my seat belt or else I probably would have fallen to the floor. "What do you mean you were admitted? Why?"

"Blood pressure may have gotten a little out of control."

"Nathan, why didn't tell me about this?" I really wasn't mad at him, just upset and concerned.

"Sorry, Lou," he answered apologetically. "He didn't want me to."

"It's really no big deal. I'm fine now -"

"AD?" I'd asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

At Will's soft whisper, I let out a sigh of frustration. "That is a big deal, Will. A very big deal." My mind immediately drifted back to the informational pamphlets I'd read the day before, as well as the research I'd done online and at the library, previously. "Maybe we should rethink this. If this is too dangerous -"

"No," Will cut in definitely. "We've come this far." There was a slightly cheeky tone to his voice, or maybe it was just grogginess. "All of the results are being sent back to my primary. I'll have an appointment to see him in a few days. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will," I replied exasperatedly. I really could have smacked him at that moment, but instead I opted to slip my hand under his.

"Good," was the last thing his said before drifting off, his thumb gently caressing my knuckles.


	28. Chapter 28

**A note from your author...sending out a huge thank you to all of the readers out there - loyal, new, and returning. Love you all! Much appreciation to those who have left(and continue to leave) reviews , with a special shout out to the guest reviewers whom I can't respond to individually like I can to those who sign in - Thank You! This chapter is an emotional one that focuses on a very sensitive subject matter, which is why I've added a warning. I would also like to point out that because my Will is based on movie Will, with a higher injury level and less mobility, I've altered his method of self-harm to accommodate for that.** **I tried to be as tactful and honest as I could, without being too intense or graphic, and I hope that shows in the content below. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: MENTION OF SELF HARM/SUICIDE ATTEMPT***

I couldn't sleep.

Maybe it was due to the fact that I'd slept in my own bed instead of next to Will as I had most nights since my hip had healed. Maybe it was because Nathan had informed me that Will was so tired after his shower that he simply finished up his nightly routine and settled him in for the night. Maybe it was Will's lack of response as I kissed him goodnight, or when I came back to re-position him in the middle of the night, only muttering a barely whispered 'thank you' after I'd given him his anti-spasm medication. Maybe it was the noises I thought I kept hearing throughout the night. Maybe it was the noise I was hearing now.

Slipping from my bed, I quietly padded down the hall to Will's bedroom and peeked inside. It was still fairly dark, but from what I could see, he was still sleeping, his breathing slow and even. It was then I heard the unmistakable sound of soft footsteps. I turned from the doorway just in time to see Nathan walking across the annex, his wet boots left by the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" I asked, glancing up at the kitchen clock as I met him halfway. Half past five.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied with a small, noncommittal shrug.

"Neither could I," I replied, a bit playfully at first, until I realized Nathan was anything but amused by the coincidence.

"I wanted to make sure he was okay," he said, motioning with his chin in the direction of Will's room.

My expression quickly turned questioning. "He's fine, I just checked on him," I returned, concern building in the pit of my stomach. "Why Nathan? Is there something I should know about?"

A mask of confusion shadowed Nathan's face. "Don't you know what day it is?"

It was my turn to become puzzled. "Um - Tuesday?"

"No Lou, the date."

"January the fifth?"

Nathan paled a bit, then flashed me a slightly sympathetic look. "You really don't know."

"Apparently not," I sighed in exasperation. "Now are you going to tell me the significance of today, or just leave me to keep guessing?"

My words may have come off a little harsher than intended, but I was becoming increasingly more anxious with each passing second. The next thing I knew, Nathan had reached out for my hand and led me over to the couch. He sat down beside me, hunched over, elbows resting on the tops of his thighs. I waited patiently in the silence. It took a moment before he was ready to sit up and look at me. "A year ago today was the day Will tried to take his own life."

My heart nearly stopped as tears sprung to my eyes. "The scar on his wrist?"

Nathan nodded and reached out again, this time to take my now trembling hand into his. "I thought you knew."

"I suppose I should have," I muttered, my throat constricting painfully. "I mean I've known Will for almost a year now, and it hadn't come up yet. So it's only logical it would have been sometime between today and the third week of February."

The tears were flowing now, so Nathan scooted closer and put his arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lou."

"It's not your fault," I assured him, once I'd composed myself. "You're not the one leaving his girlfriend out of the most important parts of his life."

"It's not intentional, you know."

Glancing over at Nathan, he smiled and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I know."

"It's just not easy for him." I gave a small nod of acknowledgement and sighed. We stayed there for a few minutes, just sitting in silence as we watched the light begin to filter in. "Well, I'd better get to it," he muttered as he patted my knee and moved to stand.

"Wait, let me."

He nodded and smiled again, encouraging this time. "I'll get his meds."

I couldn't help but smile back as I made my way to Will's room. "Thank you, Nathan."

* * *

My smile was replaced by a feeling of dread as I near the doorway. I was concerned for Will's emotional state. I had no idea if he would want to talk to me, or even see me, for that matter.

"Who was it?"

He was lying on his right side, facing away from the door, so to say his voice startled me, was an understatement. "Hmmm?" I hummed, stepping around the foot of the bed.

"I heard voices out there. Couldn't make them out but figured - "

"Nathan," I cut in as I finally moved into his field of vision. "He came early today."

"To check up on me, I presume."

His tone wasn't questioning, the statement more of a simple observation than anything else. Without replying, I removed some of the support pillows from around Will and sat down on the bed next to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He didn't look directly at me and I chalked that up to the slightly awkward angle. "Would it have mattered?"

"You're joking, right?" I scoffed, fresh tears springing to my eyes.

"So, 'Hey Clark, the fifth of January is the anniversary of the day I tried to kill myself. Wanna go out and celebrate?' would have been better?"

"No," I countered, busying myself with carefully re-positioning him onto his back so that I wouldn't burst into tears.

Will must have noticed immediately. "I'm sorry," he muttered in soft apology. "That came off a bit harsh."

"You think?"

"This isn't exactly the easiest thing for me to talk about, Clark."

"I get that, Will," I returned, holding his gaze. "But fair warning might have been nice."

He swallowed hard and let out a soft sigh. "You're right."

I took his right hand in mine and gave a gentle squeeze. "I understand that there are certain things that might be difficult for you to discuss," I began with gentle encouragement. "But Will, if I'm to be your girlfriend, your partner, your equal, then you've got to let me in."

He held my gaze until the emotion behind his bluish-gray orbs became too overwhelming. "Let Nathan get me up," he managed to get out after a slightly shaky, but steadying breath. "Then we'll talk."

I nodded and leaned in to kiss his lips as I discretely wiped away the moisture that had pooled at the corners of his eye with the pads of my thumbs.

* * *

I'd finished getting myself dressed and making breakfast in the time it took Nathan to get Will ready. I could tell by his expression as he emerged from his room, that this was going to be a very painful conversation to have, and I was beginning to have second thoughts. "Will? We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"I really don't think I'll ever be ready, Clark," he quipped, rather dryly, which was to be expected. "But you deserve to know." Pulling up to his place at the table, Will took one look at the plate of eggs and toast in front of him and frowned. "Just some juice for now, please."

"I can make something else for you, if you'd like?"

He shook his head apologetically. "It would appear that the anticipation of openly discussing ones attempted suicide, has the tendency to kill said persons appetite." Before I could even bring myself to respond, Will was grimacing. "Poor choice of words. Sorry."

Come to think of it, he was looking awful. Like he were about to vomit. Or pass out. Or both. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

At his slight nod, my shoulders relaxed a bit. It was a minute or so before he spoke again. "It didn't start out that way." My questioning eyes lifted to meet his. "Intentional, than is. At least not that day." I held his gaze, encouraging him to go on. "I had already contacted Dignitas right before the new year, and was going to tell my family later on in the week." He paused to take in a slightly steadying breath. "I just couldn't bare having to endure another year in this broken body, in this bloody, God awful existence -"

"And yet here you are?"

I nearly jumped from my seat and immediately turned toward the voice. She looked like hell - well, as hellish as someone as stunningly beautiful as her, could look. It was obvious she'd been crying, and if I had to venture a guess, hadn't slept well in days.

"I thought you were spending the week with David's family." There was a casualness about Will's tone, even with the building emotion of seeing his sister there, standing in the doorway.

"I tried," she replied meekly. "Could barely even last the weekend." There was a heavy pause as brother and sister held each others gaze. Georgina broke first, quite literally. "I had to make sure you were alright."

Will's expression softened. Of course, seeing your sister softly sobbing only a few meters away, would have that effect on most. Only this seemed to hit Will harder than I'd ever seen, painfully deep and raw. "Are you going to come in?" he managed to ask surprisingly easy.

"I thought I'd be able to," Georgie returned, shuttering slightly. "But I don't think I can."

"Of course you can," I beckoned, cheerful and encouraging as ever. Not yet fully aware of just what I was asking of her.

She looked over at Will for some sort of permission. He gave it readily. "Come sit with us, Georgina."

It took her longer than I thought it should have, just to make her way through the small section of annex to reach us. The trip to the table seemed to drain every ounce of energy she had left in her, and she sat heavily on the chair opposite Will. "Can I get you anything?" I asked worriedly.

Georgina shook her head and forced a smile. "I'm fine, Louisa. Thank you."

Dead air followed and we both looked over expectantly at Will. "We don't need to do this," he began, acknowledging only his sister this time. "We don't need to relive every single moment -"

"I relive it every time I close my eyes, Will," she cut in, voice faltering only a bit. "Go on."

Will still seemed to have some reservations, but continued from where he'd left off. "It was a Monday morning, obviously. My carer at the time, Lily was her name -"

"A bloody daft thing, she was," Georgina grumbled over him and I swore I saw the corners of Will's lips twitch upward just a fraction.

"She'd been complaining of car trouble all morning and put a call into the local mechanic. Finally got a reply around ten, but they said they needed to see it immediately if she wanted it done that same day. I told her to pop a DVD in and just go." Will smirked, presumably at the memory. "So I did what I do best, sat there and watched my film, until the nearly midday glare began to creep through the window. Annoyed that I could no longer make out the picture, even though I'd seen the film a dozen times, I came out here in search of something else to grasp my attention. The beam over there, had other ideas."

I looked from the large wooden accent, back to the siblings. "He plowed into it."

Will narrowed his eyes only slightly, then continued. "Rounded too closely. But enough to knock my arm off the rest, shatter the tablet attached to it, and drive a nine centimeter shard of screen glass into my wrist. I hadn't noticed right away, other than the fact that my arm was just dangling there. It wasn't until I backed up that I saw the glass and the blood. I remember not the feeling of panic wash over me, but of relief. This was it. My chance. The answer to months and months of prayers for it to end. If I could just get that glass in a little bit farther, it would all be over. So I did. Ran my chair back and forth against the beam until I no longer had the strength to hold my head up."

I immediately noticed that Georgina wasn't the only one in the room crying, both Will and I had tears threatening to spill down our cheeks at any moment. I took the time to at the corners of Will's eyes, then at mine.

"It was a lovely day, so Daddy and I decided to ask Will if he'd like to go for a drive." Georgie's voice startled us both and I quickly reclaimed my seat as she began to pick up where he'd left off. Will paled even further. "He stepped in first, calling out to Will. I didn't notice him at first, just the blood. I let out a scream like one of those dreadfully awful actresses in a horrendous horror film." Even her valiant attempt at humor couldn't stop me from sniveling into my tissue. "Daddy told me to grab a towel and wrap his arm, but I didn't, I just grabbed his arm and squeezed with all my might."

"Bloody well saved my life."

"And you hate me for it."

"Yep."

The lingering silence that followed was deafening.

"Do you remember what you asked me?" Will's jaw set and his eyes drifted shut as he nodded slowly. "You asked my to let go." My throat clenched painfully, though probably not as much as his. "You _begged_ me to let you go." Georgina was hysterical now, and I didn't seem to be far behind. "Do you know what that did to me, Will?"

"I'm sorry."

His apology was nearly inaudible, but loud enough to send Georgie over the edge.

Will allowed himself a release as well, but when his sister's seemed to have no end in sight, he called out. "Georgina?"

Nothing. Not even a twitch of acknowledgement. "Come here, Georgie," he intoned, maneuvering his chair so he was now facing her. "Right here on my lap."

Again, nothing and Will let out a soft sigh. "Gigi, please."

That did it, and suddenly there were sputtering giggles mixed in with shuttering sobs. "You haven't called me that since I was a little girl," Georgina managed as she climbed up into her brother's lap, very much like a little girl would do.

"You were twelve," Will scoffed as he tried, but failed, to discretely place a kiss atop her head. "And you were the one who told me to stop."

"I was wrong," Georgie admitted after a slight hesitation, then rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't care what you call me. I don't ever want to stop hearing the sound of your voice."

* * *

The rest of the day went fairly smoothly. Mr. and Mrs. Traynor popped in a few times to see how things were, though never staying long enough to talk of the day or the events of a year ago. I supposed Georgina and Will hashed up enough memories in just one hour, to last an entire week.

I was surprised when Will asked to go for a drive after lunch. We passed through the countryside then looped back through town to pick Thomas up from school and drop him off at the library for Mum, before heading back to the annex - where like most days, we ate dinner, watched some television, and headed to bed.

"Mind if I join you tonight?"

Will smiled at the request and nodded into his pillow. "Not at all."

Crawling under the covers, I carefully nestled against his side. "Thank you for today."

I felt, more than heard, Will scoff. "I suppose I could have started with a much lighter subject matter."

I smiled into his shoulder. "I think it was good for you, and Georgina."

"There are still somethings we have to work through."

"It's a start."

The air stilled and I thought maybe Will had begun to drift off. "I'm glad you're here," he muttered softly into my hair.

"So am I," I replied, propping up on my elbow so he could see my genuine smile. We held each others gaze for a few moments before I reached down for his left arm. I gently turned it palm side up and pushed the sleeve down ever so slightly to reveal the dark pink line that contrasted so greatly against the soft, creamy flesh of Will's wrist. I let my thumb trace along the thick scar a few times, memorizing every pucker and contour, then slowly brought it the rest of the way up to my lips, where I lingered.

Releasing my lips a short time later, but not my gaze or my hold, I smiled again - teary and blotchy as it was.

"I'm glad you're here, too."


	29. Chapter 29

**A note from your author...To all of the readers and reviewers out there, I can't stress enough how much your continued support means to me. Thank you all so very much! This chapter starts the beginning of our Italy arc and is a bit short in length, but hopefully not in content. I realize how slowly some of the story lines seem to be progressing, but that's being done with purpose. I know there may be some details that seem a bit repetitive and others that might not make complete sense at the moment, but they will continue to be explored and developed. We are coming into the home stretch, with only a few more chapters to go until the end. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this next installment and thank you again!**

Will's follow up doctor's appointment quickly became a follow up to a follow up - with the latter of the two scheduled for just the day before we left on our holiday to Italy.

Later that night, I crawled into bed next to Will. He was propped on his left side, and I laid so I was facing him.

"What's gotten you so giddy?"

I giggled at his playful query. "Just looking forward to our next adventure."

He raised a skeptical brow. "Two whole weeks with my family?"

"An adventure sure to send the average girl running for the hills, right?" I teased playfully, but Will's grin faded quickly. Worried I had offended him, I immediately set out to apologize.

"Well if that didn't do it, then surely the doctor's office discussion you were subjected to earlier today, would."

My expression softened. "I suppose I'm not the average girl, then."

Will's did the same and he actually cracked a small smile. "You most certainly are anything but average, Louisa Clark."

I grinned back, then reached up to cup his cheek. "And I am certainly not running anywhere, most of all up any hills - at least not without you." He leaned as best he could into my touch and nodded slightly. "Today was much of what I'd expected, Will. And while certain aspects seemed a bit daunting, it's nothing we can't handle. We now know our options and all that's left to do is figure out what works best for us."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," Will muttered apologetically.

I was beginning to become quite accustomed to the many sides of the usually cheeky, always sarcastic man I loved so much - and while his soft, caring, compassionate side was appearing much more frequently, this emotionally raw, seriously self-conscious side still popped up every so often and always twisted something deep within me.

"I'm not," I replied reassuringly, my hand slipping upward into his hair. He gave me the most wildly incredulous look in return that nearly made me dissolve into a fit of laughter. "Okay, yes I do wish it could be a little easier for us, but I'm not sorry. It'll all be worth it."

"You say that now," Will scoffed softly and it was my turn to glare at him.

I moved in closer so I could press my lips to his. "It will be," I whispered between kisses.

Will remained silent for a few minutes after we'd broken apart. "I think we should go the medication route first."

I was a bit taken aback by not only his openness, but also his decision. "Are you sure?"

"It's the least invasive option."

"With the most potential risks."

We held each others gaze for a brief moment before Will's lips spread into a warm smile. "My hand, Clark, bring it up to your face." His request was soft and almost wistful and it sent a surge of emotion right through me. "So definitely worth it," he then murmured, his thumb brushing over my cheekbone.

* * *

"Just picked up the last of the supplies," Nathan called out as he crossed through the living area of the annex to meet me in the kitchen, then next morning.

I turned and shot him a puzzled look. "I already doubled checked, we're all good."

"Better to be safe than sorry," he replied, flashing me a slightly suggestive smirk as he loaded the additional supplies into the second of the two medical bags we were taking on this trip. "Two weeks is a pretty long time to be away."

I nodded and smiled, unable to argue with his logic.

It wasn't long before we boarded the plane, the same one we had flown on when we traveled to Mauritius. I waited patiently as Nathan and Mr. Traynor got Will settled into his seat, before taking purchase in the one directly across from him. A brief wave of deja vu washed over me, but I quickly dismissed it.

"Still excited?" Will asked, presumably to question the sudden change in my demeanor.

"Yes, of course," I replied, though still slightly distracted by my previous thoughts. I held his gaze, unsure of how to continue. "Have you ever found yourself in a situation and wondered how on earth you got there?"

"Um, every single second of every single day."

I shot him a mock glare of warning. "I'm serious, Will.

"And I'm not?" He returned, his playful smirk intensifying.

"A year ago, I had just celebrated six years at the Buttered Bun and seven years with Pat," I continued cautiously, even if Will seemed unfazed by the mention of my ex. "And now here I am, with you, on my way to Italy."

"Come over here," Will beckoned, his smile widening. I complied with his request, after first making sure we weren't about to take off, and carefully slipped onto his lap. "Do you remember what I said to you after our dance at the wedding?"

I nodded and smiled at the memory. Yes."

"I don't really feel that way anymore."

My heart nearly stopped. "Oh?" I muttered, unable to hide my rising confusion. On the verge of tears, and my bloody boyfriend was grinning at me.

"You see, Clark, there is no longer a 'pretty much' anywhere to be found in that statement," he began slow and calculatingly. "You have become the single most important, the _only_ thing that makes me want to get up every morn-"

My lips were on his before he could finish.

* * *

The villa was absolutely stunning. Massive and open and invitingly warm despite it's age and the sheer number of windows surrounding it.

"Does this place belong to your family?" I leaned down to whisper into Will's ear as the luggage was being unloaded.

He gave a small chuckle in reply. "No, this one belongs to David's family. Ours is a bit too small for us to all fit comfortably, but more importantly, it doesn't have first floor accommodations."

I could detect the slightest hint of irritation in Will's tone that usually surfaced whenever there was any mention of the special modifications required to meet his needs. Luckily, he didn't have too much time to dwell, for as soon as the words left his mouth, Mrs. Traynor's voice rang out. "Will, you and Louisa will take the Master suite," she instructed, then paused to glance between us as she backpedaled, if not to seem too presumptuous. "Unless of course you would prefer your own room upstairs, Louisa."

I blushed only slightly, then smiled. "No thank you. I'd rather be down here with Will."

She nodded curtly, though I was certain I could see the beginning of a smile ghosting at her lips.

"Is there anything down here for me, Mrs. T?" Nathan asked next.

"Yes Nathan, there is," she replied, frowning apologetically. "But I'm afraid it's on the smaller side, used for the hired help I assume. You would, however, have your own bathroom."

"I'll make do with whatever," he returned with a grin. "Just as long as I can be close by."

"Hopefully not too close," Will grumbled teasingly under his breath as he side-eyed Nathan and smirked.

Mrs. Traynor continued on with the agenda she'd planned out for the entire weekend - we would finish out today with dinner at the finest restaurant in town, then Sunday brunch with the family in the morning, followed by a trip to the local vineyard later in the afternoon.

It wasn't the easiest task, convincing Will to rest some before we had to leave for dinner, but Nathan eventually got him to agree to some stretches.

"You know we don't have to follow every single detail of my Mother's itinerary," Will stated, somewhere in the middle of the condensed version of his exercise schedule.

"I don't mind," I reassured him with a smile, as I continued rotating his wrist. "Everything she has planned so far, sounds amazing."

"Still," he replied without further detail and I suddenly got the impression that maybe Will had other reasons for not wanting to follow his mother's agenda. "I know you usually attend Sunday services with your family. There are quite a few churches nearby. One of them is bound to have a time you would be able to make - if you're interested, that is."

Tears nearly sprung to my eyes at his thoughtfulness. "I am, thank you, Will."

I leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek, when he took me by surprise once again. "I'd go with you if you didn't want to go alone."

While his simple act of chivalry made my heart swell, I couldn't help but tease him a little. "You? At church?"

"It's not completely unheard of, you know," he scoffed in mock defense.

"Right," I chuckled. "So when exactly was the last time you actually went willingly to any sort of religious service? And don't say Alicia and Rupert's wedding, that doesn't count."

Will played along, pausing for thought. "Do last rights count?" While I knew he was teasing, his words still stung. "Though I didn't originally go into that willingly."

I slipped my hand into his and entwined our fingers together. "They gave you last rights?"

He nodded. "After the accident. They didn't expect me to make it through the surgery."

I tried to suppress the shutter that ran through me and even managed to replaced it with a smile. "But you did make it through."

"And the two additional practice runs."

"Jesus Will," I scolded with a playful swat to his shoulder. "How could you even joke like that?" He flashed me that mischievous grin of his and I simply shook my head. "Alright you, time to get some rest."

"You're not going to join me?"

I blushed at the suggestiveness of his tone, but didn't back down. "I've got unpacking to do."

"It can wait."

My grin grew wider as I leaned in to kiss Will's cheek. "But meds can't," I countered, glancing at my watch. "I don't want to fall off schedule, especially with the hour time difference. I'll be right back."

As I was unzipping the first of the medical supply totes, I realized I could have simply taken Will's medication from the pill case in the bag on his chair. Instead, I began the sorting process as I set out to collect his afternoon dose. One bottle struck me odd, and I did not immediately recognize as one in Will's daily regimen. It was new, filled earlier that morning, and packed along with the additional supplies. I was a bit confused at first, since Nathan hadn't mentioned anything new being prescribed, until I read the dosing and usage on the label. A flush of heat simultaneously crept up to my cheeks and fluttered deep within my belly when my thoughts drifted back to our conversation the previous night. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips as I dropped the bottle back into the bag, and zipped it shut.

And suddenly, the outlook of this trip took on an entirely other level of interesting.


	30. Chapter 30

**A note from your author...As always, my deepest love and gratitude to all of you! Here is part two(of three) of the Italy arc. It's another short glimpse into their trip with a slight hint at foreshadowing of what is to come. I did take some creative liberties with the research I've done(a fashionista, I am not) and came up with something I feel works perfectly in this chapter. Loads of sweetness in this one. I really hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think!**

Our first weekend in Italy was spent simply relaxing and enjoying each others company. It utterly amazed me. With each passing day spent with the Traynor's, it became clearer, just how average a family they really were.

Steven and Camilla, first thing in the morning, reminiscing over their mugs of coffee about past vacations. Will mercilessly teasing his sister and Georgina giving it right back to him, ten fold. The four of them openly and completely welcoming Nathan, David, and myself into their little family dynamic.

My favorite pastime was quickly becoming me, watching Will, watching the

I was told of the jaunt, as Mrs. Traynor called it, up to Milan on that Monday over lunch. A three day fashion tour scheduled for us girls. It was the most amazing of opportunities, especially for me with my studies, but I hated being away from Will for any length of time.

"Are you sure you sure you don't want to come with?" I asked him again, that Wednesday morning before we left.

Will let out a soft chuckle and eyed me incredulously. "Right. While shopping, fashion shows, and meeting with designers are some of my favorite things, I think I'll take a pass this time."

I playfully rolled my eyes at Will's sarcastic retort, knowing full well that while maybe those three activities would be unappealing to him, he was more than just a little interested in fashion and appearance. I truly believed he liked clothes just as much as I did. "Your loss," I quipped back, smirking as I bent forward to capture his lips with mine. We lingered there for a a moment before I reluctantly broke apart. "I'm going to miss you."

"It's only three days, Clark. You'll be back before you know it," Will scoffed, though I could tell the feeling was very mutual. "It's an amazing opportunity for you," he began again, once I had carefully maneuvered myself onto his lap. "Soak up everything you can while your there, then come back here and impress your online professors and study groups with all your newly acquired, vast knowledge of Italian fashion culture." I couldn't help but laugh before his gorgeous grin softened and his gaze locked on mine. "But most of all, have a good time."

"I will," I promised, even if my chest felt tight and my eyes still stung with tears. "Though not as much as I would if you were there with me."

"Clark," Will playfully warned while motioning silently for another kiss. I happily obliged and made sure this one lasted much longer than the first.

Not quite ready to let go, I kept my arms wrapped around his shoulders and rested my cheek against his temple. "I'm still not convinced it's safe to leave you four boys alone in the house for that long."

A hearty burst of laughter erupted from Will. "I can assure you that I have plenty of work to do that should keep me out of trouble while you're away." I lifted a brow in mock incredulity. "Honest. I promise not to burn anything down." Instead of smacking him on the chest like I usually did when he cracked a bad joke, I simply held tighter and inhaled his scent one more time. "You'd better get going."

My gaze followed Will's to the other side of the room where Mrs. Traynor and Georgina were waiting for me, and I nodded. "I love you, Will" I whispered into his ear as I got to my feet.

His thumb nudged at the hand that was resting next to his and he smiled. "I love you too, Louisa."

* * *

Milan was spectacular, everything Will told me it would be, and more.

From the minute we stepped from thsde car, we were totally immersed in the fashion culture of the city. The three of us were immediately whisked away to a luncheon featuring some of the biggest names in the business - designers, manufacturers, marketers, retailers - everyone imaginable, some of whom, were close personal friends of Mrs. Traynor.

"If you think this is amazing, you should come back during one of their fashion weeks," Georgina exclaimed as she took my hand and led me into the formal banquet room. "I believe Men's was held only two weeks ago."

I responded with only a simple nod and smile, still in awe of my surroundings.

"Fashion week London is the same weekend as Phillip's wedding," Camilla announced, to my complete surprise, as she passed us up to take the lead. "We won't be too far from the city if you'd like to attend an event or two that weekend, Louisa."

Mrs. Traynor was smiling at me, a genuine, suspiciously hopeful grin that nearly brought me to tears. "Yes, of course. I'd love that."

I couldn't believe my luck. I'd spent the remainder of the day mingling with masters of the industry. After the luncheon, we were escorted on a tour of the city with one of Camilla's friends.

Though I had chosen a quite sophisticated and relatively tame (for me) outfit to wear, I couldn't help but feel a tad self-conscious in my mixed brand, generic label clothing, especially when everyone else was dressed so spectacularly. It probably didn't help that I was following Camilla's designer friend around with my notebook and pen in hand - looking much more like her secretary or personal assistant, than fashion major.

I tried keeping in touch with Will through the occasional text, but that became harder to do as the day wore on. Our itinerary was detailed, nearly down to the minute. Once finished with the tour, we were then escorted back to our hotel where we had less than an hour to get ready for the intimate gathering and fashion show we'd been invited to.

It wasn't until later that night that I finally had time for a proper call. I couldn't wait to hear Will's voice.

My body was strumming with excitement. I had so much to tell him. But by the third ring, that excitement began to fade, and after the fifth ring, it was replaced with disappointment.

 _"You've reached Will. Leave a message."_

Frowning, I ended the call and proceeded to get myself ready for a shower. It was only a minute or two before my phone starting ringing and my face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hey you."

"Yeah, hi Lou."

"Nathan?"

"Not the voice you were expecting?"

"Not really," I replied, remaining cheerful despite it not being Will on the other end of the line.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "Will's gone to bed already and I didn't get to his phone in time."

I glanced at the alarm clock next to my bed, and concern instantly bubbled up inside me. It was earlier than usual for him to be in bed, let alone be asleep. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah. Just a bit tired, he said. Touch of a headache coming on, too."

I tried to push my worry aside, and knowing Nathan was there to handle things, made that just a tad bit easier. "Too much of an action packed day, I presume?"

"Actually, we stayed in today," he returned, after letting out a soft chuckle. "Watched a bit of the television, a movie or two. Will got caught up on some work. All in all, a pretty lazy day. Guess this place just isn't the same without you girls here to keep us from getting bored." It was my turn to laugh. "You having a nice time?"

"I am, yes."

"That's good. He'll be happy to hear that," Nathan stated, but then paused for a moment. "You want me to wake him?"

"Oh God, no," I gasped in reply. "He obviously needs his rest. Just let him know that I called and that I'll talk with him tomorrow."

"Will do."

"Thank you, Nathan."

"Night, Lou."

"Goodnight."

* * *

I woke up the next morning later than expected, but not feeling nearly as refreshed as I thought I should have. I figured my sluggishness wouldn't be too much of an issue, since the only thing we had planned for the day was shopping, but I still felt slightly guilty and rushed to get ready.

"Oh Louisa," Mrs. Traynor greeted me. "Good morning, Dear."

"Good morning," I replied, smiling as I took the seat next to Georgina.

"I hope you girls don't mind but I've purchased us tickets to the Armani exhibit."

"You're kidding, right?" I didn't mean to sound so incredulous, but I could hardly believe my own ears. "I mean, no - I don't mind at all."

"I thought you might say that," Camilla returned, wearing a slightly amused smirk. "But if that's the case, we'll need to leave in the next twenty or so, if we're to get any shopping in beforehand."

I silently cursed the fact that I'd overslept. "It won't take me any time at all to finish this," I stated, glancing down at the half-eaten breakfast on my plate. "Then I'll just quickly ring Will and we can go."

"No need to rush that much, my Dear," Mrs. Traynor reassured me. "Though I did just speak with Steven and he said that Nathan was in with Will at the moment."

"Right. Probably getting ready for the day," I said, more to myself than anyone else. "I suppose I'll just ring him when we get back."

* * *

Less than an hour later, I found myself staring at my reflection in a full length mirror.

"It's perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Georgina nearly squealed. "The fit, the style, the color and pattern. It looks as though it were made for you."

"Really?"

The youngest Traynor nodded. "I think you should get it for Phillip's wedding."

"But I already have a dress for that," I protested. "The one I wore to the ballet."

"That one is fine, but this one is exquisite."

"I don't know Georgina," I groaned indecisively, then lowered my voice to a whisper. "Have you seen the price?"

"Nonsense. Mummy gets a discount." She must have noticed my faltering resolve. "If you won't buy it for yourself, Louisa, then buy it for Will."

"What?"

Her response to my undignified snort, was a rumbling giggle. "I know for a fact that my brother would find you absolutely beautiful even if you were dressed in a potato sack," she reasoned. "But you walk into the room wearing that thing, and he won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"You think?" I asked, blushing.

"Absolutely." Georgina gave a small nod and grinned. "You know this whole Milan excursion was his idea."

My jaw dropped and hot tears immediately sprang to my eyes. "I thought your Mum - "

"It was all Will," she cut in with a shake of her head. "Mummy and I are just facilitating his wishes." Astounded by the news, I could do nothing more than clutch my hands to my chest and shutter. "He knew he wouldn't be able to give you the experience he wanted you to have here, on his own, so he asked us to help."

Sniffling back my tears, I managed a smile as I drifted off wistfully.

"What is it?" she asked, my odd reaction certainly tipping off her curiosity.

"Nothing," I tried to be dismissive, but my fond memory got the best of me. "Will's the only person to ever tell me I looked beautiful." Georgie raised a skeptical brow. "I've always been told I was cute, adorable, pretty, even lovely - never beautiful. But then he said it to me, and I actually believed him."

"He loves you more than he's ever loved anything, Louisa."

We were both on the verge of tears, but somehow exchanged smiles before the emotion overwhelmed us. "I really need to talk to him."

Georgina grew delighted as she swiped her fingers across her damp eyes. "Fine. I'll let you ring him - but only after you buy that stunning dress."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi"

"Clark." There was a slight hesitation and I could only hope it was caused by a smile to rival my own. "How's Milan?"

"Amazing."

"Good," he let out a soft chuckle.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Your a terrible liar, Will Traynor."

Another pause, though this one was preceded by a drawn out sigh. "I woke up with a slight temperature this morning. Nathan suspects a mild infection. Nothing too serious, but he's treating it accordingly."

"Oh Will, I'm sorry," I found myself apologizing, though I wasn't exactly sure if it were because I felt bad that he'd fallen ill, or guilty that I wasn't there with him. I suppose it was a mixture of both. "If you need me to come - "

"No, stay," he countered definitively. "You'll be back in a little over twenty-four hours, anyway. Enjoy your time there. I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," I finally acquiesced.

"And you won't tell Mum that I'm sick?"

I couldn't help but giggle at that. "I won't."

"I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, my heart nearly bursting with emotion. "Thank you for this, Will."

For the third time, there was a brief silence at the other end of the line. "No Clark, thank you."


	31. Chapter 31

**A note from your author...I must apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner, but the holiday week(end) has gotten the best of me. Hopefully the ending will more than make up for it ;) I am so very thankful to all who have read and of course, those who have also reviewed! I love you all! This chapter is formatted in snippets to show a glimpse into their time in Rome. I truly hope you enjoy it!**

 **There is some mild adult content at the very end of this chapter. I've done my best to keep it tasteful and do not think it warrants a change in rating. However, as a precaution, I will be including a warning in this author's note.**

 ***WARNING: MILD ADULT CONTENT BELOW***

A stay in Rome was planned for the last leg of our trip. And while it wasn't a particularly long journey between the cities, only around three hours, I was still a little concerned with how Will would handle the drive.

He had mostly recovered from the minor bladder infection that developed while his mother, sister, and I were in Milan - but the illness itself, as well as the effects that always seem to follow any aliment, completely zapped his energy and increased the risk of relapse or an additional issue arising.

"I'm fine, Clark."

I was fussing and I knew it. Still, I ignored Will's protest for the moment and pulled the corner of the blanket I had just laid over his lap, up to his chest. "I don't want you to catch a chill."

"I won't," he chuckled softly. "And even if I did, Nathan's been pumping me full of those God awful antibiotics that are so strong they've nearly dissolved my stomach lining, for the past week."

"Five days," I corrected and Will smirked, though there was nothing funny about the way he'd been suffering. "We could stay here another-"

"No," he cut me off. "We should have left two days ago with the others." I shot him an incredulous glare - two days ago he was stuck in bed trying to sleep off the effects of his double strength pain killers, as well as the flare up of his acid reflux due to the combination of his pain killers and antibiotics. "We're due to visit the Colosseum, one of the very few attractions I believe is accessible to me."

"Are you sure you're up to going sightseeing today? Especially after the long ride down there."

Will let out another small chuckle. "Yes, and Sunday is the best day to visit." I still wasn't convinced, but he was far from backing down. "Besides, if we get any further off my Mother's itinerary, I'm afraid she might have a breakdown."

"I'm not worried about your Mum, Will. I'm worried about you."

"Well, you shouldn't be. I'm fine," he countered definitively and I was instantly overruled. "We'd best get on. They may call Rome the Eternal City, Clark, but it's not going to wait on us forever."

* * *

The Colosseum was as amazing as Will made it out to be, and remarkably easy to navigate through. It was also, thankfully, a reasonably short outing and I was able to get Will back to our room to rest a bit before dinner. Speaking of the living arrangements we had for the five days left in our trip - I had never seen anything as luxurious as the suite the Traynor's had booked us in. Even the attached private rooms Will and I, Nathan, and Georgie and Dave had, were grand, both in size and amenities.

Vatican city was scheduled for the following day, with a tour of St. Peter's set first on the list. I was happy to see that Will had regained some strength and stamina overnight and seemed ready to take on anything that was thrown his way - even the apparent inaccessibility of most of the city.

"I was told we would be able to access at the Bernini Colonnade," Camilla announced as she glanced down to compare her itinerary to the map she was holding.

Not a moment later, I heard Will mutter under his breath, "This should be fun."

"But Mummy, that's clear across the other side of the building," Georgina balked, not for herself, but as an advocate of her brother.

"I'm aware of that, Sweetheart, unfortunately it's the only section that's ramped."

"Mother." Will's voice seemed to startle Camilla and she immediately turned on her heel to face him. "You take Louisa in through the main entrance, Nathan and I will find the accessible entrance."

"No Will-," I tried to protest, but he was having none of that.

He flashed me that winning smile. "I been through there before, more than once. It's your first time and I want it done properly. You go with the rest and we'll meet up with you."

I knew there was no point in arguing, so I simply nodded and placed a kiss to Will's cheek, before we went on our separate ways.

I tried not to dwell too much on the struggles Will faced everyday as I easily climbed up the marble steps to the entrance. And by the time I'd gotten through security and was actually inside, all conscious thought had left my mind.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Will?" I gasped. I hadn't even heard him approach.

He grinned, looking quite pleased with his ability to surprise me. "This is Gianni, our guide for the day," he told me, gaze shifting in the direction of the young man standing to Nathan's right. "While there are areas I won't be able to access, for instance, the top of the dome or down to the scavi, Gianni will help us get the most out of our visit."

"Grazie," I managed to choke out before tears sprung to my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Will muttered softly, his concern piqued.

I flashed him a teary smile and nodded. "Just a bit overwhelmed," I admitted, my hand finding purchase on his arm. "I never imagined I'd be here, experiencing this - least of all, being able to share it all with you. This whole experience has been truly magnificent, Will. Really."

"That it has, Clark," he replied, in full agreement. "That is has."

* * *

We'd spent the rest of our time exploring the various museums, gardens, and markets - though with the weather still being on the cooler side and Will still riding out the end of his illness, we tried to limit our time out in the open air. However, as our last day approached, Will was insistent that we spend it together, just the two of us, exploring the fashion culture of the Eternal City - one that was quickly on it's way to rivaling that of Milan, Paris and New York.

"Are you sad it's our last night here?" Will had asked as we sat in the great room of the Traynor's suite, watching a classic Italian film on the massive television that was framed into the wall.

My gaze fell onto where are hands were clasped together, his thumb slowly caressing mine, and gave a small shrug. "A bit," I admitted softly. "I mean this trip has been more magical than anything I've ever experienced before - but, I am looking forward to getting back home, and back to our cozy little lives in the annex."

"Me too," he replied softly, a contented smile spreading across his lips.

A warm feeling spread over me and I was just about to respond when a commotion could be heard from the next room. I had just rose to my feet as Georgina burst through the doors, tears streaming down her face - David and the Traynor's following close behind.

"What is it Georgie?"

Will's voice was full of concern, but surprisingly, Georgina's broke out into a huge grin. She lifted her left hand up for us to see. "David asked and I said yes," she exclaimed.

It wasn't hard to spot the massive diamond dangling from her ring finger and I was the first to congratulate her. "Oh Georgina, how wonderful," I replied, enveloping her into a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you, Louisa," she practically cried into my shoulder. "You're like the sister I've never had. I'd love for you to be a part of it," she added after a moment.

A bit taken aback by her request, but also welcomed by it, I nodded. "Of course. I'd be honored."

Pleased with my answer, she released me, then stepped toward her brother. "Will?"

His gaze traveled downward. "It's a bit big for your hand."

Georgina scoffed softly. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

Will's eyes flickered up to meet hers. "Come here," he beckoned, as he motioned with a small nod of his head. Georgina complied and gently lowered herself to his lap. "You're sure about this?"

I remained where I was, far enough to give the siblings some privacy, but close enough to still be in earshot. "I am," she replied, but Will's expression turned skeptical. Georgina rolled her eyes and shook her head, but was smiling. "I'm serious Will. David's the one. What happened before is in the past. We were young, the boundaries were not clearly stated and he made a mistake. He's proven himself and I've forgiven him. Now I think it's time you did too."

Will mulled over her words for a moment. "He'd better not hurt you again."

"He won't," Georgina replied, smirking at her brother. "I'm sure you'll make certain of that."

"I'm happy for you, Gigi," I heard him mutter sweetly.

"Thank you," she cried, her arms already thrown around his neck and face buried into his shoulder. Georgina stayed like that for a minute or so before placing a kiss to her brother's cheek and flashing a pointed glance in my direction. "I'm happy for you too, Will."

* * *

"Thank you, Nathan," Will stated once he was settled back onto the pillows. "Louisa can take care of the rest."

Nathan nodded, but not before flashing me a mutually agreeable look. I smiled. "Alright then, G'night all."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" I asked just as soon as Nathan had left the room. It was more than an hour before we usually got Will ready for bed.

"I'm fine," he assured me. "I just thought Nathan might like having a early night off, this being our last one, of course."

"That was very kind of you," I returned with a smile. "As it was for you to send for Karen, and have her join us for the last two days of this trip."

"Well we were doing all of this coupley stuff and Nathan was the only one to didn't have anyone to share it with," he reasoned. "It just so happens she was able to get those days off of work."

I sat down on the bed next to him. "You're a very good man, Will Traynor."

He smiled at me as he met my gaze. There was something behind his eyes, a look I'd never seen before. "I have to confess, there is another reason I wanted to excuse Nathan early tonight." There was a pause as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "I want to take you to bed tonight, Louisa."

My eyes went wide. "Really?"

Will nodded. "I've brought along the medication the doctor prescribed - "

"I know," I cut in, a slow smile blooming. "I saw it in the bag."

A wave of self-consciousness seemed to come over Will, and his gaze faltered. "I want to make this last night special for us."

I took his hand in mine. "Every moment of this trip has been special, Will."

"It has," he cut in this time. "But I need to give this a try." And now It was my turn to nod. "There's risk of course and potential for failure - "

"That doesn't matter to me. This is us and it will be beautiful."

Will scoffed slightly. "You say that now. Just wait until my AD is triggered mid - activity."

"Oh please," I countered, just as incredulously. "The simple act of putting on your shoes can trigger your AD. I've come to terms with that a long time ago." He forced a smile. "Now to say I'm not concerned, would be a bit of an understatement, I am ready and willing to try."

Within minutes, I was holding the pill to Will's lips with only slightly shaky hands. After he'd taken the medication, I followed the doctor's instructions to the letter and prepared Will for what was to come - blood pressure check, proper pillow placement and positioning, keeping him covered with a sheet until I myself was undressed.

"You are so beautiful, Louisa Clark."

I blushed slightly at Will's compliment, but didn't feel nearly as self-conscious as I thought I might, standing there naked in front of him.

Climbing into bed next to him, the two of us began slow, kissing and exploring each other. I lingered at the spot behind his ear as he nuzzled at my neck. I was concerned when he abruptly stopped. "Are you alright?" I asked, sitting up slightly.

Will nodded as he cleared his throat. "I know the likelihood is impossible at best, but I need to ask if you're still on some form of birth control."

I felt a giggle bubble up inside me, but I was able to hold it in. "Yes, I am," I answered, smiling. We locked eyes for a minute before I asked. "Are you ready?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be the one to tell me if and when that's the case, Clark," Will replied with a nervous chuckle. The sparkle in my eyes spoke volumes and Will almost looked surprised, then conflicted. "Wait. Are you ready? I can't exactly - "

"I'll be just fine, Will," I assured him. "I don't think I've ever been so ready for anything in my entire life."

One last check to make sure Will was stable, comfortable, and could see everything I was doing, before I pulled the sheet back and carefully position myself over him.

The soft flow of tears came soon after we became one. There were no words adequate enough to describe what I was feeling at that moment, how much I desired him. The feeling of excitement, of contentment, of pure ecstasy. Our bond, a connection deeper than anything I'd ever experienced in my life.

Our love.


	32. Chapter 32

**A note from your author...** ** **I'd like to thank each and every person who continues to support this story, your loyalty truly means so very much to me. So much so, I can barely find the words to express my gratitude. Just, thank you!** We're heading into the home stretch of this story. This chapter is a filler, bridging the gap between the Italy trip and the family wedding chapter, coming up next - but one that just wouldn't leave my head. It reads much like the last, small snippets that span 3-4 days. I know it may seem like I'm putting them through a lot(or that certain circumstances have become repetitive), but that's just Will's reality. His health is unpredictable at best and situations arise without warning. I hope to keep this portrayal as honest and true as possible.  
Thank you again and Enjoy!**

We'd been home from Italy for less than a week and had done almost nothing but reminisce on nearly every single detail of our adventure - especially the airport drama that ensued the day we left. Our accessible taxi van had just let us off at our gate and we were nearly in the building when a pair of gypsy boys ran past and snatched Will's bag right off the back of his wheelchair. An event which could have turned out to be disastrous had Will not had the mind to have me carry his valuables, like wallet, passport, and medication, in my own bag. I could still hear his voice ringing in my ears as he yelled after them, _"Hope you have a good time with those catheter supplies." -_ and it still made me chuckle.

As the dream of our last night in Rome faded from my subconscious, I shifted slightly and reluctantly forced my eyes open. "Hey."

"Good morning," Will greeted back, smiling. He was positioned on his left side, facing me, hair mused, cheeks dimpled - but I swore I'd shifted him onto his back overnight.

"How did you -"

Will was smirking before the question even left my lips. "Would you believe me if I said magic?" he quipped and at my eye roll, let out a soft chuckle. "Nathan got me situated a while ago."

It's what I'd figured, but ' _a while ago'_? "What is he doing here so early?"

"Early, Clark?" Will countered, sounding more than just a little amused. "It must be nearly nine by now."

"Nine?" I gasped and bolted upright. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"It wasn't as if we didn't try," he teased playfully. "He did manage to turn off your alarm after about forty minutes of the bloody thing going off." My apologetic frown made him laugh. "Then proceeded to maneuver, shift, and adjust my entire body until I was propped up on these pillows and facing you. A Herculean feat that took more than just a few minutes - and yet through it all, you slept like the dead."

My cheeks were flushed a deep crimson and I could do nothing more than shrug meekly. "I was having a very nice dream."

Will's grin intensified as he popped a questioning brow upward. "A nice dream about me?"

"Maybe?" I giggled in challenge.

There was a moments pause, and an ever so slight blush on Will's part, before he spoke again. "Well whatever the reason, it's obvious you needed the extra rest. I'm glad I got to lie here and watch you for a bit."

It was my turn to tease him now. "You like watching me sleep?"

"I like everything about you, Louisa Clark." My heart skipped a beat and I became vaguely aware of my hand coming up to cup his face, or my lips pressing into his, until I reluctantly broke away. "And by the way, Happy Anniversary."

"Anniversary?" I asked, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Will's pleasantly amused smirk, returned. "A year ago today, you started working here."

I began figuring the math in my head, but something still wasn't adding up. "Today's the eleventh, Will." He nodded as best he could, into his pillow. "I didn't actually start working here until the twelfth."

"Hmmm, I suppose that's true. Still an anniversary, though - first day we met."

"How could I forget?" I gave a mock dramatic sigh that he laughed at. Oh how I loved the sound of his laugh. "What was your very first thought when you met me?"

"Very first?" He parroted. At my nod, he grinned. "Honestly?"

"Yes Will, honestly."

I braced myself as he mulled his answer over. " _Oh, I can have loads of fun with this one."_

"You awful man!"

"You're the one who asked," he countered and we both chuckled. "Alright, what was yours?"

"Before the Christy Brown, or after?

"Your very first."

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Well before was, _'He looks relatively harmless. How bad can this be?'"_

"And after?"

My expression turned incredulous. _"Good God, what have I gotten myself into?"_

Will let out a hearty laugh. "I can't imagine that feeling has changed much."

"Oh, I think I'm quite aware of what I've gotten myself into," I replied, keeping the playful banter going as I slid back down to lie next to him. "After all, I have had an entire year to figure it out."

Will seemed surprised by my answer, or maybe it was the decisiveness of those words, and his expression softened almost immediately. Of course this being Will, there was still a cheeky glimmer behind his eyes. "So you think you've finally figured me out, have you now, Clark?"

"Not even close," I shot back with a laugh of my own. It was my turn to soften as I took hold of his right hand, brought it up to my face, and rested my cheek on it. "But I have figured out that you don't do a single thing without fanfare and flourish. So, just what have you got planned for this little milestone of ours?"

"Well, nothing actually." My narrowing eyes made his grin widen. "Since you've so aptly reminded me that today isn't quite the anniversary of your first day working here, it looks as though you're just going to have to wait until tomorrow to see what I had planned."

"You really are an awful man, Will Traynor," I scoffed.

His face lit up at the mock insult. "But you love me anyway."

Smiling, I snuggled in even closer, not ever wanting this moment to end. "I most certainly do."

* * *

Friday morning came along as usual. I woke up to Will's smirking face as usual, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Our schedule had been thrown off a bit with Nathan's early arrival due to a new patient evaluation he had to be at, set during Will's usual block of time. I took him up on the offer to get Will ready for the day, while I went and did the same for myself.

I'd carefully picked my outfit for the day, the night before, and without knowing what Will's plans were for us. I figured it would work just fine, regardless, and would more than likely get a good chuckle out of him. I was right.

"You remember what you wore that day," he commented more than asked, once his amused laughter subsided.

Pleased, I glanced down at my fuzzy orange jumper paired with my radish skirt, and grinned. "I do," I replied, then eyed him warily. "I also seem to remember what you wore, and it wasn't quite as formal as what you're wearing right now."

"Didn't exactly have anyone to impress at the time." His quip left me reeling a bit, not only because he felt the need to dress to impress someone, but because that someone turned out to be me. If I thought about it hard enough, splashes of color began to make their way past the predominantly blacks and grays of his monotone wardrobe, just a few weeks into my employment. Now looking at him dressed in his deep brown trousers and cream colored, no doubt cashmere, knit top, I nearly melted. "Besides, I can't exactly take you to lunch dressed like that."

I grinned. "You're taking me out to lunch?"

Will gave a slight nod. "And to see a film."

My surprise was met with mild exasperation. "Do I get to have popcorn?"

"If you'd like."

"And candy?"

Will laughed. "Anything your little heart desires, Clark."

I was starting to sense a familiar pattern after we'd eaten a lunch of pasta with pesto sauce and seen the film, French of course, with subtitles. But it wasn't until we'd returned home that I realized fully, just what Will was trying to do.

Mozart suddenly began playing softly in the background while I was preparing dinner, picnic food per Will's request. We ate in the living room with a blanket thrown over the coffee table, to represent our favorite hilltop spot.

"There's something in my bag for you," Will announced, just as soon as I was done with the dishes.

I eyed him suspiciously, but was smiling as I went fishing around in his bag. I pulled out a box, smaller than the one he'd given me for my birthday, but wrapped in much the same manner - only this time the wrapping was red. I lifted the top and immediately gasped. "Will, it's beautiful."

"I've only ever seen you with butterfly barrettes in your hair," he stated by way of explanation. "But you've always seemed much more of a bumblebee girl to me." He paused to smirk. "I thought this one would compliment those stripy tights of yours quite well."

"I love it," I exclaimed as I admired the delicate, but solid piece in my hand. "Will, are these genuine stones?"

He shook his head. "Crystals, but good quality. Austrian."

"And probably worth more than all of my other pieces of jewelry combined."

Will smirked. "You're worth it."

I glared at him again, this time in mock annoyance. "It's not fair you always showering me with things," I began to protest. "Tomorrow I am taking you to get a gift - "

"But I don't need anything."

"Regardless. This should celebrated as _our_ year together, not just mine."

"You're not understanding me, Clark," Will cut in, laughingly at first. "I don't want to go out and get anything, because everything I need is right here in this room."

* * *

The muscle spasms started just after one in the morning. The agonizing nerve pain, however, held off for about two more hours.

I hated seeing Will in any amount of pain, but the shear intensity of these flare ups, was simply awful to witness. All I wanted to do was ease his pain, to hold him, to somehow make it all go away. But I couldn't. I could barely even touch him without feeling as though I was making it worse.

"Got your text," Nathan announced, by way of greeting, as he walked into Will's bedroom.

"I told you not to," came the soft grumble from the bed. I flashed Nathan a small smile.

"Rough one?" he asked and I nodded.

"I was able to give him his regular dose of anti-spasm meds and shift his position, but not much else."

"Were you able to get any pain meds down?"

I nodded. "Yeah, at about three-thirty."

"And fluids?"

"Water only and not as much as I would have liked."

Nathan looked down at his watch and nodded. "I'll give him another dose of pain meds, and we'll see if we can't get at least some bit of a shake into him."

"Okay," I replied dutifully, but anxiousness still twisted in my stomach. "It's been a while since I last shifted him. I know I should have, but I was scared-"

"It's fine, Lou," he cut in reassuringly. "We've got the air mattress and he's on his back. We'll be okay for a bit longer." My concern visibly eased some, and that made Nathan smile. "You did good."

"Yes she did."

Will's weary voice startled us both, and the effort it took him to get those three little words out, was etched all over his face. "Got another dose of pain meds coming your way," Nathan told him. "Can I get you anything anything else, Mate?

"Make sure she gets some sleep," he managed to croak out. "And something to eat."

Nathan flashed a pointed look my way and grinned. "You got it."

Will was in and out, well more out than in, for the rest of the day - as was to be expected. Nathan and I took turns caring for him, but only after I'd followed my instructions and sufficiently rested and ate.

It was early evening before heavy lids began to flicker open. "Looks like I've ruined the second half of our anniversary celebration," he muttered softly. "Though I suppose this could represent that bloody kidney infection I had in Switzerland." I couldn't trust my voice at the time so I simply got up from where I was sitting and gently eased myself onto the bed next to Will. "Not holding out too much hope for Valentine's Day tomorrow, or my mother's birthday."

My heart was breaking for him, but I couldn't let that show. "And here I thought this was all a ploy to get out of going to your cousin's wedding next weekend," I instead, teased playfully.

"Ah, not to worry, Clark. There's still plenty of time for that."

"Oh no you don't, Will Traynor. You're not getting out of that so easily."

I swore I saw a hint of a smile ghosting at his lips, but as quickly as it came, it faded. He was fading, and I thought he might have fallen back to sleep after a minute or so and his breathing evened out. Then I heard, "I'll make it up to you."

I smiled at the sweetness of his offer, unnecessary as it may have been. "You don't have to do that."

"But I want to."

Suddenly I was taken back to what Will had said to me the night before. I took his hand in mine and smiled, more to myself since he could barely keep his eyes open anymore. "I understand that, Will, but you don't _need_ to do that. Everything I _want_ , is right here in this room."


	33. Chapter 33

**A note from your author...I truly apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. This time of the year is always super busy for me and I just couldn't find the time to give this chapter the attention I thought it needed. Thank you so much for being so patient and supportive. I adore each and every one of you! Sending much love your way! There is some slightly suggestive material toward the end of the chapter, but nothing strong enough to warrant a change(or even a warning) in the rating. I hope you will find this was well worth the wait. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

Will recovered quicker than expected from his most recent bout of nerve pain. He was cleared by his doctor and deemed well enough to attend his cousin Phillip's wedding, scheduled for that weekend - much to his apparent dismay.

"Okay. So your Mum says we'll need to leave within the hour to get to the church on time," I announced our plans to Will, as I reentered the annex from the main house. He was still sitting in the same spot I'd left him in, staring at some nonexistent spot on the floor. "We'll have plenty of time between the ceremony and reception to check in to our hotel room and freshen up a bit." Still no response. "Will?"

"Yeah," he answered distractedly. "That sounds fine."

"Are you okay?"

here was a pause and Will let out a soft sigh as his frown deepened. "I really don't want to do this."

"What? The wedding, or the overnight?"

"Any of it."

I knew being in certain social situations still made Will a bit uncomfortable, so I stepped over to him and gently laid my hands on his shoulders. "Come on, it won't be so bad. We'll be with your family, after all."

"Yes well, that's where the very problem lies, Clark," he shot back, his tone heavy with exasperation.

"I'm not understanding that Will," I exclaimed, though I was really trying. "You were fine going to Alicia and Rupert's wedding where you hardly knew anyone, and yet you dread going to your own cousin's wedding?"

"Exactly my point," he countered. "I'll know probably half of the people there today. Most of them are related to me, at least in some capacity. Relatives I haven't seen in years. Family members I haven't seen since - this." There was a pause as Will's expressive eyes swept pointedly down over his body. I moved from where I was standing behind him, and came around to gently lower myself to his lap. "They all knew me before." A slightly wistful expression washed over. "When I was still strong, successful, adventurous Will."

"And you don't think of yourself in that way, anymore?"

He threw an incredulous look my way. "I'm afraid my imagination was never that good, Clark."

"Well mine is," I replied in challenge, as I took his hand in mine. "And I don't need to use one bit of my imagination to know without a doubt, that you are the strongest person I know, Will Traynor." He scoffed at this, which I was expecting, and I smiled. "As for being successful, how about single-handedly building a business from the ground up and making six figures within four months?" I wasn't anticipating a response, but reveled in the slight flicker that appeared behind Will's eyes. "And adventure? Have you forgotten our recent two week holiday to Italy?"

"A trip that I was sick for half of and completely wrecked me once we got home?"

Okay, so he got me there. Snuggling closer, I rested my cheek against his temple. "Fine. If at any time, the night becomes as awful as you're expecting it to, we will just make up some excuse to leave and go back to the hotel."

Will's gaze shifted slightly. "Yeah?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Wait," he backpedaled almost immediately. "Please tell me we have our own room and not some ostentatious suite we will all be forced to share."

"Yes, we have our own room," I answered, unable to hide my giggle of amusement.

"Good," Will blew out a sigh of relief. There was a moments pause as Will held my gaze, a small smirk playing at his lips. "Did you manage to pack that lovely red satin negligee of yours?"

"I did," I replied, my own smirk spreading quickly. Suggestively so. "And your pills."

"Hmmmm," he replied, his lips finding purchase on the side of my neck. "Maybe this day won't be so bad after all."

* * *

I watched as Will's anxiousness grew the closer we got to the church, though I wasn't about to bring any attention to it.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Traynor did. "Will darling, are you alright?" she asked nervously, just as Mr. Traynor was pulling into the assigned handicapped parking spot.

"Fine, Mum."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Will replied, building annoyance evident in his tone.

It was clear Camilla was still not convinced. "Your Uncle says there is an accessible entrance toward the back of church - "

"Yes, Mother. Right over there."

All eyes fell to Will, then followed his gaze to the large wooden ramp that snaked around the side of the building. "Very well. We'd best get inside, there's quite a chill in the air."

"It is February," I heard Will grumble under his breath and I nearly stifled a laugh until I saw the concerned expression on Mrs. Traynor's face as she glanced over her shoulder at us. I suddenly felt bad for her. She looked every bit as anxious as her son - maybe even more so.

We were greeted by Georgina and David just as soon as we'd entered the back entrance. "Uncle Mark's reserved a spot, right near the family," she announced immediately after pleasantries were exchanged.

"I'm not going to block an aisle," Will groused, just as soon as he realized where his sister was pointing.

"You wouldn't be, really," Georgie countered, motioning again. "Not if you angled yourself in the corner."

"Or a fire exit," he shot back pointedly, then paused to weigh his options. "I'll be fine back here."

His sister frowned. "Will, please."

"Georgina."

"There are no seats back here. Where will Louisa sit?"

"She can sit with you four - "

Just as I was about to protest, there was a slightly muffled girlish squeal, followed by a chorus of excited chatter. "So much for an inconspicuous entrance," Will muttered, though there was an amused lilt to his tone. I let out a soft chuckle, then followed his gaze to where the trio was bounding down the main aisle, toward us. "They're my youngest cousins," he explained away my curiosity. "My Mum's sister's kids."

They were a stunning bunch, like much of Mrs. Traynor's extended family - all tall and blond and young and lively.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're here," The tallest, and presumably oldest, exclaimed excitedly. She moved in to place a kiss on Will's cheek, then quickly straightened to face me. "You must be Will's girlfriend."

At my nod, her grin intensified. "Yes I am," I answered proudly. "Louisa Clark."

She offered me her hand. "I'm Chloe, Will's cousin."

"Nice to meet you," I replied, genuinely.

The next in line proceeded very much like her sister had, with a kiss to her cousin's cheek. "It is so good to see you, Will." She then turned to me, "Hello Louisa, I'm Hannah."

Hannah and I exchanged pleasantries before she moved on to the rest of the family members.

"This cannot be our little baby Risi."

The youngest of the trio blushed slightly at her cousin's acknowledgement. "Of course it's me, Will," she assured him, "but I'm not a baby anymore."

"You most certainly are not," he concurred with a smirk. "How old are you now?"

"Twelve next week," she returned.

"Twelve? Already?" he queried playfully. "Your practically a grown woman."

That elicited a soft giggle from the young girl before she dared a glance over at me. "Hi, I'm Iris."

She was the absolute sweetest little thing, though not so little since she was nearly as tall as me, and I instantly fell in love. It was quite obvious that Will completely adored Iris as well. And she, him.

Though it wasn't long before the air began to grow thick with silence. Iris' gaze seemed to linger on the wheelchair and I began to fear Will's concern might have been validated. Until -

"Will? May I give you a hug?"

Her request was sweet and innocent and immediately brought tears to my eyes.

"Of course you can."

But there was a slight hesitation on her part. "And I won't hurt you?"

Will flashed his youngest cousin a reassuring smile. "No, you won't hurt me." Though just as Iris' lips were spreading wide, Will's grin began to fade. "But I can't hug you back."

"I know," she nodded, practically beaming, nonetheless. "That's okay."

I watched as all of the Traynor's, Will especially, attempt to rein in their emotions as the young girl threw her arms around his shoulders. "We've really missed you, Will."

Will paused to press a small kiss to the side of her head, as he whispered back, "I've missed you too."

If it weren't for the return of David carrying a wooden folding chair, I might have lost it right then and there. "This is all I could come up with. It might not be very comfortable, but should do alright for the ceremony."

In spite of the tears in my own eyes, I managed an appreciative nod. "Thank you David, it'll be fine."

"Well we'd best get back to our seats as well," Chloe, after discretely swiping at her eyes, beckoned to her sisters as she flashed her smile to the family. "We'll catch up at the reception."

At next glance, I could see Mrs. Traynor looking deeply emotional and quite conflicted. "Will?"

"Go sit with the rest of the family, Mum. Louisa and I will be fine right here."

And we were.

* * *

Just as planned, Will and I left the church immediately following the ceremony so we'd have time at the hotel to take care of his scheduled routine, and arrived at the reception venue just as they were ushering the guests in to take their seats.

One of the last seating cards left on the table, I picked ours up and smiled - surprised to see my full name written out next to Will's and not just the word 'guest'.

"Oh, you've got to be joking."

Will's hushed grumble threw me off. "What's wrong?"

"Look at where we're sitting."

I glanced down at the card and up again. "Table five, with your parents. So?"

" _So_ , when I called my Uncle to respond, I asked if we could be seated at a more private table somewhere in the back. _So_ , I definitely wasn't expecting to be at the front of the room near the bridal table."

"We're a bit off to the side," I tried to sound positive, but was met with an incredulous glare. My response to that was to flip on the playfulness. "Well we could always ask one of the couples back here if they'd like to switch with us."

Will nearly let out a laugh in spite of himself. "Oh the look on my Mother's face - "

"Would it resemble the one she's sending our way at the moment?"

With a roll of his eyes, Will let out a small sigh of resignation, and pressed his thumb against the control of his chair.

"There you are, Darling," Mrs. Traynor declared upon our arrival. She sounded relieved, almost as if she wasn't expecting us to show up. She began to fuss a bit as we proceeded to re-position Will's hands to his lap so we could move the armrests out of the way and he could be maneuvered to fit better at the table. "Most of the tables are set for ten, but your Uncle was considerate enough to give us enough room and keep ours at seven."

Will's expression shifted. "Who's the seventh?"

"I am."

Though the voice came from behind him, Will smirked as soon as he heard it. "Gran."

She was an older version, of course, but the absolute spitting image of Camilla. "Hello, my darling boy." Circling around, she pressed a kiss to Will's cheek before sitting down next to him.

"How have you been?"

"Oh you know," she replied dismissively, before throwing a pleasantly pointedly glance, and smirk, my way. "You look as though you're doing quite well."

A slight blush began to color Will's cheeks. "Louisa, this is my Grandmother -"

"Oh I know all about the lovely Louisa Clark, my dear." It was my turn to blush, even if Will looked less than amused at this bit of information. "Now don't be upset. It's not like you can fault a daughter for confiding in her mother," she directed toward her grandson. "It's wonderful to finally meet you."

Now directed toward me, I smiled brightly. "The pleasure is all mine."

Just then, David and Georgina made their way to the table, the latter eyeing the seated pair warily. "You'd best watch out, Louisa," Georgie teased. "Those two are absolute peas in a pod when they get together."

"Whatever are you talking about, Georgina Grace?" their Grandmother scoffed with mock innocence.

"Oh please, Mother," Camilla playfully ground out under her breath. "You've taught him everything he knows."

Glancing over at the conspiratorial grins Will and his Grandmother were both wearing, I quickly realized that I was in for one very interesting evening.

* * *

We'd only been at the table about fifteen minutes and already Will refused everything I'd offered him to drink, as well as any of the starters or freshly baked bread, the server had just set down.

"No thank you," he replied to the same sferver a few minutes later when the man moved to set down a plate of salad in front of him. Catching my questioning, and slightly concerned gaze, Will frowned.

"Not in the mood for a salad either?"

"Am I ever, Clark?" He muttered.

I allowed the one cheeky response and cracked a small smile as I leaned closer to whisper, "Fine, but no excuses once the entree comes."

He eyed me guardedly. "Don't exactly have an appetite."

"Will?"

"You'll have to excuse the fact that I'm not all that excited to have to be fed like an infant in front of most of my family."

"It's not like they'll care much," I countered, refusing to give into his unwarranted self-deprecation. "I mean, they are all aware of your injury and the ramifications of it. It's of no surprise to anyone that you would require assistance with eating." Wording it that way, Will couldn't argue with my reasoning and I quickly went back to eating my salad - though not for long. The table had gone quite and from the corner of my eye, could see Will looking rather bored. "Here," I offered him my next forkful. He eyed me skeptically and I grinned. "You must be starving Will, you've barely eaten anything all day. Please? Just one bite."

There was only a slight hesitation as Will scanned the room with his eyes before slowly opening his mouth just wide enough for me to get the small forkful of salad in. Satisfied that he hadn't become the family spectacle with that one bite of food, he relaxed some. That alone made me smile. "What else can I get for you?"

He seemed surprised by my asking, but even more so at my intuitiveness. "Just a sip of water," Will replied, then paused for a second. "And maybe a bit of bread with butter."

My smile couldn't have gotten any wider if I'd tried.

Within minutes, conversation picked back up as the dishes were being switched out again. I had just finished thanking our server when I turned back to find Will's Grandmother already carving into his cut of beef. "You know, Louisa," she began, "William is my oldest grandchild."

"And her favorite," he declared, only slightly embarrassed by her doting.

"What?" Georgina let out a scoff of mock incredulity. Will smirked.

"Now, now you two," Grandmother playfully scolded. "You know I love all of my grandchildren equally."

And I would have believed her, if it wasn't for the discrete wink she sent Will's way.

* * *

"This really isn't necessary, Clark."

"Of course it is," I replied, flashing Will a quizzical look.

"What I mean is, it doesn't have to be taken care of right this very minute."

"I know, but I don't want to get too far off schedule."

"We won't," he assured me, his tone hushed, even if we were the only two people currently roaming the corridors of the reception hall. "My Dad can take care of everything once he's finished dancing with my Mum."

"Oh my God, did you see how adorable they looked?"

Will's expression soured slightly. "Yeah, sure. I - "

"Oh, here's the office. I'll just asked them if there's an more privately accessible restroom we can use."

We never usually ran into this problem, especially since on most occasions, Nathan was with us. And while it really wouldn't be any trouble for Mr. Traynor to take a few minutes out of his evening to escort Will into the men's room to change his collection bag, I wanted to be the one to do it. I loved caring for Will - the ease, the intimacy, the naturalness of it all - even with the awkward and less pleasant aspects of it. Though unfortunately for Will, that also meant I wasn't above (discretely, of course) disconnecting the bag right outside the ladies room and carrying inside to empty.

Luckily, the staff restroom was both accessible and available for our use.

Upon our return, Will stopped just outside the ballroom doors, and swiveled to face me. "I do believe they're playing our song." I smiled as I recognized the familiar melody. "Would you care for a whirl?"

Beaming, I gave a small nod. "But the dance floor is in there."

Will's gaze shifted slightly. "Looks a bit crowded to me," he countered with a playful smirk. "But out here, we have all the room in the world."

Oh how I loved this man. "I'd be delighted."

His eyes sparkled almost as brilliantly as his smile. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Hop on, Clark."

* * *

As the evening wore on, Will seemed to slowly become a little more at ease. While not exactly initiating them, he at least engaged in the conversations others had started with him, and before we knew it, he'd reacquainted himself with most of his family.

"...you would not believe what Treen said Thomas - "

Will immediately noticed my attention had shifted elsewhere and maneuvered his chair around. "Hello Iris, what can we do for you?"

"Well I was wondering - if it's alright with you, of course, Louisa - " the young girl paused and blushed slightly as she glanced from Will to me, back to Will again. "If you'd fancy a dance with me, Will?"

"A dance?"

Iris nodded, a bit shyly. "I saw the two of you out in the hall earlier and well - you really are a lovely couple - " Another pause, but this one seemed to bring out a slightly renewed confidence. "I thought I'd ask if you'd like - "

"Iris, I -," Will cut in, with what started out sounding like rejection, but then glanced over at me and conceded. "I would love to have a dance with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

I watched Will escort his cousin to a clear area just off the dance floor, then talk her through the proper way to climb into his lap.

"Such a sight to behold."

I glanced over my shoulder just as Will's grandmother lowered herself to the seat next to me. "They are adorable together."

"William has always been so very good with the children, especially the youngest ones."

I let out a soft giggle. "Ladies man."

A small chuckle escaped Gran's lips as well. "That too, I suppose." Her expression suddenly turned wistful. "It's quite painful to think this moment might have never happened had fate not stepped in those six short months ago."

"You know?" I gasped, my throat instantly feeling dry as the desert.

"Of course I do, my Dear," she replied casually. "My daughter may pride herself in being a private woman, but it's very hard to go through the process of losing your child without the support of your family." Her gaze lowered slightly. "I should know."

"I'm sorry?"

Glancing back up, she flashed me a small, but slightly sad smile. "You don't know about my Johnny?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"He was my oldest," she began. "Camilla came along about three years later. Mark, just seventeen months after her. Johnny was born premature, with a heart condition. The doctors didn't expect him to survive past infancy, but he did. He was just shy of fifteen when he passed. I was pregnant with Lenora at the time."

"I'm so sorry," I replied, emotion nearly choking the air right out of my lungs.

"It was a very long time ago, my Dear," she countered reassuringly. "Though it's true that one never actually gets over the loss of a child - whether they be fourteen or thirty-two," she paused to glance at Will and a giggling Iris, still spinning circles.

I followed her gaze and fresh tears sprung to my eyes. "We've only known each other for a year and together much less, but I can't imagine anything ever happening to Will."

Her hand covered mine and I managed a smile. "You've given him so much, Louisa, more than anyone else could have ever hoped to." She smiled back at me. "And you've helped us to get at least a few more precious months with him. For that we will always be eternally grateful."

* * *

I started to notice the faint rippling around nine, but held off in the hopes that they'd subside on their own or with my discrete massaging. Though I knew they most likely wouldn't.

"What are you doing?" Will asked as I began rifling through his bag.

"Getting your meds."

"I thought we were holding off," he returned rather pointedly.

"We were trying to, but it doesn't look like that will be possible tonight," I countered, shaking two of his anti-spasm pills into the palm of my hand. "You should have taken your dose at eight, it's now nearly ten -"

"If we go now - "

"No, they haven't even cut the cake yet," I tried my had at playfulness, but Will wasn't amused. "It really wouldn't matter much if we left now, anyway. We need to get these spasms under control before they get worse."

Of course he was well aware of this. "If I take these, I won't be able to take anything else tonight."

I understood how disappointed Will was that we hadn't been able to have a go at intimacy since that first time in Italy. Between his severe bout of nerve pain, his unpredictable blood pressure, and the interactions between his medications, there really hadn't been a good time to try again. Today would have been our best chance. "I'm sorry, Will."

"No."

"No?" I parroted. "You can't just refuse your maintenance meds in favor of -"

"I wasn't. I'll take them," he interjected. "But I refuse to let this ruin our plans." Will shifted his head to get his lips as close to my ear as possible. "Or let that lovely red satin negligee go to waste."

I couldn't help but blush at the implication. "And just what did you have in mind, then?"

Will's suggestive smirk widened. "Sometimes you've got to use your imagination a bit, Clark. And since there is absolutely nothing wrong with my mouth -"

"Jesus, Will," I scolded under my breath, the flush on my cheeks turning from pale pink to bright red in less than a second. "You're parents are standing right over there."

"Well, it's not like I was going to invite them to join us."

My hands immediately flew to cover my face, the sound of Will chuckling beside me, doing nothing to ease my embarrassment.

"Louisa?" The sound of Georgina calling my name shook me from my reverie and I slowly lowered my hands. "Are you okay?" she asked, taking in my current state of complete emotional disarray.

"I'm fine," I assured her as I tried to recompose myself. "You're brother just - "

"I should have known," she cut in teasingly, though completely unaware of the previous exchange. "Rebecca is about to throw the bouquet. They're calling for all single women to get out on the dance floor."

"I believe I'm already spoken for," I quipped as I dared a glance in Will's direction.

"Go on now," Georgie pressed, grinning madly. "It's for all unmarried, non-engaged females, dating or not."

I let out a small sigh and reluctantly rose from my seat. I took the only spot left, off to the back right corner and stood there - the shortest girl in a sea of leggy beauties. Which was fine by my standards, since I had never been a big fan of these types of silly rituals, anyway. Seriously though, who decided a small bunch of flowers being tossed in the air would determine who the next bride would be?

And if it weren't for the loud shrieking that ensued, I wouldn't have even realized Rebecca had thrown the projectile. That was until it hit me square in the face, and the fragrant bridal bouquet, dropped right into my unsuspecting arms.


	34. Chapter 34

**A note from your author...** **Well, this is it my loves! And what a journey it has been. I have loved every single minute of this process and met some amazing people, some who have become my dearest friends. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my amazing copilot, AP...I couldn't have done this without your help and constant support. Thank you, my friend! I will be forever grateful to all who have joined me on this wild ride. I so appreciate each and every one of you readers. Every review, PM, alert, and fave. Thank you all so very much! Hope you enjoy this last chapter(and that it was well worth the ridiculously long wait).  
**

 **This is not goodbye my friends, but see you later!**  
 **Thank you all again and have a very Happy New Year.**

 **(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)**

The change in Will came gradually. In fact, I would have never even noticed it unless someone had said something.

And that someone just happened to be my sister.

"I need to go up to London for a few days," Will stated just as I was settling into bed that particular Thursday night.

"Oh, okay," I replied, a bit taken aback by the sudden news.

"You'll come with me, right?" he asked and I smiled. "I have it scheduled so it wouldn't interfere with your class schedule."

"Of course I'll come," I returned with a sweet kiss to his cheek. "And thank you."

"Good," Will blew out a soft sigh, as almost in relief. "We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Propping back up on my elbow, I shot him an incredulous look. "What's the rush?" I queried, but Will's face remained impassive.

"Just a few last minute meetings I had to fit in," he replied nonchalantly. "Tie up some loose ends."

"Sounds important?"

Will's gaze shifted to meet mine as he gave that little nod of his head that represented a shrug. "Not too terribly - but rather necessary." He immediately noticed the change in my expression. "The most pressing matter is a meeting I have with a former colleague. Freddy Foster, you remember him?"

"From the wedding," I stated, more than questioned. "He was Rupert's best man."

"Yes well, it looks as if the proverbial honeymoon period has come to an end," Will returned, rather indifferently. "In regards to the firm, that is."

"Ah, trouble in paradise?"

Will gave a slight smirk. "Something like that," he added before elaborating. "I guess things have really been going downhill these past few months. Rupert's still crap at his job -"

"I thought he took over your position after you stepped down."

"Never quite made it that far up the ladder," he countered with a small shake of the head.

I noticed a faint glimmer of satisfaction behind Will's eyes and something told me he was well on his way to becoming CEO of that company, when the accident occurred. "I'd venture a bet that if you were still there, you'd probably be running the place right now."

The dimpled grin he flashed me, spoke volumes. "Freddie seemed eager for a change and I think he'd be a great asset to us by bringing the business to London."

"Ah, expanding our little endeavor, are we?"

Will's expression softened a bit. "Just hoping to help out a friend."

"You're a very good man, Will Traynor," I stated, beaming proudly at him. "And all mine."

He let out a soft chuckle, then beckoned, "Get over here you, and kiss me."

Shifting a bit to reach, my smile widened. "Gladly."

* * *

I left Nathan to finish up with Will while I rushed to get my own things together, thanks to my spur-of-the-moment boyfriend who decided to drop this bomb on me just before bed the night before. My only instruction was to bring the red dress I had worn to the classical music concert, that previous April.

I had no idea what his intentions were or why the dress was needed, and honestly didn't have the time to ask.

"We should be all set," Will intoned as he rounded the doorway of the guest bathroom, just as I was reapplying my lip gloss. "Nathan loaded the bags into the van before he left."

Lowering my hand to my side, I turned to face him. "He's not coming with us?"

"Figured it wasn't necessary," was the reply. "We've done the overnight thing on our own before."

A suggestive smirk began to spread across my shiny lips. "If I didn't know any better, Will Traynor, I'd think you arranged this trip just to get me alone."

"And what would be so wrong with that?"

At his quip, I let out a hearty chuckle. Though the mirthful levity quickly dissipated with the sudden realization. "But Will, your schedule. It's Friday. You're due for a shower - ."

While the actual shower could be swapped out for a quick bed bath, there were more pressing, time consuming, and unfortunately for Will, rather embarrassing necessary tasks that simply could not be overlooked.

Jaw set and gaze lowered. "Nathan said he's discussed the entire processes with you, in case there was ever a time that he or my Dad wouldn't be available. But if you're not comfortable with carrying it out, for any reason, Louisa - then he'll gladly drive up tonight."

"No," I gasped out before gingerly slipping into Will's lap. I brushed my fingers under his chin and his eyes lifted slowly to meet mine. "Will, I really want to do this." At that, said eyes rolled dramatically, making me giggle slightly. "I'm serious," I added, taking his hand in mine. "I've been over it with Nathan more than once, and have probably read that binder of yours front to back nearly twenty times. I can do this. I want to do it - ," at my pause, my glance flickered down to where my finger was tracing his knuckles, then back up again. "Just so long as you're okay with it."

"Not in the least," he muttered, then immediately softened. "But I -"

"Thank you."

My interruption caught Will by surprise. "For what?" he quipped, though his tone was laden with indignation. "You're the one who will be elbow deep, no pun intended, in medical gloves and rectal suppositories."

"Stop it," I warned, choosing to ignore his obvious embarrassment and frustration for the moment. Instead, my expression relaxed and I held his gaze. "Thank you for trusting me." Again, a look of bewilderment crossed Will's face, and I leaned in to place a kiss to his lips. "Thank you for trusting me enough and allowing me to care for you completely. It's all I've ever wanted. And I know it can't be easy for you, but I -"

"Oh Clark," Will sighed, then proceed to try to swallow down the large lump that seemed lodged in his throat. "You truly are -"

"Something else. I know," I teased, though in the most sincerest of ways. Will cracked a small smile and my heart fluttered. I felt a renewed sense of optimism as I slipped from his lap. "We can discuss logistics later, but right now we need to leave if we want to squeeze a lunch in before your 2pm meeting."

* * *

Will and I settled into the Traynor flat and shared a small lunch before I needed to drop him off at office building his meeting was to take place at.

He'd been unusually quiet for most of the trip thus far. Not in a nervous sort of way, but more of a contemplative, purposeful way. And the closer we got to the city, the more I noticed an air of relief settle over him and a burst of confidence, emanate from him.

He looked so at ease.

I, however, was oddly nervous for him. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you."

"I'll be fine, Clark," Will chuckled playfully as we made our way to the front entrance of the tall office building. "I'm not so bad off that I need constant coddling."

"That's not what I meant," I countered pleadingly. It wasn't so much coddling, as it was concern for him being left without someone trained to care for him, should any issues arise.

Will flashed a smile at me. "I know," he added soothingly. "But I'll be okay on my own for a few hours." I nodded even if my the thought made my stomach ache.

"Good afternoon, Will. Right on time."

I instinctively turned toward the voice, but to my surprise, it didn't belong to the person I was expecting.

"Hello Michael," Will greeted, eyes darting between his lawyer and me. "You remember Louisa?"

"Yes, Miss Clark," he replied, holding his hand out for me to shake. "So nice to see you again."

"Mr. Lawler," I returned the gesture, though a bit more suspiciously than I'd intended.

Will must have picked up on the change to my demeanor by just the tone of my voice. "I have a few pieces of business to settle with Michael here," he explained, finally glancing my way. "And Freddie will be heading over around three. We thought it best to meet in a more neutral setting and out of the public eye, so to speak - since Freddie's still technically employed at the firm," Will thought to clarify further. "Michael was kind enough to let us use his office."

"We'd best get to it then," Mr. Lawler exclaimed as he glanced down at his watch.

I wasn't sure why I suddenly felt so reluctant to let Will go. The reassuring smile he flashed me, only succeeded in slightly easing the knot twisting up my insides. "And you have a two-thirty appointment at the spa around the corner. Hair, nails, massage - the whole package."

"Will?"

His grin widened at my protest. "Now you did think I'd allow you to go and get all bored while waiting on me, did you, Clark?" I tried valiantly to hide the smirk that was threatening to break through, but it was nearly impossible to resist those gorgeous dimples. "You go and have some fun. We should both be done around four." The incredulous glare that followed elicited a small chuckle from him. "Like I said, I'll be fine."

And with that, there was nothing left for me to do but place a parting kiss to Will's lips.

* * *

As usual, Will was right, and the spa treatment was exactly what I needed to help me relax. So much so, that I'd barely inquired about his meetings during our dinner conversation and nearly fell asleep on his shoulder as we watched a film later that evening.

Bedtime prep was as awkward as I'd expected it to be, with this being my first time completing every task of Will's routine.

"You're sure about this?" he asked, just as I began undressing him.

I smiled reassuringly at him and nodded. "Of course I am. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." Ugh, that infuriating death glare. I could sense he was having second thoughts about this arrangement, but I wasn't about to back down after finally getting to this point. "You have to stop trying to shield me, Will. I get that life can get unpleasant at times, but that's true with any relationship. I love our life, and I love you." His small, forced smile and slight nod, was all the confirmation I needed to continue - and soon enough, he was settled in the specially adapted shower chair.

Following Nathan's directions to the letter, I kept it clinical and professional, while still being gentle, loving, and attentive. There wasn't anything in the world I wouldn't do for Will, and I made it a point to show that in every single one of my actions.

Once complete, the only thing left to do was let nature, and the medication take it's course. I thought it best to give Will some privacy. "I'll be back in a bit," I told him, only to return thirty minutes later, clad in just my tiny mint green bikini.

Will's gaze shifted toward me and his lips immediately spread into a wide grin. "One usually doesn't come dressed for a shower, Clark."

My brow knitted with mock incredulity. "Nathan and your Dad always wear their bathing suits when they shower you," I countered playfully.

"Well I should hope so," Will quipped back.

"Would you prefer I take it off?" I asked suggestively.

I could almost detect a faint tinge to Will's cheeks, though not nearly as colorful as mine had become. "Now that's entirely up to you," he replied, just as suggestively.

We fell into a comfortable rhythm during the showering process. I washed, rinsed, and meticulously checked Will's skin for any signs of breakdown as per detailed instruction. It was a remarkably intimate experience and I treasured the contact and closeness it created between us.

"Come closer," Will beckoned when I broke that contact to reach for a towel.

"After I've dried you off," I replied, holding up the cloth for emphasis. "You'll catch a chill."

"You've got that thermostat set so high it's like a sauna in here."

Rolling my eyes at his joke, I obliged until I was perched on Will's lap, my lips firmly pressed to his.

And any lingering feelings of self-consciousness or embarrassment had dissipated as quickly as the water swirling down the drain.

* * *

"Good morning."

I shifted and smiled up at the incredibly handsome owner of that husky voice I loved so much. "Good morning to you, as well."

Our kiss lingered longer than it probably should have, but neither of us cared much.

"What time is it?" Will asked once we'd finally broke apart.

Glancing over at the clock to see we were only slightly off schedule, I let out a soft sigh of relief. "Nearly seven."

"We should probably get up."

I let out a small groan. "I was hoping to spend the better part of the morning right here in bed with you." I noticed Will's expression fall ever so slightly. "Unless you need to get home."

"Actually," he countered, rather casually, I might add. "I was hoping to spend some time the city. There are a few places I'd like to take you."

Catching the slight hopefulness in his tone made me smile. "That sounds wonderful," I concurred as I peppered his face with a few kisses, before gingerly slipping from the bed. "I'll go get your meds ready."

As I walked through the kitchen I spotted my phone sitting on the island counter. Instinct had me pressing the home button, only to find the bloody thing was dead. I set the phone to charge, then moved on to fill Will's beaker. Within seconds of being plugged in, the phone was buzzing and ringing.

"Hello?"

"What the hell's going on, Lou?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Katrina."

"I'm serious. What is that boyfriend of yours up too now?"

I was thoroughly confused at this point and on my way to being bloody pissed. "Well at the moment, he's in bed waiting for me to bring him his morning medication."

"Not what I meant."

"Would you care to elaborate then?"

"We've been trying to get a hold of you all night - me, Mum, the Traynor's. Neither of you have cared to answer our calls or return our texts."

"I'm sorry, my battery died," I confessed meekly as I began sifting through Will's bag, only to find it was still set to do not disturb, with over forty messages and missed calls. "Why Treen, what's going on?

I could hear her heave a dramatic sigh. "Apparently we've all been invited up to London today, to join the two of you for lunch."

"Oh?"

"And you don't find that the least bit suspicious or unnerving?"

"Should I?"

"Jesus, Lou, the whole family! Isn't today d-day?"

"What?"

"Decision day? The anniversary of Will's accident?"

The realization hit like a ton of bricks. I even found myself checking Will's phone to confirm my fears. "Oh God."

"What are his intentions at this lunch today?"

"I don't know. Honestly. This is the first I'm hearing about it."

"Well this better not be some goodbye - "

"Treena, stop."

"Do you know what that would do to your nephew? He adores Will, idolizes him. He's the one man besides Dad and Granddad who has paid him any mind in all of his six years. To lose that now would - "

"God Treen, please don't."

"I swear to God, Lou, if we come up there today and your boyfriend decides he's going to off himself anyway and breaks my son's heart, I will never, ever forgive you for that."

The tears fell hard and fast even before the call disconnected. After a minute or so, I was able to compose myself enough to return to the bedroom.

"Louisa?" Will queried after one look at me standing in the doorway. His expression softened. "You've realized what day it is."

It was more statement than question and I gave a simple nod in return - only because I couldn't trust myself to respond in any other way.

"Let's get ready for the day," he suggested and I nearly burst into tears right there. Maybe Treena was right about all this? "There's one place in particular I need to go."

* * *

I tried to push all negative thoughts out of my mind as we strolled around the city - he in his very sharp gray suit and I in my infamous red dress. At times I got lost in the tales Will was regaling me with, at others I remembered the day and became sad again.

As usual, Will was unreadable - stoic, witty, charming, worldly - bloody infuriating man. But oh, how I adored him.

I was a bit caught up in my thoughts when Will stopped abruptly, causing me to nearly collide into the back of his chair. "My old flat." It took a moment for his words to register and I immediately peered up at the building in front of us. "Unit 509."

Glancing back down, I tried to gauge Will's expression - was he wistful, sad, bitter? I couldn't tell. "Are we going in?" I inquired, not sure what we were doing here in the first place.

Will let out a soft chuckle. "No. I don't own it anymore. It was the first thing I made my parents sell." I moved in closer and set my hands on his shoulders. "My Dad kept my bike though. It's in the garage back at the house. A bit ironic, don't you think?" Our eyes met and I flashed him a small, if not slightly sympathetic smile. His grinned back appreciatively, then twitched his thumb against the control of his chair. "Follow me."

We rounded the corner onto what appeared to be an average, nearly deserted side street. "It's beautiful out today," he commented offhandedly. "It was raining that day. Hard."

The realization was instantaneous and my heart plummeted into my stomach. "Will?" My plea was barely a whisper and I simply couldn't hold the tears back any longer. "Why are we really here? At your old flat? In London, on today of all days? What are we doing?"

"Saying goodbye to old ghosts, I suppose," he replied softly, though his tone remained oddly upbeat. "Come here." I complied with his request and slid into his lap, loosely wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pressing our heads together. "It's one of the reasons I came out to see Freddie in person - not just to offer him a job, but to also ease his conscience." Will smirked at my questioning gaze. "He was the person I was on the phone with when the accident occurred. He blames himself for distracting me."

There were words to adequately describe what I was feeling at that moment and I couldn't even imagine what was going through Will's mind, so I just tightened my embrace and held him. We sat there together for a few minutes before Will took one more glance at the spot where he took his last steps, then turned his chair around and smiled at me. "I'm ready to go."

It was nearly noon by the time we arrived at the restaurant. To my surprise, we were met with a sea of concerned, anxious faces. The surprise wasn't necessarily that they were concerned, or anxious, but that the group consisted of my entire immediate family, including Granddad, as well as most of Will's, along with Nathan.

"What is the meaning of all this William?" I heard Camilla shakily mutter to her son as we were escorted through the dinning hall and into the semi-private room reserved for our party.

"Lunch, Mother. Simple as that." Will's words did nothing to ease his mother's apprehension, and neither did the glass of wine she nearly downed in one gulp, even before it was completely set down in front of her.

It was only a few minutes into our server's detailed recitation of the menu, that our final guest arrived, albeit puffy eyed and jet lagged. "I'm glad to could make it."

Georgina forced a teary smile at her brother and nodded. "So am I," she replied, looping her arm around his shoulders and pecking him on the cheek. She greeted me much the same way, then took her seat.

"I'd first like to thank you all for coming on such short notice," Will began, shooting an especially pointed glance Georgina's way. "I've asked you all here today to share a delicious meal and enjoy some great conversation. So without further ado, who would like to start?"

"Oh, me. Me!," Thomas exclaimed, bouncing in his seat and waving his hand wildly.

Will let out a hearty chuckle. "Very well, Thomas. Tell us something good."

* * *

Luckily for us, depending on how you see it, of course, there's never much of lull with the chatty Clark's around. Dad and Thomas kept most of the banter going, with many of the others joining in when deemed necessary. All except Mrs. Traynor, who sat statue still and silent throughout the meal, barely touching any of the food set in front of her. I myself forced down the random morsel, never really tasting them, as delicious as they might have been - and done more for Will's benefit, than mine.

It wasn't until after the meal that Mrs. Traynor decided to speak. "Why have you gathered us all here today, Will?"

"To celebrate," he replied with a grin.

Scoffing, Camilla pressed on. "To celebrate what, William? Have you made your decision about Switzerland?"

"it's not that clear cut, Mum."

"Of course it is, Darling," she returned in earnest. "Either you've decided to end it, or you haven't." She was nearly hysterical now. "So which is it? Have you reinstated your request to Dignitas?"

I watched as Will remained expressionless. "I have."

My heart sank.

Mrs. Traynor collapsed into in her husband's arms and began sobbing. Mum and Georgie soon followed suit - Mum into Dad's waiting arms and Georgina into Nathan's. I couldn't move, or think, or even breathe. The buzzing in my ears became painful. Will looked distressed. "Please everyone, let me explain."

"No," Camilla hissed at him. "How could you do this? Now, after all this time? After everything that's happened?"

"Mum, please?"

"How could you do this to Louisa?," she continued her pleading, and glanced pointedly between the two of us. "Will, she loves you so much."

"Yes, and I love her too."

"Mummy, what's going on?"

Treena turned to my nephew. "Hush a minute, Thomas."

"How could you - "

"Excuse me, Sir?"

Mrs. Traynor paused to glare at our server for the interruption. "Please give us a moment. Can't you see we're in the middle of a private family conversation?"

The poor waiter looked conflicted as he glanced from her, to the platter in his hands, then back over to Will. "Dessert, Sir?"

Will smiled up at him. "Yes please. Thank you."

The platter was set right in front of me and my first thought went straight to the knotted mess my stomach had become and how awful, not to mention embarrassing, it would be to throw up all over this glorious piece of art. It took another minute for my brain to register the glimmer that caught my eye. "Oh my. Sir?" He turned back toward me. "It's seems as though there's something on our plate."

Stepping back over to the table, he peered over my shoulder. "Ah yes, lovely ring that is."

"True, but it doesn't belong to anyone here. It must have come from the kitchen."

"No ma'am. The chef himself prepared that dish. I'm the only other person to have handled it."

I shook my head as he began walking away. "But -"

"Lou?"

Turning toward my sister, I held up the stunning diamond for her to see. "This ring must belong to someone -"

Her laugh cut me off. "You really are a bloody daft girl, now aren't you?"

"What?" I asked, then followed her pointed glance to an absolutely beaming Will. I glanced down at the object between my fingers and gasped. "No. No, no, no, no."

"Well Clark, that's not exactly the response one looks forward to when - "

"Will?" I was sobbing now, full on sputtering and shuttering.

"Wait. Mummy, what's going on now?" An even more confused Thomas, asked.

Treena chuckled through her own set of tears. "Well, it looks as though your Auntie Lou and Will are getting married."

"Really?" Thomas squealed excitedly.

I could barely comprehend what my sister had just said as I turned back to Will. "But you just said - "

He smirked slightly and raised a brow. "That's what I was trying to explain," Will confessed, then gave his version of a shrug. "Seems dessert was a tad late coming out."

I knitted my brow in confusion. "I still don't understand how you could be asking me this when you've already reinstated - "

"I've submitted my request in the form of a living will," he began to clarify.

"Your meeting with Michael Lawler yesterday?" I asked and Will nodded.

"As bloody awful as this existence can be, I can't imagine willingly leaving you. Any of you." Will glanced around the table and smiled before moisture began to pool in his eyes and he was forced to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. "Before you give me your answer, you must know that there are conditions." I nodded. "If my health should deteriorate to the point where I am dependent on machines, or no longer cognizant of myself or my surroundings, then you must promise to let me go. I can't live like that, Louisa. I won't - "

"I know, Will," I cut in, my hand reaching up to cup his cheek. "I promise."

He then glanced across the table. "Mum? I need you to promise me too."

Not able to do anything more, a still sobbing Mrs. Traynor nodded.

As Will blew out a small sigh of relief, the entire rest of the table rang out in a chorus of cheers.

"Oh my God, Treen," I turned to my sister and nearly squealed. "You'll be my Maid of Honor?"

"Of course," she cried in reply.

"And Nathan?" I called, then glanced at Will for permission, which he gave readily.

"We'd be honored - "

"The honor's all mine, Mate," he replied. "I got your back."

There was a moments paused as I scanned the table. "Oh Georgina."

"I don't care if I have to be your Flower Girl," she teased through her tears. "I'm just so happy for you both."

"Wait?" Thomas called out in protest. "Don't I get to be in the wedding too?"

A chorus of laughter rang out. "Of course you do," I promised him. "You get to be our Ring Bearer."

"What's that?"

"Well, that's only the most important job of all," Mum declared, finally finding her voice.

"Yeah?"

Mum nodded. "You get to carry the rings down the aisle."

"Wow," he gasped in awe.

:But that's not all, Thomas," Will spoke next. "There's an even more important job I have for you. A job no other Ring Bearer gets to do."

"What's that, Will?"

"I need you to help me get the ring onto your Auntie Lou's finger. Do you think you can do that?"

"Sure."

Grinning, Will gave a small nod. "Think we should give it a practice run right now?"

"Yeah." Thomas leapt from his seat and ran over to Will.

"Okay, you're going to have to help me grasp the ring between my fingers," he instructed my nephew. "Do you remember how?"

"Mhmm."

I watched as Thomas gently pulled Will's arm back until it was settled on the armrest, then carefully re-positioned his hand, before reaching for the ring. But just as he was about to place it, he paused and his eyes went wide. "Wait, Will. Is today a good day?" he asked, in all the big-hearted innocence of his six years.

"Yes Thomas," Will grinned and gave a small nod in reply. "Today is a very, very good day."

Wearing a huge smile of his own, my nephew held the ring in place. Will's thumb trembled with exertion as he tried to close the gap between the platinum and his fingers. Once they were as close as they were going to get, Thomas clasped his fingers around Will's and held tight.

It was then my love looked me in the eye to ask, "Louisa Mary Clark, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Beaming, I slipped my finger between those of my two favorite boys and answered, "I will."

The End

Or is it only the beginning?

* * *

Just **an quick ending note. My timeline is a mixture of both book and movie, so to understand it better, I will leave you with some key dates in case you'd like to read this story again;)**  
2/11/15-first meeting  
2/12/15-Lou's first day  
Mid March-Will falls ill  
Late March/Early April-Garden scene/shave  
Mid April-Concert  
Late April-Lou's Birthday  
Mid May-Wedding invitation/Castle scene  
6/13/15(movie invitation reads Saturday July 13, 2015, but that date doesn't exist)-Wedding  
Early July-Hospital scene/pneumonia  
Late July/Early August-Trip to Mauritius  
8/14/15-Only You begins


End file.
